Just Fun
by fabulouis91
Summary: Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme  his wife  Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still wary of the sudden move.
1. Chapter 1

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

The Meeting

**Carlisle POV **

Ahh a new semester, my favourite. I was teaching the Sophomores Standard Biology ... My little princess of a daughter Alice told me that things in my life was going to change ... starting today . Alice can have visions of the future whilst I share compassion ... Esme WAS the love of my life until one night I came home tipsy , she shouted and bawled at me for hours and hours (literally). From that night on , me and Esme have never really been close and together, that's why I'm here , in high school , teaching sophomores .

I was sitting at my desk fixing things like registers and tests when the bell when to signal the end of homeroom. I fixed my tie, I fixed my nametag and lab coat when all these 16 and 17 years olds came busting in. I introduced myself and I handed out folders for the class with all the information inside them. I said to them that there was a test in the next few months and they all groaned. "I know , I know class , I hate them too . But Its Life "I replied to the groaning . I let them go about revising and s1tudying the information sheets whilst I sat back at my desk.

My head was down for most of the lesson. I swivelled in my seat a few times . _When was this miracle going to happen Alice _? I said to myself over and over and over . I was actually so close to letting my head rest on my hands when I looked up and saw a bright Yellow shirt saying 'Jasper said Relax' ._How did she know about Jasper ? _I asked myself . I looked up further and found her face . Her petite sized mouth was grinning whilst I could hear the blood rushing around her body . " My name is Renee , I'm your new student Dr... " she hesitated whilst looking at my name tag , " . I'm Sorry I'm late , the principle kept me behind to go over the ciriculu –" . I stopped her from saying anymore. I struggled to find my 'manly' voice . " No please , don't worry about it , as long as you understand where you're going and who your teachers are , then that's really all that matters ". _I WAS RAMBLING !_

She smiled that million dollar smile again. It makes me weak at the knees if I'm 100% honest here . I stood up and addressed the class – " Class ! Class ! Now this is your new classmate Renee , she's just moved here from Pheonix and is very exited to be here. Please try and be as welcoming and caring as possible " . I nudged her jokingly. " Drew ! Mr Dillard ! You will be looking after Renee for a few weeks and you will show her about the school . Agreed ? " His small , freckled face lit up and smiled . " Of course Sir , it would be an honour . " He looked at me then at Renee.

"Good Luck with Drew, he's very loud and passionate about certain things " I whispered into her several earrings , trying to keep my cool . I turned to walk back to my desk but I could feel something tugging at my arm. I turned back round and saw her with those big, brown , shining eyes . I heard her whimper , just a bit , but loud enough for me to hear . " Sir? - " The bell cut her off . I watched her leave walking next to Drew . Drew put his arm over her shoulder but she refused and pushed it off of her . ' _That's My Girl.' _I thought to myself .

I sat myself back at my desk , knowing that I would have her tomorrow for Biology again and Friday . I sighed to myself and smiled . _First lesson and last lesson of the day – OVER !_


	2. Chapter 2

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . **

The Un beating Heart–To–Heart

**Carlisle POV**

I stood up and picked up my briefcase . I sorted the items on my desk with my left hand and then slowly pushed my chair under. " DAD ! DAD ! " I heard . It was Alice . Alice was a small , delicate kind of girl. I adopted her , along with another 4 children. Alice has short , black and bouncy hair that sits just on her neckline and like to accessorize with jewellery and hairpieces. She is basically A proper , down right , girly girl. Alice is a very very friendly and bubbly kind of girl , that's why she's my princess. I sat my briefcase down and pulled my chair back out from under my desk .I plopped myself down next to my file cabinet and sighed. I knew where this was going. "Dad! Guess what? "She yelped whilst sitting down on a student's desk in front of me. I almost brought myself to answer but I hesitated, trying to decipher what's happened . " Where's the fire Ali-Cat ?"Ali-cat was a nickname her older brother Emmett gave her , because she is sly like a cat and her other nickname was Ali .

" Dad , It's Esme , She's onto us , well , she's onto you because you're not at the hospital working , where your meant to be – " She quickly inhaled and then exhaled .  
" Look Alice , that was my last lesson of the day , I'll go home and tell her why I'm not at the hospital , OK ? I'll just say they needed me elsewhere , like The Res Ok ? " I brushed my hand against her face and pushed my chair in again. " Yo Dad? We still on for Baseball tonight, my team vs. Emmett's?" I just turned and swiftly smiled.

**Alice POV **

I sat there on my dads desk waiting for an answer to the baseball question. Minutes passed as i looked out the window into the dark sky ... it was going to thunder , I could feel it. I turned back to face my dad in the doorway but he was gone . Gone gone gonety gone .

* Vision * _Carlisle walks into the house and Emmett greets him. Carlisle walks upstairs to see Esme Leaving Emmett all alone downstairs .  
_*Vision Over*

_God I hate pointless visions , I genuinely do ! The just tell you un important things. _I turned and looked out the window again – I had a free period , so usually i just head up here and talk to my dad before he leaves . " Hi Uhhm are you Alice Cullen ? " The voice was quiet and low .


	3. Chapter 3

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . **

Best Buddies !

**Alice POV **

" Are you Alice Cullen " The voice repeated . I Stood there trying not to breathe in . I just couldn't help but take a big deep breath ._ HUMAN_ i thought to myself , _Rich , about 16 years old , Brown Hai- _I stopped mid thought . I quickly turned around and bounced off the desk onto the piece of floor in front of the girl. " Yes I'm Alice Cullen , And Who – wait I know exactly who you are ! " I said trying to stay calm . I hugged the girl forgetting that she was human and had to breathe . I think I was crushing her. " Hi Alice , My Names Renee . Please let go " she pleaded out of breath . She regained her breath and sat down my dad's desk . " I'm new here , and I don't have many friends , and anyways I have a free period today. So I thought ' hey im going to make friends ' , and I got told your an expert at friend making " She said sheepishly . She hid her face from me after her speech , like she was embarrassed by something. " Hey , look its ok , you have always been my friend . Oh hey I HAVE AN IDEA ! A SUPER GREAT IDEA RENEE ! " I confirmed  
" Oh ... What would that super idea be then ? " She asked , she looked confused but lifted her head back up. "Why don't you stay over at my house tonight ! you know , get to know me and my family and I can get to know you a bit better"

**Renee POV**

" Sure Alice that would be awesome , but wont I be intruding . I mean I only just moved here , so I don't know if I'll be welcome ." I stopped for a moment and paused. I sat back on desk and crossed my legs to make a nest shape. "Renn, you won't be intruding , My father ,sister and brothers are always welcome to guests. Especially if theyr MY guests ,then they wont have much to say in the matter."She giggled at that last part , as if she was the woman in the house . I uncrossed my legs and walked to the window , When I looked out of the window I suddenly got depressed . Alice made me jump ... " OH And we are all going to play baseball ! just FYI , I'll Pick you up at your house at 5pm " She whistled , as she skipped back out of the room and into the hallway.

**Carlisle POV **

" Alice ? " I firmly said . She looked scared but cunning at the same time.  
" Sorry dad I just thought that we could all get to know her . that's all and anyways , she's my friend , friends have sleepovers !"  
" No darling it's alright , fine , We could all do with some new people" I hugged my daughter as she laughed at what I just said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . **

**The Game**

Carlisle POV

" Esme ? Can you come down here a moment ? " I heard Emmett shouting from the kitchen.  
" What's happened now ?" She yelled from upstairs.  
I didn't want to answer her , in case she got angry for somebody else not answering her..  
Alice came bounding in with my scarf and my baseball bat . I wrapped my scarf round my neck and tied it in a loose Windsor knot at the front. I then took my bat swiftly from Alice's Right hand and started practising my swings. Alice and Jasper then made their way to the front lawn to practise pitching and catching . Emmett Was trying to make toast but the toaster then caught fire and he needed Esmes assistance.

" Can somebody get the door? " I Shouted throughout the house . I heard a wolf whistle and a slight kind of scream. Emmett met Renee. I bounced down the stairs and walked into the lobby area. Adrenaline was seething through my veins , I could feel it . " Renee I see you have met Emmett , And Jasper I'm guessing too" I said to Renee . Emmett put her back onto the ground and took a few steps back to be met by Rosalie with open arms. " Renee this is Esme my wife " Esme glared at me and walked off. " This is Rosalie and everybody else you have met before". I went to go after Esme but Alice And Rosalie stopped me from taking anymore steps forward.

" Hi Renee I'm Jasper, I'm Glad that we can be friends" Jasper gestured a hug toward Renee and she took it. I let everybody get to know Renee a little bit whilst I headed upstairs to find my baseball boots. As I climbed the stairs i couldn't help but think about Renee. It was sick , I Know but I couldn't help it . _Her legs in the jean shorts she's wearing , her black and white converse , Dammmmmmmmmn ! Her football jersey complimented her chest and abdomen . STOP IT CARLISLE ! STOP ! SHES A STUDENT !_

I reached my wardrobe in the corner of my room . I stumbled towards it still replaying my thoughts over and over. As i knelt down to the shoe part of my wardrobe , I felt like I was being watched. Thinking none of it , I grabbed my Boots and sat down on the bed. I concentrated on my shoes , but I felt a weight sitting down on the other side of the bed behind me . I lifted my head and turned. It was Esme. She was staring at me with such hate and envy in her eyes . It made me worry . " What do you want " I spat . I got no reply so I stood up and sat on the chair next to the bathroom and done my shoes there . " What have I EVER done to you ? " She whispered . " You think it's ok to come home drunk ? well let me tell you buster , it's not , especially when you have children ! "  
" Esme , they're old enough to understand the concepts of alcohol and the effects . AND I WASN'T DRUNK ! I WAS TIPSY ! THERES A DIFFERENCE ! " She stood up and walked out . I was alone in my room , Again.

I finished my shoes and headed downstairs. Renee was sitting on the bench outside with Alice , laughing and joking . At some point I knew that we had to tell her our secret . " Carlisle ! " I heard Jasper shouting on me from the garage , so I left the sight of Alice and Renee to see to Jaspers Dilemma. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Play Ball**

" Jasper ? what's happened? " I Quizzed . He looked sad about something but i don't know what he was sad about.  
" My Bike wont start , And thats my transport to the feild . " He looked like he was going to cry .

" Jasper don't worry , you can drive my Mercedes and I'll drive the jeep , no biggie. I'll fix it when I come back , I Promise." I put my hand on his shoulder and helped him up from the cold floor . He gave me a big Emmett hug whilst pick-pocketing my keys. " I CALL SHOTGUN IN THE MERCEDES ! " I heard Emmett yell from the bathroom .  
I brought the girls into the garage and asked them what cars they want to go in. " BMW " Alice yelped .  
"Jeep ! " Rosalie suggested . " My own " Esme hissed . " Uhhm Jeep " Renee Squeaked . We all piled into the cars and 4x4's and set off.

When we arrived at the field , we assorted our teams . In Alice's team there was : Renee , Esme, Jasper . And In Emmett's Team there was : Me , Rosalie , Edward. We All Played a good , fair game exept when Emmett nearly hit Edward in the face with the bat. By the time the conflict had ended it was quite late . It was 8:30pm when we left the pitch and headed home.

When we got home basically everybody went to bed except me . I was to paranoid about telling Renee so I shut myself away in my office and wept a little. When I finally manned up, I got on with grading some papers and documents for the hospital. I looked at my watch and it was already 11:46pm ! I lay myself down on the couch I had in there and closed my eyes and thought about how to word my secret. I sighed as I heard my office door squeaking. I sat up. " Emmett , I told you , I have no magazines in here – " I heard a giggle and I opened one eye. It was Renee. " Good Evening Madam . " I was still trying to focus when she switched on the lights . Thank god they were dim lights !

" ?" She wimpered , whilst holding back giggles . " Yes M'm ?" i answered still trying to function . " 'S There something you're not telling me ? " she looked at me , so interested in what i was about to say .  
" Yes infact there is , come sit down . Now can you keep secrets ? " She crossed her heart . One way , then the other way. _ Don't move Carlisle or it's game over for you . just sit where you are and stay there ! _" Renee ... we're , well we're kind of – " I couldn't bring myself to say it . " Your Vampires right ? " She guessed . " Yeah we are , how did you know ? " i quizzed again.

She looked at me with such desire and worship . " I can see it in your eyes and body language . It's not really difficult to see when your in your own House . " Her voice calmed me so subtly . It was angel-song to me . She came towards me , to give me a hug . I stood up with her , And she put her arms on my sides and around my back . I brought myself in closer to her . I put my Hands over her shoulders and moved them down to let them just rest on her tailbone . This was bliss .


	6. Chapter 6

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**2 YEARS LATER**

Alice's POV

Hunting was quiet that night . Dad went his own way and didn't say a word on the way up the mountains . He smirked some of the time but also made angry faces and spoke to himself . but every other conversation we all had he ran off an other direction . We met him back at the house an hour after we arrived back . He came in slowly and quietly . Everybody was sitting in the living room watching the football game that was on ESPN. Carlisle walked in and sat himself on the arm of the couch that me and Esme was sitting on and confessed . " I have a date tonight " He admitted so openly . He stood back up and walked up the stairs . I heard him sigh when he left the living area . I could see he was under pressure. I looked over at Esme and her face was so long and thin. There was tears welling up in her eyes . She was upset about my dad getting some – as Emmett would say .

I left the living room and walked towards the stairs . I thought about what i was going to say to him , to give advice or something. " Alice ? can you come up here a moment ? " I heard dad shout . My face perked up and i stalked up the stairs . I came to his room door and knocked . Chap Chap Chap . " Dad ? whats up ?" i whispered through the door . He unlocked the door and i walkled over to the bed , quietly closing the door as i did so . " In here Al ! " I heard him shout from the bathroom . I walked toward the en-suite door. " Dad? What's up ?" I quizzed . He gave me a blank look , his hands steadied him on the sink . He turned back to face the mirror . " Am I ready ? " He asked. " Well it depends , Who you going to meet ? ". I studied his face and he turned to me once again . He let his bottom lip drop and he looked up to face me . He had that innocent look on his face .

" Dad you're not – " I started . He weakly smiled and looked back at the mirror . His face dropped and he began to whimper . I suddenly skipped to where he was standing and put my arm around his back . We were both looking at his reflection in the mirror . I used my free hand to put the plug in the sink and run some hot water . I then lay my small head on his shoulder and smiled . He stood up from the sink and switched off the hot water . " Alice , I don't think i can go through with this to be honest " He sighed . I patted his shoulder and smiled at him , " Dad Calm down , your only going to see her and chat , calm down . breathe will yah ? " He laughed and washed his face with the – now – cold water .

I left Him to it . I laid his shoes and trousers out – cos let's face it he wouldn't know what to wear .


	7. Chapter 7

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Date Night**

Carlisle POV

Alice left me to get washed and dressed for my date . I was literally shaking right down to my bones . I couldn't hold my toothbrush properly . So i sat on my bed and got dressed instead . I put my favourite blue shirt on and my black chinos . I slipped new socks on and my new shoes . I slipped my grey belt on and buckled it up . I looked in my mirror which covered about 7/8 of my wall . I tilted my head to one side then the other . It was missing something . I looked around my bedroom and grabbed my scarf from my chair and slapped it on . I tilted my head again and took it off. I stood looking at my reflection and i studied the folds of my shirt and the pleats of my trousers . I sighed then turned to the bathroom and attempt to brush my teeth again . I picked up my brush and turned the cold tap on . I dipped my toothbrush into the mouthwash and finally brushed my teeth .

I was finally calm as i went for my 3rd rinse of mouth wash . I was swishing it about my mouth when Emmett crept up on me . He grabbed my shoulders and i almost choked . He patted my back and i spat the mouthwash out . " What the hell ? " I screeched at him . He just chuckled . "Somebody's Nervous ! " He sighed . he sat crosslegged on my bed and watched me . I washed my hair , then i blow-dried it. He laughed after i finished drying it . I looked quickly into the mirror and gasped . IT WAS A MESS ! I quickly grabbed my brush and brushed all my hair back , then i swished it to the side . " What do you want Emmett " I asked . I grabbed my grey blazer and swung it over my shoulder. He just smiled and patted the peice of mattress next to him .

I took my blazer from my shoulder and I sat next to him and sighed . " Soooooooo ? Where you going ? Beach , restaurant , The college ? " He quizzed . "Beach Emmett , with people our age , and it will just basically be a beach party if you think about it." I answered . He looked me up and down and shook his head . " whats wrong with this ? " I protested . He said nothing my tilted his head also . " Did Alice lay it out for yah ? " He joked . I nodded and opened my smell drawer which was basically all my cologne , deodorant and sprays . " That one there " He pointed to my Blue Jeans cologne and i objected . " Why that , it smells musty , which isn't great !" . He walked over , picked it up and sprayed it on me . I gasped and gagged . I regained my breath and tried to wipe some of the smell off of me .


	8. Chapter 8

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Date Night Pt.2**

Carlisle POV

I walked downstairs to see everybody before i left , I slipped my watch on and my middle finger ring . " Hi dad " I got greeted with when i was mid- way down the stairs . Alice came up and hugged me . She took a whiff of me and hugged me tighter . I looked over at Emmett and he winked . I smirked and Alice eventually let go of me . I walked past Esme and winked jokingly . I hummed Rio – By Duran Duran whilst walking to the kitchen . I walked past Rosalie and she just scoffed and laughed . I don't know what at though .

Alice POV

"Ok guys , im going to the res , so if you need anything , Dont go there ! Esme will be back shortly – ish !YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT ! don't have any parties ! EMMETT THIS GOES FOR YOU ASWELL ! " dad called before he closed and locked the front door . He was having a date with some girl from college.

Since him and Esme decided to call it quits they have been doing their own thing . She still lives here to keep up with appearances but apart from that they never talk or communicate . " Alice ? Wheres the apple shampoo from your bathroom ? " Rosalie.

" I don't know , I think Jazz used the last of it . Sorry Doll ! " . Rosalie walked from my room to her room , then into Carlisle's room . " It's ok , found some , its not much but I found some ! " she ran back into her room and switched on the shower . I pranced about the living room looking for something to do ... I thought of alot of ideas like : ironing , washing , cooking , hovering and cleaning . I decided to go with cleaning but i got bored so i shouted Emmett down from the bathroom to play catch with me.

" Go long ! "I shouted . I threw the baseball towards Emmett. Unfortunately his jump timing was to slow and it went right through Carlisle's office door . " Shit ! We need to fix it before Esme or Carlisle get back ! " Emmett pointed out . " You guys are in such deep trouble " Obnoxious Edward said . I rushed towards the office door and panicked. ALOT ! I stood and thought for a bit . " JASPER ! ? HELP ME PLEASE ! " .

Jasper came rushing down the stairs and saw the door . He came up with a great idea ! " Ok Alice , you and Emmett go get the spare room door and take it off of its hinges please ... then when you bring it back here and i'll attach it to this door frame " . Me and Emmett teamed up and went to go get the spare room door . Emmett un-screwed and I carried.


	9. Chapter 9

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Uh Ohh !**

**Alice POV **

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ? " . In sync , We ALL turned our heads toward the front door . Emmett Piped up and walked towards Esme . " Ahh Esme , We had a little trouble here . We uhmm – We - Edward through a baseball and it went right through it ! " . Esme stormed out of the house and down the drive . " Your welcome bitches ! "Emmett said smirking as he slammed the door .

**5 HOURS LATER**

**Emmett POV**

" Jazz ? do you love me ? " I asked Jasper . He gave me an odd look . A look of hate and disgust but also amusment.  
" No Emmett , unfortunately I don't , sorry bro " . He broke my heart . I done a dramatic swish of my hair and turned away from him. " God your such a drama king Emmeyy " Rosalie intervened . " Rose ? Babe , You love me for me , I'm your drama king ! " . " GUYS ! GUYS ! CARLISLES BACK ! DAD'S BACK , HES DANCING UP THE DRIVE ! " Alice yelled from the top landing . We All stood up from our seats on the stairs and the couch and stood in front of the door . " Smile everybody , smile those creepy smiles , Edward , you just stand there , you are creepy " Emmett whispered .

**Edward POV **

"Smile everybody , smile those creepy smiles , Edward , you just stand there , you are creepy " Emmett whispered .  
_WHAT A CHEEKY SON OF A BITCH THAT HE ISS ! HES THE CREEPY ONE , HE HUGS EVERYTHING THAT WALKS !_  
The door opened just a touch , before Carlisle poked his head round the side of the door .

He walked in, hands in pockets , head down , no emotion . He had no thoughts , no expression , not one god damn thing going through his poor little head . Alice shut the door back over when Carlisle was halfway to the stairs. " ! " Emmett yelped whilst pointing his finger and clicking his thumbs . " UP ! " Carlisle defended , copying Emmett's gestures . Carlisle wandered warily up the stairs , tripping on the last one . " I'm alright " he said one he got up. He walked into his room shut the door and fell onto his bed .


	10. Chapter 10

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Drunken Mishaps !**

**Rosalie POV**

" Should we go check on him ? should we ? CAN SOMEBODY ANSWER ME PLEASE ? " I screeched .  
" You can Rose , I'm scared in case he barks at me " Alice Said . I started walking up the stairs , careful of the last step , Forgetting all the wimps . I walked along to the end of the hall and chapped his door . " Carlisle , Can I come in and talk to you please ? " . I opened the door anyway and walked in.

**Jasper POV**

Rosalie took the walk of fucking doom going into his room without invitation . I take my hat off to her , I really do . " Jasper can you get the door , I'm making coffee !" Emmett said from the kitchen bunker . I walked towards the door and I Reach for the handle . I hear giggling from the other side of it . Hmm i know the voice . I pushed down on the handle and pulled the door open .

" Hiyya Jasper baby ! " She said . She nearly fell through the fucking door. She was drunk . " I'm looking for your daddy . do you know where he is ? he forgot something at the beach ."she held up a watch and a ring . she giggled then hesitated and swallowed what appeared to be vomit . She stumbled closer towards the door . " RENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! " Alice screamed from the top landing . Renee put her hand over her ears as if Alice was too loud. " Jasper , can I see your daddy please ? " she stumbled again followed by a hushed " shhhh " .

Alice allowed her in and sat her at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee . " Hi Ali Kitty Cat ! " she seemed to say . Alice was some how understanding this , every single word of it . Alice sat next to her , with a cup of tea for herself. " What are you doing here ? " Alice inquired . Renee just looked at her with blankness in her eyes . " Alice , I had too much to drink . Can you help me sober up , cos my room mates hooking up with some guy in my room and im gnna – im gnna cry "


	11. Chapter 11

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Drunken Mishaps ! Pt.2**

**Carlisle POV**

" Rosalie , not now , I'm very tired and very sore . I Fell walking back . I hit my face off some kinda stone but its ok . It's gooooooood . " I said to Rosalie . She just wont leave . I lay face down on my pillow and sighed. " Did you get stood up ? yes or no ? " she said . " No I didn't , no Rose , if you'll excuse me , I'm going to go be sick in my sink . "

**Rosalies POV**

He's drunk . Hes Scratched on his face . Hes Dr . Drunk shall we say . I exited the room with a stifling smell in my nostrils , kinda like Jack D, Absynthe And Scotch . He is going to be rough in the morning . " Rosalie ! Guess who visited ! " Alice Yelled up the stairs . " Who Alice , who has possibly shown up at 2 am ! " I said sarcastically . " Renee " Emmett boomed . Yay ! A Normal , calm person to chat to ! I raced downstairs into the kitchen where i saw Renee , Emmett and Alice in friendly conversation. Renee Stumbled out her seat and walked over to me . She smelled like Absynthe and scotch . " Hi Rose " She hugged me tightly and then let go and we started a nice conversation . " So it wasn't just me who noticed lippystick on his collar then ? " i said with a smirk , directing it at Renee.

She cringed and said nothing of it .

**Renees POV **

"Rosalie ? Is Your Dad about ? " i quizzed her . She gave me a look and gestured upstairs . " The one on the end of the corridor is important , don't be mean" she told me . I thanked her and then gave her a hug . I grabbed the watch and the ring off of the counter and walked towards the stairs .


	12. Chapter 12

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Juicey ! **

**Renee POV**

I was quite hesitant about climbing them with the amount of my alcohol intake . I did it step by step , slowly reading each stair for a few seconds . I reached the top of the stairs without trouble , but halfway down the hall I tripped over my own two feet . I clambered to my feet again picking up the watch i dropped on the way down.

I cautiously walked towards Carlisle's room door . I knocked but I got no reply . I walked in anyways and shut the door behind me . "Emmett , i told you , I have no magazines up here –" I giggled just like the night I stayed over. Carlisle lifted his head off of the pillow and turned his head sidey – ways . " Carlisle ? " I breathed . He moved his head the other way to see where the sound was coming from . I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed . I shook his leg and he buried his face back into the pillow . I got down at the side of the bed he was resting on , knelt down and touched his bicep.

" Carlisle ? It's me . don't hide ." I then rested my chin on the mattress . _BINGO !_ I Had it . I stood up from his bedside and lay his watch and ring down on his unit . I headed toward the en – suite door , " Carlisle I'm just going to take a shower if that's alright with you ?" . His head shot up like a dart towards a dart board . I quickly knelt back down and laughed . " Your quite gullible aren't you ? " I kissed the nape of his neck and got back up .

**Carlisle POV**

" Why do you tease me like that ?". I eventually got back up and stood infront of her. " Why do you tease me like that ?" I nudged her arm like I did on her first day of school. " Just hold me will yah ?" she asked . " I could do with a hug "she breathed into my chest. " Renee ? " " Yeah ?" I hesitated for quite some time here . " Carlisle ? whats wrong ? " she looked up at me with her big brown eyes , and pouted at me . I stared into those chesnut pools and smiled . "Nothing baby , Nothing" I re - assured her. I made it easier for her . by the back of her shirt , I Brought her up to me and my lips crushed onto hers. I felt everything she did at that moment . Hot flushes came over my neck and back .


	13. Chapter 13

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Juicey ! **

**Carlisle POV**

I lay her down onto the bed , still kissing her small ,smeared red lips. I didn't want to do much more except this. I lay over her and propped my elbows up so I wasn't putting all my weight on top of her. A small groan came from her . Quiet , but loud enough for me to hear . We got this far on the beach before Edward intruded my thoughts. I'm praying that he doesn't do it again , this time . I moved my hands to the back of her neck and down her spine , she arched her back to make it easier for me . Her back was so smooth and soft . This was just awesome for me . I moved my hands lower until I came to her tailbone . I laughed during our kiss and so did she . I think we remember the same thing that happened on the beach.

_Things are getting fiery In the bedroom now , what could go wrong ?_

I Insisted on letting my hands go lower , so low until they were on the inside of her jean shorts rubbing against her underwear . I heard a small , quiet squeal come from her lips . I cannot believe i had the power to do this to a woman . its a miracle in the world of me . I started chuckling during our kisses . I would rather do this all day than work to be honest. " Carlisle ! Emergency !" I heard faintly coming from Emmett downstairs . I sighed , knowing that this fun was going to end . " Looks like they need you downstairs " she smirked .

**Damn It Emmett !**


	14. Chapter 14

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Juicey ! Pt.2**

**Carlisle POV**

I sighed again and got back up . I took her hand and brought her to the balcony of the top landing looking over the house . " Carlisle , It's your office !" " Stay here for me , will yah ? " I begged Renee . she nodded and I ran downstairs. " Ok Emmett , whats wrong ?" i asked. I looked inside and saw that there was a large hole in my door . I contained my anger for a few moments , then gathered everybody around the coffee table . " Ok who put a hole in my door ? " I Quizzed . Alice innocently raised her hand . " Anybody else ?" . Emmett lifted his hand . " ok i'm glad you were honest about this guys , just promise that it wont happen again . " I looked up to see Renee checking me out from the balcony . She didn't even noticed i turned around .

I turned back to see to the cringing faces of the kids . They all knew something I didn't . I looked down. Its ok we're all good! "So uhmm Carlisle, I think I should be heading back now . They might be missing me . " Renee huffed . " Oh ok , sure , I'll walk you home . " I Replied .

We headed for the garage , I was going to drive her home instead . " Renee ? Upstairs did you only do that to see if I was okk ? " I asked . " Of course not , I did that because I love and care about you . thats why ." she whispered. She sat herself down in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. I did the same . I put the key into the ignition and we headed off .

**Hmmm A little car cuddle or something ? x**


	15. Chapter 15

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Hmmmm Cunning ...**

**Carlisle POV **

I sat in the seat , looking out into sheer darkness . I quickly turned to look at Renee who was fidgeting in her seat . " Are you ok there ? " I asked her . I didn't get much of a reply , just a nod of the head and a devilish smirk . I raised my eyebrow then looked back at the road . It was a short drive to her place which was only 10 minutes down from us . I parked the car outside her Apartment and undone my tight seat belt . She took her seatbelt off also and moved towards me . She kissed my shoulder then pressed her small nose against it , as if she was giving it and Eskimo kiss . " well I guess this is goodnight then " I sighed , shrugging my shoulder as i did so . She lifted her head and kissed my neck . " My roommates in " . " My place then ? " I offered . She roused from my shoulder cushion and smiled . " Well lets be real here . does your bedroom door have a lock ?" I nodded. " Office door ?" she giggled . I nodded again . " Yeah sure , let me just pack some stuff ".

I sat for about 15 minutes in the car waiting for her to come back . I thought of all the good things I Could legally do with her now . I tapped the dashboard a few times , and tapped my feet . I sat and sat . I heard a knock on the window and i rolled it down. " Carlisle , can you unlock the door please ? It's pissing down with rain out here! ". I unlocked the door and she hopped in . " Cold Much ? " i asked sarcastically . She looked at me and smirked . She leaned over and kissed my cheek , then my neck , then my shoulder .

I was on a high so We sped away at about 85mph , in a 40 zone . It took about 5 minutes to get there . We got out of the car and walked up the driveway . " Do you see this going anywhere Carlisle ?" she asked me . I nodded vigorously . She nibbled my neck as we walked towards the door . I unlocked it with my key and we stepped inside. My office door was fixed , There was new roses in the vase . I looked over towards Alice And Jaspers room and the door was shut , so was Rosalie's and Emmett's . Mine was wide open , as was my office's .

**Renee POV**

Ilooked around . This place is so tidy , I thought to myself . I held Carlisle's hand tighter , Not knowing what was 'bout to happen. " Evening all " Emmett said as he emerged from the kitchen . I studied him with sheer confusion . " Whats going on Emmett ? " Carlisle asked . " Please take a seat Over here " A voice called from the living room . I was basically squeezing his hand so much my knuckles when all white and pale . We edged towards the Living area where we were greeted by Jasper , Alice , Rosalie & Emmett , all sitting straight-backed , legs-crossed and neck –straight. " Please take a seat Father and Partner" Jasper edged in. We sat down on the 3 seater and looked at each other . " Now , we know that your adults but precautions need to be taken here – " Rosalie was cut off by Carlisle sighing . He laid back on the 3 piece and looked at the ceiling , still gripping onto my hand . I was sitting with my back hunched and my legs crossed , I was bored . " Now are you being careful ?" Alice questioned. " Of course we are , why wouldn't we be ?" I Protested . Carlisle let go of my hand , sighed and headed towards the fridge . He took a big gulp of apple juice and a root beer and sat back down , he handed me the root beer and laid back again .

" Guys ? why have we been brought here , honestly ? Were adults , yes , were careful , yes , we're kind of drunk , yes, what's the big deal ? " Carlisle slammed his hands onto his thighs . Jasper jerked towards Alice and Emmett . " We just don't want many pitter patter of baby feet just yet , OK , that's all " They all said in unison . Carlisle took my hand and we headed for the office .


	16. Chapter 16

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Dangerous**

Carlisle POV

" well that was just a joke wasn't it ? " I said whilst holding back a chuckle . Renee laughed and shut the office door and locked it . I moved towards her slowly , she moved closer to me also . I went to grab her waist but she grabbed mine first. I took her waist also and brought her closer than she had brought me. She was breathing into my chest , The warmth of her breath just send the hot flushes back over my body .

" I want you " I whispered into her hair . I could feel the pressure of her hand on my back getting stronger . I wanted to just pick her up and kiss all the air out of her . Instead i stood , standing over her . I rested my chin upon her head whilst she fiddled with my belt holes at the back of my trousers , putting her thumbs in them , then taking them out again . My hands rested on the same spot they rested on 5 years ago . " I want you to " she sighed .

That hot breath again i felt through my shirt . She started kissing my chest through my shirt , then rested with her head sideward on my torso. Her breath ran along my arm and down to my wrist . Warming then freezing back over. I let my hands get lower until they were underneath her jean shorts again . The same position we had left them in . Her hands also wandered my back looking for were i tucked my shirt in . She found it and started pulling at it . I then found her working her way from the bottom of my buttons to the top of them . " Renee " I either groaned or sighed . I started trying to find the button to her jean shorts. Eventually i did find it . We moved away from the door over to the small couch that was there . She sat down then so did I . When she had my shirt off she lay down and I followed .

We were kissing again . She slightly moaned a bit , that sent my adrenaline going . I was propped up on my elbows the way i was in the bed , and she was wriggling underneath. She kicked her converse off and they just fell under the couch . I Slipped my shoes off and they went behind and down the side of the couch . She lay there looking up at me smiling , and i looked down upon her like it was my job . i was so used to doing it . she undid my belt buckle and threw it to the floor . then she worked her way down onto my trouser buttons , I worked my way from the top to the bottom of her clothing , it was shirt off then shorts , then socks.

She done it the opposite way for me . I started to kiss and nibble at her neck trying very hard not to bite or harm her . Oh it was difficult , very difficult . I nibbled at her chin and then worked my way down to her collar bone . She moaned a louder ,a more vocal moan then that just set me off.


	17. Chapter 17

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Child's Play**

Emmett POV

" Edward shut up ! " i shushed . He was talking to me whilst i was listening through Alice and Jaspers bedroom wall. " Jasper come here , you gotta hear this " I whispered . " It is gold my brotha! ".  
I sat on their bed listening with a glass to the wall just to make it even more classic. Alice came bounding in with a shocked look on her face when she seen me And Frizzbe with our ears against the wall.I giggled just a little when Alice came in , since it was her bed and wall that was being scarred . " Emmett , we don't listen in on you ! " Alice said . " normally its because you can hear us anyway !" i chuckled. Rosalie glared and me then back handed my face .

1 HOUR LATER

Renee POV

I caught my breath within about 10 minutes . I Laughed just a bit , then rolled off the couch onto the floor . Even then i was laughing to myself. " Good enough ?" He questioned me . He followed me onto the floor . I Nodded and kissed him . He rested his head on my chest and listened to my heart. It was racing . " i aim to please Renee , nothing but the best " . He stroked my sides with his hand and tapped my heart beat with his other . I breathed loudly. I pulled the blanket over us again . I sighed . His hand was trailing across my stomach and up to my chest then back down again . " i love you " was what he said to me , in the still of night he said it . " i love you to " i replied . We fell asleep there and then .


	18. Chapter 18

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES !  
"KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Child's Play**

Emmett POV

"morning everyone" i whispered to myself at 7am as i awoke. I threw the duvet off of my legs and feet . I pulled myself up from the mattress and threw my track jumper on . Rosalie Was still asleep at this time. I walked slowly to the bedroom door and yanked it open with a loud creak . I heard footsteps downstairs so I quietly walked out onto the landing to investigate . The footsteps were quiet and light but loud enough to hear . I took the steps one at a time , stopping after every step to hear out for the noises . The noises had stopped by the time i got to the bottom of the stairs . I peeked in Alice and Jaspers room , they were sleeping , tossing & turning .

I passed the office and went straight to the kitchen , It was empty , so was the Living room . I hesitated before i went towards the office. My steps were quick and quiet . I slowly opened the door of the office and looked in . Carlisle was dressed and sleeping at his desk . _Mental note : Last night in the house there was ; Rose , Me , Jasper , Alice , Carlisle , Renee... BINGO ! _I searched the downstairs toilet , I searched the upstairs landing and she was nowhere . I checked underneath my bed even ! I walked down towards Carlisle's room and opened it slightly, I poked my head through the door to check if she was in here. I walked in and closed the room door. She was lying there very very still . I went over to the bed and knelt down. I rest my head on my hands which were interlinked on the mattress and watched her . Carlisle must of carried her up here earlier on .

The birds were singing outside and the sunlight beamed through the Cream voiles and made the room look so bright and dreamy . Carlisle's room was all white exept a black chair he had in the corner near the window so his room looked brighter than what it actually was . Strips of light yellow and cream hit the white satin bedsheet and it dazzled like a million diamonds. I sat here for about 35 minutes watching her and taking in the beautiful weather.

I left her to sleep for a few more hours and i headed downstairs . I saw Carlisle in the kitchen making coffee . " Morning Emmett " was all he said to me . " Did you put her up there " I asked , taking a seat at the island . He just nodded and took a seat next to me and opened up the newspaper. " I see you have been doing piano music . " I said trying to break the ice . He nodded again and sipped his coffee . " I've been working on it for a while , try maybe 5 – 6 months . " He finally said . " When did you get up ? " I asked . " About 45 minutes ago ... You ?" He paused. " I Best go practise " he said . He stood up , put his coffee down and went to the music room.


	19. Chapter 19

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

Tunes

Carlisle POV

I left Emmett to get on with his breakfast and headed for the music room . I had been working a few months on a piece of music , never knowing when i was going to play it to everybody . I sat myself down at the charcoal piano and opened up the lid. I lay out my sheet music and started playing. " Thats Beautiful " I heard somebody say behind me . It was Alice . I turned around and invited her to sit with me and hear more. She bounded over to me with a sleepy grin on her face . " It woke me up " She complained , but smiled soon after. " Do you honestly like it ?" I asked . She nodded and pressed down on the E Minor. " You should learn to play the piano Ali , you could add more sounds to that one chime " . She laughed and stood back up . " Not gonna learn it , I dont have any time on my hands " . She patted my shoulder and left for the kitchen . " Alice , it has a name " I said with a smile . She turned and put her hands on her hips . " Kiss the rain - Her lullaby " .

Emmett POV

I poured my mountain of cereal and pour half of the milk into the bowl. I hunted for a spoon. " EMMETT ! EMMETT EMMETT !" Alice called . " Alice Alice Alice ? Wheres the fire little one ? ". She laughed and bumped my bowl of cereal. She was a crafty mo-fo. I followed her into the living room and sat down on Carlisle's Spot. It was only his spot because nobody else really sat there and he also placed it into a state of eternal Dibbs. " He woke me up yah know !" She complained through a mouthfull of cereal. I scruffed up her hair even more and headed for her bedroom. I opened up the door of her bedroom and creeped over to the bed , where Sleeping Jazzy was . I stepped onto the bed with a mighty leap and started jumping . " UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP" I shouted. Jasper immediatley got out of bed and stood at attention. He was trying to open his eyes fully , but was unsuccessful. His hand was in a proper salute and he was trying to balance. His hair was stuck to the side of his face and his pyjamma bottoms where half way up his leg. It was a picture. " Right you 'orrible lot , shower Now ! 5 minutes ! GO GO GO !" . He jumped and headed for the shower.I heard steps pass Jasper and Alices room . " Who is it ? where are you going ? " I asked , Still in army voice . " Carlisle , Going . Upstairs. ".

Carlisle POV

I took to the stairs two at a time to get there quicker. To see her . I came to the top step and walked slower and slower towards my room. What if she ran away , What if she just left me ? I came towards my door. I took a deep breath and walked in. " Renn? " . No reply . I poked my head around the side of the wall and there she was . Lying there , where i had left her . Lying so so still . Her Face , looking at my en-suite . I walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. I stroked her one hand that was out of the duvvet and lying infront of her face on the pillow . Her soft warm skin against my stone , cold skin . She moved her head and sniffed , Some of her hair covering her face as she did so. She lay so so still . I didnt know if she was breathing or not . I lent my face closer and heard her intaking oxygen . I got up and walked around to the other side of the bed . I lay behind her , supporting my head with my hand . I went back to running my hand up and down her face . She rolled over and was facing in towards my chest . Her breath on my shirt made me smile.

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled intowards my stomach. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes . I heard Emmett and Jasper arguing downstairs - Over a wrestling match which was on tv last night i beleive. " Carlisle " I heard somebody whisper . I opened one eye and looked towards the door. Rosalie was standing there with a happy look on her face. " May I be of assistance Rose ?" I asked . She stepped in closer and smiled her big , wide grin . " I need some help here ... Where is it going with you guys ?" She quizzed . I sighed again and looked up towards the ceiling . " I think it might be going somewhere Rosalie , well I want it to , Im still unsure about her " . Rosalies face dropped just a little bit. She turned around and looked back over her shoulder. " I'll ask her later " She protested . She closed the door behind her and I could just make out her feet pitter and pattering across the landing . I put my hand on Renees hip and kissed her head .I pulled her closer, into the middle of the bed . I moved to lie down , my hand still fixed on her hip , I lay there for a few hours i think . She eventually woke up and looked at me and smiled. " Morning " she whispered into my ear . I smiled and pulled her even closer . She put her hand onto my chest and patted . " How did I get up here in Esme's room ?" . I chuckled and answered . " Well I Carried you up into my room . You were groaning and pulling odd faces when you fell asleep on the floor ." She blushed and laughed.

We lay for a while , her snuggling my stomach and my just resting my lips on my her head. " Rose came in earlier and asked me where this was going , between you and me i mean - " She cut me off . " I want it to go somewhere Carlisle , I really do " She confessed . She placed her hand on my face and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. She kissed a passionate kiss and went back to snuggling my stomach. I caught my breath and lifted her chin . " So do I ." I whispered . I kissed her forehead and lowered her chin. " i love you " she confessed . " I love you too , beleive me , I do ". I put my arm around her back and pulled her in for a hug .

Rosalie POV

" GUYS ! CALM DOWN ! IT WAS JUST A GAME ! " Alice Shouted . Jasper and Emmett stopped they're arguing and sat down across from eachother in the living room. " APOLOGISE ! NOW ! " Alice screeched . " Sorry " " Sorry ". They sat and stared at the TV . Emmett reached for the remote but Jasper slapped his hand away. " Dude what the hell ! " Emmett asked. Jasper stared at him and laughed . " LOOK , RIGHT - FINE - IF YOU 2 CANNOT BE MEN ! THEN I AM DECIDING THE CHANNEL" I exclaimed . They looked at eachother and hugged one - another . They nodded and sat back down. I gave the remote to Emmettand left Alice with them. " ROSE ? DONT LEAVE !" I heard Alice shout. I laughed and headed up to my room. I got to my room door when I heard a scream. It came from Carlisle's bedroom . I scurried down to his room and bust through the door.

I looked over at Carlisle And Renee . She was freaking out. She was on the edge of the bed huddled into the quilt . I looked to the floor and there was a massive , Grey spider crawling towards the wall. I screamed and Emmett ran towards me. Then he saw the spider and screamed. " GIRLS ! CALM THE HELL DOWN ! ITS A SPIDER , JUST A SMALL - FRIKKING HUGE SPIDER ! " His face turned pale. He crawled towards the spider and scooped it into his hands. He walked towards the balcony doors and let it out of his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

New Home

Carlisle POV

Hilarity of the spider over , we all headed downstairs into the kitchen for lunch. Well i made Renn lunch and everybody else went hunting. I made her toast and peanut butter. " got an appetite then ?" I asked . She just smiled and put her plate into the sink. " Well that was devine " she said with a sigh. She widdened her eyes and looked at me . " Hon ? what's wrong ?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed again." Sorry babe , I thought i was going to be sick " . She sat herself down at the kitchen table with some coffee and sighed .

She brightened up just before the group came back. "Are you alright hon?" I asked her. She nodded . I walked towards the living room and i heard footsteps come up behind me. I was quickly grabbed from behind. I turned around and her she was smiling.I felt her hands go into my back pocket and settle. " Would you run if it was really happening ?" She asked. I shook my head and put my hands into her back pockets. She laughed . " You arn't right ?" I chuckled . She smiled and put her head onto my chest. "GUYS ? WE'RE HOME ! ARE YOU DECENT ? " I heard Jasper shout. She looked at me with despair , took her hands out of my pockets and went to greet them.

I stood in amazement. " That took me totally by suprise. I followed her into the lobby where i was greeted with a big Emmett hug. My hands were glued to my sides where Emmett had picked me up . I looked like a penguin. " Emmett , Put me down please ." I dropped me from mid air and i fell to the ground with a bang. I pulled myself up with the side unit in the hall. He had cracked my side and my neck .

Renee POV

I looked at him trying to stand back up . I rushed over to his side and aided him in standing. He looked at me and smiled . " Hey , do you guys want something to eat or what ?" Emmett boomed from the kitchen . I looked at him again and his smile had dropped and his face was looking downwards . " Hey hey hey , come on , look , it wont be that bad . I could get rid of it if you wanted. " I whispered. He straightened up and looked me in the eye. He took me by the shoulders and peireced through my eyes. " Dont ever say that . ever ! You couldn't , You can't ! " I could see a tear swell in his eye. He hugged me tight , so very tight , but it was so comforting and reassuring. I felt his arms get tighter , like he was in shock about something. He turned me around and Jasper was standing in the doorway . He must of picked up on my fright or worry. " Are you ok ?" Jasper asked . I nodded and left Carlisle's arms. I walked towards Jasper and gave him a proper , warm hug. He returned the hug. He let go of me and whispered into my ear . " I wont tell a soul . " He nodded and returned to the living room.

I walked back towards Carlisle and looked at Him. " Tell me about it. " I demanded. He took me to the stairs and sat me down. " Ok , usually it last for the maximum of 3 weeks . With human such as yourself and a non human like me , it is a minimum of 3 weeks and a maximum of 7 weeks ." He whispered . I shuffled closer to him . "Are you sure ? I mean you would be having a kid with me ! ". He just looked at me and laughed. " Renn , to be honest , It does not bother me . Its you and me and our baby. I couldn't ask mo - well i could . " He paused and looked away. He smiled to himself then looked back towards me ." Move in " he commanded . " Move in " . I looked at him and smiled. "And be part of your family ?" I said whilst grinning. I laughed and gasped . " Of Course ! " Was all i could say. He pulled me close and held me there . " Am i interupting ? " I heard a voice say . I looked up from the stairs and saw Alice standing with her hands on her hips. " No ofcourse not " I admitted . I patted Carlisle's thigh and walked towards Alice .

I walked over and hugged her. She just looked at me and smiled . " Gueeeeeeeeeess what I have in store for you ?" She said . I shrugged my shoulders in confusion. " Shopping ! ". was all she said . Before I knew it she had my shoes all tied and my purse in my back pocket. I was walking to Alice's car when i noticed something . She was looking at my abdomen. "Alice ? Is something wrong ?" . She shook her head and got into the car. She started driving when i had only just started my seatbelt. We arrived at the mall about 15 minutes later . She brought me firstly to Brian Micheal Jewlery Department to look at necklaces and bracelets . She then took me into Bloomingdales when she came clean about everything ! " I know Renee ! " She bursted out in the middle of the store . I hid my head and started looking at Heels and Handbags . She looked at me then took me by the wrist out of the shop.

I started walking towards Macy's when she stopped me and turned me towards 'Motherhood' And made me walk inside. I looked at all the clothes the mothers had to wear and I started liking the idea of being a mother even more than i thought. " Renn ! " I heard Alice from the other side of the store. I walked to where she was and looked at what she was pointing to . A moses basket . I looked at Alice and she looked at me and squealed . She picked it up immediatley and took it to the counter to pay . " Alice , I havn't told everybody , only Jasper cos he listened in on the conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

Shopppppppping !

Renee POV

" She looked at me in confusion and sighed . " You know I'm different right ? Because I can predict stuff ? Well I already knew before even you did . " She smiled and gave the woman the money for the basket . Alice picked the basket up and headed over to look at toys . " Carlilse was telling me that the pregnancy itself was only a few weeks ! " I whispered. She looked at me and patted my shoulder . " And it only takes a few months for the baby to grow . " She knelt back down onto the floor and looked at rattles. " Most human women who get pregnant with a vampire dudes baby , 9 out of 10 dont live after the birth . " She stiffened and stood up . She looked at me in the eyes and appologised . " Sorry , I thought I should of told you. " Was all she said and she walked out the store , leaving the basket on the floor . I bent down and picked it up when i felt a pain from my stomach . It carried on for a few hours but I didn't want Alice to get worried or scared. " Renn ? You ok ? you look in pain . Is something wrong ? " She quizzed and found a bench near to the store we were at . I sat down and sat my shopping down beside me.

I shook my head and tried to stand back up . " SIT ! Don't move . " Alice scurried off to the nearest Walgreens. A nice old lady came and sat next to me . " Hello dear . Woah , been shopping today have we ? " she said as she observed my bags . I laughed . " Yes , yes i have . And I see that you have been grocery shopping . " She looked and me and lightly smiled . " Nice to take the weight off eh ?" She chuckled. She took me by the chin and looked into my eyes and she saw something . Her eyes peirced through my eyes and out the back of my head . " A smart one . An old flame . " was what she said . I was unsure of what to say to her . I honestly though she was from a nut house . " Madam , Are you planning to go anywhere , any time soon , like the doctors or something ?" She asked . I went into deep though then shook my head . " A Girl , brunette , Quite intelligent. Clumsy like her mother . " She looked and me and winked . Her hand touched my shoulder and I flinched . She was like super cold . But most old people are . She stood up to walk away and I just caught a glimpse of her eye . Red , but not like bloodshot more like , Evil red eyes , like in cartoons. She hobbled off into a shop and I just sat on the bench in awe.

Alice came bounding back with ibrufen , Paracetamol , Asprin , BC , TCP and A bottle of water . " Is it still sore ? " She asked . I shook my head vigorously . She took the free seat next to me and stared . " What happened ?" She asked . " Nothing , just this old woman came up to me and asked me things and told me things . "  
" Like ?" Alice started . " Like ' Am I going anywhere soon ? ' and ' A brunette girl , intelligent but clumsy like her mother ' " . Alice looked at me and laughed . " I'm not kidding ! " I protested . She looked at me in confusion and handed me the water . " Here take these too . " She also gave me some Ibuprofen. I took the aid and stood back up . " Ready ? " I asked , quite hyper and happy . Alice picked up half of my bags and gave them to me . She took the rest and we headed for perfume shops .

Emmett POV

" Rose ? Why did you not go with them ?" I asked her . She looked at me and laughed . " Emmett , If Alice was to drag me around shops for 7 hours without stopping I swear I would kill somebody or something . I would attack the store clerck asking for them to help me. " was all she could say before walking towards Carlisle . She hugged the guy for about 10 mintues . Jasper walked in and nearly choked on his water . " Ren - ROSALIE ! What the hell ? " . He looked at me and moved his jaw to the side . " Im gnna keep doing that if she's moving in ." He made his mouth into a screwed up pout and looked at Carlisle , who was patting Rosalies back cautiously . Rosalie sighed and let go of him then skipped up the stairs. IT JUST CLICKED IN MY HEAD ! " Shes moving in ! ? " I asked , containing my exitement. I crouched , pushed my lips together and clasped my fists together . I started shaking with excitment . " Carlisle ? Is she ? " Jasper walked over to be next to me and copied my actions . I brought my fists up to my mouth and bit down on them . " Yes , i think shes staying . " Carlisle finally said . Me and Jasper jumped up and down and faced eachother . We chest bounced then hugged eachother . " A human in the house ! A human ! " Jasper screamed. " Theres rules ! " Carlisle said . He told us to sit opposite of him , but i was to excited . I eventually sat down and he laid out the rules . " 1. No biting . 2. No smelling and definetly No Eavesdropping ! " He said . Jasper shot his hand up wanting to ask a question . Carlisle looked at Jasper and raised his eyebrow. " Wait wait wait , so its ok for you to do the first 2 things but for us its odd ? "Jasper exclaimed .

I nudged him and he squealed . " What , it's a valid point ! " He noted . " Well , I Can do it because , hmmm , I go out with her . " Carlisle defended . Rosalie was standing at the door with my favourite shirt . " Keep tormenting him and I BURN it . If you leave him alone then i wont burn it . " She exclaimed .

Carlisle POV

Emmett shot up like a dart and grabbed his shirt . " Fine ! " He shouted. " You run a hard bargain Misses . " Jasper came over next to me once Emmett and Rosalie left . He put his long , spindly arm around my shoulders. " I'm happy for you . Beleive me , I am . Names ? " He asked . I shook my head and bowed it . His hand patted my shoulder . I looked up and started shaking . " What would happen if we split up ? what if something happened to us ? " I started to panic . Jaspers hand slapped my shoulder. " Don't think like that . Ever ! Cos it wont happen . " He re assured me . I sighed and smiled , but i was stil shaking . I heard voices coming from outside . They must be back I thought. Jasper greeted them with open arms and took their shopping to the kitchen table . " Hey " I heard coming from behind me . I Stood up and turned around . I was greeted with a massive , warm hug . " Hey you " Was all i could say after mine and Jaspers chat . " Missed you this afternoon , Alice dragged me around millions of shops , I didn't know how many there were . " She pleaded . She bent down , still hugging me , and took her shoes off .

She looked at me with her big , brown eyes and creaked . " Alice made me go baby shopping . But she was really good and only got 1 thing , i got like 5 things :) " She smiled at me and gestured towards the bags on the table . I took her hand and walked to the table . " You got this much ? " I asked . " I didn't pay for it , Alice di - " She stopped and searched her bag on the chair . She pulled out a cheque book . She sat for about 5 minutes writing a cheque . She eventually stood up and handed Alice a cheque . " I can't accept this Renn , I can't. " Renee opened up Alice's hand , placed the cheque inside and closed Her hand back over . " You Will Accept it . " Renee Argued . She looked at me and smiled . "I'll carry these upstairs " I promised her . She laughed and picked up two bags . " I'm going to help " She said . I laughed and took 3 pags per hand . I walked towards the stairs when i heard her laughing behind me . I turned and looked at her . She was hopping trying to take her other shoe off . I set the bags down in the middle of the stairs and walked over to her . I stood her up straight and knelt down towards her converse . " It might help if you untied them first . " I chuckled and started to undo her laces . " Yeah , I figured . I have just had an odd day , that's all . " I slipped her converse off and set it next to the other one in the living room . I came back through and put my arm around her . She took my hand that was over her shoulder into her own . " you wont last with me and a baby . " She laughed . I looked at her and smiled . " If I can handle Emmett , I think i can handle you guys . " She just laughed and started walking towards the stairs . She picked up her 2 bags and started walking up the stairs . I picked up the other 6 and followed .

We got to my room and I set the bags down on my bed . She looked through some bags to find some new slippers that she got . " What ? They were on sale ... " She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed to take the tags off . The slippers looked like boots , but they were fluffy inside and a felt material on the outside . They were light blue and had white clouds . " They're attractive " I said with a smirk . I poured all the contents of the bags onto the bed . Renee sat at the headboard with her legs crossed . She picked up a pair of jeans and set them down . She started to sob and she hid her face . " Hey hey , what's wrong ? " I asked . I sat infront of her , pushing the clothes , toys and bedding away . I took her hands away from her face . She looked at me with sadness in her eyes . " I'm going to get huge and then you wont want me . I'll be clearing out the fridge and probablly the forests. Emmett will have a berky if i clear out his fridge . " She pleaded .I took a sigh of relief and hugged her . " Trust me , What you just said is not true , except the 'clearing the fridge ' part but apart from that your mind is running away with you . Don't worry about it hon " I assured her . " Awwwwwwwwwww " I heard coming from behind me . Emmett , Rosalie , Alice and Jasper were standing behind me . Boys at the back and girls at the front . I looked at Emmett and he was welling up with tears . " Dont worry Renn , You have us " Jasper piped up . She smiled but didn't laugh . " And We'll share the fridge , One half is yours and the other half is mine but we share the door. " Emmett joined in . Rosalie nudged him . " Deal " Renee said out of nowhere .

I turned to face her and she was smiling . Alice , Jasper and Rosalie bounded over towards the bed and made themselves comfortable on it . Emmett was left standing at the door . " Can I join you guys ? " He asked . I nodded and he came jumping over . We were all sat in a big circle around the centre . My bed was huge . All the baby stuff like bedding , clothes and toys were in the middle . Me and Renee were sat at the headboard , Alice was opposite Jasper and Rose was right next to Emmett . " Where do we start ? " Alice asked . I looked at all the stuff in the middle and took a sharp breath . " Dad , theres more downstairs but thats more like clothes we would wear , not babies . " She said with a giggle . Emmett picked up a lion toy and Rosalie picked up a babygro . " This is cute " She said holding it up . Jasper took it from her hands and held it against his torso . " It's totally your colour " Emmett said . He laughed and roared . Jasper walked over to my wall - mirror and looked at his torso . " You know guys , If i could wear a onesy then i would , beleive me , They're awesome ! " Jasper laughed and chuckled . Alice walked over to him and took it off of him . She held it in her hands and looked at the seams . " Not strong enough for his torso , The buttons would pop . " She giggled and sat it down infront of me .


	22. Chapter 22

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

**Notes **

Renee POV

Carlisle looked at the babygro and smiled . He looked at me and laughed . " You'll look fine , even in sweats and one of Emmetts jerseys . " Emmett boomed with laughter . " My shirts will be to small for her and so will Jaspers . " I admitted . " Uhhm yeah , boys , I'm still here ! If Emmett wouldn't mind then I have absolutley no bother with wearing his shirts ! " I exclaimed . Emmett nodded and laughed . Rosalie squeezed one of Emmetts biceps . " Yeah , I don't think there would be a problem with that " She said . Alice and Jasper looked at eachother then at me . I looked around and then looked back at them . They were smiling like idiots . Carlisle was busy staring out of the window in his own world and Rosalie and Emmett were looking at baby clothes and toys . I looked at Jasper who quickly looked at Alice then looked down . Alice was still grinning like a maniac . " What ? Is there something in my teeth . Is there something on my face ? " I rubbed my face with my hands and looked at them . There was mascara and eyeliner all over them . I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my face . I walked back in and Carlisle was sitting with his head in his hands . I walked over slowly and knelt infront of him . I heard him snoring lightly and Sat next to him again . I lay my head on his shoulder and looked at Jasper . He was patting his gut and I suddenly looked down at mine like it was a reflex . There was a bump . I smiled a massive smile and walked over to the mirror . I turned sideways and lifted my shirt up to my chest area . I looked at it one way and then turned and looked at it another way .

Carlisles head dropped and he woke himself up . I covered my stomach back up and quickly grabbed a hairbrush and started brushing my hair . " My hair was knotted " I said innocently . " Good forty winks ? " Rosalie boomed . Carlisle laughed and looked at the pile in the middle of the bed . Alice came bouncing back in with another shopping bag. " Renee this is for you . " She walked towards me and handed me a bag . I sat next to Carlisle and looked inside of it . I pulled out what appeared to be a small champagne glass with the family's crest engraved on it . I lay it between me and Carlisle and put my hand deeper into the bag . I pulled out a bracelet which also had the crest on it . It was a thin , gold bracelet with the cres engraved in the middle of it . I quickly stood up and hugged Alice for it . " Thank you ! " I said . She let go of me and took the glass down into Carlisle's office and put it into his cabinet next to his desk . I sat back down next to Carlisle and he just looked at me . " You'll look amazing , even if makeup ran down your face and you are screaming merry hell at me . " He said with a small laugh . " Do you see it going anywhere Renee ? " Rosalie asked me . I nodded and kissed Carlisles shoulder . I slid my arm under his and tapped his thigh repeatedly .

We all sat on the bed for a few hours talking , joking , and smiling . It was the happiest night of my life so far .


	23. Chapter 23

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980 era**

Beatfreakz

Carlisle POV

" But Jasper what was i meant to do , let him just stand there and be a proud woman beater ?" I said. I shook my head and threw myself onto the couch . I sighed and reflected on my actions . I felt somebody lift my head . It was Renn . She sat down and let my head rest on her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair slowly and smoothly. " What have I done ?" I sighed. " The right thing , Protect me , the family, you stood up to him , you showed him who's boss by tackling him to the floor ." I opened my eyes and she was looking down at me smiling. " Carlisle , You done what you thought was right " She smiled and went back to runniing her fingers through my hair. " Carlisle , Me and everybody else is just going to get Renns stuff , Kay ? " I heard Emmett shout . " Right ! " I shouted back . I covered my face with my hands and moved closer to her stomach . I spoke to it in my mind , I imagined what He or She would look like . I imagined what they would grow up to be. " Babe ? I met this old woman today in the mall . She really creeped me out . She mentioned an old flame and an intelligent but clumsy brunette like her mother and it just frightened me . " Renee whispered. I looked up at her and she had gone all pale .I raised my hand to touch her cheek . I brushed her face with my fingertips and she breathed a sigh of relief . I brought my hand back down and laid it across my stomach . I felt something gently and subtly pushing my forehead. I ignored it but the pushing got stronger.

" Do you feel it ? " I asked her . She laughed and had a shocked expression. She put her had onto her stomach and giggled . " Wow " She whispered . I straightened up and sat next to her . I placed my hand next to hers and laughed . I was grinning like a maniac . " I cannot beleive we done this " I Sighed . I lay my head on her shoulder and kissed it. We sat for a few hours just feeling the kicks and happiness coming from this bump. She turned to me and smiled . " I love you " She whispered . I kissed her forehead . "I Love you more though. ". She laughed and sighed . Her left hand was caressing the lower half of the bump when I felt it . Right there was the right moment . " Renee ? " I chickened out . I couldn't do it . I quickly changed the subject . " What do you want to call it ? " She looked at me and smiled . " Baby Girl - Call her Mikayla , and a baby boy - call him Dale or Carter . " She looked at me and smiled . " I like those names " I replied . I brought her lips to meet mine . I crushed my lips upon hers and i felt her smile during our kiss .

**4 1/2 weeks later**

Carlisle POV

She sat on the couch with Emmett's Baseball jersey on , talking with Jasper and Rosalie . Her feet were on Jaspers lap and Alice was sitting in my chair. I walked in to the living room and sat on the couch opposite . Jasper started talking to the - Now massive - Bump . " How you doin ? " I asked her . She turned her head towards me and smiled , that side - mouthed smile . " I'm fine . 5 extra pounds weighing me down isn't exactly the best , but i'll live - " She paused and turned white . She looked at Jasper , then at me . I knelt down at the side of the couch and promised . " You don't have to think that way . "I smiled and her hand brushed past my face . " But , for all I know , my life could be over in like , a few days or week - " I stopped her . " Hon , There is a 15% Chance that you will live . Just think , 15% , thats alot ! " I winked and got back up . I turned around and walked towards the kitchen . I opened up the fridge and pulled out a Mountain Dew . I shut the fridge door and got a huge scare . Alice was standing behind the fridge door. "Hi Dad ! " She squealed. "Hi Alice , what's up ? " She looked at me and smiled , her cheeky , planning , smile. She walked towards the kitchen island and took a seat . She pointed to the seat next to her . I took the hint and sat next to her .

I cracked open the can and listened to what she had to say . " Dad , I know . Your scared . Don't worry . Do it when you think _She_ feels right . " She smiled at me and rest her head on my shoulder . I kissed her head lightly and headed for my office . I walked through the oak door and sat down at the desk . I lay back in my chair and thought about what Alice had said . I don't know when the right time is though . " Carlisle ? Are you in there ? "I heard her ask . I turned round in my chair and straightened up.  
" Yes , i'm right here . " I laughed .  
" Babe ? Is it normal for Emmett & Rosalie to make out on the floor ? " She giggled . I nodded.  
" Hold on, How did you get up ?" I asked . She winked at me and sat on the sofa.  
" I have my ways " She smiled that half smile again and struggled to stand up . I stood up and went over to help her. I got her arm and she used the other one to push herself up. Once she had steadied , I went to give her a hug. " You can't hug me . " She whined . I turned her around .  
" Course I can't " I said sarcastically . I slipped my arms round her waist and brought her closer . She put her hands ontop of my interlinked hands on her stomach . She moved her head to the side and rested it back on my collar-bone . " Your perfect " She whispered. 

I stood there , Caressing her and our baby . I kissed her hair and she turned to kiss my shoulder when She flinched and left . I heard Alice shreaking . I started to panic . I ran out my office and found Alice . " Alice what's going on ? " . She just smiled and me and took me to the stairs . " That got your attention Dad . You know how the pregnancy is only like 3-7 weeks ? " I looked at her in confusion . " Yeah ? " I raised my voice just a bit . She couldn't help but laugh . I could barely understand her sentences . She fiddled around with her fingers and thumbs and looked about . " Dad , you know how 4 weeks ago? " She laughed again. I sat wondering for a few minutes until Emmett sat with me on the stairs . It eventually clicked and I went into a large state of shock. I sat there wondering if she could do it . I prayed , for the first time since I was a boy , I prayed. He patted my shoulder and I stood up to pace the floors .

Hours passed .Within those hours I think i made a dent in the floor where I Paced. I decided to head upstairs .I was too frightened to get involved. I got to my room door that I had bashed down a few weeks earlier with the Esme debate. I had to get it fixed. I walked over the plywood mess and lay myself lightly ontop of my bed and curled up , waiting for the worst to happen. I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard Emmett come into the room a few hours later . I heard him stumble over the door. I rolled over and faced him. I covered my face and sighed. " Go on , put me out my misery ! " I sighed. I held back a shed load of tears. He sat next to me on the bed. " Take your hands from your face" He demanded . I shook my head and bowed it. He shook my wrists and made my hands move from my face. " Carlisle , why are you crying up here all alone ? It dosnt make you look - and I quote : 'hawt' as some certain individual would say . " He used air quotes on the 'Hawt'. I looked at him and sighed . " Don't give me the third degree . So im a big chicken ! I can't help that . I do try me be - " I stopped there and headed for the bathroom .


	24. Chapter 24

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

News

Emmett POV

" Carlisle ? You can't hide in there forever ! " I shouted through the bathroom door . I heard him laugh and sigh from the other side . I banged the door with my hand . He unlocked it and pocked his head out . " What ? " He raised his voice , ending with a sigh . I smiled . " Emmett im half naked here ! can we hurry this along please? " He said whilst holding back a laugh. I pushed the door fully open . " NO ! " I said . He was standing there in his boxers and socks with his toothbrush . " Emmett I was going to go for a shower ! God , no privacy here sometimes ! " He shook his head and laughed. He switched the bathroom light off and walked towards the bed. " Carlisle ? Why do you walk around half naked ? I mean you totally suit it but , You have company ! " I said chuckling and pointing at myself . " Sorry Emmett , I didn't know that you were going to walk in on me ! " He said with a smile. He walked over towards his wardrobe .

I followed him and checked myself out in the mirror. " Who is this sexy beast !" I said to my reflection . Carlisle took one look at me and laughed. " But seriously Carlisle . I come with news " I looked at him and his face dropped . He sat down in his dress chair and looked up at me . I smiled and patted his knee . " Carlisle , The news : Renee lived and you have a baby girl " I smiled and sighed . He looked at me in shock . " Do not fuck about with me right now Emmett ! " He raised his voice . I shook my head and held my hands up into surrender . I smirked and laughed . He looked at me with a smile on his face . " Stand up " He said . I did what he told me to .He stood up and gave me a massive hug . " I don't care if this portrays me as looking gay but im happy ! " He said. I hugged him back and he let go. " Where are they ?" He asked. I smiled and pulled him out into the hall . " Emmett , bloody hell ! have you seen what i'm wearing ! " I laughed and let him get dressed .

I ran full speed down the stairs into the living room . I stopped and leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath . " You do NOT ! wanna go up there right now ! " I breathed . Renn turned her head and smiled . " Bad time ? " She asked . I nodded and panted . Rosalie steadied me and I leaned on her instead . I heard laughing upstairs . I smiled to myself . " Emmett , do you mind , my pelvis ? " Rosalie asked gasping . I quickly appologised and smiled . I steadied myself and walked over to the couch . I sat next to Renn and the new woman of the house. I stroked the little babys head and smiled. She gurgled and smiled. Alice and Jasper were oggling over her . Rosalie was over at the wall , smiling at the newest Cullen member. " Hi " I heard Carlisle sayfrom behind us . I turned to Alice , Jasper and Rosalie and nodded towards the door. We all got up in sync and headed for the stairs.

Renee POV

I held her there , in my arms . She wriggled and coughed . " Bye you guys " I whispered to Rose, Emm , Ali And Jasper. I turned my head back to my baby. She opened up her eyes and looked straight at me. Her big bold eyes looked back at me . She gurgled and turned her head to the side then back to face me. I felt her bones and her skin . Her skin was so smooth and soft . Carlisle came , sat next to me and put his arm around me. He stroked her head and her cheek. He looked at me and smiled. " So this is baby Kayla ? " He asked . I looked at him and smiled . " I think she looks like an Isabella ." I interjected . He smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. " Baby Bella" He sighed. I laughed quietly to myself.

" Renn ? " He looked at me with hope in his eyes . I nodded and raised my eyebrow which made him laugh. " Don't make me laugh , I'm being serious here " He said with a smile. He sighed and took back his question . "Are you ok hon ? " I asked . He looked at me and smirked ." I guess so ... " He paused and laughed. He looked at Bella then at me . His pale , cold lips crushed onto mines . I heard coughing and automatically stopped in my tracks . Jasper was standing at the door with his arms folded. " In your own time folks" He said . " Jasper nothing private anymore , You would object to us sleeping in the same bed now " Carlisle said with a chuckle . I shooed Jasper away and he left with a sigh .

I gave Carlisle , Bella . He held her like fine china . She was so delicate. He gazed at her and she gazed back at him. He laughed and I swear I saw him cry. He looked up at me and smiled . " Renee ? Marry me " He looked at me , emotionless - facial wise . I sat there in utter shock . I paused and thought. " Of course . yes ! " I whispered . He leaned over and kissed me again. I could feel he really meant it . i could feel the passion in this kiss. We heard Bella laughing and she was squashing her mouth with her tiny hand. I went upstairs to get the moses basket and came back down and sat it on Carlisle's chair. I took Bella from Carlisle and placed her in it with a teddy , blanket and a small locket which had a picture of the Family when I was pregnant with her. I think we had got Edward to take it before he took off to tour the The World. I placed the locket onto the outside of the Basket and I kissed her head and She fell asleep right away . I turned around and Carlisle was lying on the couch already. I squeezed in at the side and intertwined my leg with his and rested my head on his torso . " I love you " He whispered . " I love you more though " I whispered back . I stroked his arm and torso until I finally fell asleep .

Carlisle POV

I awoke to the sound of a crying baby . " Hon , go back to sleep . She's just hungry. " I watched my daughter and Fiancee leave the room and I smiled at the thought of having them as my own. I looked at my watch . It was 5:30 am. I decided to go back for another few hours shut eye before work.  
I woke up a few hours later. Emmett was in the kitchen making his breakfast. Jasper and Rose went hunting. I rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. I clambered to my feet and rubbed my face. I slowly walked to the kitchen , stumbling over Emmett's book on the way. " Morning you !" Emmett boomed. He looked up from the oven and looked at me. " Im making omlette" He said proudly. I sighed heavily and smiled. " I have to go to work ! " I moaned into my hands. Emmett head shot up. " You don't need to go , you have people to look after . Your the man of the house ! " He laughed but didn't smile. He turned his head back to the oven and sat on the island. I shook my head and headed upstairs. I took to the stairs two at a time again. I passed Alice in the hallway and she flashed a smile at me and bounded downstairs. My room door was all gone from the doorway . There were still small shards of it all over the floor . I dodged the shards and walked into my room . Renee was asleep on the bed with little Bella in her moses basket.

I walked towards Bella and looked over her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled down and her and picked her up. I put my arm on her shoulder blades and the other one on her lower back. I slowly lifted her out of the basket . I sat lightly on the bed , ensuring I didn't wake Renn. I held Bella in my arms so close to my chest. " Hey sweetheart. " I gurgled and smiled at me. I craddled her softly in my arms . I smiled a big 100 watt smile. I could feel it. I felt somebody rub my back . I turned my head and Renn was awake , with a hazy look in her eyes. " Morning You " She smiled. I smiled back and sniffed. " I have to work today" Isighed. She sighed and put one hand over her face. " It's ok , i'll call you on my breaks " I winked at her and turned back to Bella. I placed Bells back into her basket. I stood up and whipped my shirt off. I dropped onto the bed next to Bella and headed for the bathroom.

Renee POV

I walked his half naked body stroll towards the bathroom. He stopped at the doorframe and paused. he tapped his fingers on the frame repeatedly and headed back over to the bed. " Thought you were going to get ready for work " I said playfully. He laughed and knelt onto the bed. "I do , just not right now , I still have about 4 hours until my shift" He whispered. I smiled and lifted my head. " I see Emmett or Jasper built a cot." I smiled. Carlisle picked up Bella in her basket and sat her in the cot. He watched over her for about 5 minutes then came back over to the bed when she was asleep. I steadied myself up against the headboard and brought my knees to my chest. " So we have about 3 hours to ourselves, What do you want to do . Alice And Emmett are eating breakfast and the rest are hunting. " Hewhispered whilst kneeling back onto the bed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. " I don't know , 3 hours to ourself we could : organize her clothes , talk , kiss , watch some tv- " I stopped and thought. I looked back over at Carlisle and he was on his knees , leaning back on his ankles. " What ? anything wrong with a guy on his knees on his bed? " He asked whilst laughing. I smiled and copied his actions. I let my hands rest at my sides . I saw him go into his back pocket and pull out a blue velvet box. " I wanted to do this properlly when you had some rest." He stopped and smiled at me. I was smiling to but a bigger, less toothy smile.

He looked back at me again and opened the box up. I gazed upon the golden band. It was a thick gold band with two small diamonds at the side and an Amethyst in the middle. I looked up at him and he looked up at me. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring - finger. He dropped the box onto the bedside unit and took my hands into his. "I'm glad you said yes to me Renee . I just want us to be happy - yah know ?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. " Knock Knock " We heard at the door frame. We turned round and looked at Jasper standing in the doorway. " Carlisle ? Phone - For ... you ... downstai ... rs " Jasper panted. I looked at Carlisle and he looked back at me. Carlisle slowly stood off of the bed and headed for the stairs. Jasper turned his head back towards me with his mouth hanging wide open with his eyebrows raised. " Oh My god ! " He put his hand under his chin and pulled his bottom lip back to meet his top lip. " Does he always dress like that ! " He squealed pointing down the corridor. I shrugged and walked over to him . I kissed his cheek and grabbed Carlisle's shirt.


	25. Chapter 25

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...**

"**KISS THE RAIN" Yiruma belongs to that guy ! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Odd Marks

Jasper POV

I watched her descend the stairs with the polo shirt in her hand. I smiled and rubbed my cheek. Cooties much (!) I turned my head to exit the room when I heard the baby start to cry. I looked around and headed for the crib she was lying in. I looked around again and picked her up gently. " Hey good lookin' " I joked . She looked at me and slightly tilted her head. Her face suddenly came across as confusion. " J - jjj -" She stuttered. A massive smile came across my face . " Ja -Ja ". She looked at me with a perk. " Jaja ! " She squealed. She pushed her sharp nails into my nose. Her small little hand grasped my nose. I felt my eyes water. She was loving this though , seeing me in pain !

I took her wrist and gently pulled it from my face. " No , that's hurts " I Whispered . She put her hands onto the sides of my face and felt my jaw bones and my hollow cheeks. " Jaja " She whispered. I took Bella out into the hall and decended the stairs. " But I my shift is in 3 hours - No i'm sor - Good day ! I said good day sir ! " I heard Carlisle Slam the phone down.

I sighed and reached the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle drifted from the living room to the lobby . " My shift has been brought to 9am now ! " He groaned. I sighed and looked down at Bella. She looked up and me and covered her mouth with her clawed hands. " Ohh that's too bad but guess who is starting to talk ? " I squealed. Carlisle's eyes lit up and he shot over to Bella. " Did my darling try and speak ? " He asked whilst stroking her cheek. She giggled and held onto his finger . " Jaja " She sqeaked . Carlisle smiled and stroked her head . Bella looked up at me and pointed to the ground. I looked at Carlisle confused and knelt down on the ground still holding her . I put her feet onto my knees and held under her arms . She tried to take one step and slipped off my knee. " Try setting her onto the floor " I heard Renn say from behind Carlisle. I set Bella onto the ground still holding under her arms . " Jasjas " She giggled . Renee came up behind Carlisle and put her hands around his waist letting them rest on the 'V' shape on his torso. " Our girl " She whispered .

Bella took to her feet again after being on her knees . Carlisle knelt down a few feet away with his hands on the ground encouraging her to walk. " Come on honey "He said with a perk. Bella took one step and fell lightly. She didn't walk but her hands and knees started to move . Carlisle crawled a bit closer and stopped. Bella also stopped and pushed herself up to be leaning on her ankles. She played about with her nails for a few minutes before continuing. " That's it baby " Renee pleaded . Bella eventually made it to Carlisle . He swooped her up in his arms and walked over to Renn . " She was so toty last night wasn't she?" . She nodded and kissed Bella's cheek . He handed Bella over to me and I took her upstairs into her cot for some rest.

When She finally dozed off and I headed downstairs . I heard odd noises coming from the kitchen . I edged towards it and listened in more . " You sir are meant to be getting ready for work" I heard faintly . I put my hand over my mouth to silence my breathing . I listened in more and I heard pretty quiet giggling. " Hey ! what are you doing ? " Emmett whispered from behind me . I jumped and turned . " I'm listening in on this " I sighed . He chuckled quietly and also began to listen in. Emmett began laughing. " Emmett I swear to god , if you don't shut up i will kick you in the ovaries ! " I whispered . He looked and me . " Shut The Hell up ! ".  
" I got your back sister ! " I whispered back . The giggling stopped suddenly . Emmett flicked my ear and ran up the stairs and shut himself in his room.  
" Jasper?" I heard Carlisle ask . I froze in shock . I turned my head and he was standing with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. " What are you doing ?" He asked . I stuttered . " Well - you know umhh - IT WASN'T MY FAULT ! I JUST HEARD ! I COULDNT DO ANYTHI - " He cut me off . " So you still decided to listen ? " He said with a chuckle. He unfolded his arms and put me into a headlock. "Mercy ! Mercy ! " I shouted with a laugh . " Promise not to listen anymore ? " He asked . I sighed and he released his hold on my neck.

" Fine ! You'll need to tackle Emmett to yah know ! " I said. Carlisle laughed and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

Renee POV

" Jasper ? What did he do to you ? " I asked with a chuckle . He bowed his head and laughed. I tottered off upstairs fixing my Oxford shirt as I did so. I came to Emmett's room door and knocked. " Emmett ? " . I opened up the door and walked in. " Hi " I said quietly , ensuring not to wake Bella in the next room . He looked up from his pillow and sniggered . " What ? " . I edged over to the bed and sat on Rosalies side . He looked up at me . " Are you going to be my new mommy ?" He asked like a little 5 year old . I nodded and he smiled a big 1000 watt smile. I tickled the back of his knee. He laughed and his leg twitched . I left the room and let Him go back to what he was doing .  
I passed Carlisle and he stopped me . " Hey you " He whispered into my ear. I laughed and put my hands into his dress trousers pocket. He moaned slightly. " Stop . Please" He begged . I let my hands go lower into his pockets. He groaned this time into my hair. I smiled into his chest and took in a deep breath of his cologne. I moaned too and I could hear him laugh .

" You love it. " I heard him whisper softly into my ear. I smiled into his chest and breathed out. I heard him lightly clear his throat. " I only have like an hour till I have to leave ." He groaned again. I sunk my hands into the bottom of his pocket. He moaned again but more deeper. He stammered to speak. His voice cracked as he spoke . " Baby , why do you do this to me ? " He quizzed playfully. I pressed my hands in closer to his trousers. I stiffled a moan aswell as he did . " I'm just giving you a little something to think about for work . That's all " I whispered into his chest whislt smiling . His hand went down my back and over my maternity jeans. I felt them go up my thigh and stop. I felt him start to kiss my neck and my collarbone.

"I'll be carefull" He promised. His white coat and his blue shirt was all I could see when he moved his head lower. I took one hand out of his pocket and put it into the back of his hair. " _I'll _be careful " I warned him. I kissed his neck lightly and pressed my hand harder into his pocket , making a fist as i did so. I heard him breathing down my neck and onto my chest. I panted . " Carlisle ? Can I read one of the books from the office ? " I heard Jasper shout. Carlisle replied . " Yeah , do whatever you want " I Laughed into his chest . " This will be imprinted on my memory at work all day " He whispered between nibbles at my neck. I moaned and he smiled into my neck . " Damn . I have like 5 minutes 'till i need to leave " He sighed. He stopped kissing my neck and came back face to face with me. I sighed and scuffed the rug with my bare foot. " I'll call you on my break. I get a 30 minute break every 2 hours " He winked at me and pulled at my neck with his lips.

I watched him descend the stairs and head out the door. I turned back to face the wall between rooms when I notcied Emmett and Alice standing there at Emmetts room door. I froze in shock . Emmett nudged Alice and she slapped his elbow back. Their jaws were hitting the ground. " How much of that did you guys see ? " I asked them. " Well , All I heard was ' why ?' Then I just came out and started the free veiwing and Alice came here Like 5 minutes after you guys started " He said. I walked over to them and put my hands under their chins. I looked into their eyes and smiled . I pushed their chins back up to meet their top lip. I smiled at them again and headed downstairs. I came to the bottom of the stairs when i heard Jasper gasp. I flicked my head up and sprinted towards the kitchen. " Jasper ! " I squealed . He was doing science experiments with a frying pan . " Step back ! " He shouted. I watched him pour a solution into a container then into the hot griddle. There was a purplish - reddish flame coming from the pan. I gasped and tried to breathe. "He said 'do whatever you want' so I am " He piped up . The kitchen was starting to get smokier now.


	26. Chapter 26

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Pour Some Sugar On Me ! Def Leppard! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Wonderwoman !

Jasper POV

" Don't panic ! I got this ! " I shouted whilst filling a container with cold water. " I got this ! " I shouted again. I turned the tap off and poured the water onto the pan. WHOOSH ! The pan went up in flames ! I thought water would put the smoke out ! " Jasper !" I heard Alice boom. Renee steadied herself and walked over to me. She put her hand onto her shoulder. " He is going to kill you " She said during breaths. I dropped the pan onto the floor and jumped on it. "You sir , are a fucking fruitbat ! " I heard Emmett shout from the living room. I moved into a fit of panic. " Jasper ! Jasper " I heard Renee say. She applied pressure onto my shoulder and moved me back. " No I got this " She re assured me. I watched her kneel down and pick up the hot , flaming frying pan. No teatowel or nothing ! " What are you doing ? " I yelled. " Call me Wonderwoman". I heard her laugh as the fire alarm went off. She brought herself back to her feet . I watched in amazement as she multi - tasked.

I turned around and everybody was watching. I gasped and turned back to Renn who was facing me with the pan. She pushed it towards me and retracted it whilst giggling. "Grow a pair !" She smirked. She turned her body from me and dropped the griddle into the sink. I heard laughing coming from behind me . It was Alice and Emmett. I scowled at them and they shut up. " Well your not getting some for a while" Renn said whilst facing the sink. How did she know ! She chuckled to herself and walked away from the kitchen up to the office. " Oh blah ! " I moaned to everybody.

Renee POV

" Hey shorty " I said to Bells. She looked up at me and frowned. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. " Hey princess then " I joked. She seemed to like that. I looked down at her and she turned her head from me. " I know darling . Soon . " I whispered.I kissed her forehead and she grabbed my cheek. "I love you darling. My little trouble-maker" I whispered. I heard a faint chap on the door. I turned my head and veiwed him standing there. "Hello" He said in a deep English accent . I peered my eyes at him. He was pale like the others but had a reddish colour of eye. He was quite short in height but just taller than me by like 2 inches. His hair was long, shiny and black which was tied back in a clip - knda thing at the back. He was wearing a black suit with shiny black shoes. He had some kind of necklace on. " Who are you?" I questioned him. He tilted his head to the side. He looked at me with his wide eyes and smirked. He pointed to Bella. " Yours? " He asked. I nodded slowly. He rolled his eyes. "His ?" He asked , gesturing towards a photo of Carlisle and Me. I nodded again and stood up. I caressed Bellas face before i headed toward him. "How did you get in here?" I asked in a low whisper. He looked around the room as the sunlight beamed in. He began to shine bright like a zillion stars. He shrugged his shoulders and touched my cheek. " i have ways" He whispered. His hold got tighter on my cheek. "Let go !" I whispered loudly. He eventually let his cold hand drop to his side. "Amazing" He whispered .

"Don't be alarmed" His soothing voice calmed me a bit. he smiled a weak smile and held his hands out again. I put one of my hands into both of his. He gripped them so tightly. " So ... are you like - you know ... psychic ?" I asked him. He seemed to ignore me. He looked up at me and smiled. " No , indeed i'm not. I do have a special gift though. To read people's memoried with one touch." He smiled again. I gasped and took my hands back. I looked at my hands over and over. " May I try your daughter ?" He asked holding his hands out again. I nodded slowly and headed for Bella. I picked her up and sat her onto my hip. His hands were lying on her arm. He looked into her eyes and laughed. He took his hands from her arm and looked at me. " Interesting ." He mumbled. He turned his back to us and left.  
" I don't know either baby " I said to her. I sat her on the floor with some toys and walked over to the window. I saw the strange man confrencing with other men. He turned his head to the window and I quickly - 'stop , drop and rolled'. I rolled right into the wardrobe causing the place to shudder.

Something fell from the top of the wardrobe. It was a sheet of paper. I picked it up and opened it. " Don't tell your daddy about this " I warned Bella. She looked at me and covered her mouth. I sat myself down onto the edge of the bed and read the sheet of paper. It wasn't writing , it was a picture. Of him and Esme years ago. I turned it over and read the date. '1979' - that was the year before things went wrong. I sat for a while thinking. " Bells , i'm going to do it. " I sighed. I stood up and place the picture onto his bed. I felt myself reach for the phone. I dialed the number in and waited :  
"Hello?" I heard him say.  
"Hi Edward , I have some questions about something I came across , And I wondered if you could help me out." I hoped.  
" Ohh Alright . What about?" He asked me.  
" A picture I found of Carlisle and Esme. It confuses me".  
" Oh that ! Well they went on holiday and had a row so they came back early. When they got back Alice and Jasper were busy upstairs and Emmett and Rose were kinda - you know - on the kitchen table. So Esme gave them a row. Then I was in the office and I came across a letter -" I cut him off. I swallowed a little bit of sick when I was told about Rose and Emmett. I ate off that table.  
" Wait , what letter ?" i asked. I could hear the static over the phone. " Edward?" I shouted down the phone.  
" Its in the top drawe - Sor - " And he was gone.

I read over what he had told me in his mind and I laughed to myself. I turned my head to Bella and smiled . I cuddled her then swooped her up into my arms. " Change of plans chicken" I told her as we took walked down to the office. I set my feet inside and shut the door. Bella was babbling away and playing with my ring finger. I set her down on the couch and gave her one of Carlisle's massive encyclopedias to bite on . When she was contempt with that I headed towards the desk. I sat myself down in Carlisle''s haven. His desk was solid mahoghany and his chair was pure leather. Gah ! Leather ! I quickly stood up and leaned on the desk. I got over it eventually. When I had , I knuckled down and searched his two top drawers. Ok so it was in the top drawer on either side. Hmmm.  
_  
Take a bottle , shake it up ! Break the bubble , Break it up !  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! 

I forgot what I was looking for when I had finished singing to myself. " Letters ! " Bella shouted whilst pointing into the encyclopedia. She had a look of shock and joy on her face. I remembered what I was looking for , but unfortunatley I couldn't find it. I decided to give up and sit next to Bella on the couch. I sat behind her with my legs crossed and my arms on the edge of the couch. I watched her reading and sounding out some of the words. I kinda drifted off into a kind of fantasy / dream. I was quickly awoken from it by the phone ringing. " I got it ! " I shouted. I eased my way out around Bells and caught the phone.  
" Hello ? " I said , trying to stand up straight.  
" Hi . It's Me . Told you I would phone " He laughed. I sighed a sigh of relief. I smiled to myself and sat down on his desk.  
" So how have you been doing today ? " I asked , trying to make conversation. I could hear him laugh down the phone. His cute little accent eventually spoke up.  
" I haven't been all that bad today . Just kept thinking 'bout earlier . The usual really . How about you ? " He asked. I smiled to myself again and crossed my legs.  
" Well : I stopped jasper burning the house down and Bella is learning to read , so the usual too." I laughed and looked over at Bella. She had fallen asleep on the Encyclopedia. " Oh no . " He sighed down the phone. I groaned along with his sigh. "This place is a joke. Look babe , I'll be home earlier than 6 tonight. Ok?" He spoke.  
" Yeah sure thats ok . I guess I'll see you then. " I sighed and pressed my lips together.  
" Yeah see you then . Love you . " He said before he hung up.  
"Love you too . " I sighed into the phone.

I sat the phone back down and rested my head on my fist. I sighed and groaned. " Is something wrong? " Emmett asked from the door.I lifted my head and smiled. "Well ?" He asked. I laughed and uncrossed my legs. He came and sat next to me. " Want a bear hug ?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. He stood up infront of me and took me into his big embrace. I couldn't wrap my arms right round him like Carlisle. It didn't feel right. I heard Bella sighing in her sleep. I laughed into Emmetts chest. I could feel him cutting off my breathing supply. I started panicking . My arms got twitchy and my legs began to shake. " Oh my god , are you alright ?" I heard Emmett gasp. He released me and I fell back onto the desk. I gasped for air then slouched onto the floor laughing. " Your Indestructable !" He shouted. I smiled and continued laughing. I watched him turn around . " Lucky guy , lucky lucky jack ass ! " He mumbled as he exited the office. I sat there for a few minutes laughing. I felt myself start to frown then cry. I was still on the floor shedding buckets when Rosalie passed. " Is something wrong ?" She whispered. I looked up and saw her standing over me. She turned from me and shut the door over. _  
_  
Rosalie POV

I shut over the door and went back over to her. I watched her weep and sigh and sniffle. I slouched down beside her and looked at her. She lifted her head and sniffed. Her eyes were streaming and bloodshot. Her cheeks were red raw."What's the matter ?" I asked her. She turned her head to me and sighed. "I just feel like i have extra emotions" She sighed. I tilted my head at her and she began laughing . " See !" She squealed at me. I looked at her and smiled. " Don't worry bout it hun" I reassured her.  
She turned to me and smiled a big smile. " Your bored arn't you ?" I asked her . She nodded quickly. " Emmett nearly killed me " She said with a laugh. I looked at her in shock. " He didn't mean it Rosalie" She smiled at me and got up. She mumbled something as she did and laughed to herself." I'm going for a walk. " She sighed.  
"I'll keep Bella here Renee , let you breathe. " I smiled at her and she came to me for a hug. I held her there for a few moments and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it" I told her again. She left the office and walked slowly down the stairs.

LOVIN' THE WOODS 

Renee POV

As I desended the stairs , I thought long and hard about my walk. What route to take , What terrain to use ? Suddenly I slipped on the last two stairs. I was in mortal agony. My fall was light but it sure made an impact on my back. I proceeded to stand back up. I sighed and opened up my eyes. Things were hazy for the first 5 minutes. I put my hand onto my tailbone and winced in pain. It hurt alot . I limped to the front door and pulled it open. I stepped out into the cool crisp air that was Forks . I walked towards the dense forest to the left of me. I stepped off of the cement path and onto the thick , lush , grass. I sighed and stepped onto the gravelled terrain a few yards from the house. I continued up the path till I came to splittsville. There was two paths going opposite directions. I chose the left path. I decided to risk taking a bad path. I walked on the more bumpy , rocky terrain till the path stopped. I looked ahead of me and it was a dead end of nettles , trees and wildlife. There were deceased logs rotting away under some old leaves. I steppedd forward onto the dead nettle plants and sighed. So far so good.

I walked onwards , stabling myself after every tumble and stumble. I took a big step over a puddle and landed on a branch. It cracked a loud crack. It even echoed to the other trees. I could see the low mist ahead of me and the frost on the plants. The cold air was getting to me. I looked up at the trees and branches. The wind sighed and moaned. It whistled through the falling leaves of Autumn. I looked around me and saw a person standing with their hands in their pockets , kicking some leaves. I stepped over the dead leaves and nettles. I edged towards them. "Excuse me?" I whispered. I stepped even closer to them. I patted their shoulder. "Excuse me" I said again. That's when he turned to me. It was him. "Carlisle? What are you doing in the woods alone?" I asked him , my hand firmly on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I kept my hand on his shoulder as i turned to face him. "I came for a walk" He whispered. I smiled at him and he just looked at me. "And you ? Why are you out here alone ?" He asked. I sighed and just came out with it. " I had a breakdown of hormones , that's why i'm out here. Rosalie has Bella." I sighed. He took my hand from his shoulder and held it in his. " What about your work?" I asked concerned. He just looked at me again and laughed. He lifted my hand in his and kissed it. " I just came home , they didn't need me baby" He smiled and kissed it again. I stepped closer to him and looked up at him. I sighed and rested my head on his chest , like I always do. "Hon ? I missed you today , I have been twirrling my thumbs in my office all day. I didn't know what to do with myself."

I looked up at him and smiled. I turned and kissed his chest. " It's ok baby . Your here now. " I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt his hand go up my thigh. I stepped in very close to him and ran my hands up and down his back. He moaned into my hair like he done earlier. My back pain had seemed to of gone already with him there. I placed my fingers into his belt holes. I could feel him kiss my neck with alot of force. He breathed onto my neck and it ran down to my chest. I began kissing his collarbone and tipptoed up to his neck. His hands trailed my bare thigh and stopped again at my jean short - dungaree - things. I had been tipptoeing and kissing his neck for the past 5 minutes until he picked me up and held me on his hips. I kissed him a long , passionate kiss until he ended it with a groan and a tight hold on my thigh.


	27. Chapter 27

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Pour Some Sugar On Me ! Def Leppard! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

LOVIN' THE WOODS 

Renee POV

As I desended the stairs , I thought long and hard about my walk. What route to take , What terrain to use ? Suddenly I slipped on the last two stairs. I was in mortal agony. My fall was light but it sure made an impact on my back. I proceeded to stand back up. I sighed and opened up my eyes. Things were hazy for the first 5 minutes. I put my hand onto my tailbone and winced in pain. It hurt alot . I limped to the front door and pulled it open. I stepped out into the cool crisp air that was Forks . I walked towards the dense forest to the left of me. I stepped off of the cement path and onto the thick , lush , grass. I sighed and stepped onto the gravelled terrain a few yards from the house. I continued up the path till I came to splittsville. There was two paths going opposite directions. I chose the left path. I decided to risk taking a bad path. I walked on the more bumpy , rocky terrain till the path stopped. I looked ahead of me and it was a dead end of nettles , trees and wildlife. There were deceased logs rotting away under some old leaves. I steppedd forward onto the dead nettle plants and sighed. So far so good.

I walked onwards , stabling myself after every tumble and stumble. I took a big step over a puddle and landed on a branch. It cracked a loud crack. It even echoed to the other trees. I could see the low mist ahead of me and the frost on the plants. The cold air was getting to me. I looked up at the trees and branches. The wind sighed and moaned. It whistled through the falling leaves of Autumn. I looked around me and saw a person standing with their hands in their pockets , kicking some leaves. I stepped over the dead leaves and nettles. I edged towards them. "Excuse me?" I whispered. I stepped even closer to them. I patted their shoulder. "Excuse me" I said again. That's when he turned to me. It was him. "Carlisle? What are you doing in the woods alone?" I asked him , my hand firmly on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I kept my hand on his shoulder as i turned to face him. "I came for a walk" He whispered. I smiled at him and he just looked at me. "And you ? Why are you out here alone ?" He asked. I sighed and just came out with it. " I had a breakdown of hormones , that's why i'm out here. Rosalie has Bella." I sighed. He took my hand from his shoulder and held it in his. " What about your work?" I asked concerned. He just looked at me again and laughed. He lifted my hand in his and kissed it. " I just came home , they didn't need me baby" He smiled and kissed it again. I stepped closer to him and looked up at him. I sighed and rested my head on his chest , like I always do. "Hon ? I missed you today , I have been twirrling my thumbs in my office all day. I didn't know what to do with myself."

I looked up at him and smiled. I turned and kissed his chest. " It's ok baby . Your here now. " I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt his hand go up my thigh. I stepped in very close to him and ran my hands up and down his back. He moaned into my hair like he done earlier. My back pain had seemed to of gone already with him there. I let my hands trail down his leg and back up to meet his neck. He moaned a shallow , low moan. I could feel him kiss my neck with alot of force. He breathed onto my neck and it ran down to my chest. I began kissing his collarbone and tipptoed up to his neck. His hands trailed my bare thigh and stopped again at my jean short - dungaree - things. I had been tipptoeing and kissing his neck for the past 5 minutes until he picked me up and held me on his hips. I kissed him a long , passionate kiss until he ended it with a groan and a tight hold on my thigh. "If we got caught - " He began. I could hear him laugh quietly as he said it. " Don't think about it " I said. I felt his hands go round the back of my neck when he stopped and paused. He shrugged me off his hips and pulled me behind a tall , thick evergreen.

Alice POV

" I knew I saw them out here. I swear it ! " I whispered. Jaspers Grip tightened on my hand as we jumped over the large rain puddle. I walked a couple of hundred yards and stopped. I looked all around me. " Here ! " I shouted . My high voice echoed. Emmett hand came upon my shoulder and Jasper hand caught mine. I smiled and kicked the dirt. " Ok You guys look that way and do not turn around I tell you !" Jasper and Emmett turned the other way in deep conversation about a baseball game. I made sure they were occupied till I headed towards a large evergreen. " Hi Alice" Dad said as he turned round the side of the tree. I smiled at him and came closer. " Whatcha doin'?" I asked. " Came out here for a walk duriing lunch and chilled out. Why ?" He looked at me puzzled . He looked up at the sky and clicked his tongue . " I saw you guys right here -! " I squealed quietly , gesturing towards the dirt. He brought his head back down and laughed.

" Subjective " He whispered whilst tapping my forehead. " Now you guys go home and accompany Rosalie , I was just heading back to work actually." He smiled at me again , his sweet , angelic , innocent smile . I came over to him for a cuddle. " I love you dad " I whispered. " Your the best dad ever " I smiled into his chest and left him to it. I headed back over to the guys turning my head to see Him walk away with his hands in his pockets and his coat flapping in the wind. He sprinted back out of sight. " You can turn round now " I piped up , turning my head back to face them. They looked like they saw something funny. " What ? " I asked , raising my eyebrow , just a smidge. They shook their heads and headed down the slope , dodging the puddles. " Come on Alice ! " They shouted. I turned my head back over to the tree and laughed. I ran , turning my head as I did so , to try and catch up with the guys.

Renee POV

I watched him run back down the forest and eventually out of sight. I held my breath and looked round the side of the tree. Alice , Jazz and Emmett were walking slowly down the large slope. I waited until they were out of sight before I made a run for it. I raced through the forest , catching my bare legs on thorns and nettles. I squealed a few times , upset that he wasnt there to just pick me up and take the stings for me. ( Sad Face =[ ) I eventually reached the back of the house. My heart pounded a thousand beats. The blood rushed straight to my face. I picked up the energy I had left and sprinted towards the front door. I dodged brambles and shrubs on the way. I eventually reached the front door where I was greeted by Rosalie , Pacing on the porch. " Where have you been ? " She asked , tapping her foot. I breathed and breathed . I leaned up against the wall and answered her. " I went for my walk and I ran back . Why ?" I quizzed her. She looked at me and indicated to come inside where Bells was fast asleep on the sofa.  
I walked in panting and wheezing. " They were onto you two ! " She shouted , in a hushed tone. I stood up straight still gasping for breath. I flattered my hand about. " Oh god I know right ? I was behind the tree - " I stopped and began laughing. She hesitated audibly and I waved my hand at her telling her to stop. I was gasping for air when the crew walked in. I stood myself upstraight again and kept a straight face.

" Hi ! " They boomed , awaking Bella. I hesitated and stuttered . " I need to see to Bella " I admitted . I walked backwards slowly and eventually ran to the living room. I walked over to her where she was lying. " Mom ! " She squealed. I laughed and took her into an embrace. " I missed you on my walk today baby " I whispered into her hair. I held her for a few moments until Emmett walked in. " Heard you ran back from your walk today ? I'm guessing you like to keep in shape ?" He looked at me and crossed his arms. I smiled and nodded . " Ok , I am going to take you under my wing and make you lose that baby weight." My jaw dropped and I launched for my stomach . " You never know I might need it again someday Emmett. " This time his jaw dropped and he stuttered. " Your not - ?" He asked . I raised my eyebrow and answered with sarcasm. " Yeah Emmett 'cause we can totally catch a break , cant we (?)" I laughed at the end of it . I shook my head and turned towards Bella who had fell asleep again in Carlisle's chair. I smiled and threw myself onto the couch. " I could do with a snooze myself" I whispered.

Three hours later

Carlisle POV

" Yeah , I know , You can't let me for - "  
" Yeah Yeah OK - "  
" Look I have enough to wo - " I threatened before I was cut off by my snobby collegues. All these voices were coming at me from more than 6 directions. I was starting to swoon. I eventually had to take a seat at my desk because I was feeling so ill . I sighed and rested my face into my hands and took breath after breath. I looked at my watch ; 14:56. Bloody hell this was a slow day. I sat for minutes which felt like hours. I looked over my desk and my eyes latched onto a picture. I smiled and laughed. It was taken the night at the beach. I covered my mouth and smiled a massive grin. " DUMBASS ! " I heard through my office door. I rubbed my hands back over my face and shouted. " Come In Then ! " I sighed and tapped my desk. He walked in and my eyes narrowed. " What do you want Godfrey ? " I raised my voice slightly. Godfrey was the new doctor on the block . He was a downright snob and a higher position than me. " Now I have a job for you " He teased , annoying me. I grinded my teeth before I spoke. " I'm NOT your bloody servant ! " I was close to shouting . He sat himself on the edge of the desk and crossed his legs over. He put that 'sweet' smile on and spoke. " Well , I'm told to tell you that your skills are superior to mine - therefore you do my dirty work whilst I get paid for it " He winked and looked over at my bookshelf. I bit down on my lip and responded . Clenching my fists so tight I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled. " I'm just fucking about with you man , calm down ! But there is something. " He said jokingly. "You think this is funny ? " I shouted. He looked at me and raised his hands in surrender.

I released my fist and sighed. " What do you want ? Last time before I kick you out !" I firmly said. He laughed and walked over to my desk. " Well ... " He said before he paused . He spied my picture. " Who ? Where ? When ? " He quizzed . I didn't answer him . I could hear his breathing. " WHERE ? WHEN ? WHO ? " He demanded . I growled at him. " Beach ! A few weeks ago ! My Fiancee ! GOT IT !" I shouted back. He silenced as soon as I snapped at him. He sighed and stood up to me. " My work . 5 days " He said before he left the room. " Gaaaaaaaaaaaah ! " I shouted into my hands. I threw myself onto the chair and leaned back on it. I looked at my watch again. It was only 15:21. I sighed again and reached for the phone. I dialled in the number and waited for her to pick up.  
" Hello ? " She said in her normal , sexy voice.  
" Hi " I sighed  
" Aww baby . What's happened ?"  
" I got some other jackasses work " I moaned. I could hear her gasp on the reciever.  
" Well baby , it isn't all bad , At least your getting ahead " She tried to make the conversation better. I smiled  
" I Have missed you so much in the past few hours. What's your plans for tonight ?" I Asked her . She laughed a faint but genuine laugh.  
" I missed you too . I really dont know . Lying on the couch with you when Bells is in bed probablly . Why ? what made you ask ?"  
" I have some plans tonight for the both of us. I know this great place - " I stopped , I heard laughing.  
Jasper and Emmett had the phone in the kitchen. I knocked my jaws and laughed.  
" Yea , so a great place - Man we can't catch a break can we ? " She giggled  
"Look baby , i'll explain when I get home. Jasper and Emmett are babysitting." I could hear them both groan and hang up the phone.  
" That sound perfect. I'll miss you during the rest of the day though honey. " She groaned. I laughed and looked at the picture on my desk.  
" I'll see you when I get home ok ? Baby I love you . " I said  
" I love you too " She sighed before hanging up.

I sat at my desk thinking about the great place I almost told her about. My boss walked in and took the seat infront of my desk. " Carlisle , I have bad news. I'm just gonna say it. Your getting sent to another place for research . It will only be for a few days. You start on Wednesday. " He admitted before exiting. Today was Friday so I only had 5 days with Renn and the family ! Oh My !

Renee POV

" EMMETT ! JASPER " I shouted throughout the house . I heard them laughing and sniggering. I growled softly but Rosalie heard me. " Calm down . It's Emmett what do you expect ? " She laughed. " RENN ! WORKOUT NOW !" Emmett boomed from the garages. I sighed. I ran down to Carlisles room and slipped on a pair of his sweatpants. Damn they were baggy ! I looked in the mirror and smiled. " RENN ! COME ON ! " He shouted again. I sighed and headed down the stairs. " Im here Emmett ! " I shouted into the garage . I looked around it . There was aparatus and mats. There were exercise bikes and treadmills . There were dumbells and other weights . " Yoga or running first ? " He asked . I pointed to the treadmill and he nodded. I stepped on the treadmill and he started it off easy . " Ok 10 mph for 10 minutes , then 20 mph for 20 or 30 " He boomed . He pressed some buttons and the belt underneath me began to move. I ran and I ran. It was hard work. I got all sweaty so i pulled my oxford shirt off and tied it round the handles on the treadmill. Emmett watched my feet then my abs then my feet again. " Come on , Come on ! " He shouted whilst clapping his hands . He stepped it up to 20mph. I was racing. My pulse was racing too. " Emmett ... Stopp ... ! " I squealed. He shook his head and I supported myself. My legs began to shake. I felt my legs shake even more then I found myself having the belt run along my stomach and I was gripping onto the handles for dear life. My torso was badly scratched and my feet were hitting the end of the conveyor.

" Enough ! " He boomed . He switched the treadmill off and brought me to the weight apparatus. I lay down on one of the benches and took the weight down from the supporter. I pulled it towards my face slowly and pushed it back up slowly. After half an hour , I got used to it. Emmett leaned over me and took the weight from my hands. He lay it down on the floor and put some more 10 kg weights on it. I sighed and panted. He placed the weights onto my hands and it dropped . i felt the strain in my neck and the pain in my hands. " Too much ? " He asked. I tried to nod. He lifted the weights from me again and placed them above my head. I brought myself back up. I sat on the bench and sighed , rubbing my neck . "I know where he's takin' you." He smiled. I looked at him. The scratches on my body began to sting with the sweat.  
" Oh yeah ?" I asked , whilst grabbing my towel. My neck felt like it was about to snap. Emmett rushed over and sat next to me. He nodded and crossed his legs over.  
" His happy place " He whispered , Nudging me .

" An old lake house that he found when hunting. He took care of it ever since. " He looked at me and smiled. There was a long pause and a few sighs. " So Yeah ... Lets wrap this up , shower and eat " He winked and stood up from the bench. I watched him leave the garage. I sat alone on the bench and smirked to myself. " I'm home ! " I heard him shout from the front door. His voice was deeper and filled with sadness. " In here ! " I shouted. I heard him sigh as he walked into the garage where I was. I gestured towards the other end of the bench. " Honey Is there a problem ?" I asked. His eyes looked into mine. His head dropped and he leant against my shoulder. " I'm being sent away . " The words peirced my ears. I felt the blood rush to my face and the tears to my eyes. I struggled to find words. I shook my head and began to stroke his head. " Why ?" I asked . I felt him shrug. " I don't know , and on top of that I have another guys work - " He stopped and sighed. I moved my painful neck down and kissed his head.

" Ouch ! " I squealed quietly , hoping he wouldn't hear.I saw his head snap up and turn towards me. " What's the problem ?" He asked. I shook my head and took in a breath. "Emmett trained me today , and over did the weights and I injured my neck - no biggie " I promised. He smiled his gentle smile and leant back onto my shoulder. His hand rested on my knee and he shook it about a bit. " I really don't want to go. I could miss so much." He pleaded. His voice cracked and I smidged closer to him , bringing his head higher onto my shoulder. "There wont be much to miss hon ... Except the guys trashing the place " I promised . I felt him laughing against my collarbone. He sighed and turned to kiss my shoulder. "Look , I will get 2 documents out of the way then I'm going to show you the best place in the world ... " He promised taking my left hand into his right. He straightened up and sat right next to put his other hand over my one hand then I covered our hands with just my right hand. I smiled and bowed my head. I felt one of his hands break free.

Carlisle POV

I studied her face and let my hand go for her face . I flicked her hair out of her eye veiw and kissed her cheek. " That's better " I chuckled , placing my hand back onto hers. She moved her head down towards my shoulder and she sighed. " So wheres this 'best place on earth' ? " She asked , moving her feet towards mine. I smiled and tapped my hands onto of hers. "Well ... It's out there In the forest ... near a lake ... with a house and other stuff " I sighed . Her pulse had slowed down then right back up. Her heart was beating against my elbow. " That sounds so cute and romantic and cute " She repeated. I felt her blood rushing round her body right up to her cheeks which were against my shoulder. I smiled and stood up , releasing our hands. I turned to facer her and held my hands out . "Come on " I encouraged . She laughed and took my hands. I pulled her up and she lost her footing. She slipped. I had my arms under hers and I thankfully caught her. " My Hero " She said with a giggle. I looked at her and winked. " I aim to please" I said with a smirk. She regained her footing shortly afterward. " Carlisle !" I heard Jasper shout from the living room .  
" We cannot catch a break ! " I whispered , narrowing my eyes and smiling . She shook her head and let go of me. " I best get these documents done and sent out." I said with a groan and a sigh. She kissed my cheek and danced out the garage.

I left the garage and headed to the living room where I was greeted by Emmett , Alice and Jasper. " Soooo ... Best crack on with these peices of work ... " I whispered , picking up two ring binders. I sat myself down infront of the coffee table and lay out the folders. " Dad ! " I heard somebody shout. I turned around and was greeted with brown waves and glowing skin . " Hello my darling. " I said smiling at her . She climbed up onto the couch and sat next to me. " I have a thing going on tonight dad " She beamed . I looked at her again and turned my head . " Oh yeah , and what is this 'thing' ?" I asked her , smiling and pulling her into a hug. She sighed and smiled. " Ballet ! Auntie Rosalie and Auntie Alice got me into it, They said it would be super fun ! She apparently took it when she was my age ! " She squealed into my ear. I looked at Bella confused. " Oh well thats good ! Who's taking you ? " I asked with a smile. She looked over at Jasper and Emmett . " They are ! " She said pointing. I turned my head to face the boys. They noticed me looking and sarcastically waved . " So your Uncles ? Are taking you ? To ballet ? " I Asked still looking at the guys. I raised my eyebrow and turned back to face her. " Mum said she would put my hair up for me ! And yes ! Uncles Emmett and Jazzy pants are taking me ... " She laughed. I turned to face my work with my eyes wide. " As long and they dont fuck about i'm ok with that " I mumbled under my breath. " Dad ! " Alice and Bella said in sync .

I raised my hands in surrender and knuckled down with my documents.

Renee POV

I was dancing about the room when little Bella walked in. " Hello darling " I smiled . She looked at me and smiled. I tilted my head as I saw her jump from the wardrobe onto the bed. " Mum ? Whatcha doin' tonight ?" She asked me . I stopped smiling and began thinking . I couldn't do two things at once. " Well Bella honey .. I'm going to have a nice night .Your dads taking me out. Why ? " She looked at me and smiled . She gestured towards the bed. I walked over and scooted her off the bed and onto the floor . I grabbed a hair brush and started smoothing her hair out. " Mom ? Do you love Dad ?" She asked . I stopped brushing her hair and laid the hairbrush down. " Darlin' what made you ask that ?" I asked her. She turned around and crossed her legs into a basket shape. " Your not really all that close . That's all . Will you leave ?" She asked again. I shook my head and turned her back round. "Of course not honey . Not in a vampires lifetime." I promised . I picked up the brush and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail in the middle of her head. " Uncle Emmett told me about vampires mom. They live forever." She said , fascinated by the facts she was told . I smiled and nodded. " Sounds interesting honey " I said whilst grabbing a scrunchie from the bedside unit. I pulled it over the ponytail and tied it into a tight knot.

I patted her shoulder and she jumped up like a jack - in the - box. I checked the clock on the dresser. 18:30 ! " Bella when does your ballet class start ? " I asked her. " quarter to seven mom " She smiled and bounded towards the door. " Honey come back a minute , I wont be in when you get back , I'll be out with your dad . But you have fun tonight ok ? I put some money into your bag that Emmett has incase you have to pay and Jasper has you ballet shoes downstai - " She cut me off with a hug. " Don't worry , You have a good night too ok ?" She whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek and letting go of me. "UNCLE EMMETT ! JAZZ PANTS ! LET'S GO ! " She shouted from the top landing. I sat there on his side of the bed holding Bellas hairbrush for a few moments. " Hey are you ready ye - why aren't you ready yet ?" Alice asked poking her head round the side of the door. I shook my head , held up Bellas hairbrush and stood up. She brought herself round from the door and looked at me. " What's wrong ?" She asked studying my face. I shook my head again and headed over to the wardrobe.

I whipped open the wardrobe and looked at all the colours and shades. I picked out a pair of Blue jeans and a shirt. Alice shook her head and hung them back up. " Keep that on " She demanded. I looked in the mirror and saw my pretty tatty reflection. I had my 'Choose Life' Tshirt on and my dungaree shorts. " Keep that on " She repeated again , nodding. " So I'm staying like this then ?" I asked her . She nodded and ran into the bathroom. I heard her run the shower . " In here ! " She shouted. I hesitated before stepping towards the bathroom . She looked up from the bath. " Wash your hair." She pointed to the shower and the shampoo. " Wet , Lather , Rinse , Repeat " She giggled and jumped passed me and out the room . I washed my hair to Alice's exact instructions incase she sussed me out. I switched the shower off and shook my hair like a dog. I stood up straight and flipped my hair back . I walked into the bedroom where I was met by Carlisle. I put my hand over my heart and gasped. I fell from my tiptoes and breathed. " Bloody hell . You scared me." I smiled. I walked over to the mirror and plugged the hairdryer in next to it. Carlisle walked over to the bed and threw himself onto it. " What's wrong ? " I asked. He sighed and covered his face. I laughed and switched the hair dryer on. I bent over and dryed my hair upside down for more volume. I laughed halfway through and switched the hairdryer off. I turned round and Carlisle was acting nonchalant . " Where you checking me out ?" I asked , twirling the hairbrush about my fingers. "Would there be a problem if I was ?" He asked , turning his head to the side and raising his eyebrow. I shook my head and turned back to the mirror.

I brushed my hair again before bending back over and drying my hair again. When my hair was fully dry , I ran my fingers through it and flipped it back up. I brushed it out and hairsprayed it. I straightened up and walked over to the bed where Carlisle was daydreaming. I went knees first onto the bed and he awoke from his daydream. He looked over at me and smiled. He raised his hand to my cheek and pushed my fringe behind my ear again. He moved closer to me and I lay down on my side. " Are you still wanting to go ?" He asked me before cutting me off with a kiss. I nodded during our kiss and he stopped. "Lets go then" He said with a wink.

Carlisle POV

I got up from the bed and took her hand. I pulled her up from the bed and out into the hall. She held onto my hand so tight going down the stairs. " Alice ! Rosalie ! We're going now ... " I waited for a reply but I didn't get one. " Ok Bye ! " I heard them shout from the kitchen. I looked at Renee. She was smiling and laughing. I walked to the door , still holding onto her. I pulled it open and walked out onto the front lawn. Renn shut the door behind her and stood closer to me. " So Emmett says this is your happy place " She said with a calming smile. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I put my arm around her shoulders and her hand linked with mine. We walked up the soft terrain and the pathway engaged in a proper conversation. When we reached the lake house I could hear her gasp. " You found this ?" She gasped. I nodded and her grip got tighter on my hand. " Even they don't know where it is. " I admitted. She turned and looked up to me . "Serious?" she squeaked. I nodded and she moved her head in closer to my underarm. I smiled at her and we walked towards the door. I turned the key and the door creaked open . I felt her shiver when the door opened. I held her closer to me.

We stepped inside and closed the door after us . " Woah ! " I heard her whisper. The living room / kitchen / stairwell looked like an old ski lodge. The walls were timber and the floor was a deep red , thick carpet. The kitchen was to the far left of us in the upper corner of the room. She unlinked my hand and slowly walked to the couches infront of us a few yards inward. There was a large chandalier over the couches and next to the couches was the porch. Renee sat on the edge of one of the couches.


	28. Chapter 28

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Pour Some Sugar On Me ! Def Leppard! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Hideout 

Carlisle POV

" How could somebody forget a place like this ? " She gasped. I shrugged my shoulders and headed over to the kitchen area. I turned around and found Renee looking out onto the porch. "Don't worry , we'll be going out there soon enough " I promised . She turned and smiled at me then continued to look out over the lake. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the cooler and walked over to her. " Here " I handed her a glass and poured her some red wine. I opened up the patio door and stepped out onto the decking. I held my hand out for her to hold. She took my hand in one hand and the glass of wine in the other. "Oh my god , you have a hot tub here too ?" She whispered. I pulled her in closer to me and kissed her before she could ask anymore questions. She stopped kissing me and took a drink of her wine. " Do you want to ? " She asked looking at the swirling pool of water. I nodded and walked over to it.

I slipped my shoes off and my trousers off. I sat on the edge and pulled my shirt off and my socks. I slipped into the tub with my boxers on and chose a corner. Renn done the same and just hopped in. Our clothes were on a big pile on the floor. She swam closer to me and snuggled up to me too. She rested her hand on my chest and I put my arm around her. " I enjoy doing this Carlisle , Just you and me. Just think when Bella is all grown up it will just be us. " She ended with a sigh. I pulled her so tight towards me. She turned and looked up to me. " Don't worry about it Baby " I promised. I kissed her again but this time for longer. I could feel her pulse racing and her blood rushing about her body. I made a snap descion - whether to take her there or whether to wait ... " You just caught a break " She said to me. Her lips parted from mine. She took her hand from my chest and moved to the other side of the tub. She smirked and laughed. I moved over to her side and hovvered over her. Her eyes looked into mine and my smile matched hers. I put my hand under her neck and brought it closer to me. I kissed along her jawline down to her chin then down her neck. I stopped . " What happened there ?" I asked sarcastically. I pointed to a purple-ish , red mark on her neck. " Hmm that would of been you today before work " She chuckled and sighed. She put her hands behind my neck and her thumbs rubbed against my neck. She brought her thumbs round to my cheeks and rubbed them too . She pulled my face down ontop of hers. Our noses rubbed against eachother and our lips faintly brushed eachothers. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Well we did it , We caught a break " She laughed. I kissed her again and a cool breeze washed over us and the house. I took her hands from under the water and held them tightly in mine. Her hold got tighter and I looked up at her. Her face was looking down into the water smiling at our hands entwined. She looked up at me and laid back a bit.

Renee POV

I looked up at him and smiled. My back was leaning against the luke-warm granite. He lifted his head from the water and looked at me with his eyebrow quirked and his small grin. I came closer to him and lifted our hands out the water. I came even closer so our chests were touching. Our foreheads knocked against eachother. His smile grew and he straightened his head up. " I WAS checking you out earlier." He admitted. I let go of his hand and gently pushed his shoulder. He exaggerated the push and fell backwards onto the granite. He took my hand again and pulled me down with him. I landed on his lap making him smile. I moved down so our faces were millimeters apart. I kissed his forehead and then his jawbone , working my way down to his collarbone. He laughed and pulled my chin up. he crushed his lips onto mine with alot of force and I wrapped my legs around the back of him. He smiled and put his hands round my back and lowered them down to my thighs. He steadied my on his lap and began moving down to my neck.

I Slipped my hands from his back round to his neck. I heard him groan and moan. I smiled and buried my head into his shoulder. I took one hand from his neck and slipped it into the back of his hold got tighter on my thighs and he picked me up. I secured my legs round his back. He stepped over the tub and onto the decking. " Where are we going ?" I asked , lifting my head to face him. He smiled at me and set me down on the decking. He pulled open the patio doors and took my hand. "Do you wanna come back inside ?" He asked with a smirk and a wink. I walked closer to him and kissed his cheek. I walked into the living room area again - back into the warmth. I heard the door shut and felt hands go round my waist. I placed my hands ontop of his and sighed. " Remember a few weeks ago we were standing like this in your office ? " I asked , snuggling into his chest. "Uh hu" He whispered. He tightened his grip and hoisted me up , making me giggle. I patted his arms repeatedly. "Put me down baby ! " I squealed several times.

He held me over the couch and placed me down gently. I sighed and stood up on the moss green cushions. I was inches taller than him JUST ! I placed my hands on his shoulders and climbed off the couch. " So what do you want to do now ? We could : Chill on the couch , head home , go upstairs , snuggle on the couch... " I looked at him and smiled. I thought for a few moments before answering. " How about : we do all of that in that order ? or work our way from snuggle on the couch' to 'chill on the couch' " I winked. He nodded and put his hands behind my neck. He kissed my forehead and worked his way down to my neck and chest.

Alice POV

" Rose! " Where's the Ben&Jerseys ? " I shouted into the living room. I heard her laugh.  
" In Here ! It's been here for a while but theres a full one at the back of the freezer !" She yelled. I turned and faced the freezer. I pushed my hand past Emmetts ready meals and Low fat Frozen Yoghurt I moved on from it and found the Icecream. I slammed the freezer door over and walked over to the living room where Rosalie was lounging. "Rose ? What do you think they're up to ?" I asked , throwing myself onto the opposite couch. She looked at me and giggled into her ice-cream. I raised my legs and put them onto the arm of the couch , studying her face. " No ! " I squealed , gasping. She nodded and turned to me. " You know how today when you and the boys went into the woods - " She looked at me. " NO !" I Screamed. She nodded and sat up on the couch . I shook my head a few times before sitting up too . I dug my spoon into the ice cream and took out a big scoop. I smiled into my ice-cream and laughed. " Guys ! We're back !" I heard Jazzy Yell from the lobby. I sat my Ice cream down on the coffee table next to Carlisle's Documents. I wiped the moisture off of my hands then I ran to the front door. " Auntie Alice ! " I heard Bella yell from behind Jazz. I moved Jasper out the way and knelt down to Bella . Emmett brushed passed us and into the living room.

" Hello gorgeous ! " I squealed whilst giving Bella a cuddle. " Well I don't like to brag but ok " Jasper said looking down upon me. I looked up at him and smiled. " Hello gorgeous 2 " I replied with a small giggle. I stood back up from Bellas perspective and looked at Jazz. " Was ballet good Bells ? " I asked her , still looking at Jasper.  
"Yeah , Emmett was giving me positive encouragment whilst He just sat there " She answered tugging at Jaspers shirt. I put my hand on her shoulder and directed her towards the kitchen. I walked with her to the kitchen and helped her up onto the stool at the island. " So what did you learn tonight?" I asked her , grabbing a can of Root Beer from the fridge. I rolled the can across to Bella. " I suck at it ... I can't dance and I cant jump o - I can't even do up my ballet shoes . Emmett did them for me." She whined and jumped down from the chair. She walked over to me and gave me a hug . A few days ago she was only my waist height . Now she's my chest height ! "Hey guuys !" I heard somebody shout.

I patted Bella's back and left her walking to the living room. I heard somebody giggling as I walked closer. I reached the front door and standing there was Dad & Renn. " Hi " Renee piped up. She was curled up next to Carlisle's chest with her hands around his waist. " Is somebody a bit drunk ? " I asked. She shook her head and laughed. She let go of his waist and walked over to give me a hug. " Oooh We missed you tonight !" She whispered. She rubbed my back and walked into the living room. I raised up onto my tiptoes and back down repeatedly. " Soo ... " I asked placing my hands behind my back , still rocking back and forth. He looked and me and tilted his head. " Ehhm we chilled out for a bit ... Why ?" He asked peering his eyes. I shook my head and gave him a long hug. " I didnt finish my question dad !" I sighed. I stopped rocking and he let go of me. "Alice , I'm going to put Bella to bed and chill out down here with you guys ... I wont be long. " He promised. He bounded up the stairs. " Bella , come on sweetie , bedtime ! " He shouted from her room. Bella said goodnight to everybody and walked upstairs , waving goodnigh to me at the top of the stairs. I walked into the living room and sat myself on the armchair next to Rose and Emmetts couch. They were lying together : Emmett at the back and Rosalie on the outside. Jasper was sitting on the arm of the empty couch.

Renee made her self comfortable on the edge of the empty couch away from Jazz. Jasper got up and walked over to the fridge. He stood for a few minutes before bringing out a box of Mountain dew & Root Beer. I went straight for the Mountain dew when he laid them on the coffee table. I got comfy on the arm chair and Jasper sat in dad's chair. "Ok She's asleep , I read her a story about some mythical creature ... " Dad said as he walked into the room . He grabbed a Root Beer from the table and slouched on the couch next to Renn. He rested her head on her shoulder and she put her arm around him and kissed his head. " Who laid who ? Who came onto who should I say ?" Emmett chuckled. He looked them both in the eye and thought. " You came onto him ... Didn't you ? " He pointed at Renee and she bowed her head. He laughed and Carlisle patted her arm. " He lifted me out the hot tub " She whispered under her breath. Carlisle laughed and had a sarcastic expression on his face. " You dog ! " Jasper said , pushing Carlisle's shoulder. Rosalie giggled to herself and Renee blushed.

" I knew i smelled chlorine " I Whispered to myself. Everybodys head turned towards me and I looked up to be greeted by their confused faces. " What ? She hugged me and I smelled chlori - Nevermind " I admitted. " How far did you guys get ? 1,2,3,4,5,6 ?" Jasper and Emmett asked in sync. Carlisle and Renee looked at eachother with a sign of confusion on their faces. " What ? " Carlisle asked.  
" Level 1 = A Kiss on the cheek .  
" Level 2 = Full frontal snog .  
" Level 3 = Full frontal kissing and upper body fondling." Jasper started.  
" Level 4 = Making out on the sofa.  
" Level 5 = Making out on the bed.  
" Level 6 = Doing it on the sofa  
" & Finally Level 7 = Doing it on the bed ! " Emmett shouted before he shyed away.  
" You forgot level 8 ! " Jasper hissed at him . " Level 8 = Outside ! " Jasper squealed. I laughed and looked at Renee . She was in deep deep thought.

" Carlisle ? I don't follow ... " She sighed , snuggling into his chest. " Hon , Think about it : Where have we ? In there , The place i showed you tonight - " He began, Pointing upstairs and pointing out the window.  
" Don't forget : Almost the forest ! " Rosalie pardoned. Carlisles head shot towards her and raised his eyebrow. " What ? We didn't - We Wer'nt - Damn !" He said to himself. Renee smiled at him and kissed his chest. I heards things hitting against the window behind the curtain. I got up from the armchair as everybody was in deep conversation about 'stages'. I walked over to the drapes and pulled them back. There was massive hailstones hitting the window and collecting on the windowframe. They were like tennis balls with spikes. I gasped and walked back over to the chair , closing the drapes back over. Carlisle looked up from the floor and studied my face. " What's wrong Al ?" He asked , smiling at me. I shook my head and slouched into the chair.

Carlisle laid back on the couch and Renn slouched in at his side. " Well ? You didn't answer my question ! What base?" Jasper asked again with Emmett laughing. I saw Renee blush and bury herself into my Dad's chest. Minutes passed before somebody answered. "Well lets just say it aint on the scale" Renee piped up from Carlisle's chest. I looked at Jasper and Rosalie. " Get out !" I said . " No way ! OH MY GOD ! NOTHING IS EVER OFF THE SCALE !" Emmett boomed. I giggled and looked back over at Carlisle and Renn. They were snuggled together, laughing to themselves. Rosalie stood up from being horizontal. " Ok guys I'm going to bed ... I had a long day " She whispered whilst stretching. She bent back down and kissed Emmett. There was an awkward silence as they did so. When she stopped . She stood back from Emmett and walked towards me. "Night " She said , patting my back. She done the same with Jasper and Carlisle. She came to Renn and bent over Carlisle to get to her. " Good night , Don't let the hailstones keep you awake." She said before giving her a hug and running upstairs.

" Yeah I'm getting tired too honey " Renee piped up. Sh epatted Carlisle's chest before climbing over him and stumbling into the coffee steadied herself and knelt down next to the couch. " Good night baby " She whispered into his ear. I just saw her kiss him swiftly before standing back up. He held onto her hand and waved it around a bit. " Good night " He said with a wink. She kissed his hand and moved over towards me and Jasper. She put one arm around each of us and pulled us closer to her. "Good night you two " She whispered. She squeezed us a bit tighter and let go. Renee walked over to the couch where Emmett was lying. "Up" She said , with demand in her voice. He jumped a bit and followed her comand. He stood , towering over her. "Night Emmett" She said holding her arms out for a hug. He put hig arms around her waist and lifted her up. " That's twice that happened to me


	29. Chapter 29

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Pour Some Sugar On Me ! Def Leppard! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

this chapter was co created by MrsPhilWenneck :)

Renee POV

He held me at my waist and spun me round repeatedly. " Emmett put me down ! " I squealed with a giggle. He stopped and shook me about. " Emmett ! Put her down man!" Jasper protested. Emmett dropped me back onto the floor and smiled at me . " Good night " He whispered. I smiled at everybody and slightly waved. I slowly walked out of the living room and up to the stairs. I lay my hand onto the rail and took to the stairs two at a time. "Hey wait up ! " I heard somebody shout as I got near the top of the stairs.I turned and saw Carlisle Bounding to the top of the stairs , overtaking me . He took my hands and pulled me to the top. I smiled at him and pulled him down to Bella's room. We opened the door and smiled at her. Carlisle slipped his arms round my waist and held me close. " That's her " He whispered. I nodded and smiled. I placed my hands onto his and laughed. " Yeah , that's her . 4 and a half gruelling weeks for a little angel." I whispered back. He loosened his hold and walked out of the room.

I looked at Bella a final time and exited the bedroom. I walked into the bedroom and looked at Carlisle on the bed. " You alright baby ? " I asked , looking at his face. His eyes were shut and his hands were over his mouth. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. I put my hand on his stomach and asked again. " Are you ok ?" I looked at him and studied the crack on his neck. "What happened ?" I asked , my heart racing and my voice cracking , the more I spoke. He sighed and took his hands from his face. He just looked at me and laughed. " It's nothing babe . I fell down some stairs today at work before coming home , Don't scare yourself ! " He assured me. He put on hand onto my arm and shook it about a bit. I smiled and lay down next to him.

I held his hand and turned my head towards him. "Thank's for tonight Hon " I whispered. He turned his head towards mine our noses hit. We looked at eachother for a while before he spoke.  
"Kiss me" He whispered to me , Looking at my lips and jaw.  
"What ? " I asked , kinda laughing.  
"kiss me ... Mrs Cullen" He whispered again looking directly into my eyes. I took his hand and shook it about a bit. I laughed and laid our hands on the bed. I nodded and moved my head closer to his. "Ofcourse" I said , moving my lips down to meet his. I gave him a quick peck before moving back.  
" A proper one " He said with a smile. " Like this ". He moved his head closer to me and crushed his lips down onto mine , putting his free hand behind my neck. I rolled onto my side to make it easier for the both of us. I sighed and laughed. " You should of specified then Doctor ." I said smugly before jumping off the bed. I heard his sigh audibly and laugh. " I set myself up for that one didn't I babe ? " He asked turning to look at me. I turned from the bathroom and nodded.

I turned again and walked towards the sink. I turned the hot tap on and smiled into the mirror. " Mrs Cullen " His words played over in my head. I looked down and saw the sink overflowing. I quickly turned the tap off before he noticed. I pulled the drain and let some of the water rush away. I put the plug back in when the sink was half filled. I turned the cold tap on and waited for a few moments. I turned the tap of and removed my engagement ring from my finger. I sat it on the edge of the sink and plunged my hands into the water. I let my hands get used to the temprature for a few moments before letting my right hand reach out for the soap. I pulled th ebar of soap under the water and washed the foam over the backs of my hands. I sat the soap back up on the side of the sink and let the water rush away again. I ran the hot water and pushed my hands underneath it.

When the foam dissapeared , I dried my hands and slipped my ring back on." You ok in there ?" I heard him ask through the door. I nodded then spoke.  
" Uh huh ... sure " I said. I opened up the door and smiled at him. His shirt was loosely hanging over his shoulder and his arm was above his head on the doorframe. He turned his head back towards me and he smiled. I pushed my clean hands through his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. I used my free hand to push my hair out of his face. " Guys ? Am I interupting ?" Alice asked from the doorway. I laughed and let go of his hair.  
" No Carlisle was just going for a shower." I smiled at him and turned to face Alice who was sitting on the edge of the bed dangling her feet.  
"Al, you ok,?" i asked watching her smile disappear, she shook her head quickly "Whats wrong pix?"  
"Nothing" she replied, but i could hear the reluctance in her voice, i shut the door over , i smiled sweetly and sat down next to her,  
"Whats happend ?" i asked, waiting for an answer, i heard carlisle in the shower humming to himself, i turned my attention back to thee sulking pixie

She let out a sigh anbd i could hear her breathing crack as she tried not to show any emotion,  
"The guys made a stupid joke" she replied, her hand flexed into a fist, i placed my hand over the fist, to stop her making any damage,  
"What kind of joke?" i asked, she hung her head.  
"Well rosalie said how easy it would be for her to adopt a baby," she started, i nodded for her to continue "And i said it would be easy for me too, and she smiled smugly saying that nobody would trust me never mind give a baby to a freak" she finished, her voice cracking all the way through, i wrapped my arm around her, giving her a light squeeze,  
"Where was jasper, did he not say anything ?" i prodded on, she shook her head  
"No he was in the kitchen, emmett agreed with rosalie but" she whimpered, i smoothed her black spikes down a little  
"Go find jasper then" i suggested, she shook her head, and sighed,

"Why not lil one" i asked, she continued to shake her head,  
"He will laugh and say im stupid" she replied, i felt tears well up, she was genuinly upset,  
"He wouldnt dream of it" i echoed, she smiled a little, there was a light knock on the door,  
"Ill get it" i whispered, raising off the bed and opening the door, meeting with jaspers frizy hair _frizzy frizzy frizzy_, i stepped to the side blocking his veiw of alice, not wanting him to see her upset.  
"Can i help you" i snapped, he looked at me confused  
"Im looking for alice you seen her" he asked, i heard the worriedness in his voice, i looked over my shoulder alice was staring at the door intently,  
"Yes i have" i replied, folding my arms over my chest,  
"Where" he asked, i stepped to the side, he leaned round his eyes widening when he saw her  
"Jazzy" she shouted, flying past me right into his arms, a mad smile spread across my face.  
"Thanks" he whispered to me, still hugging alice  
"Dont mention it," I replied.  
"You ok beautiful ? " he asked her she shook her head, "Come on , me and you can go talk about it"  
She nodded, he scooped her up into his arms and walked down the hall

I heard the shower stop, i shut the door over quietly, i jumped onto the bed looking at the ceiling,  
"Hello" Carlisle whispered walking out the bathroom, i looked in his direction his blue towel hanging loosly round his waist,  
"Why hello handsome" i replied, he grinned running his hand through his damp hair,  
"What was up with alibee" he asked, i threw my head back in laughter, he leaned on the door frame "Well"  
"Shes fine, her and frizby are along the hall discussing it now" i replied  
"Oh, so were alone" he enquired, i raised my eyebrow and nodded, "Good" he moved closer too me  
"Hold on a minute tiger," i threw my hands up "Bellas in the next room" he scowled before turning back into the bathroom

I got to my feet and followed him, he was leaning against the coutner with his head down. I slid my hands around his waist lying them on his torso, and pressed myself against his back  
"Im sorry hun" i whispered, he shook his head. I stepped back my hands coming with me  
"Its fine" he replied sighing, he spun round, he pulled me close to him tightly  
"everything is just so stressful"I admitted, he picked me up making me wrap my legs around his towle covered waist  
"I could take the stress away" he whispered,  
"How" i asked, raising my eyebrow  
"Massage" he replied smirking  
"Ok, one massage but no funny buisness" he nodded, i hoped down and ran into the room, pulling my t shirt over my head throwing it into the hamper, i reached into a drawer pulling out a blue vest , slipping it over my head, carlisle reappeard with his boxers on,  
"Sit" he instructed, i did what was i told and sat in front of him, he placed his hands on my shoulders, and began smoothing over my shoulders, he put more pressure onto my shoulders, i moaned. I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck.

"Magic fingers" he snorted  
"Yeh totaly" i replied, i jumped out of his reach, i bit my lip looking at him  
"Renn why you looking at me like that" he asked, i walked back towards the bed placing my hands on either side of his face, crushing his lips with mine, he slid his hands down the back of my thighs, pulling me ontop of him, i pulled my lips away, kissing down his collar bone, i stood back onto my feet skipping out the door ,and down the stairs

Jasper POV

Alice sat on the edge of the bed, her emotions unreadable, i stood next to the wardrobe watching her, my worry levels through the roof  
"Come on Honey whats gotcha down" i asked, she began shaking, i sprinted over to her, wrapping my arms around her small fragile body  
"Its just - Oh Jazz" she sobbed tearlessly, her head burried into my shirt, clinging onto me. I kissed her head  
"Shh, baby whats wrong" i whispered, sliding us both up the bed leaning against the pillows, i sat her down next to me,  
She moved to quickly and took me off guard, i shut my eyes tightly , i opened my eyes slowly and looked down she was lying between my legs, her head just next to the biggest scar on my torso, i ran my fingers through her hair, she snuggled up closer to me, grasping my hand,  
"Rosalie" she whimpered, i felt the anger shoot through my body  
"What did she say" i growled, she jumped back sitting in front of me,  
Carlisle appeared at the door,  
"Everything ok in here" he asked, alice nodded refusing to look at him,  
"We sure" he continued, this time i nodded, he disappeard back down the hall his emotions full of concern

"She said, nobody would trust me with a baby or even let me adopt one cause im a freak" she sobbed, i opened my arms and she curled back into me,  
"Baby you aint a freak," i whispered, she shook her head  
"Then why did she say it" she snapped, she was getting more agitated, she sat infront of me , her tiny hands on my thighs, she stretched up so she was my eye level, placing more pressure on my thighs  
"I dont know why she said it, cause im not her" i stated, she tilted her head  
"Im . Not . Stupid" she yelled, standing up on the bed, her hands on her hips glaring at me,  
"Calm down, nobody said you were stupid" i whispered, standing up too, i wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer too me, she began squirming, i made my hold tighter, she stopped squirming, i knocked us back down onto the soft mattress, she landed ontop of me giggling like a 3 year old  
"All better" i asked kissing her nose, she giggled it sounded like bells chimming  
"Yeh, thanks jazzy" she whispered, pecking my cheek, i rolled over so i was hovering over her  
"Kiss me" i whispered  
"I just did " she exclaimed,  
"Properly," i replied, smirking  
"Whatcha mean properly jazz" she asked confused.  
"Properly like, pressing your perfect lips to mine, your hands in my hair," she growled  
"Fine" she growled playfully , her hands twisted into my hair, pulling me down near her, she pressed her lips to mine, she pulled back,

"Baby, make lurve to me" she whispered  
"Your asking me" i asked  
"Yeh im asking" she whispered, slinging her leg around my waist  
"Well hmmm maybe" i joked, she ground her hips against mine i growled lightly

Emmett POV

"That was my favorite bra jazz" i heard her yell giggling, i looked through the crack off the door, and seen her bucking up and down, i stumbled backwards into rosalie  
"Babe what the hell are you doing" she asked, i took her hand and led her to the door, her lips parted to make an "O", she lept back , taking me with her  
"We shouldnt be listening to this" she informed me  
"They listen too us" i replied sulking, she giggled just as renne popped up the stairs  
"Guys" she was cut off by loud moaning, her eyes widened and she rushed beside us  
"Is that" she pointed to the door, we both nodded

"This is gold" she giggled, rosalie just looked at her, carlisle emerged from his office, confused about the noise  
"What the fuck is going on" he asked, all three of us pointed to jalice's room as rosalie calls them, he walked over next to me listening intently,  
There was another noise  
"Ohhhhh" renne gasped her hands on her cheeks , there was some snapping emerging from the room  
"Mummy whats going on" bella asked, poking her head out the door  
"Back inside" i instructed  
"Someones getting lucky"  
"Jesus christ" Rosalie whispered, holding my hand tightly  
"Come on baby" Jasper Growled from the room, we all stepped back looking at the door, with our heads tilted, i stepped back towards the room, letting go off rosalies hand, i reached for the door knob, alice growled loudly followed by frizby, then everything went silent, i stepped back from the door as it opened,  
"You know we could hear you" jasper stated, hands on hips  
"Yeh, and we could hear you " i yelled, laughing  
"Jesus, jasper put some clothes on" Rosalie yelled, from behind me, jasper looked down and went bright red and ran back into the room, alice appeared at the door with jaspers shirt wrapped round her  
"Sorry" she whispered, i shook my head at her  
"Why on earth are you apologising" i asked, she shrugged, i pointed back into her room, and she sulked off back into her room, 


	30. Chapter 30

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Pour Some Sugar On Me ! Def Leppard! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Departure

Emmetts POV

I watched Alice go off into her room again. " That could of been me if you didn't run away" Carlisle said , staring intently at Renee who was smirking.  
" Well I'm sorry for that ! We did that earlier ! " She whispered , smirking at Carlisle , Making him laugh. Jasper came out his room fully clothed.  
"Happy now ? " Jasper asked , looking at Rosalie. She nodded and skipped down to Bellas room. Renee walked past Carlisle and swished her back and thighs to the side with everystep she took. She came to the top of the stairs and laughed , before running down into the kitchen. I patted his shoulder and watched him slowly walk back to his office. His blue and white boxers where swishing away and his socks were down at his ankles. " Hey ! Get dressed too !" I shouted , he turned and shook his head at me.

I stood and looked at Jasper . He was laughing to himself. " What ?" I asked him . He shook his head and turned from me. I smiled and followed Renee into the kitchen. I smelled something nice a-cookin'. " Heyy ! Whatcha cooking there ? " I asked her. She turned from the hob and smiled at me. " Just something to fill a space , do you want some? " She asked , holding up a spoon filled with red liquid. " Well what you cooking ? " I asked her again. She plunged the spoon back into the hot liquid and turned again to face me. " Im making some pasta sauce. Do you want some ? " She asked again . I nodded and sat at the island. The hailstones were belting it down. The dark midnight sky was covered with white dots. I placed my hands on the cold marble and waited. I clicked my tongue and laughed. " Tell me , Is he good ?" I asked her . I heard her laughing. She turned and looked at me . " Emmett ... He's - God yeah ! " She whispered , gasping at the end of it. She turned back.

I could feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks. " Ok shout me when It's ready ! " I whispered . I jumped off the seat and took to the stairs. I came to the top of the stairs and I heard laughing coming from Carlisle's office. I pushed the door open a slight bit and peered inside. He was sitting on his desk talking on the phone to Edward. I coughed and pushed the door open fully. Carlisle waved at me and handed me the phone.

Carlisle POV

I handed Emmett the phone and stood up from my desk. I sorted my boxers and pushed my socks down further. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and left the room. I closed the door over behind me and continued down the hall. I passed Alice and Jasper in deep conversation. I nodded towards them and walked into my room. I closed the door over behind me and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and laughed. I ran my hands through my hair again and shook it about. I thought for a few moments before walking over to the shower. I switched it on again and stood under the water. I ran my hands through my hair again and shook my head about. "Emmett ! Pasta ! " I heard Renee shout from the kitchen. I smiled and turned the water to 'cold' I stood looking up at the showerhead. I rubbed my hands over my face and turned the water to hot. I closed my eyes and thought for a few moments. " Baby ? Do you know your showering in your underwear ?" I heard her say. I opened my eyes and looked down. " Ohh ... No . No I didn't. " I admitted. She stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "Did you know I have been washing dishes with cold water ? " She asked . I shook my head and she pointed at the shower. " You were using all the hot water !" She explained. I laughed and switched the shower off.

I grabbed another dry towel and wrapped it around my waist. I dropped my wet towel and underwear from under my dry towel and threw them into the hamper. She stood at the doorframe and looked me up and down before leaving with a smirk. I looked down and looked back up. I looked in the mirror and laughed. I pulled my hair back and smiled. I walked through into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I sat for a few moments before she knelt down infront of me. She lay her hand on my cheek and smiled. She bit her lip and let go. She stood up infront of me. I looked at her and studied her up and down. I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me . I stood up with her and put my hand into the back of her hair. " Are you tense ?" She asked me. I sensed the humor in her voice. I groaned and sighed.  
" Hell yeah " I said under my breath.

Renee POV

I let go of him and climbed onto the bed. "Sit" I commanded. He did as I said and sat with his back against the bedframe. I crossed my legs behind him and placed my warm hands onto his cold shoulders. He moaned and smiled. "I haven't even done anything yet " I soothed. He chuckled and lay his head back.  
" Can't beleive I have to leave you guys ! " He mumbled to me with his eyes closed. I took one hand from his shoulder and lay it on his forehead.  
" Shhh ... It's ok . We'll still be here " I assured him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He lifted one of his hands and carresed my face. He moved one hand down to my neck and he laughed. " I didn't know I had that kind of power " He whispered , analysing the mark he made before work.  
" A hickey from K'nicky " He smiled. I laughed and patted his shoulder.  
" Like a Trademark " I whispered. He smiled and shut his eyes back over. I took my hand from his head and placed it back onto his shoulders. I moved them to the side and down onto his chest. He lifted his hands and placed them ontop of mine.

"Mum ?" I heard somebody say. I looked up and saw Bella standing with her hand on her hip and her head tilted.  
" Thought of closing the door when your together ?" Rosalie squealed from behind Bella. I laughed and Carlisle refused to open his eyes. He sighed and eventually looked up at me.  
" What's a K'nicky mum ?" Bella asked , sitting down on the floor. Rosalie joined in and sat cross legged too. Rose put her hand on her fist and opened her eyes wide.  
" A kind of Car " Emmett said from the door. He looked at me and winked.  
"Thank you" I mouthed to Emmett. He gave me the thumbs up. He put his hands on Rosalie an Bellas shoulders and escorted them out the room , closing the door behind him. When the door closed I heard Carlisle sigh.I burst out laughing. I fell back on the bed and laughed some more. I covered my red face and sighed with a smile. I took my hands from my face and opened up my eyes.  
" Hello biceps ! " I whispered. Carlisle was hovvering above me, smiling. I looked up at him. He moved his head lower and kissed my bottom lip, Then my top lip , the both of them. " I don't know what I'm going to do when your away. I'll be bored senseless. " I joked. He smiled at me and dropped closer.  
" You wont . You'll have Everybody here - but they'll all be at school ... " He stopped and thought for a moment. He shrugged and came back to face me.

He pushed his lips down onto mine and his moist, cold torso touched my shirt. I held back a moan. I Put my arms around his neck and brought him even closer. I smiled and connected my hands at the nape of his neck. I wrapped my ankles around his calf and held it there tight. I arched my back . He opened his eyes and smiled at me , his big toothy grin. He closed his mouth back over and our lips met again. He put his hands on my back and trailed it up and down my spine making me giggle. " Tickilish I see " He whispered , breaking our kiss , knowing my weakness. I groaned and rolled him onto his back.

A few days later.

Renee POV

With Carlisle gone Bella at school and the others out shopping for a few hours, I didn't know what to do with myself. I strolled about the house continually. I sat on the stairs for a few hours until He showed up for the 3rd time this week. " Hello " He greeted me . I turned my head away and sighed.  
" What do you want now !" I asked him. He held his hands up in surrender. " My daughter will be back from school any minute so make it quick. " I commanded . He sat on the stair next to me and looked into my eyes. " You know nothing about your family " He whined. I glared at him and he stood up. " I'm sorry , but you know none of their background , you are in danger here " He promised before leaving through the front door. I paniced and began to cry. I sniffed before making my decision. I ran upstairs and hunted for a suitcase. Carlisle took the smaller one so the larger one must be about here somewhere. I looked under the bed and pulled it out. I brushed the dust off. The words 'danger' and 'background' swirled about my head , making me feel sick.

I stopped for a few moments. I sighed and wiped a few tears away. I piled most of my clothes into the suitcase and zipped it up. I ran into Bella's room and took some of her clothes. I carried them through to Carlisle's room and un zipped the case. I piled the rest of her clothes into it before zipping and locking it. I stopped suddenly and clicked. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I emptied my stomach contents into the sink before sitting on the floor shaking for a while. I regained steadiness and stood up. I switched the tap on quickly and Slipped my ring off. I walked over to the soap dish in the shower and sat it there. I held myself back from anymore tears." Mum ! " I heard her shout. I wept a little and ran out onto the landing. " Hi Baby " I whispered. I indicated for her to come upstairs. She kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag. She took to the stairs quickly and took my hand. " Honey , can you do me a big favour? Go wash your face and brush your hair please. " I told her . She smiled and let go of my hand. She ran into her bathroom and switched the tap on. I walked into his room and found a scrap peice of paper. I wrote him a letter , telling him everything. I dropped the pen and folded the paper. I sat it on the bed and pulled the case out into the hall. I began shedding buckets.

I stopped crying and I pulled the case down to the front door and called the taxi place. " Bella , come on honey ! " I shouted up to her . She appeared with a big smile on her face. I felt my heart break with every stair she climbed down. The phone rang again and stopped. I opened up the front door to the shining sun and the green green grass. I pulled the case down the driveway up to the cab. I had Bella in one hand and our passports in the other. I let Bella climb into the cab whilst I locked the front door. I walked halfway down the drive and stopped. I looked into the forest and sighed , letting a single tear run from my eye. " Miss . "The cab driver said. I snapped round to him and smiled . " Airport please " I said with a sigh. I sat in the back seat with Bella and her teddy. I closed the door over and we set for the airport. Minutes passed. We came to the outside of the airport please. I got out the car and Bella followed. I paid they guy the money and he gave me my suitcase. " Happy flighting " He said with a smile.

I took the case in one hand and Bella was walking infront. We came in through the doors and over to the ticket master. " Hello miss , where will you be flying to today ?" She asked looking at me and Bells. "Michigan" I asked her. She nodded. " Family ? " She asked ." You could say that's my reason" I said and smiled at her.  
" Ok ther is a flight leaving in 5 hours - so that will be 8:45pm . Is that ok ?" She asked. I nodded. She printed the tickets and handed them to me. I reached into my back pocket and gave her all the money I had. " Keep the rest " I said with a smile. I gave Bella her ticket and we walked to the check - in. I gave the woman my ticket and Bells gave the woman her ticket too. " Ok that's fine . How many peices of onboard luggage are you taking." She asked. I looked down.  
" No hand luggage and just one case please. " I said. She nodded and I placed the case on the conveyor. " Did you pack it all yourself ?" She looked at me with a smile . I nodded and handed her our passports. " That's great , now We'll see you on the other side " She chuckled . I awkwardly smiled and left the check in.

We got to security. I slipped my shoes off and my belt. I placed them in the tray with Bella's bear that she got from Jasper at a fayre. It's little blue eyes were looking up at me in hatred. I wept a little more. Bells went through first and collected her bear. I walked through and smiled at security. I collected my belongings. I slipped my shoes and belt back on and went hunting for our gate number. " Why are we going to Mishigin ? " Bella asked me . I couldn't look at her . She resembled him too found our gate eventually . I took a seat and began weeping. " Mum whats wrong ? " Bella asked me in fright. I looked up at her with my bloodshot eyes and smiled.  
" One of mummy's friend has scared her and made her paranoid - " My voice cracked and I held back some more water works.

" Do you wanna get some food ? I have money out of my piggybank in my purse. " She looked at me with her little innocent eyes. I nodded .  
" How much do you have Bella honey ? " I asked her out of shock.  
" 56 Dollars and 49 cents . I have been saving " She said , smiling at me. I nodded and stood up , taking her hand. We headed towards this resteraunt place and sat inside.

Rosalie POV

" We're home ! " I shouted . I got no reply.I looked at my watch and grinned. 6:05 pm = Dinner time ! I walked into the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table. It was from Raindrops .  
_Guys , Gone shopping for a while , don't wait up ... Renee & Bella x_ I smiled as I read it. " Where are they ? " Emmett boomed from the living room. I smiled again.  
"Shopping hon." I squealed. I threw myself into Emmett's hold and kissed him. I heard Alice and Jasper talking on the couch about some historical figure. I decided to join them. I sat in the couch across from them and listened. " Carlisle's back today. " Emmett said randomly . I patted his shoulder and walked to the kitchen.  
" Emmett ? What do you want for dinner ? " I shouted to Emmett in the Living room.  
"Macaroni ! PLEASE ! "He shouted back. I filled a pot with pasta and water. I sat it on the stove and let it boil. I heard the door open and close.  
" I'm Back ! " He shouted . I ran into the lobby and gave him a hug. " Hi Carlisle ! " I squealed. He laughed and hugged me back .  
"Wheres everybody else ?" He asked when I let go. I pointed to the kitchen and Living room.  
" Bella and Renee went shoppin' " I whispered . He smiled and walked into the living room. 

Carlisle POV

" Hi everybody ! " I Shouted. I stood for a while with my arms wide open.  
" Hi " Emmett and Alice droned. " Good to see you guys too (!) " I said. I walked to the stairs and pulled my case upstairs.  
" Im going for a shower ! " I shouted . I heard an 'OK' Eventually. I pulled my case along the hall and into my room. I took a deep breath in and opened the bathroom door. I walked in and switched the shower on. I walked back into the bedroom and found a peice of paper. I unfolded itand sat down to read it.

_Carlisle , Baby , _

_Don't worry if I'm not there , There's a high chance I'm on a plane right now.  
Aro kept dropping by. He scared me so much baby , I couldn't take it any longer.  
I had to go , I have Bella with me , Don't panic.  
God I wish I could of stayed longer. __**  
**__My ring is on the soap dish in the shower . So It would be the first thing you saw when you came home.  
God , I cannot explain on paper . I was living in fear !  
We had Great times , beleive me.  
I do , I really do._

Jesus , Love always : Me x

A Holy woman when she chooses. My heart sank to the depths of an abbys. I lay back on the bed and thought. I began crying. " Carlisle ! Dinner ! " Rosalie shouted a few minutes later. _  
_" I'm not hungry Rose ! " I shouted , my voice cracking in the middle. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I walked into the bathroom and switched the shower off gazing at her ring. I manned up eventually and grabbed her ring. I threw my shoes back on and ran downstairs. " Bye ! " I shouted , leaving the door wide open. I ran down to the front of the house and unlocked my car. I threw myself inside and closed the door back over. I put the key in the ignition and sped off down the road . I pulled out onto the highway because it was quicker than backroads. I held back tears until a song on the radio came on.

_' Her Name is Rio & She Dances On The Sand  
Just like that river , twisting through a dusty la-and  
And when she smiles she really shows you all she can ,  
Oh Rio , Rio dance across the Rio - Grande.'_

I sped up , brushing back tears. I reached 83 mph when I got to the Airport. I left my car in the parking lot without paying. I slipped a scrap peice of paper from the glovebox into the front of the dashboard. I jumped out my car , locking it whilst running. I pushed past some old people and teenagers. " Carlisle !" I heard somebody shout from behind me. I turned round clenching my teeth . It was my dad . " Dad ! " I said in shock . "what you doin here ?" I asked .  
" well the home is taking us on holiday to Brazil. And you ?" He asked looking at me up and down. I smiled weakly and gave him a big hug.  
I kept on running at a human pace until I got to the check - in. I looked at the recent departures. I thought for a few moments. I walked casually to the security desk. I pushed passed the people in the cues and ran right through the metal detector. I set it off but I didn't think twice about it. I made it out into the gates . I ran up the rows and looked into each cubicle.

" Get him for christ's sake ! ! ! " Security shouted. I kept on running.I stopped as I saw her and Bella heading for the plane. I was tackled to the ground by 3 officers. She didn't even turn round at the sound of the thud . I began sobbing. " Don't move or I shoot ! " An officer said , pointing a gun at me , I looked up from the marble floor and raised my eyebrow. " DONT MOVE !" He shouted again , right in my face. I pressed my head back down onto the officer's weights combined began to agonize me. The officer with the gun stared at me. The gun was pointing at the ground near my fingers. I began to shake like a puppy. I faced the marble and began crying. The officers stood up from crushing me and took me by the arm. " Sir , where were you going ?" They asked me. I pointed to gate 36. "Michigan" I lied. They walked me towards the gate.  
"He is going to Michigan . One way Please " The officers pulled money out their pockets . They threw me down onto the walkway into the plane. The stewardess threw my boarding pass down with me. I stood up and brushed my clothes. I walked down the walkway into the plane . " Hey sir , I'm happy your flying with us today " The steward said to me with a smile.

I weakly smiled back at him. " Passengers please prepare for take off." The pilot said over the intercom. I walked aboard the seating area. I glanced the passengers and found Renee who had already dropped off with Bells. I slowly crept into the seat behind them and waited we were in the air , Renee eventually woke up. She acccidentally pushed her seat back. " Oh god I'm so sorry , are you ok?" She asked. I laughed.  
" I'm fine " I replied. She slowly moved her chair back. The stewardess moved down with her cart of beverages. " Madam ? Madam ? " She asked Renee.  
" Huh ? " She replied .  
" Beverage ?" The stewardess asked. I heard Renee struggle for words.  
" Gin please " She asked. The stewardess nodded and handed her a small can. She gave Bella a small can of orange juice too. I heard her open her can of Gin and tonic. I stood up from my seat and walked down to the bathroom. I locked myself in and looked at my reflection. I ran my hands through my hair then swished it about .I unlocked the door and slowly started walking back to my seat.

When I passed Bells she didn't even notice me. I slouched back in my seat and fastened my seatbelt. I looked out the window and saw all the clouds and birds. I studied the shape of the clouds and smiled. " Carlisle ? " I heard her whisper. I turned and smirked. I waved my hand slightly. She laughed and took the seat next to me. " What the fuck are you doing here ? " She asked , putting her arm through mine. I smiled at her.  
" Don't leave me baby , please ... " I said , my voice cracked and a tear slipped from my eye. She looked into my eyes and smiled.  
" I didn't have a choice darling ... I'm sorry . " She appologised to me. I shook my head.  
" We can make it work baby ... We can , I'll sort Aro and the Volturi , Just don't leave me " I said again. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.  
" Ok .. I won't " She said , I felt so uplifted.  
" Only if we come straight back home babe " She laughed. I nodded and lifted her head from my shoulder. I pressed my lips against hers and she opened up my lips with her tongue. Our tongues battled once again for dominance. She moved her hands down to my lower torso.


	31. Chapter 31

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Pour Some Sugar On Me ! Def Leppard! **

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Bedside Manner

Jasper POV

"Emmett !" I heard Alice shout. I looked up at the landing.  
" Oh Jazz , could you get Emmett for me ?" She asked , almost in a sing-songy voice. I nodded and looked back down.  
"Oh Jazz ? What time is it ? " She asked . I looked at my watch.  
" Well my dear its : 9.45 am " I said , smiling up at her. I looked down and walked into the kitchen. I passed Rosalie .Her blonde locks were up in a scraggly bun with her eyemask on top. Her long pyjamma bottoms dragged on the floor and her vest top hung low. She reached for the coffee perculator and grabbed a mug. She yawned a big , lion - mouthed yawn. "Hi Jasper " She whispered after pouring herself a coffee.  
" Rose? wheres Emmett ?" I asked . She laughed and pointed towards the garage.  
" He's in there somewhere ... " She guessed. I smiled and patted her shoulder. I threw the door to the garage wide open. It hit the wall and made a mark. I slowly closed the door back over and walked over to the cars. " Emmett ? " I whispered. I heard some cranking moments later. I looked around the room until I heard him shout. " UNDER HERE DUMBASS !". I laughed and looked under Rosalies car. I gave him a wave and he flipped me off. He was turning something and breaking something. He held his hand out. " Crowbar " He asked. I looked around and tried to sight it.  
" In the drawers ! " He whispered. I bowed my head and stood up , heading to the tool drawers.

I searched the 12 drawers and came across it , in a drawer labeled ' Burglar '. I laughed and yanked it out the drawer , hitting it off my marble hands as I walked over to Emmett. I crouched back down to Emmett and he pulled it out my hands. " What do you want ?" He asked. His voice made me tremble , made me shake. I struggled to find words. " Spit it out ! " He demanded , still focusing underneath the car. I sighed and replied.  
" Alice wants you " I admitted. His head shot towards me , quick as lightling. I weakly smiled.  
" Too bad " He whispered , turning back to the car. I pulled the pillow out from under his back. I yanked it out from under the car. I studied the patterns on the cushion. The cover was a white silk. It clicked eventually. "This is Carlisle's !" I whispered. She slid out from under the car and held the crowbar in his mouth like a dog. He stood up and whipped the crowbar back out his mouth. He shrugged and pointed. " I think you'll find it's Renees but what does she care.. she ain't coming back. " He whispered. I gasped and sat the oil - stained pillow on the front of Rose's car. " I just miss them that's all Jasper." He admitted, wiping his hands on his overalls.

I held my hands out for a hug. He nodded and walked towards me, picking me up. He squeezed me tight and sighed. " I just don't have anybody to embarrass. About their sex-life I mean. " He said with a whine. I smiled and patted his shoulder. He dropped me to the floor and I landed with a thud. I huffed and clambered back to my feet.  
" Sorry " he answered with a weak smile.I shook my hand infront of him and laughed , rubbing my eye. I smiled at him and left the garage with him trailing behind.  
" Guys whens lunch ?" He asked , tapping my shoulder. I sighed.  
" Another 3 hours " I heard somebody say. I looked at Sleeping Beauty puzzled , then over at Emmett. I walked slowly to the front door and a massive grin came across my face. " So you returned did you ?" I asked , containing my nodded and Bella ran towards me. " Look , I'm sorry I ran by the way " She pleaded. I nodded my head , so did Emmett and Rosalie.

Renee POV

I stood infront of the door with my arm around Carlisle's waist and his around mine. I smiled at everybody and wriggled free. " Guys , I'm sorry but I'm suuuuuper tired. " I said as I walked to the stairs. I took to te stairs slowly and I eventually reached the top. I sighed as my eyelids got heavy. I slowly walked down to the bedroom and opened up the door. I looked around the room and saw nothing had changed. I sighed and walked over to the bed . I stopped and annalysed the quilt covers , the creases and folds. "Can I help you with anything m'dear ?" I heard him ask from behind me. I shook my head and turned to him , smiling. He quickly walked over to me and laughed. I slipped my hand round his waist and pulled him closer. He lay his hand onto my waist and held me tightly." Maybe when I wake up later on we could take off from were we were on the plane." I giggled , batting my eyelashes. He just smiled and nodded. He lifted me off the ground and gave me a long kiss. He sat me back down on the bed and walked into the bathroom , smiling at me as he did so. He closed over the door and I fell back onto the bed , giggling like a child. I slipped my jeans off and jumped into my pyjamma shorts. I pulled off my shirt and threw it into the hamper by the door. I fixed my satin brassiere and pulled back the quilt covers.

I lay down on the cotton bedsheet and pulled the cold silk over me. I shivered for a while and curled up into a ball. I uncurled my legs and lay them down flat. I inched my head towards Carlisle's pillow and drifted in and out of sleep. I heard the bathroom door open so I knew I wasn't sleeping. I kept my eyes closed and slowly moved my mouth under the quilt covers to hide my smiling. I heard a clatter and a bang. I slightly opened my left eye and saw Carlisle standing up from the floor. " Pay attention to your walking next time big man " Emmett commented , poking his head into the room. Carlisle shooed him away and scruffed his hair. Oh god , it made him look so much more younger and cuter. I blushed and hid my giggling. He was facing the wardrobe when he sat down on the end of the bed. I opened my eye fully and watched his actions.

He sighed and scruffed his hair a few times making it jagged and rugged. 'Sex hair' as Emmett would call it. He would occasionally turn around and put his hand on my foot or my leg from above the covers. I timed his gazes so I didn't get caught. He did eventually stand up. He grabbed my hairbrush and began smoothing his hair out. I watched and watched. He went into his top drawer and pulled out some black material and slipped it on under his towel. I sighed in my head and frowned a bit under the covers. He looked in the mirror several times and looked over at me. I would quickly turn over then turn back when he stopped watching. I turned onto his pillow , leaving my legs on my side. I opened up my eyes and just caught him whipping his towel from his waist. My mouth automatically hit the bottom of the bed. My inner voice was going crazy , my emotions were everywhere. He turned to the mirror and turned on the hairdryer. This really should be a slow - motion moment. I moaned and sighed a little bit. He turned the hairdryer off and looked at me. I kept my eyes open and kept studying his structure and muscles. I saw him laugh a little bit. " Like what you _can_ see ?" He asked dropping the hairdryer to the floor. He edged over to the bed moving my head as he sat down. He rested my head on his torso. He kept one leg straight and the other was bent. I slightly groaned as I touched his icy skin.

I kissed his chest then his collarbone and worked my way up to his lips. He opened up my mouth with his tongue and they both battled for dominance. He groaned as I placed my hand on the 'V' shape of his torso. I ran my hands over his hips continually. I let my hot breath escape our mouths and run down his neck. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer , his fingernails making marks as he done so. I groaned and ran my hand around his waist reaching his back. I put my hands onto my fingertips and slowly dipped my nails into his skin making him breathe and gasp. I slung my right leg over his waist and onto the other side of him , keeping my hand on his back. I put my other hand into the back of his damp , rugged , blonde hair and gripped it tight. I felt my face heat up and lightly throb. He moaned a deep , throaty moan which echoed in my ears. It made me shiver and tingle all the way up my back. " Carlisle ! " Emmett shouted in unison with Alice. I felt him grind to a halt.  
" Damn ! "He whispered. I laughed and took my leg back over him.  
"Hunting ! Come on ! " Rosalie shouted. He sighed and he moved his lips closer to my neck. His lips made contact with my skin and he started sucking at my neck making funny noises which tickled me and made me shiver all over again. He stopped and stood up off the bed smiling at me. " Welcome home then " I growled playfully. He laughed and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe. " I'll need to go into work and drop off my research then hunting then back here " He promised , turning from me. I watched his toned leg muscles strengthen as he reached for a pair of shoes at the top of his wardrobe. I saw the moisture on his body trickling down his calf and onto his foot.

Carlisle POV

I turned and grabbed my work shoes from the top of my wardrobe , clutching some chinos as i did so. I heard her climb out of bed and go over to the chest of drawers next to the bathroom. I slightly turned my head and saw her pull out red material and study it , every crease and every pattern on the lace trimmings then saw her shove it back into her drawer. She pulled out a pair of trainer socks instead. I silenced a moan and closed over my wardrobe. I turned fully to her and she was on the edge of the bed slipping her feet into the cotton socks. " I guess I'll be needing my ring back " She said with a smile. I nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I picked up my trousers and fished into the back pocket. I pulled out her ring and walked over to her. I knelt down and slipped it on her finger , winking as I stood back up. I slipped my chino's over my boxers and fastened the buttons. I zipped my zip and grabbed my shirt from the dresser. I pulled the cotton over my shoulders and done up the buttons. " That colour suits you " She whispered , standing up to fix my collar. I smilled and kissed her forehead. " Yeah , blue's your colour from now on. " She smirked. I nodded and she slipped my cufflinks on. I rubbed her shoulder and walked over to the mirror. I smoothed down my shirt and trousers before turning to the wardrobe and grabbing my white work coat. I Pulled it from inbetween the rows and studied the embroidery.

I slipped it on over my back and smoothed it out too , throwing a pen in the pocket to make it look like I actually do work. I walked back over to her who was holding my documents out in one hand. I took the from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading for the stairs. I decended the stairs slowly , reaching the bottom eventually to be greeted by Bella , Emmett , Alice and Rosalie. Emmett crossed his arms at me and raised his eyebrow. " Getting dressed I hope " Alice whispered. I nodded and crossed my heart. I sat my documents down on the stairs. I slipped my feet into my shoes and brushed them off. I stood back up from the stairs and grabbed my documents. " Ready then ?" I asked them , they nodded and Bella was first out the house followed by the girls then Emmett and me. I stopped and turned to face inside. " Jasper , I'll be back soon , please don't eat her " I said with a chuckle . He laughed to and closed the door over.

Jasper POV

I chuckled and closed over the front door. I turned and saw Renee standing at the bottom of the stairs. I weakly smiled and nervously chuckled. She raised her eyebrow and walked over to the kitchen , watching me as she did. I looked around for a bit then followed her. I turned into the kitchen and saw her standing over the sink. I coughed weakly and she turned around. She had an odd look in her eye. It was the - I'm planning something - look. She began to smile , her crooked , cunning smile. I held my hands up in surrender and stepped back a few paces. " Don't be stupid Jasper , I wont _eat_ you. " She whispered , almost quoting Carlisle. She smiled her normal smile and put the kettle on. I walked closer , slowly taking my hands down from above my head. I took a seat on the back of the couch and faced her pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hi ! " He squealed , causing her to drop the kettle , spilling boiling water everywhere. I heard her whine like an injured puppy. " Oh god , sorry !" She said under her breath. I stood up from the couch and walked over to her , picking the kettle up and walking her to one of the seats in the middle of the kitchen.

" Did I scare yah ? " He asked , keeping the calm in his voice. I looked at Edward and invited him over. She shook her head and turned and faced up to him.  
" Don't worry about it . I'm just the walking hazard around here" She said with a chuckle , disguising her pain. I looked at the water on the counter.  
" No , look : I'll clean up the water . Edward , you help in some way ! " I said. He nodded and she looked around the room smiling. I smiled and walked over to the pool of water on the counter and slipped. "OH MY CHRIST ! JASPER ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?" I heard her scream. Edward gasped and rushed to help me up. He took me under my arms and I held onto the counter which was more slippery than the floor. I fell and slipped again , this time landing on Edwards shoes. " Fuck sake Edward , are those steel toed ?" I yelped. " Uh hu"He said , sighing . I groaned and pulled my self up again , this time succeeding.

" Are you ok s- Jasper ?" She whispered. I nodded and put my arm on my shoulder. I nodded again and grabbed a dish cloth to wipe up the water , still holding my shoulder.  
" Are you ok ? that's the question here ? I DON'T BLEED ! " I said. She stood up from the chair and walked over to me , slipping and hitting her head on the drawer handle. I gasped and crouched down next to her.

Renee POV

I slipped against the hot floor and hit my head with a blunt THUD. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at Jasper who was covering his mouth. I tilted my head a bit then moved it back. I slowly raised my hand to my neck. I pulled it slowly away and looked at the red. A fear of shock set in and I tried to squirm away. I dug my elbows into the ground and pulled myself away a few feet. My vision began to get hazy and agonizing. Jasper and Edwards faces began to fade as I passed out cold.

One Week Later

I woke a while later on a bed. I felt around me. It was cold and smooth. I opened up my eyes and saw Alice and Rosalie looking at me. " Did I die ?" I murmered. I heard Alice laugh. I closed my eyes again. I couldn't hold my eyes open long enough. " Is Jasper ok ?" I whispered.  
" He's fine , he's still calming down " Rosalie pitched in. I tried to smile but I was in to much pain to even speak anymore. I felt a small tear squeeze out of my eye. I couldn't do anything about it. It was annoying me so so much ! I felt Alice's small hand reach out and wipe it away. I sighed and took a deep breath in. " Am I in an unattractive neckbrace or something ?" I inquired. I heard a guy laugh.  
" No , thank goodness . It wasn't that serious . It was a concussion " He said. I whined again.  
" Right , Fancy Words do not work with me right now darlin' . " I admitted , trying not to wince in pain.  
" How long was I out darlin' ?". I heard him laughing again. I felt a cooling hand on my face.  
" One week." I gasped and struggled to pull my eyes open.

" Are you fucking with me ? " I smirked.  
" No , I'm serious. You were out for a week. But it's all right. Your getting better. Your consious." He whispered.I tried to nuzzle into his hand but it just wouldn't happen. I opened my eyes up again and saw Jasper standing over me and the cooling hand gone. I must of fell asleep. " You ok ?" I asked , fully opening my eyes. I saw him lightly nod and sit on the end of the bed. " Don't worry about it " He said smiling. I went to get up when he pushed me back down lightly.  
" Rest " He said. I shook my head and propped myself up on the bed. I assorted my pillows and leaned back on them. I sighed and looked at Jasper who was now joined by Alice. " Did I scare you guys ?" I asked , trying to stay still. They nodded vigorously. I smiled and slung the duvvet off of my legs.

Alice walked over to my side taking my hand. I turned my legs to the outside of the bed and firmly placed them on the ground , pulling myself up with Alice's hand and Jaspers hand at my side. " Are You not rushing it Renn ? " Jasper asked me firming his grip at my back. I shook my head and looked upwards. I heard a gasp and Jasper let go of my , letting me fall to the bed. " What's going on ?" I heard him ask. I laughed.  
" I'm trying to move " I admitted , Pulling myself up with Alice's weak hand. I stood on my two feet and steadied myself. I rested one hand on Jaspers shoulder and the other was on Alice's. I looked up again and saw his white coat against his pale blue shirt. I cringed a bit before shuffling over to him. " Thanks you two " I whispered , slowly turning my head , looking at Alice and Jasper. They nodded and put their arms around eachothers waist and their hips hit together. I slipped my hand up to my ear and pushed some of my hair round the back of my ear. My hand rested in the middle of his chest , ontop of the buttons. He put his hand to my neck and smoothed it out. " Tea ? Coffee ? Water ? A Hug ?" He asked , kissing my head.  
" A coffee and a hug " I admitted , nuzzling into his chest , my nose brushing the cotton fabric covering his magnificent , chisled torso.

He released his hold from my neck and threw it gently over my shoulders. I turned to face him , my nose still touching his fabrics. I slung my arms around his back , connecting them at they touched. " Coffee did you say ? " He asked , kissing my head. I nodded and released one hand from his back. I slouched it onto his chest , next to my face. I made circles on his chest with my index finger. "Guys ? Do you want some dinner made ?" Alice asked , heading for the door. Her chimey voice rung through me like a whistle. I nodded and let go of him and stumbled over to Alice , linking her arm with mine for support. I turned back and looked at him, His expression was sorrowful but he was putting on a smile. " Go get something to eat , build your energy up " He whispered , smiling at me again. I bowed my head and smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Shop Dead Fred

Carlisle POV

I gave her a small wave from my side and she left the room slowly with Alice. I let a sigh a escaped my mouth. Jasper stood up from the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry it happened , she came to see if I was ok , she just fell , I was good though , I did really try and hel- " I cut him off , placing a hand on his.I shrugged it off me and gently smiled again. " Don't worry about it , honestly Jasper , chill " I said , letting a small laugh escape my lips. He gave out a small chuckle. I fixed the duvet and sat myself down on it. My hand rested ontop of her pillow, smoothing it over. " She aint dead " Emmett whispered from the door.  
"She _was_ in a coma for a week Emm, On that very bed. " I protested. I smiled and looked up at him. I nodded and shooed them away. They just laughed and walked out the room , turning over their shoulder at me. They winked and closed the door over. I lay back on the bed and let a small moan escape my lips. It was a mix of a sigh of relief and a moan of dread. I covered my face , taking my hand from the silk and smoothing out my frown lines .

I kicked my shoes off and they landed on the floor in a pile. I took my hands from my face and sat them on my tie. I pulled at the longer part and my other hand worked on the knot. I undone my tie and whipped it round my neck and onto the bed. The blue satin stood out against the white silk.I pulled it about in random fashions. I lifted my head and looked over at her pillow. There was specks of blood from where her dressing was. I studied them over and over again. Her neck dressing must of slipped somewhere. I closed my eyes over and lay back down. My legs dangled off the edge and feet almost touched the ground. I resisted the temptation of her blood on the pillow. I occupied myself with other things like counting sheep and counting how many days I have lived. Nothing worked.

It called my name. It sang to me. I broke all my rules. I sat up and crossed my legs next to the pillow. I picked it up and pressed my nose gently into it. I held it close to me. "Carlisle ? You still in here?" She asked. I dropped the pillow to my side. I slightly coughed and stood up .  
" Yeah , come on in, " I tried to say convinsingly. I slipped my hands into my coat pocket and paced , trying to look busy. I coughed again and stopped pacing. I heard the door opening slightly and creaking. I turned my head to the door and she was propped up against the doorframe. Her face was full of colur unlike earlier. Her smile was one million watts. "I feel preppier and perkier now" She burst out with laughter and happiness. I smiled and walked over to her , grabbing her waist , pulling her closer to me.  
"Neck still sore ?" I asked. She shook her head and bit at my neck.  
"Not anymore" She giggled , slipping her hands into my back pockets making me smile.

" Are you sure your feeling ok ?" I asked. I heard her giggle and I felt her hands moving my back pocket.  
" Christmas soon " She whispered , her breath on my neck. I groaned and tightened my grip on her hip again.  
" Really , That's not far away is it? " I asked , dipping my head to her neck. I felt her head go side to side suggesting a shake. I laughed and pressed my lips onto her neck.  
" Yeah 25 days darlin'. What do you want for it ?" She asked, crumpling her hands in my back pocket. I sighed and released my grip on her hip.  
" We could have a proper family meal together... " I answered , kissing her head. I heard her giggle and take her hands out my pockets.  
" I like that idea baby" She whispered into my ear , smoothing out the back of my hair.

I sighed and re-tightened my grip on her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss my jawline. I laughed a bit and my hands joined on her tailbone.  
" Heh heh , you just really like teasing me don't you ?" I whispered. She giggled and jumped onto my hips.  
" I live for it " She whispered. I laughed and moved my arms up to the middle of her tightened her ankles around my back.  
" We really ... should stop ... this as soon as possible ... " I whispered , letting a laugh escape my lips. She jumped down from my hips and looked at me with her diviant smile. " I have christmas shopping to do " She whispered , Running her hand down my cheek. I smiled at her and she placed her hands at my neck. " What do you want though ? I'm getting Alice shoes , Rosalie is getting a new dress and a is getting some workout stuff and Bella is getting some ballet stuff. I dont know about Jasper ,He's diffic- " I cut her off with a kiss. " Get him some Civil war books. He's crazy about it. " I managed to say between kisses. I broke the kiss and sat my hand on her hip.

Renee POV

His cold hand rested on my hip bone , caressing each crease and bump. " That wont be so difficult now" I whispered. I placed one hand over his hand on my hip and stroked the back of his. "Why do you make me like this ?" He asked , studying my eyes.  
" Like what ? " I asked , grinning at him. He laughed and looked about for a bit.  
" Like ... Like this ! You just make me feel ... So warm. " He whispered , pulling me closer. I cringed a bit and his eyes twinkled. The yellow twinkled against the white of his skin. He pulled me in even closer for a hug. I wrapped my arms back around him and breathed onto his shirt. " Wanna come shopping with me ?" I asked him , laughing. He chuckled and patted my hip. " Yeah , why not ?" He replied pulling away from me. I looked up at him and weakly smiled.  
" Something wrong ?" I asked. He turned from me and chuckled to himself.  
" No . Let's go . " He whispered , heading for the door.

I sighed and followed him out. I came out onto the landing and heard silence. " Can you come down a minute please ?" I heard a guy shout. It went right through me.  
" Sure thing ? " I shouted. I wiped the puzzled look off my face and came to the top of the stairs. I slowly decended them and came to the bottom , being greeted by Simon. I gasped and stood on the last stair. Simon had a look of anger on his face and his glasses were gone. " Join us !" He whispered. I shook a bit and sat down on the bottom stair. "What ?" I asked , looking at him. His face was ablaze. His face was pink and his hands were clenched.  
" You didn't tell me !" He whispered , gesturing to Bella. I jumped a bit and looked at Carlisle who was thinking something up.

" Yeah , so ... 'cause you totally care don't you (?) " I asked , with a smirk. He turned to Carlisle.  
" What did I say ? WHAT DID I SAY LAST TIME ?" He shouted. Carlisle didn't flinch or shake. Emmett was huddling into Alice and Rosalie. He took a step closer to Carlisle and Bella squealed a little bit. " Shush !" He demanded. Bella squirmed in Jaspers arms and ran into the living room.  
" Do you mind ! That's my daughter you just scared half to death !" Carlisle shouted. I shook and my eyes flickered between Si and Carlisle. Simon took a few steps closer to him and began to shout. " HEY ! " I screamed , pushing Simon to the side. I stood back up from pushing Simon and I started shaking. A small smile spread across my lips.  
I watched him steady himself before turning to me , even mory angrier.

" Fuck . Me ! " I whispered under my breath , hiding the fright. He stood up and faced me. I began to sweat . I felt it run down my back. I began silently praying and hoping something would stop him. " What did you just do ?" He whispered , stepping closer to me , his nose touching mine. I shook my head and moved back a little bit , dipping my neck. I sighed heavily and bucked up the courage. " Fuck you ! " I screamed again , pushing his shoulders backwards. I heard everybody gasp. I turned my head to see Jasper standing next to Rosalie with their mouths on the floor. They indicated to Simon. I sighed and turned to him. His eyes were blazing , his blood was boiling. I gulped before stepping backwards onto the stairs , stumbling a bit. His leg hit mine with force. His hands swung by his sides in fists. I heard him growl. I tried to speak. "SIMON !" Somebody yelled.

I looked up from the step and saw Mum standing at the door. My heart thudded and thumped in my chest , attacking my ribs causing them to ache. Carlisle gasped and walked over to the door inviting her in. He put one arm around her shoulders and the other one out infront of her for a handshake. She shrugged him off and looked at him in disgust. " Home now ! " She yelled at Si. He stared at me the got back up and straightened up. I glared at him and caught my breath.  
" I'll see myself out thank you very much ! " I heard her exclaim to Carlisle. I sighed and looked down at my black and blue leg. I hid my face and ran upstairs throwing myself ontot the bed when I got there.I lay face down and sobbed. My knees ached and my sides were making me writhe in pain. I slowly felt my neck crack and stretch. I wept and let the liquid fall from my eyes and land onto the pillow covering my face.

" Hey ? Are you alright ? " A voice asked , opening the door. I sighed and rolled over. Emmett was standing at the side of the bed with his arms crossed over. I smiled and gently wiped the water from my eyes. " Not really. My fiancee just got shouted at , I got hit and my daughter just witnessed her uncle in full swing !" I squealed before bursting into tears again. He sat on the bed and wiped my eyes. My tears rolled down my face onto my chin. The droplets landed onto my collarbone and rolled down onto my chest , leaving a trail. " Don't worry about it " He whispered , wiping my chin too. I sighed and dried my eyes. Minutes passed before he spoke.  
" Leave. Just go. " He whispered , looking at me. My jaw dropped and there was a large lump blocking my throat.  
" Wh-what ? " I asked , sniffing and my jaw droppinng even more.

He held his hands up in surrender. "No no , god I want you to stay of course I do , but maybe it's for the best , you know ... for you and Bella and everybody here. " He whispered with a smile. I nodded and wiped both my eyes with the back of my hands , smiling as I done so. " Emmett ? Are you sure ? What about your dinners and your workout buddy ? " I smirked , pushing at his knee. He laughed and patted my shoulder.  
" I'll live , but you don't need to , it was just an idea. Everybody will be heartbroken. " He whispered , standing up and walking to the wardrobe. I let my smile fall and watched his movements. " What about Bella , Should I take her with me or what ?" I asked , walking over to him. He just laughed and pulled the suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe. I chuckled lightly and assisted him in laying the case onto the floor. The case landed with a thud and I sat myself down at one side of it.

I crossed my legs into a basket shape and Emmett landed opposite me. He unzipped the case , looking deep into my eyes. He flipped it wide open and looked down. I followed his eyes and my gaze caught the glimmer of thousands of images. Emmett gasped and picked up a small peice of paper from the edge of the case. " For you m'lady " He smirked, handing the paper over to me. I looked at him confused and accepted the paper , unfolding it gently. I looked at the handwriting and smiled a little inside. 

_Yeah , Uhmm , Hi there.  
You're probablly wondering why their is a peice of paper wedged inbetween thousands of images.  
Well, I'm trying to stop you making a heart aching decision  
These images are going to try and persuade you to stay.  
As a doctor , I'm is not very good with words or persuading ...  
Please , search the pictures and if you feel the same , I will understand._

_So , yeah , Good luck for the future and shit ._

I sighed and looked back over the Edwardian handwriting. I smiled and handed Emmett the took it and annalysed it. I let my hands dive into the case , felling over the photos and letters and postcards. I picked up a turned over photo graph and read the date. ' 1984' The year I finished highschool. I flipped the picture over and gazed upon the shiny image. It was the graduation - diploma thing . I let my mind wander for a while.

_* Flash Back *_

_My graduation cloak was fluttering away in the autumn breeze. Emmett and Rosalie were on either side of me , Smiling away. Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner , holding eachothers hands. I was standing , looking into the distance , holding my cap on my head with one hand whilst the breeze soothed my face.  
" Come on guys , In together ! This one's for the album! " Esme shouted from somewhere. Her voice was sour and razor sharp. I flicked out of my day dream and put my arms around Emmett and Rosalies back. I tried to smile as Alice and Jasper came over. Alice stood on my left side next to Rosalie and Jasper was on my right side next to Emmett. " Come on , make that smile real ! " Alice squealed , looking at me. I sighed and laughed a bit. _

_" Alice is right " He said , his accent smoothing out my frown. I looked up and saw him standing next to Esme , his eyes locked onto me. Esme was looking about , clicking her tongue and checking out other people's families. She nudged him and he frowned slightly. " Come on now men ! Let's get this picture taken so we can get Renn's stuff !" Jasper screamed at Esme , causing her to turn to him and scowl. I turned my head to him and smiled. " Come on guys , calm down , let's just take this and go." I frowned at Esme. She turned fully towards us and Carlisle threw our diplomas to us , one at a time. I took my hand from behind Emmet & Rosalie in time to catch threw Alice and Emmetts perfectly , then Rosalie and Jaspers. He pulled mine out his back pocket and under - armed it towards me. I tried to catch it and failed. " And I got an 'A * ' in sport ! " I whispered under my breath. _

_Emmett giggled and patted my back. I smiled and bent down to collect my scroll from the green , lush grass. I grabbed it and straightened back up. " I'm never going to open this until I'm on my death bed " I whispered to Emmett. I smiled at Carlisle and slipped my hands around Rose and Emmett again. Esme pulled the camera out from her bag and took our picture. I blinked a couple of times before my vision got back to normal. Carlisle patted our backs one at a time as we walked to the parking lot. " Congratulations. " He whispered into my ear. His cold hand was on my neck as we strolled at the back of the group . His hands went through the back of my hair. " You ridin' with us ? " Emmett asked , smiling at me. _

_* End of Flash Back * _

" Emmett ? Do you remember graduation day : 1984 ? " I asked him , setting the picture down. He nodded and laughed. He handed me my scroll that I hadn't opened up since graduation. " You said you would never open that until you were on your death bed " He mocked. I laughed and undone the blue ribbon. The edges of the ribbon were frayed and the sides of the paper were sort of ripped. I pulled the loose ribbon towards me and lay it on my lap , containing my happiness. " Well go on !" Emmett squealed . I laughed and rolled it out slightly. The top of it was blank . " Im guessing it was just for effect " I sighed. I fully unrolled it and a small sheet of paper fell onto my lap , causing the ribbon to collapse. I read the writing on the scroll and handed it over to Emmett.

I picked up the small paper and read it.

_Hmm , congratulations You ..._

You graduated . Your now a woman , Free to do what you like ...  
And also it's not against the law for me to do anything now.  
Just think , those years you took my class , the years we watched eachother .  
Yeah , I saw you watching me during your Bio paper ...  
Everybody is hunting tonight. I'm not ... Your staying over again ...  
You know , Maybe , since we have been working at this for so long not getting caught , we should go another level higher.

_You know where I am if you think it over ..._

25.6.1986

Holy crap on a cracker. " What's it say ?" Emmett boomed. I shook my head and smiled at him.  
" What can I say , Im a woman now " I giggled and slipped the paper into my back pocket. I smiled at him and bounced down the stairs.

Carlisle POV

I smiled at Bella and handed her a cup of water. " You ok now darlin' ?" I asked her. She smiled and gave me a quick cuddle. She walked over to Alice and Jasper and sat between them. " You wanna go with us to the movies tonight ?" Jasper asked , smoothing Bella's hair. She nodded and took a sip of her water. I looked at the clock and two hours had passed since the horrific events. " Jazz , it's already 6:30 , we should head . " Alice whispered standing up from the couch , taking Bella's hand. I smiled and switched the cooker on , looking at Rosalie. " I thought you guys were going to the movies ?" I asked . She giggled.  
" I think we're both doing - well both . Movies then dinner , but Alice , Bella and Jazz are doing movies first and Me and Emm are going to dinner first. And Edwards already at a friends house for the night. " She smiled and smoothed out her dress. " What d'ya think Carlisle ?" She asked. The purple fabric gripped her hips and stomach.  
" It looks good on you " I admitted. She smiled and kissed my head. I watched her dance out the room and head up the stairs.

I turned back to the cooker and sat a pot of water on it , adding salt and seasoning. " What'cha doing ?" She asked me . I turned and looked at her big brown eyes and small button nose. " I was going to put a rack of lamb in there for dinner tommorrow night baby " I smiled at her and kissed her head. We looked at eachother for a few moments , studying eachothers faces. " Ok guys we're away ! Have fun ! " Alice shouted.  
" Bye mom ! bye dad ! " Bella shouted.  
" Bye " Jasper droaned. I laughed and turned to the pot of water. I turned the heat up and ripped open the lamb packet. I sat the lamb gently into the water adding 3 mint leaves and more water. Iturned back to her. " Are we in ... alone ? tonight ? " She asked. I nodded and pointed to Rosalie and Emmett , bounding down the stairs. They waved goodbye and headed out the door , locking it behind them.

I took Renees hand and lead her into the living room. I sat in the corner of the couch and she crawled up next to me. " Hey baby ? do you remember my graduation ?" She asked me , smoothing my trousers down with her warm hand. I nodded and placed my fingers to the back of her neck , moving them up into the back of her hair. " How could I forget , you spent the night in here , flicking through tv channels. " I pleaded . She laughed and slipped her hand around my waist.  
" I read what you put inside my Diploma " She whispered. " And I'm all for it. " She teased. I looked at her and smirked. I stood up from the couch and took her hand. She jumped up from the couch and took my my hand in hers. She lead the way upstairs and we came to the top of the stairs. I moved quickly down the hall as she followed closing my bedroom door behind her. I laughed and took her by the waist again. My lips crushed onto hers , our mouths began a war again.

She hopped back up onto me , wrapping her small legs around my waist. " We so would of done this on graduation day if you told me " She whispered into my ear , breaking our kiss. Her hot breath done its usual dance down my chest. She startedour kiss again and I let out a groan. I walked over to the bed , taking my lab coat off tactically. I threw it on the floor and climbed onto the bed. She released her legs from my waist and landed on her knees infront of me. " God damn it " I whispered , laughing to myself. " Happy graduation " I moaned. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my back pulling me closer. Her nails dug into my back through my shirt. I rested my hands onto the back of her neck , bringing her closer to me. I slowly lay her down onto the bed , with my hands still at her neck. I went onto my elbows to take most of my weight off her. Her hot breath made me groan. She rolled me over to my side of the bed and her hips made contact with mine. She began moving them - grinding them even , making me hold her neck tighter. She broke out kiss and dipped her head into my collarbone.

Her nails dug into my back , making me tense all my muscles up. I released my muscles and rolled her back over to her side. " I'm getting you back for teasing me earlier by the way " I pointed out , slipping her shirt over her head. I held her shirt then threw it behind me , causing it to land in the case.  
" Oh god - dont I know it ! " She exclaimed into my neck. I laughed and checked out her brassierre.  
" Woah , lace , that's new ! " I whispered with a smirk. She nodded and started to undo my shirt.  
" Yeah , I feel like treating you sometimes ." She teased again , undoing my final button. I smiled and slipped it off. It fell down to her side of the bed in a cluster. I looked deep into her big brown eyes and took one hand from her neck.

I slipped it down to my waist and undone my belt , whipping it off moments later. " You do like to get right down to business don't you ?" She asked , biting my bottom lip lightly. I nodded and she brought my head closer to hers and powered her lips onto mine. I flicked my trousers off and kicked them off the bed. I started laughing and undone her jean buttons. " God damn it " She quoted me and slipped her jeans off . When she kicked them to the side , I moved down closer to her. My chest touched her chest and our hips touched. She dug her nails into my back again as I moved around. I let out a groan and my head hung low.


	33. Chapter 33

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Game Night

Alice POV

" Uncle Jasper , are we there yet ? " Bella asked as we pulled into the drive.  
" Yeah . I cannot beleive The movie got sold out ! " Jasper whined and I patted his shoulder .  
" It's ok baby. " I promised. " Another night " . He smiled and switched the ignition off. Bella undone her seatbelt and hopped out the car. I gave him a quick kiss and undone my seatbelt. I slid out the car and slammed the door over. I walked around and closed Bellas too. I opened Jazz' door and closed it back over when He got out. He locked the car and we all walked up to the drive. " Did you put him in his crate ?" Jasper asked . I laughed and unlocked the door. " If you don't he just runs about the house " He giggled and stepped inside.

" We're home ! Movie was Sold out ! " Bella yelled , taking control. She let go of my hand and ran into the kitchen. I placed my bag down at the door and walked to the stairs. " GUYS !" I yelled , causing Jasper to jump.  
" I heard you the first time. " Renee sighed , opening the bedroom door. " I was just about to go for a shower when you guys came in " She smiled. I nodded and looked at her. " Where's he ?" I asked , crossing my arms. She shrugged.  
" Last time I checked he was in the garage cleaning up Emmetts mess " She smiled and walked out into the corridor. I looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs and smiled. " Ok then , go about your business " Jasper boomed , heading for the garage. I shooed her from the stairs and she went back into the bedroom.  
" Is he in there ?" I asked. I jumped down from the bottom stair and began walking towards the garage.  
"No ! " Jasper laughed. I tilted my head and stepped down into the garage.  
" You sure ? " I smiled.  
" What did I say about putting him in his crate ?" He smirked. I heard a clattering and walked past Jasper.

I saw him stand up from the side of Rosalies car. " Hi " He smiled , placing a wrench and a peice of cloth down onto the front of the car. I smiled and walked over to him.  
" Why were you going to buy me a crate ?" He chuckled , offering me a hug. I laughed into his chest and moved from him.  
" Incase you run about the house " I whispered , mocking Jasper. He laughed and picked the tools back up. Jasper took the tools from his hands and placed them into the box. " Did you have a good - 40 minutes ?" He looked at his watch and frowned slightly. I shook my head and explained to him what happened.  
" We only went for dinner because the movie was sold out " Jasper added . I smiled at him and left the garage , passing Bella in the kitchen. I walked passed her and stopped.  
" Hey , anything you wanna do tonight ? " I asked , crouching down infront of her. She smiled and took my hand.  
" Lets play games " She whispered , placing one hand onto my cheek. I smiled and stood up , still holding her hand.  
" Let's see what we have ! " I whispered , taking her to the coffee table in the living room.

I sat her down on the couch and opened up one of the compartments of the coffee table. I pulled out a pack of uno cards and solitaire cards. I held them up infron tof her to let her pick. She chose Uno and I threw the other cards onto the couch in a corner somewhere. " Guys ! We're playing Uno ! " I shouted.  
" 5 Dollars a player ! " Bella shouted. I laughed and organized the cards out onto the table. She looked at me and held her hand out for the money. I groaned and pulled out 5 bucks. " There , you little gambler " I chuckled and took a place around the table. Renee came down the stairs in a towel , dripping wet .  
" Ok Alice ... You should of notified me if there was money involved ! " She whispered , clearing soap suds from her face and neck. She gripped onto her towel and walked into the kitchen , grabbing her bag and sitting it onto the bar stool. She multitasked by holding up her towel and searching for her wallet.

I looked at Carlisle's face and giggled slightly. His jaw was hitting the floor and there was drool cornering in his mouth. He didn't blink once until Jasper jumped onto his back. " Jasper , what the hell ? Get off me ! " He whispered , still focused on Renee. Carlisle hit Jaspers leg once and shrugged him off. Bella threw 5 dollars into the middle of the table and took mine from my hand. " Heads up ! " She shouted. I flicked my head up and a red wallet came flying towards my face. It hit my nose with a large force , causing me to tumble backwards. " Oh crap , fuck , sorry Alice ! " She whispered. I raised my hand in surrender and picked her purse up , taking 5 bucks out of it. I placed the money into the table and thought for a moment. I took the purse into my hand and launched it at Carlisle. It hit his face and cracked his nose. He blinked again and stopped gawping at her. " Did you just throw a wallet - thing at me ? " He whispered. I nodded and giggled. He laughed and picked the purse up.  
" Just you wait " He whispered , peering his eyes at me. He eventually cracked a smile and placed the purse back into her bag.

Carlisle POV

I Zipped her bag back up and walked over to her , putting my arm around her cotton covered waist. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her moist , , soapy neck. The shampoo was still in her hair , rubbing onto my forehead. She chuckled and slipped one hand into my front pocket , leaving the other hand holding her towel up." I'm going to go rinse my hair.I'll be down in like - 20 minutes " She said , taking her hand out of my pocket , lifting my arm with my watch. I kissed at her neck again and unwrapped my hand from her pranced towards the stairs , ascending them slowly. I let my body follow her up the stairs. I slowly climbed them and got greeted by her at the top with her hands on her hips. "Hi" She whispered , taking my hand. I smiled at her and came to the top stair.  
" Hi " I replied , following her down the hall. 

" Can't beleive you wore lace tonight , I thought you were more of a satin kinda girl " I whispered as we walked into the bedroom.  
" Like I said , I like to treat myself and others sometimes " She whispered , smiling at me. I laughed and let go of her hand. I walked over to the window and looked out at the moon. " Ok I'll be like 10 minutes , Just need to rinse my hair and dry it. " She whispered before closing the bathroom door over and switching the shower back on. I smiled and walked back over to the bed , slipping my shirt off as I done so. I threw it onto the hamper and slipped one of my large footballs shirts over my head. I slipped my chinos off and threw them onto the bed , pulling a pair of sweatpants on. I sighed and slipped a pair of old tube socks on. " Carlisle ! Can you plug in the hairdryer ? " She shouted through the bathroom door. " Uhhm why ? " I shouted back.  
" Aw pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese ? " She whined , opening up the door. I laughed and bent down next to the mirror. I plugged the hairdryer in and sat it up onto the bed , smiling at her. " Go on then , outsies ! " She laughed , pushing me out the door.

I laughed as I walked out onto the landing , sorting my shirt. I slipped my hands into my pockets to pull out my money. Damn ! " Hon ? Can you pass me out my wallet please?" I asked , chapping the door. I heard her laughing from inside. The doorhandle turned and my wallet was thrown out. I looked at the door then back at my wallet. She laughed from inside again and I reached down to pick my wallet up. I opened it up and saw that all my money and cards were still there. I chuckled and headed for the stairs. "You got money ?" Bella asked from the bottom of the stairs. I held up my wallet and smiled at her. She held her hand out and took my wallet from my hands. She slipped a $5 from my wallet. She smiled brightly and laughed.  
" So , You ready to lose dad ?" She asked , handing my wallet back to me. I shook my head and came to the bottom of the stairs. I took her hand and lead her back through to the living room. " Ok Carlisle ! Your there ! " Jasper boomed. He gestured towards the opposite couch. I nodded and slouched down on the couch. I placed my wallet back into my pockets and placed my hands behind my head. " Should we not wait for Rosalie & Emmett ?" I asked , smiling at Alice and Jasper. Alice looked at Jasper then at Bella.  
" Yeah . Should we ?" She asked me. I shrugged and asked Jasper.  
" Well ?" I quizzed him. He nodded and smiled.  
" Gives us more time to prepare , don't it ?" He winked whilst getting up from the floor.

I sighed to myself just as the doorbell rang. " Got it " I whispered as I leaped up from the couch. I dragged my feet to the door and pulled it open. Irina was standing infront of me , extremley out of it . " May I help you ? " I asked , tilting my head slightly. She laughed and silenced me. She pressed her index finger onto my lips.  
" Shhh" She smirked. I widened my eyes and looked at her. She removed her finger from my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
" Hey woah ! Don't ! " I whispered , my voice sounding like splintering ice. She flinched and pressed her lips onto mine , laughing during. She smelled of dirt and a whole load of different alcohols. I got pulled in and enjoyed it for a long second. I snapped out of my moment and attempted to push her off of me. I placed my hands on the side of her face and pushed and pushed. I eventually got her off of me. Her eyes slimmed down and she turned from me. She hopped down the steps and onto the drive. I gazed at her. She slowly edged towards the trees and darted into the dense forest , disappearing out of my sight. I chuckled slightly and closed the door over.

I turned towards the hall , running my hands through my hair. I scanned the hall to see Alice standing ,her jaw hitting the cold marble. Her eye twitched and a cold sweat ran down my back. I sighed and started to walk towards her. " Don't . " She whispered , putting her hands out infront of her. My face fell.  
" Irina ? Honestly ? Wicked slut of the fucking West Dad ! " She yelled at me. My eyes widened and I tried to speak.  
" It was NOT what it looked like Alice. " I pleaded . She shook her head and pointed to the landing.  
" It never is , is it ? " She squealed. " Way to go (!) " She mocked.  
" But Alice , I swear to God , I tried to get her off of me ! " I whined back. She shook her head. The palms of my hands began to go all calmy and moist. She sulked and sobbed lightly.  
" Just don't deny it . I saw you enjoying her company ! " She squealed at me through her tears. I sighed and walked past her.

" Guys ? What happened ? " Emmett boomed from behind me. I sighed and turned. He was standing with Rosalie on his left and Alice clutching his right arm.  
" Come into the living room " I whispered , listening out for the hairdryer coming from my room. They followed me and all sat on the same couch in the same positions. Bella came towards me and Jasper came from behind me. " Who died ?" He asked , looking at the group on the couch. I faintly smiled and directed him to the couch where the others were.  
I bent down slightly to Bella and looked into her big brown eyes. " Go keep your mom company please " I looked at her and she smiled at me , placing her hand onto my face. She let go after a few moments and skipped up the stairs. I smiled gently and sat on the couch , opposite the group. They stared intently at me as I struggled to speak. I gulped and sighed a few times.  
" Ok , look , I kissed Irina - wait oh , fuck , No ! She kissed me ! " I struggled to get back on track after that. Jasper and Rosalies face dropped. Emmett laughed slightly before putting a frown onto his face. I sat my head into my hands and waited for the ambush of questions. My head spun and my thoughts were all mushed together in my head.

" What ? " Jasper screamed. I shook my head. He laughed in disbelief. I raised up my head and looked at each of them.  
" Sorry " I pleaded. Emmett's eyes were burning and Rosalies were filling with tears. Emmett patted Alice and Rosalies head before standing up. He smoothed out his jeans before walking over to me. " 'Sorry' ? 'Sorry' wont keep her from finding out ! " He screeched. I nodded and stood up to meet him.  
" Don't ! " I said back , inches from his face. My voice was sharp and basic. The door rang again. He chuckled as he stepped away from me. I watched as he walked towards the door, clenching and unclenching his fists. I turned back to everybody else who was staring at me , gritting their teeth. I Sighed again and looked at their faces , intently. " You have a visitor ! " Emmett yelled. I sighed and nodded. I heard the door closing and footsteps approaching. I turned to see Simon , growling slightly. " Go on then . Tell _him_. " Rosalie piped up. I sighed heavily and looked into his eyes. " I cheated on your sister ... With a slut " I winced. His eyes flamed up. He was fuming. His eyes peirced mine. He clenched his fist and raised it above his head. I closed my eyes , knowing what was about to happen. I clenched my fists also as his hand crashed onto my face , knocking me sideways onto the floor.

" What . The . FUCK ? " She screamed. I slowly opened my eyes to still see him towering over me , but his head turned to face her.  
" I done it for you " He whispered.  
" Why ? What could he of possibly done now ?" She asked back , clicking her tongue.  
" He cheated on you with a slut " Emmett boomed. I heard her gasp and walk closer. I closed my eyes back over quickly. She stammered and stuttered.  
" What's gonna happen now ? " She asked. I sighed as a small whine escaped my larynx.  
" You could come home with me . Leave Bella here until you figure something out. " Simon claimed. She sighed and I heard her footsteps treading lightly towards me. I held my breath as she bent down next to me. " Fine " She whispered to me. Her voice was razor sharp. I heard her grind her teeth whilst getting up. I slightly opened my eyes and I saw her bare calves , turned from me. I let a tear slip from my eyes as I saw her walk over to Bella.

I saw her mouthing some words to Bella before Bells gave her a long cuddle. I watched as she walked to Simon. " Thank you" She sighed , pressing her hand onto Simons shoulder.  
" I do it , because I love you , not because I hate you. I just hate the guys who date you. " He smiled back. She kissed his cheek before walking back towards me.  
" Have some tin " She whispered , placing her ring infront of my 'uncauntious' body. Her footsteps trailed to the group. Words were exchanged and tears were shed. I wept a little as she headed back over to me. She gently kissed my head before running back over to Simon. I opened my eyes back up and saw her closing the front door over from behind her. As soon as she had disappeared down the drive , I hopped up from the floor. I turned to look at everybody. Alice and Rosalie were sobbing into eachother shirts and shoulders. Jasper was holding onto Emmetts shoulder , holding back tears and Emmett was fighting the water works too. I sighed and turned to Bella who was sitting on the stairs. Her arms were wrapped around her legs which were brought up to her chest. " Don't worry darlin' . I'm still here. Everybody else is still here " I promised , walking towards her. I slouched next to her and she nuzzled into my shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

New home

Renee POV

I walked with Simon to the car. He looked at me before unlocking it. " Are you sure you want to do this ? " He asked , leaning on the roof of the car. I looked up at the big glass and wood house and thought. " Yeah . I am " I smiled as I slid into the front seat. I put my seatbelt on and gazed up at the overly large house. Simon slipped into the drivers seat and turned the ignition on. I looked back out at the house and saw Alice running towards the car. I rolled down my window and looked at her small face gasping for breath. " Alice ? What's wrong ?" I asked her. She shook her head and shoved some papers onto my lap. She kissed my head before Si sped away. I looked behind us and saw her standing in the middle of the road. Her small arms were hanging low by her side and her spindly legs were shaking. Her grey dress was fluttering away in the wind. She ran back inside just before I turned around. I rolled the window back up and looked at the peices of paper on my lap. " What are those ? " He asked me. I shook my head and looked at him.  
" I honestly don't know. " I whispered. He sighed and looked back at the road. I picked the papers up and studied them.

The handwriting was old and elegant. There were music notes and lines leading all over the paper. " It's a piano peice. " I told him. He snorted and took the papers from my hand. I watched him roll his window down. " Don't " I told him. He laughed and looked at me. He threw the papers out the window and rolled the window back up. I gasped and my face fell. We had just left the dense forest so I knew where to get it later. Minutes passed like hours and the sky was getting darker. I kept looking towards the clock in the car every 5 minutes. I leant against the window and gazed out. My eyes flickered over some moving images. There was three or four people running in the forest. I smiled as I knew who they were. One of the blondes hand long flowing hair and the other had roughly short hair. One of the brunettes were small and others were moving too fast for me to see. I was snapped out of my memoirs by Simons army general voice. " Nearly there Renn " He whispered , still making me jump. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked forwards. I rested my head back against the chair and fell into a shallow sleep.

I was awoken by the screeching of tires. My head snapped up and looked out the window. We were outside Moms house. She was standing at the door with her arms crossed. I undone my seatbelt and stepped out the car. I slammed the car door over and wiped my eyes again. " Hi " I whispered , walking towards her. Her frail old body was shivering in the cold. Her nightie was hanging way belwo her knees and her hair was all pushed to one side. " Bloody hell Simon , you had me worrying ! " She yelled at Si. He walked towards her and she hit the back of his head. I chuckled slighty and walked up the drive to the front of the house. " Hi " She whispered back , leading me into the warm house. I looked around at my childhood home. It hadn't changed a bit. The walls were still a sickly yellow colour and the floor was still the boring laminate. " I'm going back to bed " She squealed , heading slowly upstairs. " Your rooms - well , you know where it is" She chuckled , closing her room door over. I smiled at Si and headed for my room. I eventually reached the top of the stairs. I Scanned the corridor. I smiled as I found my room. I shuddered to think of what Bella was feeling right now. I paused for a few minutes before talking. " Night Si !" I shouted. He laughed and I opened up my door. I pushed it right back to view my whole room. The grey carpet was still the same and the blue walls were also the same. I walked inwards and closed the door behind me.

I kicked my shoes off to the side and sat down on my bed taking everything in. I looked over at my clock. Bloody hell it was 1986 already ! I can still remember graduation day and The day at the beach. I sighed to myself and lay back on my bed. I smiled at all my memories surrounding me. There were pictures of me and Alice , Me and Emmett , Basically every Cullen - heck even me and Carlisle at a friggin' Freshman bake sale. I closed my eyes and pictured it :

_* Flash Back*_

" Hey ! You guys ! Over here ! " Emmett shouted to Alice and Jasper. They left mine and Rosalies stall and walked over to Emmetts. He was working all on his own. Poor sod. I picked up a cupcake and started to scrape the icing from it. Rosalie coughed to get my attention. I sighed and put a dollar into the box. " Cupcakes ! get your cupcakes here ! " Emmett shouted. I saw him stand on a chair holding two cupcakes. " Get your cupcakes here ! Only a dollar ! Don't be shy madam " He shouted , whilst looking at me. I grinned and scooped more icing off the top of the cupcake I was holding. I leaned against the wall and set my cupcake down. " Ok , it's good that we're settling the freshmen in but do we need to were these fucking pinnies ? " Rosalie boomed , picking a cupcake up. I coughed to get her attention and she put three dolars into the box. " For later " She promised. I laughed and looked around. I looked at the array of cupcakes and brownies that were laid out infront of us. " You know what would make this even more good ?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head.  
" Grass . Weed cupcakes ! " She exclaimed. I burst out into laughter with her. I picked up my cupcake and peeled the case from the sponge. 

_" Having fun ? " Carlisle asked us. Rosalie began laughing like a hyyena. " High ?" He asked , looking at me but pointing at her. I shook my head.  
" She wishes. "I whispered. The roar of the crowds drowned me out. He patted my shoulder and a flash went off. I blinked alot and looked behind Carlisle. Alice was standing with Jaspers camera. I laughed and looked at her. " Come on guys ! Make it beleivable! " She shouted.  
" Rosalie and Renee first ! " She shouted. I nodded and pushed my lips together. I edged over to Rosalie. We leant on the table and smiled real big. The flash went off again and the picture printed. Alice took it out and shook it about for a while before lying it next to the brownies. Rosalie served Jasper a brownie when me and Carlisle got our picture taken. _

_I stood with my arm around his back and smiled. He looked down on me and I looked up at him. " Say weed ! " Rosalie shouted. I laughed and he smirked back at me. I turned back and looked at Alice. " Weed " I whispered. There was a large flash then nothing. I heard Alice clapping. I laughed and opened up my eyes. She showed me our picture. My cheeks were really red and there was lust showing in my eyes. I smirked and sat my picture down next to my other one. I turned to face Carlisle and he was halfway down the hall. He turned to me and indicated for me to follow him. I told him one minute. " Ok Rose , can you cope for 10 minutes ? " I asked her. She nodded and handed me my coffee. I smiled at her and took my pinny off. I lay it over my chair and sprinted down the corridor. I eventually caught up with him. " What's up ? " I asked him , taking a sip of my coffee. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.  
" Walk with me " He whispered. The corridor got less populated as we reached the end. _

_" You saving that picture then ?" He asked. I nodded and rested my hand on his shoulder.  
" Yeah ... Ofcourse . And the one of me and Rose. They're going in my room " I joked. He smiled and placed his hand onto the side of my face. I gazed into his big golden eyes and melted. I placed my hand over his on my face and smiled. " Dr Cullen ! Where are you ? " Another teacher shouted. I took my hand from his and he took his from my face.  
" Deeeeeep conversation " He whispered. I nodded and leaned against the nearest wall.  
" Well , if you think about it , Breathing is essential for all creatur - Oh hi " He said , staying calm. Her hair was up in a loose pony and her ankle skirt was flapping about.  
" Fire in the craft department ? " I joked. She laughed and shook her head.  
" Thank god your still here ! I went looking for you to talk about our next students next year and it appeared that you left your work bag. " She ran out of breath and I laughed.  
" Oh well thank you for reminding me Suz " He chuckled and she headed back down the corridor , turning into her craft room. _

_" Her name is Susan ? " I asked. He nodded and started laughing too.  
" I thought she was more of a Mercy or a Phoebe " I smirked, turning from him. I began walking back down the corridor back to my stall. He ran up behind me and caused me to lose my footing. " I didn't even touch you ! " He chuckled. I smiled whilst regaining my balance.  
" I don't like suprises " I said. He laughed and kissed my nose.  
" See ya tonight ... Our place , Jaspers cooking " He boomed before running up the stairs to science. _

_* End of Flashback *  
_

I lay looking at my ceiling for a few hours , holding tears back. My graduation picture with everybody was above my bed. A single tear fell from my eyes. I heard Si's door close over and his tv turn off. I waited for another hour before making my move. I yanked the picture of Me & Rosalie and Me & Alice from my wall before I slipped off my bed and landed on my floor on all fours. I began to crawl to my door and pull it open. I slowly pulled it behind me , trying not to make it creak. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hopped up from the floor and smiled_. Cue James Bond music. _  
" _Bah Dah Dee Dah_ ! " I whispered , edging towards the stairs. I slowly crept down the stairs like a Ninja. I looked around and looked at my feet.  
" God damn ! " I whispered under my breath. I had no shoes on but I shrugged it off. I tiptoed towards he front door and turned the handle. Mother never locked her door. I smiled as I pulled it open. I turned out into the cold , harsh moonlight. I breathed the freezing cold air in. It made me shiver. I looked up at the silver moonlight before slowly closing the door over.

" I'm coming home " I whispered to myself. I held the picture in my hand and darted down the drive. I looked back at the small house and turned away from it.  
" Keep on going " I told myself. I smirked and began to run down the road. I panted and breathed heavily. When I left Mothers house the sky was dark , it was getting lighter. I eventually reached the dense forest at roughly 4 am. The streetlights were off and the birds were dancing in the sky. I stopped and leaned up against a large birch tree. I panted and panted for at least 15 minutes. I rested my back on it. My forehead was all sticky and moist from running atleast 2 hours. I held the pictures in my hands and looked at them. In mine and Roses one , our mouths were edged with blue and yellow icing. Rosalie managed to get it all the way up to her temple. In mine and Alices , We were grinning like freaks. Alice had chocolate brownie stuck in her teeth and I had flour down my face. That was taken just after I made a fresh batch of cookies for Emmetts stall on my break. The bake sale went on for at least a quarter of a day. I snapped out of gazing at the pictures. The birds were tweeting in my ear , causing them to ache. I stood up from the tree and began running again.

My feet hit the tarmac hard. My feet were in seething pain. I stiffled a cry. I came across the papers Si had thrown out the window. I let the tears fall. I fell to the ground and picked the papers up with warm , aching hands. I made them more neat and into a pile before carrying on my journey. I picked up the rest of my strength and sprinted 100mph down the road. Cars passed me eventually and Deer overtook me. The papers were loosening in my hand and the pictures stuck to my fingers with the sweat. I smiled as I reached the house. I was meters from it. I smiled and powered through. I laughed and cried as I reached the house. I wiped my tears away as I came up to the front door. " I just ran 8K to here ! " I whispered to myself. I paused before I turned the handle. I stepped onto the cold marble and my feet stung. I breathed hard and fell to the ground. I felt the marble with my boiling hot hands. I let tears fall from my eyes and onto my hands. I got the courage to stand up from the cold floor. I slowly closed the door over and walked into the hall. Jasper was in the kitchen with his back to the door. I smiled and slowly walked over to him. "Hi" I whispered. I sat the papers and photographs down onto the table. He turned and looked at me .  
" Hey " He said glumly. I cocked my eyebrow as he turned from me.  
" Oh my christ ! Hey ! " He shouted as he turned again. He walked around the island and picked me up.

I laughed as he set me back down. " What brought you back here ?" He asked me.  
" Just a flashback - oh and uhh ... your cooking " I joked.  
" Darn right I am ! " He shouted. I laughed then it clicked. I nodded and headed for the stairs.  
" Where is he ?" I asked , holding back a yawn. He smiled.  
" Work " He chuckled. I smiled and slipped some shoes on. I ran out the house and down to the car garage.  
" Wait ! wait ! I'm coming too ! " He shouted. I laughed and opened up the garage. I gazed at the cars and bikes.  
" Lets take Alice's car... She wont mind " He said , re - tying his robe. I smiled and picked her keys up.

I slouched into the car and turned the ignition on. Jasper climbed in next to me and done up his seatbelt.  
" Lets do this shit ! " He laughed. I loked at him and laughed. I pulled ou tof the garage and backwards onto the drive. I revved the engine and drove off. We sped up and within 10 minutes we were out of the dense forest. I smiled and went off into a big train of thought. Minutes passed . An hour passed." HEY ! " Jasper screeched. I blinked and focussed back on the road. I slammed the brakes down as an Elk ran across the road. Jaspers seatbelt gave way and he hit his head on the dashboard.I gasped and looked over at Jasper who was now back in his seat. He was lying uncontious. I panicked and nudged him. " Jasper ? " I whispered. I looked back at the road and the elk was gone. I had a severe headache and I was unsure of poor Jasper. I began to sob. I shook him even more. " Jasper ! " I screamed. I panicked and continued to drive one handed. My right hand was on Jaspers shoulder , shaking him every so often. I knew exactly where to go.

Carlisle POV

I sat in my office for minutes which felt like hours. I sighed to myself a million times. There was a knock at my door. " Come in " I whined. The door slowly opened and my boss walked through. I stood up from my chair and straightened up. His old frail hands threw a folder at me. " Your on this one " He whispered. I looked at the folder on the desk and smiled. " Finally " I whispered under my breath. He left the room and I picked up the file. I smiled to myself and opened up wide. Infront of me was a picture of Jasper and his information. I gasped and rushed out the office. I looked at the document to find where he was. The ER was a safe play. I rushed down to the ER at an almost inhuman pace. Nurses heads turned and doctors dropped their coffees. I eventually reached ER. I gasped for breath as I walked through the doors. I looked over the room and came across him. I raced over to him. He was accompanied by a small-ish brunette with my sweatpants on. I hesitated as I reached them.

" What happened ? " I whispered. She gasped and slightly jumped.  
" I was driving. Thats all there is to it . " She admitted. She sat in the seat next to Jasper and kept holding his hand. Tears fell from her eyes and sighs flew out of her mouth.  
" Wheres Alice ? " I asked , kneeling down next to her.  
" In bed , Asleep. " She replied , wiping her big brown eyes. I patted her knee and got back up. I sighed and checked Jaspers chart. I heard her weep and sigh. I flickered a look at her from the end of the bed. " What's happening ? " He asked. I looked over te clipboard and right into Jaspers eyes. He was smiling. The tubes and wires were leading from his nose and back. " Well , your health is quickly improving Jasp . You'll be outta here by lunchtime. " I promised. He lifted his arms and gave me the thumbs up. I laughed and walked back round to his side. "Lunchtime ?" She asked , her voice shaking. I nodded and placed my hand onto her lap.  
" He'll be much better by then. " I smiled. She placed her hand over mines. She shook it about for a bit.  
" I'm going to tell the others what happened. I'll get a taxi back. It's ok. I'll stay with Bella for a few hours until visiting is quiet." She smiled and stood up from the chair , letting my hand go. She placed her hand onto my shoulder and began to walk away , slipping her hands into my sweatpants.

I sat with Jasper for half an hour , just watching his monitors and screens. I flicked through his chart every so often hoping for a change. " I'm making dinner with that rack of lamb you defrosted. " He whispered , patting my hand. I laughed and nodded. He smiled and closed his eyes over. I done the same and leaned my head onto the bed. I closed my eyes over for a couple of minutes. Somebody patted my shoulder and my eyes springed open. " I wasn't asleep ! " I whispered. Alice's small hand was on my shoulder. She patted it and I got up. I looked at her ragged clothing and her ragged hair. I gasped and wondered who would do this to my girl. " What happened ? " I gasped again. She looked at me with sad eyes. " Me and this gay doctor got into a scruff up over my designer shoes - But Jazz is more important here. You get a coffee , Rose is on her way." She whispered , escorting me to the door. I gave her a quick hug before leaving through the 'in' door. I turned and looked through the glass , viewing the whole ward Jasper was in. Alice was sitting where Renee was sitting , holding onto his hand. I turned and left them to it. A scruffy doctor came past me and I laughed. " Excuse me ? Can you get Mr. Hale's discharge papers for noon ?" I asked , holding back a massive smile. He grunted and nodded , flicking his head as he turned from me.

As he walked away a teeny , tiny giggle escaped my lips. I smiled as Rosalie raced up the hall. " Is the car ok ? " She squealed. My eyes widened and my jaw fell.  
" Jaspers fine by the way " I laughed. She smiled and looked through the shutters on the window. She smiled as she saw them.  
" I'll get us something to drink then I'm gonna crash their party " She chuckled. I smiled and nodded. SHe looked at me again before prancing to the nearest vending machine. She disappeared out of my sight. I sighed and scanned the room. Nurses and Doctors were chatting eachother up, Midwives were rushing to different floors. I smiled as I saw Emmett and Edward stroll through the chaos , so calmly and controled.I laughed as they came towards me. " Hey ! " They whispered. I slightly waved at them and they stood closer. " Is he ok ?" Emmett asked. I nodded and pointed to the door. Emmett walked in first then Edward.

I stood with my back against the window. Rosalie came bounding up to me with a mountain dew. I sighed and took it from her. " Did they arrive ?" She asked peering throught the window. I nodded and closed my eyes over. I cracked the can with my finger and lifted the cool liquid up to my lips. I took it back down after letting it crawl down my throat. I settled into the window , my back moulding to its shape. I sighed and drifted off.

_* FlashBack/Dream*_

_I watched the man closely, he watched Alice with a warm smile as she twirled under his arm, the grin on her face extremely full of joy. They stopped and looked at me. The mans uniform was a dusty grey and his sandy blond hair almost matched his glistening golden eyes. " Dad ... This is Jasper " She began. I lost a breath and my heart skipped a beat. " Where were you for the past month ? " I whispered. She smiled and looked up at Jasper. He was standing to attention infront of me. I looked at him up and down , studying every single crease and nook on his torso. He weakly smiled down at Alice who was clinging onto his arm. " Ohm Ehhm Bloody God ! " Emmett boomed from the top window. I laughed and looked up at him and Rosalie. I smiled at Alice and Jasper , still wary of the guy. " At ease " I whispered. He laughed and slouched his back slightly. I smiled as I heard Emmett come up behind me. " Don't ! " I shouted, turning my head slightly to view over my shoulder.  
" N'aww ! No fun ! " Alice giggled. I turned and looked back at her, smiling.  
"Jasper why don't you come inside and join us for a conversation - get to know us , get to know you a bit more. " I winked at Alice and lead the way inside through the garage. _

_They sat on the same couch , not leaving eachothers side. Emmett sat down next to Jasper to save Rosalie pouncing onto him. She slouched on the other couch next to me and Edward. " So Jasper , you know Alice and Emmett. This Is Rosalie " I smiled , gesturing to Rosalie. He bowed his head to her and lifted it back up.  
" This is Edward " I pointed out , gesturing to Edward. They nodded and smiled at eachother. Esme came tumbling in with bags upon bags of groceries. I sighed as I died just a little. " That's Lucifer " I whispered , blocking my mouth from Esmes view. Jasper chuckled slightly then covered his mouth.  
" Carlisle ? Honey ? " She beamed. I groaned and got up from the couch.  
" Do excuse me for a moment " I whispered. I dragged my feet to the door.  
" Hi " I sighed. She pulled me in for a hug. She released me and pointed to the bags. I bent down and picked a few up. I straightened up and she was halfway to the living room. I groaned and gritted my teeth. I dragged the bags through to the kitchen. I let the bags drop onto the counter. She slouched onto the couch with her back to me and I gave her a two fingered salute. Jasper and Emmett laughed. Rosalie was holding back laughter and Alice was smiling. Esme quickly turned and I dropped my hand into some bags. I looked up at her and waved a false wave. _

_She turned away with a smile on her face. My smile fell and I regritted my teeth. " I'm going for a shower guys ok ? " I told them . They nodded and got into deep conversation with eachother leaving Edward to talk to Esme. I laughed as I ran upstairs. I reached my room and pulled the door wide open letting a very bright morning breeze flow over my skin. I laughed as I walked over to the window to close it. It slammed down and nearly caught my finger. The room slowly began to heat up again. I flicked my shoes off into a corner and pulled my shirt from my body. I looked into the small mirror on the dresser and looked at my torso. " I gotta work out or go running " I laughed to myself before going to the bathroom and turning the shower on. The water ran hot then cold , then mid tempature. I whipped my trousers off , leaving my boxers on. The trousers landed in a bundle next to the hamper._

_I hopped into the shower, standing in the warmth for a few moments before hearing several gasps. I sighed and switched it back off. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. I jumped from the shower and ran out into the landing. I gasped and panted. " What ? What I miss ?" I asked , regaining my breath. Esme was staring at me at me. " Please . Don't . __**Ever ! **__" I whispered. She sighed and walked back downstairs.  
" You'll never get this ! " I whispered under my breath , my hands tapping my chest. Rosalie appeared.  
" Could I get you ?" She asked , smiling.  
" Uhhm sure " I told her , matching her smile. She chuckled and rushed down the stairs , bumping into Esme at the bottom.  
I ran down the stairs trying not to slip on the marble. I stumbled on the bottom step but continued to run to the living room. I stopped as everybody turned to me. " Sorry " I whispered , tightening my grip on the towel. Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner , huddled in together. Emmett and Rosalie were looking at me and Edward was shivering on the couch. I looked down at my body then I tried to view my back. I turned to look back at them and shrugged. " They got married ! " Emmett shouted. _

_* End Of Flashback/Dream*_


	35. Chapter 35

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Put to trial

Carlisle POV

" Carlisle ? " I heard. I stuggled to open up my eyes. I felt a warm hand on my forearm. I opened my eyes to see blackness. I blinked and I noticed my head was on a table. I lifted my head to see the cafeteria. Renee was sitting opposite me with her eyes full of worry. " WHat are you doing here on my shift ? " I asked , lifting my arm from the table. She laughed and placed her other hand onto my other arm. " I finished your shift early. I convinced your boss to give you time off. Bellas at a friends house and everybody else is still in Jaspers ward. " She smiled weakly at me and patted my arm. I shrugged her off and her face fell even more. I slipped my hands through my hair and placed then ontop of hers on the table. Her face lifted again and she smiled a small toothy smile. " You probablly hate me right now , don't you ? " I asked looking down at the crystal blue table. " No . Never " She whispered , shaking my hands , grabbing my attention. My head flicked right up and I stared into her eyes.

" What ? " I asked , tilting my head.  
" I couldn't bring myself to _hate _you. I disliked you for a few hours this morning but I would never , ever hate you ." She pleaded , her smile was fading.  
" But you stormed out - You left ! " I whimpered.  
" Yeah , then It hit me when I thought back a while. " She tightened her grip around my hands. She rubbed her thumbs against my skin.  
" Really ? And _that_ convinced you to come back. " I whispered, drowning out the sound from around just nodded and continued.  
" Well - yeah ! " She laughed. I smiled at her as Emmett approached from behind. " Tired like ? " He asked me , sitting down next to her. I nodded and yawned.

" Jaspers moving " He told us. I smiled and nodded.  
" Is he managing ? " Renee asked , placing her hands on Emmetts shoulder. I blinked a few times. My hands slowly got to their normal , cold temperature. Emmett nodded and she turned back to me , linking her hands with mine. She moved them about and smiled at them. " Do you want to go see him ? " He asked us. I nodded and she smiled at him. He got up from the seat and took her other hand. She let go of mines as she climbed between the chairs. I slid from my chair and tucked it under the table , walking round to Emmetts side afterwards. " Jealous ?" He said , wrapping his arms tightly around Renees shoulder. I shook my head and looked at where I was going. We walked for a bit. " He's jealous " Emmett whispered to her. She giggled and shrugged Emmett off of her. I let them walk on a head into Jaspers room as I grabbed his discharge papers from the desk outside the ward. A nurse smiled at me and the grin was growing furiously. My eye twitched then I remembered my dream. " Never " I joked , tapping my chest. Her smile faded and I turned from her , chuckling quietly.

I briskly walked towards Jaspers room , ensuring she couldn't see the panic in my face from her actions. I came to Jaspers room , gazing inside throught the window. He was standing at the window with Rosalie. I swung the door wide open and looked at them all. Alice and Jaspers eyes snapped round to meet mine. I smiled and walked closer to them. " I need you to write your signature. The rest , i'll have covered. " I promised , placing the papers onto the bed. Jasper walked casually over to the bed , bending over to read it. " Pen ?" I asked. He nodded and held his hand out. I slipped a black ink pen into his hand and he looked at it.  
" Blue " He laughed. I smiled and took the pen off him. I searched my pockets for another pen. I set my hand into my front , right pocket and pulled out a royal blue ballpoint. " There " I whispered , slipping the pen into his hand again. He took it to the paper and done his signature. He clicked the top of it and handed it back.

He handed me the papers too. I took them both from his hand and walked back out the room. I was met by that nurse again. I walked over to the desk and she followed. " May I help you ? " I asked her , placing the discharge papers on the counter. I looked at her smooth skin and her scruffy ponytail. Her green eyes complimented her dark brown hair. Her pink scrubs were too big for her. " Tell me , - " I cut her off. Her voice was deep and sultry.  
" Engaged. I think ... " I stared off into space and was brought back by her snapping her long , thin fingers infront of me.  
" Well are you or are you not ? " She squealed. Her eyes filled with fury. I shrugged. I thought for a moment.  
" Uno momento Senorita " I whispered. I jogged over to Jaspers room. I stuck my head in through the door.  
" Renee ? Are we or are we not engaged ? " I asked her. She shrugged. I smiled and nodded.  
" Ok " I whispered , pulling my head back through the door. I closed the door over slowly and turned. She was right infront of me.

" Hi " She squeaked. She made me jump back into the door.  
" Are you alright ? " I asked , slightly raising my voice. She smiled and got up very close to my face.  
" Please get down ! Heal ! " I shouted. She laughed and got closer. I began to panic.  
" Uhmmn , Ehhm - Rosalie ! " I shouted through the door. I hit the door several times. I looked at the nurse and weakly smiled. I heard her footsteps approaching the door. I whined and tried to peel the nurse from me. Rosalie opened up the door. " Whats goin' on ? " She asked with a smile. I looked at her and stopped struggling for a moment. " Well Rosalie , I'm taking the fish a walk" I said , flipping out. I squeamed. She nodded and got the nurse by the ponytail. I gasped and panted and I was released from the door. Rosalie was leading the nurse outside.

" Carlisle ! You ready to go home ? " Emmett shouted from Jaspers room.  
" In a minute ! " I boomed back. I was going to try and stall them .  
" Hey Emmett , a doctor just came in his pants out here ! " I shouted , crossing my fingers. " Your going to miss it ! " I shouted again. His footsteps were heavy and hard.  
" Where ?" He boomed , right into my ear.  
" You missed it , he went that way ! " I told him , directing him to the lift. He nodded and ran. He paused , waiting for the lift. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly. When the lift came , he ran right into it , causing the doors to automatically shut.

I sighed and walked into Jaspers room. " A doctor didn't actually come in his pants by the way " I whispered , closing the door over. Renee smiled and patted the seat next to her. I nodded and walked over to her, taking the seat. " What's wrong? What's happened ?" I asked , smiling kindly at her. She sighed and patted my knee.  
" Look , I have something I want to talk to you about at home. " She told me, taking my hand. " It's just a thought though " She sighed, holding my hand tighter. My heart dropped and my face fell. " Are we splitting up " I asked , taking her other hand. She bit her lip and looked out the window. " Oh my god we are , arent we ? " I shouted. She turned back to me and shook her head. " A trial " She whispered , her eyes filled up with tears.  
" But why ? " I sighed , slightly whimpering.  
" Because we have just had so many misunderstandings and stuff with my brother -" I cut her off and stopped her from crying.  
" Look , just don't , please ... Please ! " I begged. She began to cry. The tears ran down her face.

"Do you want us to go ? " Jasper asked.  
" Com on Jasper , we'll wait in the car. " Alice whispered , taking his arm. I handed Alice my keys and Jasper picked his bag up. " Look , We'll get Bella on the way home. You just take the car. See you at home." Renee whispered , waving them goodbye. They left the room , closing the door behind them. When the door fully closed , she broke down. She wept and wept. She sniffled and sighed. " Oh god , do you understand ? " She sobbed. I nodded and stood up from the chair. I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked around the room , holding back my tears. I paced and paced the floors. She stood up and walked over to me , stopping me pacing. " Please , just stop, It isn't permenant. Its a trial and error Carlisle " She told me, calming me, soothing me.

Renee POV

I stood infront of him , placing my hand onto his shoulder. "Please calm down" I said through tears. My voice snapped in the middle. He shrugged my hand from his shoulders. I let it fall heavily at my side. He leaned against the wall and tightened his hand in his pocket. " Look , fine , I'm going to stay back with Tom, My old roommate ! You get the house and the bed to yourself ! " I shouted. His eyes darkened and he let out a low sigh. Minutes passed. I paced. He looked out the window, looking at the trees and sky. " Sorry I shouted Carlisle. " I admitted. He sighed and walked over to me. I sat on the foot of Jaspers bed , twirling my thumbs. He took his hands from his pocket and took mine in his. I stood up from the bed and looked at his chest , working my way up to his eyes. " Don't worry about it. Honestly... But what about Bella? " He asked. I shrugged and took another sigh. " She has eyes for Edward I think " He smiled. I studied his eyes , taking in the colours and tones.  
" I think she does too..." I admitted. He moved closer and tightened his hands around mine.

" Just stop pacing please " I asked , dis-joining our hands. . He nodded, smiled and walked back to the window. The silence was unbearable for a few moments.  
" Why ? What ? " He shouted , making me jump. I sighed and patted my face, destroying the remaining moisture. I pulled myself up from the foot of the bed. I walked over to him , cautiously. My hands reached around his shoulders ... almost. "It's not permenant ? Right ? " He asked , his voice was calmer.  
" Trial and error darlin' " I promised him.  
" But what if theres no error ! I would of lost a perfectly great, amazing partner. " He whimpered. I sighed and moved round his body to face him.  
I sighed and gave him a quick hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist , through the gaps from his arms. I held him tight for a couple of minutes. " Please don't " He begged. I sighed and tears began streaming from my eyes again. " I need to. WE need to " I convinced him eventually.  
" It's not working is it ? It never will with us. We're too different." He whispered. He held me tighter than ever before. I kissed his chest and let go of him. I ran out of the room. The hospital.

A few days later

Renee POV

I rolled over in the bed to the empty space. I sighed and rolled onto my back. I held the floral , blue sheets in my hands. The sunlight came in through the window , ray by ray. "Never thought you were going to wake up" My roommate said, making me jump. I looked up at him.  
" Oh hey Tom . " I whispered. " I heard you last night." I said , giving him a thumbs up.  
" Oh he made me happy , as I did him. " His voice was like windchimes , so high and happy. His body was muscular but he was quite small.  
He looked at me and smiled , his perky little smile. I slung my legs off the edge of the bed and walked over to him." Well done for you guys then. So it's serious then ? You and him ?" I asked , wrapping my arm around his neck. He nodded and laughed.  
" I proposed to him " He chuckled. My jaw dropped.  
" Oh my god ! You sly kitty ! " I squealed , giving him a tight hug. He lifted me up and we began laughing. I was dying inside.

" He said YES ! " He squealed back. My body was shaking with excitment.  
" Well done you guys ! " I beamed. He shook me around a bit then set me back down. I placed my hands on his face and made him smile even larger than what he was.  
" Well , I guess I'm going to make some breakfast and meet Thom all over again, you know , make sure he's perfect enough for my little Tommo ! " I giggled , kissing his cheek.  
I skipped out the room and right into the living room. Thom was sitting on the couch with some french toast. " Hmm yummy ! " I smiled. He laughed but didn't look up from his breakfast. I slowly walked to the kitchen , fixing my shorts. I looked at the left over eggs and fruits. I stuck my tongue out through my lips , which were pressed awfully thin. I got some bread from the fridge and dunked it into the egg-milk mixture. I switched the skillet on as the bread absorbed the moisture.

_Ring ! Ring ! Ring ! _The phone went. " I got it ! " I squealed , leaping for the phone.  
" Hello ? " I asked , my voice higher and perkier than normal.  
" _Hey ! _" Alice squealed.  
" Whats up ? " I asked , pulling the phone over to the stove. I dropped the eggy bread into the skillet. It sizzled and spat.  
" _Wanna get a coffee later ? _" She sqeaked.  
" Oh , yeah sure... You don't drink coffee though" I wondered. I dodged the flying oil from the frying pan.  
"_ But still... I wanna see how you are before Christmas ... Oh it's 2 days until Christmas ! Why did you leave again ? _" She asked , her voice was shallow.  
" One at a time. I left because it wasn't working... We just felt like it wasn't working. We are in different places in the relationship anyway " I whispered , flipping my bread over. I heard her sighing." We're still on for coffee though , right ? " She asked.  
" Sure. I'll be two hours, I'll meet you in the mall outside Macy's. " I told her. She laughed and hung the phone up. I walked back to the reciever and hung the phone up too.

I sighed and walked back over to the skillet , switching it off. " Are you ok Raindrops ? " Thom asked me. I nodded and a single tear fell. I looked down at my food.  
" Hey , if it makes you feel better , we're putting the tree up tonight " He told me. I smiled and lifted my head.  
" Yeah , look I'm over the moon for you guys by the way , I wish you the best , don't let him go , he's a good guy . " I told him. He stood up from the couch and walked over to me , giving me a cuddle. " I wont , believe me " He promised. I sighed and let go of him , leaving him and my breakfast alone. I walked slowly away from the kitchen and into my room. I sighed heavily and shut the door over. I looked at the large double bed infront of the window and the dresser next to it. The sheets were flattened but crumpled from where I was lying. I looked in the mirror and saw my miserable face. I stood for moments before walking to the wardrobe pulling out a pair of jeans. " Best get ready " I whispered to myself.

Alice POV

I slipped on a light green camisole and some dark blue jeans. " Alice ? Who was on the phone ? " Carlisle shouted from his office. I hesitated before answering.  
" Renee ! " I shouted.  
" You can't lie for shit Alice" Emmett laughed. I flipped him off before grabbing my bag. He laughed and walked down to Carlisle's office.  
" Work Mister ! " He shouted. I laughed and crept down the hall.  
" No ! " Carlisle shouted back. " I'm putting the tree up today " He laughed. I smiled and walked in.  
" I'm going into town. I have money. Is there anything you want brought back ? " I asked them. They shook their heads. Dad's face was bright but it was lacking.  
" Have fun " He smiled weakly.I nodded and bounced downstairs. I reached the bottom and slipped some sandals on. For once , Forks is warm !  
" Bye guys ! " I shouted.  
" Bye ! " A lone voice shouted

Carlisle POV

" I'm actually dying ! " I whispered to Emmett. He laughed and I walked over to the sofa , throwing myself onto it. I landed face down and my leg was handing over the edge.  
" Do something about it then ! " Emmett boomed. I shook my head.  
" Why ? Cause I'm suffering ? " I told him , pushing myself from the couch. He just laughed again.  
" If you'll excuse me , I'm getting the tree." I smiled , smoothing my waistcoat and trousers.  
" It's in the hall darling ! " He laughed. I shrugged and walked down the stairs, being met by Rosalie.

" We're going hunting. Bella & Edward are at a movie , Alice is shopping and Jasper is in the garage fixing his bike". I nodded at her and put my hands into my pockets.  
" I'm putting the tree up today " I told her, walking to the big box next to the door.  
"Did Alice go out in sandals today ? In December ? " She asked. I nodded and bent down to pick the box up. " But it's snowing now. She'll freeze to death ! " She squealed.  
" She's taking the car " I grunted , lifting the box , keeping the tree captive.  
" Ok then , we're going to leave now , Don't hurt yourself to much ! " She giggled. She shouted for Emmett , her voice was shrill and high. The door slammed and it was just me and Jasper in the house. I walked to the living room , dumping the tree in the big space in the corner. I knelt down next to the box , pulling it open revealing the crystal white tree. Jasper came into the living room behind me with the big box of decorations. I took the box from him and opened up the box too. The white and red decorations gleamed in the light of the living room. I pulled the tree peices from the box and moved the decorations aside. " Coffee ? " He asked me.  
" 2 coffee , no sugar or milk please " I told him , combining the peices of tree together. It was almost completed. I worked my way to the top of the 10-foot-tall-tree and added the top peice. I knelt down at he bottom of it and began to widen the branches. I worked my way back to the top and finally separated the top part of the tree.

I stepped back a few and gazed at the bare tree. I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head. " Looking good " He told me , handing the mug over to me. I took it from and smiled. " Yeah , just need to dress it now " I joked. He laughed and took a sip from his cup.  
" Wanna help me with it ?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed back to the garage. I smiled and took a large mouthful from my mug. I sat it down and knelt down to the decorations. I pulled silver tinsel from the box and slung it round the bottom of the tree. I pulled red tinsel from the box too and some snowflake decorations.  
I stood up to the humongous tree and assorted the tinsels first. I wrapped the red around the top and the silver around the bottom. I picked up some snowflakes and hung them near the top. I knelt down again and dug through the box , looking for the icicles. " Here Carlisle ! " Jasper shouted , throwing them at me. They hit my back and I turned on my knees. He was smiling at me , edging for me to pick them up. I laughed and picked them up. I pulled myself up to face the tree again and hung them near the bottom. " We're back ! " Bella shouted , rushing into the living room.

" Hiya darlin' " I smiled , giving her a massive hug. She giggled and let go of me.  
" Lovin' the tree by the way ! " She giggled again , placing her hand on my shoulder. Jasper came in with Edward with big smiles.  
" Possibly the best Christmas yet , with that tree ! " They said out of sync. I smiled and nodded slightly. I looked at the clock and monitered the time.  
" Woah ! It's already 7 ! " I whispered under my breath. " I'm getting an early night guys. So I'm going for a shower , dinner then my bed ! " I laughed , taking my hand from Bella's back. " Lightweight! We were going to get wasted on Gin and ... Shit " His voice dipped at the end. I laughed and nodded at them. I left the room , my coffee slowly cooling. I ran up the stairs , reaching the top eventually. " Hi ! I'm back ! " Alice squeaked. I turned from the top of the stairs and smiled down at her.  
" How was coffee?" I asked her. She shrugged and nodded.  
" It was alright ... Not much to say to her really. " She laughed. I smiled and looked at her. She had a crate under her arm and some other stuff ontop of it.  
" Is the snow heavy ? " I asked. Her eyes widened and she quickly nodded. I stared and stared at the crate.

" I'm getting an early night so I'll probablly see you tomorrow morning with your presents " I smiled , walking into my room. I closed the door over from behind me and stared at the empty space on the bed. I sighed and rushed into the bathroom , slamming the door over. I leaned over the sick and looked into my reflection. I weakly smiled and turned from myself , turning the shower on. " No ! Fuck it ! " I shouted , switching it back off. I sighed and opened the door up again. I walked out into my room , sliding onto her side of the bed. I barely moved all night. Just to feel her warm hands or even her scent would make me happy. I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I rolled onto my side of the bed and began to think. I slowly began to get tired and bored. I slowly drifted off into a deep , deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year !

Renee POV

" Come on , come on, come on ! " I squealed. " Thom , hurry up , we're going to switch the lights on ! " I giggled , standing by the dark green tree. The tinsel and ornaments sparkled in the candle lights and lamps. " I'm here , I'm here ! " He laughed. He sat himself down next to Tom on the sofa and I bent down to switch the lights on from the main. " 1 , 2 , 3 ! " Tom squealed. On 3 , I switched the bright red , green and blue lights on. The sparkled and shined. I heard scattered gasps coming from the guys. I smiled and clapped my hands together. " Yay! " I squealed , heading for the kitchen. I grabbed a wine glass for myself, Tom and Thom. I opened up the fridge pulling out a bottle of Blue Nun. I handled the wine glasses in my hands and carried it all across to the guys. I set the glasses down infront of them and poured them a large glass of it. I sat my one down and poured myself a smaller glass. I set the bottle down on the table and lay back into the chair. " _WE'RE SIMPLY HA-AVING A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS TIME ! _" Thom sang. Me and Tom joined in.  
" _The party's up ! The spirits here ! It only comes ! Once a year ! WE'RE SIMPLY HA-AVING A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS TIME ! _" We shouted , raising our glasses.  
" Cheers ! Here's to a great , happy christmas and a fucking smashing new year ! " Tom yelled. We clinked our glasses and all took a large mouthfull of the liquid. We joked and laughed for a few hours , and got a little bit tipsy. The door bell rang and I was the first one up from my chair. " Don't move " I warned them , smiling and laughing whilst walking to the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it up wide , to show the other appartments door. I looked out the hall and down the hall. I looked at the floor and there were at least 5 individually wrapped presents. I smiled and picked them was a cat bed and a little tiny white kitten lying ontop of the red pillow. I smiled and nearly cried. Ontop of the presents were cards and other presents labled : 'Tom & Partner' . I smiled and pulled them inside. " One minute guys " I whispered , picking the kitten up.  
" Who do you belong to ? " I asked , checking its collar. I walked inside with the tiny kitten in my arms. My leg dragged the bed inside and onto the red carpet.  
" Guys ! Look here ! " I whispered , walking over to them. I walked over to my chair and sat down slowly , the kitten falling asleep in my hands. Tom gasped and walked over to me. " She's adorable " He whispered , stroking it's head. " Does she have a name ?" He asked. I checked her collar again and shook my head.  
" Thom , come here ! Come here ! " I whispered , ensuring not to wake the cat. He slowly walked over and sat on the arm of the chair.  
" Oh my christ ! It's a cat ! " He laughed , petting her head. I smiled and stroked her back.  
" Your presents are on the floor at the door , this was just lying next to it." I whispered , setting her down on my lap.

Tom walked over to the door and picked the cards and presents up. " ok Rennie , you have 5 presents , me and Thom have 3 " He laughed setting them under the tree in piles. " Yeah. I'm not really bother about presents guys " I told him. He just laughed. I smiled down at the nail-file size kitten.  
" Merry christmas guys " I told them. They smiled and set their glasses down on the table.  
" Look Rennie , We're going to bed , We will see you tomorrow morning my dear " Thom whispered , kissing my head and kissing the kittens purred and moved slightly in my arms. I stood up from the chair and walked over into my room , laying her down onto my bed. Her paws clung to the linen sheets and she then settled down. I jogged back into the living room , picking up her bedding and toys. I ran back into my room , setting her into the bed. " You stay there , I'll get you some food " I whispered , taking my key from my bedside. I walked out into the living room then out into the cold corridor of the apartments. I slowly closed the door over and I ran down the hall , reaching the stairs. I ran down the stairs and came to the bottom of the apartments. I sighed and exited the place , searching for the nearest gas station. I walked for a few minutes until I came across a large Publix. I wandered over to it and walked inside.

I walked up and down the aisles , eventually coming across the pet section. I wandered down that aisle and picked up a large bag of cat food. I picked up some treats too and some milk.I continued down the aisles until I came to some photo frames and albums. There were silver ones and black ones and wooden idea popped into my head. I have billions of photos of everybody from college in my old room. I picked it up and I carried the items to the check out , being met by a rather bulky male. " Emmett ? " I whispered under my breath. He turned to me and his eyes lit up.  
" What are you doing here ? " He asked , placing his items onto the conveyor.  
" Just buying - cat stuff " I chuckled . He laughed and walked to the end of the check in. I sat my food , treats and milk onto the conveyor to , waiting for him to pay.  
" New records I'm guessing then ?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. The woman on the till scanned my food after giving Emmett his reciept and change.  
" Late christmas presents " He whispered , helping me bag my items.  
" That will be $13.59 please ? " The woman asked. I reached into my pocket and whipped out a $5 and a $10.  
" Keep the change. "I told her , taking my reciept from her hand.

I walked with Emmett and my cat food. " He misses you , you know ?" He said , looking directly at me. I looked up at him and tilted my head.  
" Really ? " I asked. He nodded and I smiled.  
" He went to bed at 7 tonight , on Christmas eve ! " He told me. My heart pounded and my palms sweated. I usually got this feeling whenever I heard his name being mentioned. " Do you want to get a coffee or something ?" I asked him. He nodded and walked me to this all night diner place. The theme was 1950's. All the tables were square and red. The chairs were quilted , as were the bar stools. We took a seat in one of the cubicles , setting our shopping beside us.  
" The cat was from Alice by the way !" He whispered. I smiled and nodded.  
" I think Tom will call it something like : Twiggy or Marylin " I joked. He laughed and the waitress brought our coffees over.

There was a small silence. We drank our coffees and looked around the diner. " Bella and Edward are spending Christmas and New year in Port Angeles" He told me.  
" Oh , well good for them. Bet they'll have a great time ! " I smiled. He nodded and asked the waitress for the bill.  
" How much ?" I asked. He shook his head and laid the money out on the table.  
" I got this " He smiled.

Emmett POV

I paid the money to the waitress and stood up from the booth, grabbing my bags as I done so. " Please come home Rennie " I begged as we walked out the diner. We came put into the cold , crisp air. " I can't . It wouldn't be right. " She whispered , placing her bags onto the freshly fallen snow.  
" Please ! There's no advice giver , no mother figure - there's nobody to play poker with anymore. We miss you alot ! " I pleaded getting onto my knees. I sighed and hung my head. She crouched down beside me and slipped her arms round my waist , pulling me back up. " Look Emmett , I bet by tomorrow , with a bit of sleep , we will all move on from this. Trust me " She told me , giving me a quick hug before picking up her groceries. She smiled again.  
" Merry Christmas Emmett. I love you all " She whispered , crossing the road and never looking back. I sighed and ran down into the forest , leaving traces in the snow. I ran past deer and hares. I ran and ran until my legs ached. I came to the house and burst through the front door , alerting everybody. " Child meeting ! " I shouted. I closed the door over and walked to the living room. My legs carried me over to the couch. I threw myself onto the couch and waited for everybody to join.

Carlisle POV

I tossed and turned , but couldn't get comfortable. " Child Meeting ! " Emmett shouted , causing me to jump. I heard footsteps running downstairs. I decided to get up and sit at the top of the stairs. I threw the duvet from me and hopped out of bed. I slipped my work trousers off and pulled my joggies on. They still had her scent and warmth. I sighed and took my waistcoat off. I unbuttoned my work shirt slightly and walked out into the hall. " She's unsure. But I mean ... Let's be honest guys : She said we would all forget it tomorrow." Emmett sighed. I bent down onto my knees and placed my hands onto the railings. I listened in harder.  
" When I mentioned him , her face , like literally , just fell. I saw her Alice ! " Emmett boomed. " She still loves us guys. It's ok !" He sighed. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a whine. " But Dad ! What about him ? " Rosalie whinced. I heard whispering and shushing. I knew something was wrong. I walked to my office and sat down at the desk.

I leaned back into my chair and moulded into it. I lay for minutes , hours even , waiting for something to happen. I leaned back up in my chair and reached for the phone. I picked the phone from the reciever and tried to remember the number. I eventually remembered it after minutes of thinking. I began to dial it and waited for her to answer.  
" Hi this it , Tom , Renee & Thom !Ehmm ... You know what to do ! " I got the answering machine. The beep went and I lost my voice. I kicked myself for miliseconds before I spoke.  
" Hi. Look Renn , Ha ! I don't know what to say to you right now. I haven't been with any women , I haven't been as livley as normal , I haven't hunted in days" I sighed and held back tears. "I don't enjoy us being apart. Please come home. The offer is still here if you want itI was just uhhm calling to see if you still wanted to come back. I don't blame you if you don't, I totally understa-"I was cut off.  
" Carlisle ?" She asked. I looked up and Rosalie was standing at the door. I wiped my eyes and continued into the phone.  
" I love you " I said , before hanging the phone back up. Rosalie whined and walked into the office , sitting herself onto my lap.  
" Oh , Dad ! It's ok ! " She said , wiping my eyes. I sighed and cried into her arm.

" She's not coming back ! " I sighed. Tears fell from my face. She patted my arm repeatedly and told me it was ok.  
" You mister ! Need rest ! It's a big day in like 7 hours ! That's when Emmett will wake up and expect presents " She joked , making me laugh.  
" Your right. I'll sleep off in here and just chill out " I told her.  
" No ! You need a proper bed for proper sleep ! " She claimed. I shook my head.  
" You are ! You'll sleep in your bed tonight Dad ! " She squealed , shaking my knee about.  
" I'll be lonely..." I whispered.  
" Shh shh shh . It's alright. Now you get into that bedroom , brush your teeth and put your boxers on and get to bed ! " She laughed , stepping off my knee.  
She took my hand and pulled me from my chair. " Bedtime ! " She chuckled , walking me to my room. " Night night Dad " She whispered , closing my door over , leaving me alone.

I pulled my shirt from my body and flung it onto a pile on the floor. The room was dark , with highlights of the moon , bouncing off the bedsheets and carpets. " My dear ? What have I done to us ?" I asked myself. I asked her. I walked slowly to my bed , throwing myself onto it. I squirmed to the middle of the bed , rolling onto my right side , facing the bathroom. " Night everybody ! " Emmett and Rosalie shouted from the stairs. Their bedroom door closed over and I heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
" Goodnight Dad. Sleep well " Alice whispered through the door. I sighed and covered my face up.  
" Night guys ! " I muffled. My eyelids got heavy and my body motions slowed.  
" Goodnight " I whispered , throwing my arm out onto her side.

A few hours later

Renee POV

I woke up to the snow ,slamming against the window. My eyes fluttered and my arm flung out to feel the back of his neck. " Damn " I whispered , retracting my arm.  
I sighed and thought. " waking up alone on Christmas " I wept. I looked onto the footlocker at the end of the bed.  
Marylin was lying in her basket , with her blanket and toys surrounding her. " Merry Christmas Marylin " I whispered and she purred back at me. I smiled at her and swung my legs out of bed. The snow was piled against the window rather thick. The trees were covered in white. I pulled myself from the cold bed and into the roasting hot , living room.

" Hiya Babe ! " He squealed. I turned and saw Thom with a reindeer robe on. " Merry Christmas ! " He laughed , giving me a big cuddle. " Merry Christmas darlin' " I giggled. He let go of me and walked me over to the couch. " Your presents are there " He laughed , pointing to the small pile at the end of the sofa. I nodded and walked to it , moving the presents from The Cullens. I sat them on the floor and stared at the silver and red paper. It glistened in the fairy lights , dotted about the room. There were several small presents and 1 medium one. " Hey , Merry Christmad babygirl ! " Thom squealed , snapping me out of my gaze. I turned to him and he had 2 small presents in his hands with a blue envelope ontop. " Aww , guys ! Really you shouldn't of ! " I told them , taking the parcels from Thoms hand. The presents were wrapped in a deep blue , shimmering paper. " Thanks anyway " I whispered. Tom came from the kitchen and sat next to his partner , linking their hands.

I took the smallest presents and began to tear it open. The paper tumbled from the ice white box. " Merry Christmas ! " They whispered. I stared intently at the box and a smile grew on my face. I opened up the box to see a dainty , necklace. There was two silver people in the shape of gingerbread people holding hands. It hung on a silver chain. My jaw dropped and I looked at them. " Holy s-cow guys ! Thank you ! " I giggled , leaning in to give them cuddles. They laughed and unlinked hands.  
" Oh ! I have your presents ! " I laughed , picking the present from the edge of the couch. I handed it to them with a large smile. " Enjoy " I whispered as they tore it open together. " Woah ! Thanks ! " They giggled. I smiled and laughed.  
" It's ok ! It's jam-packed full of memories " I joked ,picking up one of my Cullen presents. I smoothed over the red paper. The tag read : 'To you - From Alice and Jasper x'. I smiled and pulled the paper from the shape. It was a small , black and silver photo frame with a picture of everybody. I was standing next to Carlisle and Alice was next to Jasper. Rosalie was next to Emmett. That day , Bella and Edward went to the zoo then a movie , so they wern't in the picture.

" Whos that ?" Tom asked me , pointing to Carlisle .I looked at him and smiled.  
" Thats Carlisle , my - You know ? I don't really know what we are." I whispered. Thom and Tom laughed and patted my shoulder.  
" You my dear , can do a whole lot worse " Thom whispered , taking his hand from me. I smiled and placed the picture onto the coffee table. The guys smiled at me again and continued opening their presents from eachother. I picked up the bulky envelope from the Cullens and opened it. Mountains of pictures fell from the card its-self. Pictures from the baseball game. Pictures from the bake sale & even pictures from Graduation.  
' Merry Christmas , C ' It read inside the card.  
" Whos that from ? " They asked. I held the card up and they nodded.

Thom stood up and walked over to the fridge , pulling out a large baking dish with a small turkey inside it. " Dinner ! " He chuckled. I smiled and picked up Rose & Emmetts present. I unwrapped the red paper and gazed at the box.  
" What's that ?" Tom asked , edging closer. I shrugged and took the lid from the box. Infront of me was a red and green Reindeer sweater. I laughed and looked at the tag.  
' Emmett picked it . Sorry '. I laughed and unfolded it.  
There was a small reindeer in the bottom corner of the jumper. The cuffs and neck were an ivy green colour. The body , back and arms were a rich , scarlett red. "That is nice." Tom whispered into my ear. I laughed and held it up.  
" It is. Isn't it ? " I chuckled , folding it back into the box. The oven clicked and the gas lit the oven. Heat wafted over to the living room , heating us up even more. " Hey you have one more from them " Thom pointed our , gesturing to the floor. I looked down and there was another envelope and another box.

I picked up the present and sat it on my lap. I tore it open and gazed at the other box. "What could it be now ? " I laughed. Toms hand reached over my shoulder and flipped the top off of it. Inside it was a small brown dreamcatcher. It was a brown circle at the top and 9 strings of feathers and beads hung from the circle. There was a tag at the top.  
' Merry Christmas Mom x B & E '. The tag was small and beige , with a marking at the top.  
' Thunderbird & Whale Bookstore . Reserve '.  
" Ohh , La Push ! " Tom giggled. I laughed and placed it back into the box , covering it back up with the black crimp paper. Tom took the presents from my lap and sat them next to me on the couch.  
" Last one " He whispered , pointing to the glittery, shimmering envelope. I sighed and picked it up , reading the front. ' Renee ' was written in long , elegant writing , like the music sheets from a few days earlier.

I flipped the back open and pulled the card out. On the front was a small teddy bear holding a tiny christmas tree in a pot. The teddy bears face was happy but it's nose was blue. " That's cute ain't it ?" Tom asked , sitting next to me.I nodded it and opened it up.

'_ Dear , Raindrop ,_

Merry Christmas and all the best for 1987.

Lots of love ,  
Carlisle , Alice , Jasper ,  
Emmett , Rosalie , Edward & Bella x ' I smiled and looked over onto the other page , where everybody wrote a small not to me.

' _Merry Christmas Renn !  
We miss you lots and lots !  
Ali & Jasper x '_

' Merry Christmas you !  
Ain't the same without you !  
Rose and Emm ' Emmett wrote that one in his best handwriting.

_' Merry Christmas Mom !  
Love you billions !  
Bella & Edward x! '_

I came across Carlisle's at the bottom , in teeny tiny handwriting.

_' Merry Christmas ,  
Carlisle x ' _ My heart fell and I let a small sigh escape my thin lips. Toms warm hand comforted me and I leaned back into the couch.  
" God , I miss him Tom ! " I squealed , letting tears fall. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held me. I flinched and sighed. " I really do ! " I whispered into his arm.  
" God , I can't wait for new year Rennie ! To get trousered and put on weight ! " He whispered , turning it into a shout.  
" Mail ! " Thom shouted as a letter dropped through the mail slot. I laughed and unwrapped his arms from me. I stood up from the couch and went to get the door. I bent down to the ground and picked up a purple envelope.I slid my finger under the flap and pulled the card out.  
" Whos it from ? " They asked. I struggled to find my voice.  
" Frank ... Carlisle's dad " I chuckled. Their gasps were scattered and out of sync. I smiled and set the card down next to the photo frame on the table.

I sat on the kitchen counter and watched Thoms actions with the turkey. I pressed the answering machine to see what we had.  
" You Have One New Message " The woman said. " Press One To Continue. Press Two To Delete. ". I pressed the one button which was followed by his voice.  
_" Hi. Look Renn , Ha ! I don't know what to say to you right now. I haven't been with any women , I haven't been as livley as normal , I haven't hunted in days"  
_I heard him sigh.  
_" I don't enjoy us being apart. Please come home. The offer is still here if you want itI was just uhhm calling to see if you still wanted to come back. I don't blame you if you don't, I totally understa-"  
" I love you "_ He finished with. I took in a deep breath and pressed one again.  
_" Hi. Look Renn , Ha ! I don't know what to say to you right now. I haven't been with any women , I haven't been as livley as normal , I haven't hunted in days"  
_I heard him sigh again , it went through me , making me cold.  
_" I don't enjoy us being apart. Please come home. The offer is still here if you want itI was just uhhm calling to see if you still wanted to come back. I don't blame you if you don't, I totally understa-"  
" I love you "_ He finished with.


	37. Chapter 37

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year !

Alice POV

" Get up ! Get up ! Get up ! " Emmett shouted , as he launched himself onto our bed.  
" You can sleep when your dead ! " He shouted , bouncing on his knees , on Jaspers hips. " It's Christmas Guys ! It's one o'clock you lazy fuckers ! Hurry up ! Get decent and get downstairs ! " He shouted , running from the room.  
" You ok ?" I asked Jasper. He grunted and rolled from the bed. I laughed and stood up from the bed.  
" Ahh ! Ahh ! Ouch ! " Jasper screamed from the floor. My face fell and I rushed over to his side of the bed. I smiled and stiffled a was lying curled up in a ball with his hands on his hips and wrapped around his waist. " You ok Darlin ? " Rosalie asked from the door. I turned to see her hazy face. Her eyes were shut and scrunched up. Her loose ponytail was so close to collapsing , releasing her hair from the purple band. I laughed suddenly then shushed myself. " Something funny Al ? " Carlisle asked from the hall. I began laughing again and threw myself back onto the bed. " Help me up Alice ! " Jasper squealed , reaching his free hand onto the bed.

" I got you Jasper " Rosalie laughed , walking from the door , over to him. She wrapped her arms round his waist and pulled him up.  
" Get ready " Carlisle pointed , wavering between me , Rosalie and Jasper. I nodded and got up from the bed.  
" I'll be five minutes ! " I squealed , running into the bathroom , closing the door over. I flicked the hot tap on and filled the sink up with the boiling liquid. I pranced about in the bathroom , humming the odd Band Aid. " Hurry up in there Alice ! " Jasper yelled through the door. I jumped slightly and quickly washed my face.  
" One minute !" I shouted back , loading my toothbrush up with toothpaste.  
" Hurry ! " He warned again. I sighed and brushed my teeth as fast as I could.

I shoved my toothbrush back into the cup on the sink and unlocked the door. " Happy ? " I asked , scowling at him. He smiled and nodded.  
" Uh hu " He whispered , closing the door back over. I smirked and walked over to my wardrobe , pulling out a red floaty dress and some new black heels.  
I slipped my shorts off and pulled the dress up , over my hips , stopping at my chest. I pulled my shirt over my head and continued to pull the dress up to my collarbone , slipping the straps over my shoulders. I zipped up the side of the dress and sat down on the edge of the bed. " Carlisle Cullen ! " A voice said. I raised my eyebrow as I slipped the heels on. "Cullen ? " The voice shouted again. The voice was deep and gloomy. I sighed and stepped up from the bed , bending my ankles slightly , before walking out into the hall. " Cullen ! " The voice yelled again. Footsteps came bounding up the stairs , followed by loud panting. Simon was standing , guns blazing.

" Cullen ? " He shouted. I jumped back in fright , then edged closer to him.  
" Si ... calm down. " I warned. He jumped onto the top stair and thundered over to the office. His eyes were locked on me and he threw the door open. I heard footsteps coming from his room. I panicked as Simon came back out from the office. " Not in there ? " I asked. He shook his head furiously and threw Emmetts door wide open.  
Emmett screamed. I heard stumbling and falling. I stiffled a laugh and walked down to Emmetts room.  
" Oh Emmett ! " I sighed. He was lying on the floor in pain , wrapped in a towel and a pair of tube socks were resting on his feet.  
" Where is he ! My sister is missing ! For all I know , She's lying , knocked up in some dungeon somewhere ! " He yelled at me. I gasped and I heard heavy steps coming down the hall.

" Fuck ! " I whispered under my breath.  
" You pissed him off now ! "Rosalie shouted.  
I sighed as Carlisle came up from behind me. His breath was heavy.  
" What ? " He asked. His voice was stale and cold. Dad stood next to me , his hands behind his back.  
" How DARE you assume that ! " He shouted.  
" We loved and cared for her ! Some more than others of course ! " Rosalie shouted from the bathroom. I gazed at his black and silver waistcoat and the bright white shirt underneath. Simon walked closer to him , squaring up to his face.  
" Where is she then Cullen ? " Si asked , inches from my Dads face. I sighed again and edged closer to Carlisle.  
" Don't hit me. She left. She left us and went to stay with some friends. " Carlisle whispered, his voice was low and quiet.

Simon stepped back from him. " Why aren't you sad ? Why aren't you grieving ? " He asked. Carlisle sighed and sighed heavily.  
" I have. Alot . Ask them ! " He said , pointing to us before leaving the room. I sighed and looked at Simon. He glared at me with flaring eyes.  
" I best go look for my sister " He whispered , looking at Emmett. He turned from me , furiously and stormed down the stairs and out the house , slamming the door behind him. " I best go check on Dad . You guys get ready and put some ice on that Emmett ! " I laughed , running out the room.  
" Dad ? " I shouted. I heard sighing and whining. I followed the sighs and ended up in his bedroom.

Carlisle POV

" Dad ? " She asked , chapping on the door. I looked up from the floor and saw her standing there. Her dress was flowing in her rush.  
" Come in " I whispered , unlinking my hands.  
" Dad , You don't like him do you ? " She asked , walking over and sitting next to me. I nodded and looked at her.  
" I'm not going to let myself get caught up in greiving and feeling sorry for myself today." I cringed. She laughed and leaned onto my shoulder , rubbing my arm.  
" Dinners in the oven Dad. Don't be late " she warned. I smiled and kissed her head.  
" Go on , get outta here whilst I finish getting ready. " I whispered.  
She stood up and walked overto the door. She turned and smiled at me before rushing down the hall.

Later that evening

" Well that was . Amazing ! " I sighed , leaning back in my seat. Alice and Jasper smiled at eachother whislt Rose and Emmett talked with one another. Gazing at the empty plates I thought of what she was doing for Christmas dinner. I sat back in my seat , leaning on my fists. I closed my eyes and thought. I drifted off into a light sleep.

_* Flashback * _

_" Aww come on Carlisle ! It'll be fun ! " She giggled into my ear. I smiled and nodded.  
" Fine then ! " I smiled again. She took my hand and we walked over to the tide.  
" Go on then. " She told me , gesturing towards my pants.  
" Really ? Here ? Infront of you and like everybody ? " i chuckled. She nodded and walked closer to me.  
" aww. Are you embarassed to get undressed infront of a girl ? " She asked in a mocking tone. I shook my head and bowed it. _

_I undone my buckle as she slipped her vest shirt from her slim , toned body. I slipped my trousers off and threw them onto the sand. " And your shirt " She chuckled. I grinned devilishly and undone my shirt , slipping it off and also , onto the sand. " Uh . Hu " She laughed , taking my hand into hers. We stood on the hot sand as the sun fell into the water. Party goers were running about with alcohol and cigarettes . It couldn't of been more amazing. "Ohh one minute ! " I whispered, taking off my watch and ring. I threw them into the sand and watched as She slipped her flip flops off and waded into the water , taking me with her. The warm water hit my body and made me shiver and shake. "This is nice. It's a great beach party " I smiled at her as we got chest deep in the water. The sand ran between my toes and tormented me.  
" I love this " She said , wading closer to me. I nodded and took her other hand.  
"How much you had to drink ?" I asked. She laughed and shrugged.  
"Well - Alot ! " She whispered._

_She came so close to me. " Kiss me . I dare yah " she smiled, sinking our hands below the sea.  
" Really ? " I asked , My eyes lit up.  
" Well yeah sure. Nobodys watching us anymore ... Except 30 odd , drunken , college peers . "She smirked.  
" But this is my first time seeing you since the baseball game " I whispered. She tilted her head at me.  
" Your passing up a kiss ? From me ? " She asked. I smiled devilishly again and shook my head.  
" Yay ! " She whispered as I held the back of her head. I smiled and pressed my lips onto hers.  
The water got higher on our chests as our lips were twined. the water cooled as the sky got darker. I could feel her goosebumps on the back of her neck. She pulled from me and brushed her hand on my cheek. I still had my hand , firmly on her neck._

_" Whats wrong?" I asked, Smiling gently at her. She floated away from me , releasing my hold on her neck.  
" No-thin' ! " She squeaked, turning from me. Her face began to glow in the red sky and the white moonlight. She began to swin from me. I waded over to her and sunk benesth the depths of the cool, icy water. I closed my eyes then opened them back up again to see the crystal clear image of the deep blue and greys. I wandered over to her, keeping my head and body still in the depths. I reached my arm out and brushed her leg with my cold hand. I smelled her fear with a slight mix of arousal. She flinched and I came above the water. I came to face her and her eyes fluttered open. _

_She place her hands onto my moist shoulders , pulling herself closer. She looked into my eyes and I smiled a devilish , cunning smile. " You want me , as much as I want you." She whispered, a cocky smile appearing across her face. I smiled at her and moved closer to her , ensuring our chests were touching. She smiled and looked deep into my eyes , reading every thought and tone. I wrapped my arms around my waist and shook my head at her. " You'll never know how much I want you !" I told her, kissing her nose. " No I wont until you show me " She smiled, moving her arms around to my neck. I smiled back , and went in for another kiss. The tide came in quicker and splashed up against our face. It chilled her, making her grip onto my neck everytime a wave hit. Our lips were locked, our tongues were in sync. The cool sea breeze hit against us again. _

_I felt the goosebumps on her back. Her body shivered and shook. She held onto my neck tighter, even though there was no spray. I smiled during our kiss and broke it off.  
" If only I could be here all night ! " I sighed, bringing her hips closer to mine. She pouted and rubbed my neck with her thumbs.  
" I understand ... You have Emmett to look after ! " She laughed.I kissed her shoulders several times. She moaned slightly and giggled quietly into my hair. I moved up slowly, stopping at her neck. It was a short distance from my lips. I pecked and it and brushed against it. She kissed the side of my head and held my back. The water current got higher and higher till we were shoulder deep. I held the back of her head and kissed her neck again 100x more pressure than before. She clung onto my back and kissed the side of my head again. She lightly dug her nails into my back and I copied her actions. I rested my hands on the back of her neck and my inner-animal got to me with the almost silent moan that came from her. She flinched and laughed so quietly. I growled lightly and she wrapped her legs around me from under the water.  
" Renn ? Is your neck ok? I can feel something." I shuddered. Shelaughed and took a hand from my back and raised it to her neck. She laughed and I began to panic. She held her hand out infront of her and a dark colour covered her fingers. I cringed and turned her around. I placed my hand onto her shoulder and traced over my nail marks. She kept laughing and placing her hand onto mine._

_* End of Flashback *  
_

" DAD ! " Alice whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and my elbows slipped from the table , causing me to hit the table at full force with my head.  
" What ? " I asked , slowly lifting my head.  
" You fell asleep at the table. Aaand you were making strange faces." She giggled , placing her arms round my shoulders. I smiled and cringed slightly.  
" Why are you grinning like a maniac ?" She asked , leaning on my head. I shrugged my shoulders and cringed even more.  
" Trust me Ali , I'm fine" I replied , kissing her cheek. I got to my feet, smiling at Alice and turning to the rest of the family in the living room.  
I bowed my head and walked to the stairs, walking up them , leading to my room. I burst my door open and stepped into the freeze-worthy room. I closed the door gently behind me and threw myself onto my bed with a smile.


	38. Chapter 37 2

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year !

Alice POV

I watched him as he went up to his room, closing the door behind him. " Is he ok ?" I asked Emmett. He laughed and nodded.  
" Ask his right hand if you want a second opinion." He smirked. Me and Rose flicked his ears.  
" Isn't he left handed ?" Jasper asked, tilting his head and staring into space. He scratched his forehead and blinked furiously. I sighed and walked over to him.  
"Think about it ! " Emmett chuckled... HE crossed his arms and thought.  
" OH ! OH ! OH God ! Emmett you sick son of a - Hey ! HE's right ! " HE laughed ,an amused smile appearing on his face. I nudged him.

I took his hand and walked over to the couch, nuzzling into the corner. Jasper placed his arms over my shoulders, pulling me closer. " Merry Christmas everybody ! " Somebody shouted from the door. I shrugged Jazz from my shoulders and went to investigate the hall. came to the middle of the hall when I was greeted by an old , grey haired man. " Merry Christmas?" I questioned him. His grey hair was slightly flicked like Carlisle's and his grey trousers hit against his ankles. I studied his white shirt and his blue braces. His shoes were dripping wet and his socks were a dark grey with moisture. " Who are you ?" I asked , edging closer to him.  
" I'm Frank , Grandad Frank ! " He chuckled. I smiled as his long, thin moustache twitched against his lip.  
" Carlisles Dad ! GRANDAD ! " I squealed , rushing over to him. He chuckled as he gave me a hug.  
" Merry Christmas my dear " He whispered into my flicks. His hands were smooth yet wrinkled. His milkbottle glasses tickled my neck as he held me.

" Is Carlisle about ?" He asked , releasing his hold from me. I cringed and shook my head.  
" No, He's upstairs reading up some music he wrote. " I smiled , picking up his bag.  
" The home wanted to get me home quickly so they just drove me, saving Carlisle the trouble. " He smiled back, winking at me.  
" Wheres this great lass Casanova has been talking about for ever - well actually since you brought it up in 1979 ! Ahh 1979 the year when Carli-" I stopped him.  
" She's staying with some friends, It's been 'rough'. His words not mine" I whispered , my voice was strained as well as my arms with the weight of the case.  
I looked at him and gestured to the living room. HE led the way and was greeted by an assortment of gasps and smiles.

Emmett had a beaming smile on his face, as did Rose. " Merry Christmas Grandad ! " Emmett shouted, thundering over to him, hugging him tightly. Frank let go of Emmett and hugged Rose and Jazz at the same time, wrapping his small arms around both of them, pushing them together. " Merry Christmas Kids " He whispered. They groaned and both kissed his cheek. I heard Carlisle's door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs. I heard high pitched whistling as he approached the living room with a smile on his face and his arms swinging at his side like an Army officer. He turned to us and his face fell. " Hi Dad " He whispered, his voice getting lower. His face fell but I could see the mystery in his eyes.  
" I was up in the sho-"  
" He was writing mus-" We both said at the same time. Carlisle cringed and rushed off to the kitchen.

I sensed Dad's panic and lusting. Jasper looked at me and raised his eyebrow then widened his eyes slightly. " Come sit, Grandad ! Tell us about your Christmas so far ! " Rosalie pounced as Jazz walked towards me. He placed his arms around me and whispered to me. "What's wrong with him?" He asked , talking into my soft, black flicks. I shrugged and cringed. "He didn't ? " He gasped. I nodded and shrugged at the same time.  
" I think so. I wasn't there. This is when we need Edward." I whispered, putting my arm around his back and Emmetts back.  
" What's happening ? " Emmett asked, pulling us closer. I smiled at him and he got it straight away.  
" Dirty slut !" He whispered , turning to Carlisle in the kitchen. I giggled and Carlisles head snapped up.  
" What ?" He asked innocently.

" You don't even know do you ? And you were there ? " Emmett screeched. Carlisle shrugged and shook his head. I heard Emmett sigh heavily and whine.  
" What ? " HE asked again , placing his cider onto the counter. He sighed and walked through to us. He shrugged and glared at us.  
" You dirty bitch ! " Emmett whispered, holding back a giggle. Carlisle tilted his head and thought.  
" You did the dea- Urghhh ! " Jasper shivered. Dad smirked and rocked back and forth on his heels.  
" So ? " He whispered , putting an innocent smile on his delicate face.  
" YOu need a hobby ! And a woman apparently ! " I giggled. He blushed and sarcastically smiled at me.

" It's- But I - Damn ! " He whispered in defence. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.  
" Sometime Dad " I whispered. He smiled gently at me and walked over to the couch.  
I saw his face light up as the phone rang. " I got it " He shouted, rushing towards it.  
" Hello ? " He asked. Moments later his face fell slightly.

Emmett POV

When Carlisle got off the phone with work, he walked over to us, being met by Frank. He tiptoed slighlty and Carlisle stooped a little. Frank wrapped his arm around his only son and broke the silence. "Why were you whispering ?" He asked, looking up at Carlisle. Dad shrugged and looked at me. He thinned his eyes out and watched me.  
" No reason, just didn't want to disturb your conversation " He whispered. I grinned and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms also around Carlisle and grinned again.  
" You need a gal, preferably : A small brunette with freckles and a slammin' - Well , you get my drift ! " I Smiled. He nodded and laughed.  
" Don't I know it ! " he joked. His face slowly fell and his eyes watered.  
" Hey come on ! New year , new start ! " I boomed, pointing upstairs.  
" Get to bed. Your tired and distressed. Sleep your stress off ! Chop chop ! " I shouted. He smiled at me and nodded.  
" Dad, theres food in the fridge and anything else you need, Emmett will show you about. " He whispered , smiling gently at me. I nodded and he walked to the stairs, slowly ascending them.

He eventually reached the top and sighed a sigh of relief. " G'night guys ! See you tomorrow ! " He whispered, closing his bedroom door over. Within minutes we heard light snoring. " He fell asleep at dinner. He's exasperated tonight, to much going on for him. Poor lad. " Rosalie whispered to Frank. He just nodded and looked at the stairs.  
" Holidays like Christmas and Easter were not really his strong suit. He dosn't like change alot. " He sighed at me. His accent was rough and pure.  
" Easter ?" I asked, tilting my head. He nodded and widened his eyes.  
" Yeah , like : Chocolate eggs, bunny rabbits and little chicks. Basically the start of Spring " He laughed , in a matter-of-fact way. I smiled and nodded, as if I understood.  
" Would you like a coffee ? " Alice asked from the kitchen. I nodded and looked at Frank who was shaking his head.  
" Tea please ? " He smiled, pulling his glasses from his eyes. 

" So wheres the girl? " Frank asked again, leaning forward on the couch. His glasses dangled from the string around his neck, occasionally hitting his ribs. I shrugged and kept my head low. " Did she leave him or did he leave her or what?" He pressed.  
" Dad just told us it wasn't working anymore and we just left it at that Grandad. " Jasper winced from the corner of the room, next to the tree. Frank nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. That moment turned into minutes and the minutes turned to hours. " He's sleeping " Rosalie pointed out. I smiled and picked him up. I placed my arms under his thighs and on his back and pulled him up. I carried him upstairs to the room next to Carlisles. I lay him onto the bed and undone his braces and took his glasses from his neck. I pulled the duvet over him and let him sleep.

" Come on baby. Let's get some sleep. " Rosalie whispered from behind me. I smiled and stepped backwards several steps before bumping into the wall.  
" Sure M'dear. " I whispered , reaching my arm around her, my eyes locked on Frank. " He's so much like his Dad , ain't he?" I asked, holding her tightly.  
" Good lord yeah. It's a shame Barbera died like 300 odd years ago. He would of been so much happier than he is " She sighed, placing her arms around my waist. I looked at her and smiled.  
" Let's go to bed Rose. " I whispered, kissing her nose gently. She nodded and closed over the door.  
" Night you two. " Jasper whispered to us, his arms firmly around Alice.  
" Good night " I whispered back , walking me and Rose to our bedroom, closing the door over gently to save alarm from a slam.  
" Night Baby " She whispered, kissing me full force on the lips before putting her Pjs on and sliding into bed.  
" Good night darling " I smiled , sliding in beside her and cuddling against her.


	39. Chapter 37 3

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year !

New Years Eve

Renee POV

" Look guys , what's your plans for tonight ? " I asked them, sliding inbetween them on the couch. They both wrapped their arms around me and kissed my cheek.  
" Staying inside with eachother, staying in from the snow " Thom whispered, uncradling me.  
I lay into the couch, leaning my head against the cushion. " You M'dear ? " Tom asked, kissing my cheek again. I shrugged and leaned against him as Thom made a coffee.  
" I want to see my family again. I just want to be there with them." I whispered, wiping a lone tear from my face. He held me close and kissed my head.  
" Then you do Just that ! We wont mind ! " He giggled, sighing heavily into my hair. I flicked my head up at him and my eyes twinkled.  
" REALLY ? " I Screamed, making him jump. He nodded and gave me a small kiss on the nose. I jumped up from the couch and rushed through to my room.  
I flickered my gaze to my clock which was reading : 22.45. I panicked slightly and threw my wardrobe open.

I pulled out a blue and white football jersey that belonged to Emmett. I calmed myself and breathed for a few minutes but I had no time to lose. I slipped all but my underwear off and threw on the jersey, sorting it as it hung at my thighs. I hummed to myself as I threw on a pair of jeanshorts. " Ba Da Da DaDa Wonderful Christmas time!" I sung, doing up the buttons.  
" He's gettin' some !" Thom laughed from the doorway. I turned to face him, corking my eyebrow a little. " That dude... Carlisle was his name !"  
" _Is_ his name." I corrected him. He raised his hands in surrender.  
" I'm just sayin'. Is this the right move for you right now ?" He whispered, lowering his hands.I sighed and slipped on my black ankle converse.  
" So what if it isn't ? I'll spend the new year not knowing !" I sighed again. He nodded and fully dropped his hands to his side. I cleared my hair from my neck and gave it a quick brush.  
" What's that ? " He asked. I turned to him again and raised my eyebrow.  
" What's what ?"

" That mark. There. On your neck ?" He asked, tracing the mark with his finger. I flinched and batted his hand away as gently as I could.  
" Nothing. Just ... His-tor-y. " I cringed, covering it back up with my hair. He nodded and laughed.  
" It looks like somebody scraped your neck with their hands ! "  
" Yeah. Basically. You could say that !" I defended. He raised his hands again and nodded.  
" Look, Igotta go ! I'm running out of time." I told him, rushing out into the hall. Marylin strolled past me and stopped at the door.  
" Come on chicken, don't make this difficult." I sighed, picking her up. She purred and scratched my arm.  
" Come visit " Tom sighed from the couch. I whinced and placed Marylin infront of him.  
" Of course." I promised, kissing his cheek. " I have a wedding to talk about" I smirked. He laughed and patted my thigh.  
" Bye guys. Bye Thom !" I smiled at him. He nodded and opened up the door for me.

I sighed and stepped out into the cold hallway and headed down for the stairs, passing several doors. I didn't look back. Bounding down the stairs, I held onto the walls like a young child and jumped the last 4 steps. The manageress watched me with halk eyes over her glasses. Her pony tail had given her an extremley noticable face-lift.  
" Tatty Bye !" I squealed, rushing out the apartments. The snow stopped me in my tracks. It was shin deep and was quickly filling my converse quicker than Emmett could run through a forest from start to finish. People stumbled along the dark streets fully intoxicated with the likes of beer and champagne. I shivvered and B-rrrred alot. I ran and ran through the street, passing crowds and groups.I came across a large crowd and I had to fight my way through. People were comatose on the closed off road, on the kerbs and alleys. I saw the large open road and the road signs for Forks. " Renee ! Hey ! Sis ! " He shouted, just as I had fought through the large crowd. I growled lightyly under my breath and turned to him.  
" Heyya Si !" I lied, trying to sound happy to see him. He attempted to give me a hug. I pushed him off and tried to run to the empty stretch of road.  
" Going somewhere ? " He asked, grabbing my arm. I winced and turned to him with a sharp slap to his face.  
" ENOUGH SIMON! YOUR EVIL, EVIL & TWISTED ! " I screamed at him. He let go of my arm and slapped me back. I sighed and rubbed my cheek as I was used to this pain. The paint on his face looked like it was going to melt as his face turned an angry red colour. I pointed my finger at him. " Do _not_ come near me. _Ever_ !" I scowled and turned from him, exiting the large crowd. A sighe escaped my lips and I began running towards the Forks sign. It took me at least 15 minutes to flag down a cab. Gasping for breath, I slid into the back seat and leaned against the leather. " Where to ?" The cabbie asked in a dark, husky voice.  
" Uhh...The large forest in Forks please, I'm sorry. Don't know the name of it. " I cringed, handing him a $20 in advance.  
" I understand. New Year. Got places you wanna be, things you wanna do." HE had a deep Brooklyn accent. The perfect voice for a cabbie in my opinion.

He revved off and I gazed out the back window. I tapped my fingers on my knee and my thigh. I closed my eyes and pictured nothing but blackness. Streetlights came and went, lightening and darkening my eyelid view of nothing." Here lass. " He stopped the car and exited the car, opening the passenger door for me. I opened my eyes as the cool air hit me. I slipped out the car and thanked him. The moon shone down onto the path ahead of me. The cab raced off behind me, swirling me with dust and rocks. I shrugged it off and jogged into the trees, feeling like part of the family. But the one who doesn't hunt. Or break furniture. Owls hooted and Deer stopped in their tracks when I passed. I stopped off at the footpath and began walking. I checked my watch and took a quick intake of breath. _23:56._ I sighed and began to kick myself. Metephorically. The distance from where I was to the Cullen house was atleast 5 minutes. I kept on walking but picked up my pace occasionally. I had to divise a plan.

Carlisle POV

Alice handed me a glass and gave me a hug. " It's ok Dad. Your not lonely. I'm here ! " Emmett shouted from the other side of the living room.  
" Did I say I was ? " I quizzed, raising my eyebrow and smirking.  
" I bet you're not. You dirt-! " Jasper tried to whisper, being cut off by a blow to the ribs from Rosalie. I thought for a second and began taking sips from the champagne glass, my eyes still locked on Rosalie's innocent smile and Jaspers pain filled face. He was crouched over, clutching the side of his torso, gasping for air. I let out a small laugh into my glass. Dad came over and stood next to me. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. His head was level just under my shoulders and he began to lean against it.  
" Too much going on Dad ?" I asked, lightly shrugging my arm. He sighed and nodded.  
" Way too much sonny boy " He whispered, embarrassing me. I cringed and pursed my lips.

" Sonny Boy ? " Alice asked me, crossing her arms, mocking me. I nodded and sighed.  
" There's been wors-" I was cut off by Jasper and Rosalie laughing. I wondered and turned to them. "What?" I asked. Jasper shook his head and nudged Rose.  
" Just sucks sleeping next to you. That's all. " Jasper cringed. They silenced as the Grandfather clock in the hall chimed Midnight. I smiled and took a deep breath. I raised my hand and we all clinked glasses. I stood with my back to the stairs and the hall, Emmett and Dad stood on either side of me, slightly curved so I could see them.  
" New years resolution Dad ? Sonny boy ? "Emmett chuckled. I scowled jokingly and punched his arm lightly with my free hand.  
" That name does not leave this house. Emmett. _Dad _too !". I raised my hand with the glass in it and pointed at them both, wavering between nodded and laughed with eachother. I sighed and took another mouthful from my glass. I felt arms go around my waist and I stopped mid-mouthful. " Happy New Year " She whispered. I coughed on my champagne and choked a little.

I heard her giggle and wondered if it was for real. I placed my hand onto hers and a large smile spread across my face. She kissed my back and leaned her forehead onto it. Alice hushed Jasper from saying anything, as Rosalie done with Emmett. I turned round to so that her face was pressed against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.  
I took in a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. " Don't leave again ! Please ? " I begged, whispering it into her hair.  
" Never ! " She promised, kissing my chest. I unwrapped from her and rested my forehead onto hers. The tip of my nose touched the bridge of hers.  
" Drink anybody ? " Emmett asked, opening up the fridge. I chuckled and she smiled.  
" Please ,Emmett ? " She asked, linking our hands together. I heard him crack open some wine and pull out a glass from the shelf.  
" would you like a hammer Emm ?" I asked sarcastically. Alice and Jasper laughed together and yawned in sync with eachother.  
" Yes please Dad ! " Emmett chuckled, walking back over to us, handing Renee her glass of Merlot. She had to unlink our hands to take it. She took a sip from it and abandoned me completley in the hall/living room. Dad walked past me and patted my shoulder before carrying himself to bed. " N'night everybody !" He sighed, climbing the stairs. We turned and smiled at him.

Emmett sighed and threw himself onto the couch. Renee patted the space next to her. Her eyes were so inviting and indulgent. "Dad ? Where's my shoes ? " Alice asked, diving onto the floor, scanning under the couch. I sniggered and stopped myself from laughing.  
" Where you left them. Under my desk. In my office. Guys ! On my desk! Nobody sits on my desk except me"I shuddered. Alice blushed and Emmett high fived Jasper. I sighed and took my set of keys from my back pocket.  
" You have a bunch of keys? In your back pocket ? Why ?" Renee asked. I flashed her a smile and looked at Jasper.  
" That's not the point. The point is; how did you get into my office without the keys?" My eyebrow twitched as Jasper hesitated and kept looking at Alice. Emmett rolled his eyes and nudged the back of Jaspers knee, causing Jasp to shuffled closer to me. I raised my eyebrow and handed out the keys to him.  
" Is it tidy? " I asked. He nodded.  
" OCD Tidy Jasper ? " I asked again, crossing my arms. HE nodded and looked down. Alice giggled and sat on the back of the sofa.  
" It's reasonably tidy, like your bedroom ! " She smiled. I raised my head slightly and he took the keys from my hand. He threw them back to Alice and they landed on her lap.

" It wont happen again Daddy. Promise. " She whispered, flashing me an innocent smile. I watched her pick up the keys and run upstairs. Renee stood up and sat her wine glass down onto a coaster. She strolled casually over to me and took my hand into hers. I kissed her head and Emmett jumped from the couch. Rosalie was sitting, watching his every move. " Emmett. I'm going to bed." Rosalie smiled, walking over to us, hugging me and Renee. She kissed Emmetts cheek and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her. I looked down at Renee who was looking awkwardly at the boys.I followed her gaze and Emmett and Jasper were smiling at us in such a creepy way. I raised my eyebrow at them and they stepped backwards a few steps. JAsper scuttled off into the garage whilst Emmett stuck around. " Carlisle ? I'm going to clean my bike then go to bed, so make sure the doors and wondows are locked and the lights are off." He smiled, closing the garage door over. Emmett rocked back and forward on his heels before walking to the stairs.  
" So... Yeahh... Night!" He yawned, running up the stairs. He smiled at us again and closed his bedroom door over. I stood holding her hand for a few moments of silence. We looked at eachother then looked around, ensuring the coast was clear. I held her hand tighter and her view flickered over to me. She smiled her flirty, sexy smile and sighed a little. I let out a quiet, low laugh and kissed her nose. Her free hand shot to the back of my neck and brought my lips down to her, pressing against took an intake of breath and I just saw that as my oppourtunity to separate her lips and teeth further. I felt her smile.

She moaned gently and placed her other hand at the back of my neck too. I let my hands go to her lower back and pull her closer to me.  
" Missed you ! " I breathed, making her shiver. She nodded and pushed me against the wall gently, ensuring no damage was made to me. Or the wall. She had to tiptoe up for her lips to meet mine.  
" I missed you more !" She gasped back, breaking our kiss.I rested my forehead onto hers again.  
" What are you wanting to do ?" I asked, catching my breath. She shrugged and kissed me again but retracted.  
" What do you want to do ? " Renee wondered, her hand buried deep into the back of my hair. I shrugged back and lifted her onto my hips.  
" That a clue? " I asked, resting my hands under her thighs.  
" I don't think I do ! " She teased, twirling my hair about in her fingers. I laughed and groaned quietly and began walking to the stairs. She giggled and bit at my bottom lip. I came to the stop of the stairs and held her thighs tighter. She moaned a littleand buried her face into my collar bone. I flexed my neck down till my lips were at her neck. I kissed at it and brushed against it. She laughed and hot breath ran onto my shoulders and chest.

Renee POV

I rested my forehead onto his shoulder bone. He kissed at my neck and gently brushed against it making me shiver and tingle. He began walking further down the hall. My ankles were at his lower back and I moved my hands from his hair onto his back. I crossed my ankles over and my heels pressed into his back. He groaned a throaty moan, making me smiled and kiss his shoulder.  
" Dad ? Jasper ? " Bella shouted from the front door. My head flicked up from his shoulder and I looked at him .  
" Do not make a sound! " I whispered, gazing over the banister. He chuckled and began rapidly kissing my neck and jawline. I held back a giggle and I covered my mouth with my hand.  
" In here Bells ! " Jasper shouted a few moments later. Carlisle sucked at my collarbone and moved up to my jawbone again. I shivvered and he stopped. He took my hand from my mouth and chewed on my bottom lip as I done with him earlier. I tried my hardest not to whine or moan.  
" Carlisle ? Alice ? " Edward shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
" In here Edward ! " Alice shouted from the office. He stopped and moved onto my collarbone again. He was more agressive this time and he actually caused a hickey. I let out a soft whine and Carlisle chuckled quietly.  
" I'm glad I amuse you ! " He whispered from my neck. I smiled but suddenly stopped as I heard footsteps come closer to the stairs.

I slipped from Carlisle's hips and slowly stepped backwards down the long hall. Carlisle gently growled playfully at me as I slipped into the bedroom, closing the door over lightly. I smiled whislt I leaned against the door. I fanned myself down and pressed myself from the door, towards the centre of the room. I faintly heard the conversation between the boys.  
" I'm going to bed anyways. Make sure everythings locked and switched off before you go to bed." Carlisle laughed, keeping Edward on track still.  
" God. Jeez, I know."  
" Just making sure. G'night Edward !" He laughed again, his footsteps coming down the hall. I climbed onto the high, springy bed and went onto my knees. The silk was cold against my thighs and calves. The door opened and closed back over. I heard him growling again as he came round the small corner. He leaned against the wall and unbuttoned his waistcoat. I smiled at him and sat up on my knees, inviting him over. Carlisle strolled over to me and knelt on the edge of the bed too. I came down from my knees and leaned against the knee was raised and the other was out straight. I crossed my arms and he came closer to me. His eyes were full of lust and desire. He smiled his model smile and I cracked. I caught the twinkle in his eyes and he came even closer, practically he was above me. His arms were at my side and his head was above mine. I uncrossed my arms and pressed him down ontop of me. He smiled and kissed me fully, properly on the lips. I laughed and took one hand from his backand applied it to his chest, undoing his shirt.

He moaned and dropped onto his elbows. I giggled and began to slip his shirt from his body. His cold torso touched against my polyester covered belly.  
" What a great way to start the new year ! " I smiled, rolling him onto his back.  
" This is new isn't it ?" He smiled, running his hands up my shirt.  
" Definetley. " I whispered, kissing his neck . He brought my face back up to his level and began to kiss and nibble at my neck and lips. He bit at corner of my lips with a lot of force making me squeal and shiver.  
" Oh, sorry "He appologised. I shook my head and smiled.  
" No don't worry. I liked it." I promised, kissing his lips quickly. He nodded and rolled _me _onto my back this time.  
" My sexy, gorgeous- " He was cut off by an odd voice.  
" Huh ? " Edward asked from behind us.


	40. Chapter 38

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Ohhh Lawd !

Ohhh Lawd !

Edward POV

I turned my veiw from them and I heard her giggling.I gazed at the walls and doors, rocking back and forth on my heels. " Uhh Edward ? " She squeaked, holding back tears of laughter. I snapped my head round to her, smiling softly at her. " Uh hu ? " I asked, stiffling a grin. I covered my mouth with my hand and slipped the other into my pocket.  
" Would you give us a minute ? " She smirked, resting her head back onto the bed, still looking at me. I nodded quickly and fully turned from them.  
" A minute ? I'm not The Flash yah know " He laughed in his deep voice.  
I rolled my eyes and struggled to find my voice. "NO ! Your Aqua man ! " I shouted before I picked up a shirt from the hamper and threw it at him.  
" God gimme strength ! " I cringed and shook my head, leaving the room.  
" Babe ? You alright ? " She asked me , wrapping her arms around my neck. I nodded and she looked past my shoulder , to the crack in the side of the door.  
" Nothing to concern yourself with love " I whispered, kissing her nose. " You just go to bed and get some sleep , I'll be in in a minute " I promised , kissing her on the forehead.

She let go of my neck and walked down the hall, turning into our room. I sighed and looked at the door.  
" Oh my god ! Shut up ! " She giggled in and almost silent whisper. I heard laughing, growling and footsteps coming from the room.  
" Hey ! What you doin ? " Alice squeaked from behind me, making me jump. I turned to her with my hand on my heart. She giggled and looked over at the door.  
" Occupied like ? " She whispered, taking a seat next to the door frame. She patted on the piece of carpet next to her, inviting me down beside her.  
" Do you remember graduation - oh wait ! You wern't there ! Sorry ! " she whispered, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I smiled as Jasper came down the hall.  
" What we doing gathered out their roo- Oh nevermind ! " He chuckled, taking my place with Alice. HE sat down next to her as I stood up, maving back towards my room.  
" Night you guys ! " I smiled , walking down into my room , closing the door over as stepped inside.

Alice POV

" Hi Jazz " I whispered as he took a seat next to me. He kissed my head and leaned back against the wall.  
" What's going on ? " He asked, turning his head to the door. I shrugged.  
" I dunno , I just came up here and now I'm listening in on their 'intimate' conversation " I smiled, kissing his shoulder. He chuckled and turned to face the railings in the stairs. Minutes passed and there was no sound except water running and stopping. When the water stopped, there was nothing but silence and the occasional sigh. The water began again, then stopped finally. " What the hell is going on in there ? " I exclaimed in a low key. Jazz laughed and looked at me.  
" God knows Alice ! " He smiled gently at me, making me melt.

I let my eyelids close slowly and gently. I felt Jasper put his arm around me and pull me closer. I felt myself drifting into sleep.

_* Flashback *_

" Alice ! " Emmett whispered in my ear. My eyes flickered open and I took in the sights of the class. I looked up at the front and saw Dad looking at me funny. I hung my head low and looked down at my paper. There was alot of different plants and cells. I sighed and Emmett passed me a pen across Renees desk. It stumbled over her sheets and notes. I picked it up from her paper and began . The others fidgeted in their seat.  
" You have 1 hour. Keep your eyes on your own paper and ... Just keep focus. " Dad smiled to the class , looking at me, Renee, Emmett & Rosalie. " Go " He said. The class put their heads down and began their paper. Rosalie began her paper next to me and was done within minutes.  
I sighed and tapped my pen on the desk , annoying Emmett and Renee. She looked at me, with happiness in her eyes. She laughed and Emmett cut her off. " Hey Alice ? Did we get moved up or what ? Why are we here ? " Emmett asked. I turned to him and giggled.  
" We got moved up. We're too 'Intelectual' for Professor. Resdes class. " I whispered , turning back to my paper. 

_Renee completed her paper in about 15 minutes. She concentrated on the window and the contents outside of it. I heard her sigh several times before taking her paper up to the front. Her eyes were fixed on the trees outside the whole way there. He took the paper from her hand, smiling at her. They exchanged silent words. She smiled back, her flirty smile. She walked from him with a shine on her face. She edged her way past Emmett and sat back down next to me. She looked at me and her cheeks flushed with pink.  
" What he say ? " I pressed. She shook her head and began drawing squiggly lines in her note book. I sighed and wrote out my paper. Seconds passed when I finished it. I glanced it over before taking it up to Dad. I squeezed passed Rose, taking her paper with me. I got to the edge of the rows and walked up to him. I placed the papers down on his desk and he looked up at me. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. " What ? " He asked, leaning back in his chair. He had and innocent grin on his face and he glanced past me. I snapped my fingers and he looked back at me. " In the hall. Now Mister. " I demanded, stepping outside. I leaned against the wall and waited.  
" Keep going guys ! Your doing great ! " He laughed to the class. His steps came closer. _

_" OK , What ? " He asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. His smile grew wider. I pressed my lips together.  
" What did you say to her Dad ?" I asked, pushing up from the wall. He laughed and checked back in on the class. I pulled his coat and he stepped back outside.  
" OK. I asked what she was doing tonight. She said nothing so I invited her to stay over. Your welcome ! " He chuckled. I smiled and nodded. I began to stare into space and made Dad panic. I eventually snapped out of it and looked at him.  
I smiled, keeping my vision to myself. He raised his eyebrow and leaned forward a little. I heard footsteps approaching. I sighed as Esme came into the corridor from the stairwell.  
" What do you mean ? Quickly ! " He asked, flickering his veiw between me and her. He was in deep confusion.  
" I'm happy for you two " I chuckled before walking back to class. _

_* End of Flashback * _

" Alice ? " His voice calmed me. My eyes flickered open and I was looking squint at the stairs. I tilted my head upright and looked at my body.  
" Alice ? Why are you on the floor? " She asked from behind me.  
" How did you find me ?" I pushed myself up from the floor and leaned against the wall.  
" You snore. Loudly. " She chuckled. I gazed upwards and to my right, veiwing Carlisle and Renee , awkwardly looking at lumminescent shorts were almost blinding me. The bright yellow stood out against his black Pj's. Her vest top hung quite low on her chest and Dad basically was half naked. They were in the thick of confusion. I stared back at them , remembering my dream.  
" What time is it ? " I asked , standing up with the aid of the wall. Carlisle checked his watch and studied it.  
" About 4am " He whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

" Get some rest. It's late. " She smiled at me. I nodded and kissed Dads cheek.  
" Night " I whispered. I walked over to her and gave her a cuddle. " Night " I repeated.  
" See you in the morning " She smiled at me, before I walked down to my room. I pushed the door open and closed it behind me. I gazed upon Jaspers lifeless body on the bed. His leg and arm were slung out of the duvet and they were just touching the rug. His petite face was scrunched up against his pillow.

Renee POV

I took his hand and walked back into the bedroom. He disjoined our hands and closed the door over. I walked slowly over to the bed, crawling back under the covers like a baby. " We haven't finished our talk " I winced, propping myself up with the pillow. He laughed. He switched the light off and sat on the edge of the bed. I leaned tothe side,switching the bedlamp on.  
" Where were we then ? " He smiled, moving up closer to me. He smiled his model-like smile and I almost disappeared into the matress. He sat up next to me and I moved closer to him.  
" Well , you were telling me what you done for Christmas. " I smiled up at him.  
" No. No, no, no ! We were saying what you done at Christmas. " He defended.  
" No. " I laughed, linking my arm with his.  
" Yes ! My christmas wasn't important. " His voice made me shiver, right through to my centre.  
" No ! "

We debated for a while before he began to tickle me. " No ! no no no no ! " I laughed, almost screaming. He had me by my sides, making me laugh and twitch. I could barely breathe from laughing. " Stop it ! " I giggled. He did eventually stop when I begged.  
I regained my breath and looked at him.  
He looked back at me and sighed. " I still can't believe you came back ".  
" I know. It feels right to be back. " I smiled at him and kissed his neck. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around me.  
" It done us good " He whispered. I nodded into his chest and rested my hand on his thigh. I heard him moan a little. I smiled to myself and looked up at him.  
" Yes ? " I asked, leaning slightly on his thigh. He grinned at me.  
" You just want to annoy me or tease me or torment me, don't you ? " He asked, holding me closer and tighter.  
" No , Possibly , Possibly " I smirked.

" Do you not like being teased ? " I whispered playfully into his chest.I set my sights on his jet black Pj bottoms. They stood out against the snow-white sheets. There were folds and creases in the cotton/linen blend. I could feel his laughter rush through me.  
" Depends "  
" On ? " I asked, kissing his chest.  
" Whoevers doing the teasing".He whispered into my hair. I smirked from the corner of my mouth.  
I pressed a little more on his thigh. He moaned a throatier moan. I bit my lip and moved even closer to him. I smiled into his chest, breathing hard on his marble skin.  
" Hmmm ... " He moaned again.  
" Go on... Wake up your Dad ,I dare yah ! " I chuckled deeply to myself. I kissed his shoulder, working my way up to his lips.

He smiled as I slung my knee over to the other side of him. My legs were on either side of him and my arms were on his shoulders.  
" God I missed you ! " He breathed through our kiss.  
" I missed you so much more ! " I said back. He placed his hands on the side of my face and held me there. I moved my hands from his neck to his hips. He released his hands from my face and he held onto the bottom hem of my pulled upwards, bringing our chests to match in height. I firmly applied pressure to his hips making him bite my bottom lip gently. I groaned almost silently from the back of my throat. I was flipped over onto my back, lying underneath him now. I took my hands from his hips and placed them, roughly at the back of his head, holding onto his hair. He slipped his hands underneath me, onto my back. His cold hands sent chills up and down my body, alerting every nerve.

I inhaled his scent, making me shake slightly. It was so powerful . I brought one of my hands from his hair, down onto his back, pressing him against me. He growled from his throat deeply, scaring me a little. " Don't worry. Your in safe hands " He promised, breaking our kiss. I smiled and kissed along his jawline.  
" And don't I trust you ! "I whispered.  
He laughed slightly and growled softly again.  
I shivered with the excitment of his growl. I kissed his neck and he moved his hands up on my back.  
" ! " I exclaimed in a hushed tone.  
" I didn't even ask you to say that ! "He smiled at me and pressed his lips onto mine,our tongues battling for dominance.

Carlisle POV

I opened up my eyes and looked down at her. She was snuggled up at my side with her arm over my waist. She was snoring lightly into my side. I lifted her arm from me and slid out from the bed. I placed her arm back down onto the cotton sheet. I picked up my Pyjamma bottoms and slipped them on. I ran my fingers through my hair, taming it. I pulled a shirt over my head from the hamper and smoothed it out as I opened up the door. Emmett and Alice were downstairs in the kitchen and Rose was in the shower. I went hunting for Jasper but he was nowhere. " Jasper ! " I whispered quite loudly. I walked past his room and heard some sighing. I stepped inside and looked at him. He was asleep still, curled up in a ball in the centre of the bed.  
" Jasper ! Your gunna be late for training " I said, walking over to the bed and kicking it, making it awoke from his daze, glaring at me.  
" Fuck ! Training ! " He shouted, leaping from the bed and into the bathroom.

I grinned and left the room. " Carlisle ? " Dad shouted from the living room. I sighed and jumped down the stairs, two at a time.  
" Dad ? " Alice squealed from the kitchen.  
" CARLISLE ! " Emmett shouted. I jumped slightly as I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
Strolling slowly to the kitchen, I noticed the paper on the table, next to the vase. I picked it up and flipped it open, looking at the weather forecast and funny cartoons.  
" You rang ? " I asked, not lifting my head from the paper. Emmett and Alice giggled as Dad pulled the paper out of my hands.  
" Hey , Woah ! What was that for ? " I protested, placing my hand on my hip. All three laughed.  
" Glad I amuse you lot ! " I chuckled quietly to myself.  
" Something's come up. " Alice sighed, deeping looking into my eyes, reading up my soul. I tilted my head slightly and stepped forward.  
" What has ? " I asked, my breathing , uneven and erratic.

I took a seat on one of the bar stools and looked at them.  
" We're really training for something aren't we ? " I asked, picking up a coffee mug. I gazed down at the hot,black liquid. The steam rised from it, making my face moist. I took a large mouthful of it. It stung as it fell down my throat.  
" Newborns " Dad whispered into his tea. My head quickly lifted from my mug.I almost choked on my coffee. I locked my eyes onto my Father.  
" How many ? " I asked. My voice trembled and my body ached. He sighed and Alice interjected.  
" Over 30 " She sighed. I hung my head and Jasper bounced down the stairs.  
" Eddy and Bells are away out for the day. You know - I think we embarass them. " He chuckled, pulling the fridge door open. Dad hit his back gently and he stood up straight with the milk carton close to his lips. " Get a glass Jazz " Alice whispered , handing him a large, blue tinted glass.

He poured the liquid into the glass then chucked it back onto the shelf in the fridge. He took it all in one gulp.  
" What ? " He asked, placing his container into the sink. He rushed the hot water onto it, splashing about everwhere.  
" Newborns. Roughly 30 " Emmett boomed, turning the cooker off. He shook slightly and I nodded. I heard him sigh heavily.  
" We can do it ! " He prepped. I laughed and nodded again.  
" We can if we actually try this time ! " I smirked, glaring at Alice. She cringed and shuffled next to Emmett.  
" Well , I'm away to get ready. You got 30 minutes bitches." Emmett chuckled whilst running up the stairs. I smiled and chuckled under my breath.


	41. Chapter 39

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Old Inmates.

Renee POV

I opened up my eyes slowly and saw him standing at the wardrobe, pulling clothes out of it. I smiled and sighed. " What are you doing? Its 9:30 ".  
He turned to me and smiled. "Something came up. We have to train for it. " He pleaded in his deep,sexy tone. He walked over to the bed and lay out some Suit pants and a beige oxford shirt. " I think I'm gonna go shopping today " I smiled up at him. He laughed and pulled the dirty shirt from his chest. His chisled abs sparkle in the dense sunlight coming from the snowy window. I chuckled and threw my legs out of the bed. He walked over next to me and pulled me up. I didn't let go of his ice-cold hands. " What's making you train ? " I asked, tightening my grip on his hands. He smiled slightly and sighed.  
" Newborns. We're having a guess that the Volturi created them. They like to keep us on our toes everyyear. It's building up to something more. I know it. " He chuckled. His accent was so strong and pure, made me want to hold him for longer.

He smiled at me. My lips parted with a quick intake of breath, his lips began to explore my lips, nibbling and biting gently at them, and frankly being much more erotic than a full-tongue assault could have ever been. It was one of those kisses that just made you want more! "Whats your... Plans ? " I asked between the varying pressures. He chuckled and shook his head. " Hunting ... Training ... Work ... Home " He whispered, breaking our kiss at the end. He rested his forehead onto mine, breathing heavily on my nose and brushing some hair from my face that was covering my eyes. " Roughly an hour or two for each thing, except the last one of course." He chuckled, pressing his arms onto my back. I smiled and stepped closer.  
" I'll miss you today " I whispered, kissing his cheek. His breathing was soothing and calming-music to my ears. He released his hold on my back and moved over to the end of the bed, slipping his shirt over his head. I watched him as he reached his arms up and let it slip over his shoulders. His arms were stretched high, showing his strong, flexible biceps. I gazed at his torso, also being stretched. The 'V' shape on his torso stood out, casting shadows against his hips.

" You checking me out ?" He asked, dropping his arms. I nodded and dotted my veiw about the room innocently.  
" Heh ! No ! " I whispered, rocking back and forth on my heels. He chuckled to himself and sighed.  
" 'Gonna love the next bit then ! " He joked, picking his trousers up. I smirked and raised my eyebrow.  
" Don't tempt me ! " I warned, strolling over to him. I grinned devilishly, picking up my shorts from the sheets. I held the dyed denim and pulled them over my legs. I kept my eyes fixed on his as I done my zip and my button. He stalked over to the dresser, pulling out his silk boxers. I smiled and walked over to him again. I rested my hand on his hips and began to kneel down, dragging my hand down his leg. I came to the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled it open, releasing the array of colours and tones.  
" Your quite gullible aren't you ? " I teased, pulling one of his shirts out. He took my hand in his silky drawers hand and pulled me up, bringing me face to face with him.

I giggled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, slightly leaning down on him. I looked down at his side and caught another glimpse of his boxers.  
" Black Silk ! Impressed ! " I joked, kissing his jaw. He smiled and kissed me back, picking me up by the waist. I bent my knees and held him close.  
" Are you high or something ?" He asked me. I shook my head and dropped from him.  
" I wish " I smirked, walking from him. " Get ready " I commanded, pointing at him and his boxers.  
I began to head towards the stairs when Emmett came up from behind me. " Renee ! " He laughed, throwing me over his shoulder. I still had Carlisle's shirt in my hand when I was turned upside down. " Emmett ! Put me down ! DOn't walk downstairs like this ! " I squealed, throwing a tantrum on his back. He chuckled and bounded down the stairs.  
" Dear God don't drop me ! Don't drop me ! Don't drop me ! Don't drop me ! Don't drop me ! Don't drop me ! " I whispered under my breath.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and he let me go. He pulled me over his shoulder and stood me on my two feet. " What was that for ? " I Asked. He shrugged and just laughed. " Colourful vocabulary you got in there " He joked, poking the bottom of my throat. I cocked my eyebrow and he smiled.  
" What ? " I asked. He cut me off by running to the front door and pulling on his Nikes. He winked at me before rushing out the door. " 5 minutes guys ! " He shouted before slamming the door. I stood in awe, clutching the shirt in my hands.  
" Alice ! Dad ! Jasper ! Emmett ! Rose ! Let's go ! " He shouted from upstairs, making me jump and shudder.  
" Emmetts waiting in the garage ! " I shouted back, stalking over to the kitchen. Frank was sitting, flicking through the paper, sipping his coffee or tea.  
" Morning ! " I whispered, picking up an apple from the counter.  
" Morning Raindrop" He said, not lifting his head from the paper.

" You ok ?" I asked, biting down into the red, juicy apple. The juice trickled down my chin and onto my chest. He nodded and sighed.  
" So, when did you crash ? " He asked, looking over his glasses at me. I wiped my chin and my chest and set the apple down on the side.  
" About 4. I stayed up talking to Carlisle about the split and what we done during it. " I smiled, grabbing the coffee jar.  
" Mhmm " He nodded and returned back top his reading. I tilted my head as I poured my coffee, my eyes locked on him. I looked back down at my mug and it was overflowing. " Damn ! " I mumbled, panicking about what to do. I turned to the sink and picked up the rag hanging over the tap. I quickly mopped up the coffee before it stained the counter. I wiped the bottom of the cup and placed it back down, before kneeling to the floor to mop up.

" Come on Dad , let's go ! " He shouted, bounding down the stairs, sound so preppy and hyper. I smiled and bounced back up from the floor.  
" Fuck ! Why were you down there ? ! " He asked, sounding alarmed. His loud voice was sexy and seducing.  
" I spilled coffee " I cringed, throwing the cloth into the sink. He laughed and tapped at Franks shoulder several times. I laughed as he eventually stood up, throwing the paper down onto the counter. " Temper ! " I whispered under my breath, hiding a smile. He walked to the door and threw his shoes on. Carlisle walked closer to me and brushed hair from my face again. " We wont be long. 4 Hours max. " He promised kissing my cheek.  
" Yeah, that's not long at all (!) " I joked, kissing him back. He laughed quietly and smoothed my face with the back of his hand.  
" Promise ". His voice was croaky but still pleasing and risqué.

I watched as they left, closing the door silently behind them. I looked around the room, taking in the silence. Treasuring it. Enjoying it. The silence was interupted with the loud ring of the phone. I picked it up and spoke.  
" Cullen House " I giggled, listening for a reply.  
" Hi Miss, Is the head of the house there ? He goes by ." I laughed, hearing his full title.  
" No , sorry. You just missed them. Anything I can help with ? Can I take your name? "I heard her sigh and laugh an evil laugh.I grabbed a pen and a notepad and took her notes down.  
" Actually, doesn't need to know. This is for you. I know who you are. I know where you are. We're getting _you. _" She breathed down the phone, making me shake and shiver.  
" You tell anybody about our little conversation - Your over. " She cackled at the end. I gulped and the phone shook.  
" Who is this ! " I shouted.  
" Your _family_ is training to save you and they don't even know it ! " She laughed. I began taking notes on the whole conversation. Even The time. The date.  
" Your worst nightmare! Don't even bother to contact them. Don't even leave the house. " She hissed before the phone went dead. I sighed and shook.

I hung the phone back onto the wall and stared at the pad. My handwriting was just squiggles but I understood everyword. I edged towards the stairs, my eyes locked on the phone still. I occasionally looked out the windows and the glass panes in the door. I folded the sheet up and slipped it into my bra, stabbing my shoulder with the corner. Slowly , I walked backwards up the stairs, eventually reaching the top and grinding to a towards his office, I screamed into the empty house. It echoed and rung back in my ears like a boomerang. The windows shook and I was beginning to get paranoid. Every leaf the brushed against the front door - wall made me jump and shake.  
I did reach the office, stepping inside and closing the door over. I flickered my gaze around the room , spotting the couch. Quickly, I ran over to it and buried my face on the backpillow.

_* Flashback/Dream *_

_" Come on Alice ! " I shouted from the lounge. I smoothed out my peach knee high prom dress and fixed my strappy shoes. I heard her running up and down the hall. JAsper and Emmett were standing at the door in their jet black suits fixing the corsages for their dates. Rosalie passed me in a floor length , black satin dress and a red clutch bag.  
" Love it " I smiled , giving her a thumbs up.  
" Who's your date ?" Edward asked, walking over to me. I sighed and my smile fell.  
" Drew ". He chuckled and gave me a quick hug. He patted my loose, neck length curls and smiled.  
" It'll get better ".Alice came bouncing down the stairs in a silver slash neck, just reaching the floor. I smiled and walked over to her, inviting Rose too.  
" You all look great " Esme smiled at us from the stairs. I smiled at her and nodded, taking my corsage from Edwards hand.  
" Thanks " . He laughed and rushed back to the living room, switching the tv on.  
" They can't pay me enough money to do this every year ! " Carlisle sighed, walking downstairs, sorting out his suit jacket. I smiled at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. " Hi " He mouthed , smirking at me.  
" Do the teachers need to go ? " I asked. He nodded with a sigh and a smile.  
" Unfortunatley. " He whispered. " Look guys , I'll see you there, gotta take care of something first. " He smiled, walking over to the kitchen.  
Jasper took Alices hand and led her outfront to the car, as Emmett done with Rosalie. I sighed and walked out myself, suddenly being joined by Edward at my side._

_" Why aren't you going ? " I asked. He sighed as we reached the car.  
" Not my scene. But you lot have fun ! " He chuckled to us. He kissed my cheek before I slipped into the car, closing the door behind me.  
" Emmett, you can't drink ! " Jasper laughed from the front seat.  
" I know. 'Cause I'm the designated driver." He replied with a large smile before speeding down off the road. Rosalie was sitting on her hands so her dress wont crease and Alice was gazing out the window, taking in the Autumn sights.  
" We're here ! " Emmett laughed, grinding the car to a halt. I sighed as I gazed out the window, looking at the tall school. I eventually managed to drag myself from the car in the parking lot ,to the party in the main hall. The night would drag on for long hours and endless minutes.  
" Hi Date ! " He shouted from behind me, slamming his hands onto my shoulders. Jasper sniggered and Alice nudged his side. I scrunched my nose up and turned to him, faking a smile. I gave him a quick hug , studying Emmetts face and Jaspers smile behind him. " We're going to get a drink. Be careful you two ! "Rosalie joked, walking away to the drinks with the gang following her. Alice flickered her veiw to the door and I finished our hug. I joined Alice in the door watching. He walked through, His blonde hair flying everywhere. He tamed it with his hand and scanned the room. I sighed and took a seat at the side of the room, Drew following closely behind. " You ok Renn ? " He asked. He used my special nickname. I nodded and smiled at him. " DREW ! OVER HERE BUDDY ! " His group of friends shouted across the room. He smiled at me and rushed over to them, involving in their conversation. I watched them as they looked over to me, smiling and laughing. I got offended eventually as they started to make gestures to Drew and he joined in. _

_I scowled at myself, looking down at my feet. The room drowned out my thoughts with the shouting and the music. " Hi " He whispered, lifting my chin with two fingers. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "What's the matter ?" He asked, kneeling infront of me. I shook my head and looked over at Drew and his mates.  
" Ahh ! Some date." He claimed, nodding and standing up straight, bringing me with him. He smiled his angel smiled and moved closer.  
" It's fine, really it is. " I lied. He laughed and walked over to the door. He gently nodded to it. The party goers were unaware of everything that was happening. I nodded back and looked around the room. Nobody was watching him and nobody was watching me. Nobodyexcept Alice knew. We had nearly been caught on several occasions by Emmett and Jasper. I smiled at him and turned back to the door. He was gone. I sighed to myself and slowly walked over to it, making it unobvious to everybody else. I pulled the door with alot of force and stepped into the deserted corridor. I looked around and walked a little. " Where the hell - ? " I asked myself, turning a corner, being met by him. " Hi " I whispered, walking over to him , taking his hand in mine. He smiled at me and kissed my head, walking deep into the middle of the school. We climbed stairs and came to the Science and Maths department at the top of the school. " What are we doing ? " I asked, turning to him, walking backwards into the held my hand tighter and smiled. " Just trust me. " He smiled in his deep, mixed accent. I shivered and sat up on mine and the groups desk in the middle of the room. He closed the door over and walked back over to me, taking both my hands into his. His forehead pressed onto mine, his breathing uneven and scattered. I smiled and closed my eyes. He brought his neck forward and his lips touched mine. He retracted then came back for longer. I smiled and unlinked our hands. I placed one at the back of his head and the other on his neck. I opened my mouth slightly to intake breath which he saw as an open opportunity. I smiled as his tongue pressed down on mine. He placed his hands on my sides and moved closer. _

_I held onto his hair at the back of his head causing my knuckles to turn white. I moaned and he groaned. " We... should be asham... ashamed " He whispered, breaking our battle of the mouth. I sighed and shrugged. " I don't care. Tommorrows graduation day so I will be yours from then on out " I promised, releasing my hold on his hair. He laughed and nodded. " I like that idea . " His voice was rousing and timeless. My legs dangled from the desk, slowly cutting off circulation. I pushed myself back a little and let the blood rush to my calves. He smiled at me and I moved forward, wrapping my legs around his waist, still firmly sitting on the desk. My ankles hit together and he moved so his hips hit the desk edge. " If we got caught " I smiled. He shrugged lightly and placed my hands up onto his shoulders. My chest brushed his making me laugh and smile.  
" Who cares. Alice wouldn't tell anybody. " He assured me. I nodded and kissed his jaw. He placed his hands back onto my hips, moving them to my back , then to my neck in seconds. His nose brushed mine and our lips brushed eachothers again. " You know , for a 17 year old, you're so grown up. " He laughed. I nodded.  
" And you are ? What 27 , 28 ? " I chuckled.  
" Close ! 23 !" . My jaw dropped. He nodded and kissed me, an erotic , tantilizing kiss. I moaned and gripped his hair again. I bit his bottom lip gently making him growl from the back of his throat. I winced and he moved his hands down my body, caressing each curve. " Don't ... " I whispered, before returning the kiss back to him. Minutes passed slowly. " The'yll be missing us. Wondering where we are ! " He laughed. _

_* End of flashback/dream*_

I opened my eyes and took a deep yawn. Slowly I looked around from where I was on the couch. The door opened with a creak and Alice poked her head through.  
" In here guys ! " She shouted before coming over to me.  
" We've been trying to call you ! What's wrong - Why you in here !" She inquired.  
" Can you keep secrets ? " I asked.  
" Oh, your pregnant ! Carlisle ! " SHe yelled in a worried tone. I shook my head and she turned back from the door.  
" I have something " I whispered, pulling out the peice of paper from my bra.  
" Nevermind DAD ! " She yelled as footsteps came down the hall. They suddenly stopped and retreated.

" Whats that ? " She asked , taking it from my hands.  
" Its a rocketship Alice. "  
" Awesome ! Does it fold out or wha- ? " I cut her off by unfolding it. " Oh a letter. With odd handwriting. " She laughed, turning it up the right way.  
More footsteps approached and Carlisle walked through the door in a blind panic. "Where's the fire dude ? " I asked, flashing him a smile. He returned the smile.  
" So there's no troubles in here ? " HE asked. I shook me head and smiled my flirty smile. Her turned, whistling from the door and down the hall.  
" So yeah, what time is it by the way ? " I asked. Alice looked over at the desk clock and returned her view to me.  
" Quarter past 6. " She shyed away.  
" Holy crap. I've been asleep for like 8 hours !"  
" Long night ?" She asked. My jaw fell and I quickly stood up.  
" No ! Please just read it ! Wait don't ! No just read it. " I shouted, hiding my face. She laughed and began to read it.

I stood up from the couch and turned from her. " Oh god. That's not very good . " She said. Her voice was hollow and low.  
" You're training to save me Alice. All of you ! " I sighed, brushing tears away from my cheeks. I began hyperventilating.  
" Renee ! Calm self ! " She yelled. I breathed harder and panicked more.  
" I'm going to die ! " I screamed, running out the office. I covered my mouth as the tears were shed.  
" Come back ! " She shouted, rushing out the door behind me. I shook my head and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Everybody was looking at me.  
" I'm gunna die! I'm gunna Die ! I'm gunna die! I'm gunna Die ! I'm gunna die! I'm gunna D- " Rose cut me off with a slap to the face. I heard scattered gasps and "What's".  
" How the hell are you possibly going to die ? " Carlisle asked, putting his hands on his hips. I pointed to Alice who was holding the sheet of paper in her hands at the top of the stairs. " The paper said !" I shouted.


	42. Chapter 40

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Lil' Chap

Renee POV

I sat on the stairs watching Alice stand over me. " Your not going to die ! You have us to protect you ! " Carlisle sighed, sitting down next to me.  
" It was a newborn " I mumbled. I felt their eyes burn on my cheeks.  
" It was ! Your training to protect me ! " I shouted, bursting into tears. Alice cooed and wrapped her arm around me. Carlisle wandered into the kitchen in deep thought and fright. The doorbell rang and I clambered to my feet. " Got it " I sighed, sloping over to the door, brushing my tears away. Slowly I turned the handle to be greeted by a tall, slender gentleman. " Hi , is this where Renee lives ? " He asked. I gulped and slowly nodded. "Good ! " He growled, pulling my neck towards his. There was agression in his voice and hands. His hands were extremley tight on my neck and his lips were pressuring mine. " DAD ! " Alice screamed. I paniced and began to hit the side of his head. " PANIC! DAD ! PANIC ! DAD ! " Alice beckoned again.

I began to whine and scream during the 'kiss'. " GET OFF ME ! " I struggled to say. The guy loosened his hold on my neck and slipped them onto my shoulders, then my arms, then my waist. " HEY ! " I heard him shout. I whispered silent prayers and forced his tongue from mine. I slapped his head again and I was pulled from him by large, pale hands. I fell backwards and stopped myself from hurling. Alice helped me to my balance and I watched Carlisle was raising his fists. I panicked and walked over to him, placing my hands on his flinched and turned to me, his elbow catching my jaw. I heard him gasp and growl at the guy. " Get out ! " Alice yelled. I held my hand to my cheek, trying not to add pressure.

" That ! Was for Prom ! " He yelled at me. I looked up at him and suddenly noticed his face and build.  
" Drew ! "I whispered. He nodded and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I gasped and knelt down on the floor, holding the side of my face.  
" Fuck ! I didn't mean that !" He sighed, his voice cracked in the centre. I shook my head and tried to speak in a sentence. " It's fi- " I winced and shook my head. He held his head in his hands and began to sob. " I'm sorry ! " He whined again. I shook my head and brought myself to my feet. I felt my throat and mouth swell.  
" Come on ! " Emmett sighed, picking me up. I winced in pain as I was carried out the house over his shoulder The snow fell lightly and coated the steps we just took.  
" Not the best start to the year! " He laughed, placing me gently in the back of Carlisles car and I lay there , replaying the moment in my head.

" It'll all be fine " He promised as we pulled up to the hospital, turning into the parking space. He switched the ignition off and exited the car, opening the passenger doors for me. " Let's get you checked out" He chuckled, taking my hand and pulling me up straight. The snow was falling in huge flakes and was lying,thick on the ground. I clambered to my feet, gripping onto his neck, pulling myself up from the ice. I stiffled a cry as he lifted me up into his arms, slamming the car door shut with his foot. " Ahhhhhh! " I screamed as a shoot of pain , ran through my cheek and up to my ear. " Shhhh ! It's alright " He chuckled again, walking into the cosy, toasty hospital. The smell of rubber and steralizing filled my nostrills. " Hi , Can I help you?" The nurse asked at reception. Emmett dropped me to the ground and I showed her my cheek. " Ahhh ! Right, OK We'll get you dried off and into your own room. Follow me please. " She smiled kindly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, leading me off down the corridors, leaving Emmett behind. We passed births and deaths until we reached my room in A&E.

" Now , you get settled in nicely and I'll bring a doctor to see you. There are some forms we need you to fill out on the bed there. " She smiled again and left me alone in the baking hot room. I stood, looking at the other beds that were crisply folded and clean. " Not too shabby ! " I chuckled quietly, wandering over to my bed with the forms. I picked the biro up and began filling it out, beginning with my name and age. Then my injury and how it happened. I sighed and I sat the forms down onto the bed, followed by the pen on my lap. " Hi " He whispered. I lifted my head and saw him standing there with his hands in his coat. He had no smile or sparkle in his eyes like normal. HE strolled over to me with the nurse right behind him. He was clearly adgitated as she followed him over to me. He placed his soft, cold hand on my cheek, turning my face from him, studying the side of my face. " It's not broken. It's slightly shattered but not totally broke." He laughed yet didn't smiled.  
" What's your diagnosis ?" The nurse asked. He brought my face back to face his and he turned to her.  
" Keep her in overnight. Prescribe Anti-inflamitories and strong Paracetamol. No surgery 'nor casts will be needed. " He sighed at her. I sighed too and hung my head low as he exited the room, leaving the nurse with me.  
" He's cute ! " She mouthed, her jaw dropping. I frowned as she turned from me. She threw me a gown and Emmett came in with a bag of stuff, Jasper dropped off. He studied my expression and her jaw hitting the floor. " Ah !" He laughed quietly.

" Here ! " He whispered, sliding the bag across the floor to me. I laughed and slowly bent to pick it up, my sinuses aching as I done so. " No no no no ! " I whispered under my breath. I swiftly grabbed the handle and fell onto the bed. " That. hurt !" I squealed. Emmett and the nurse laughed. " Do you want us to leave ?" He asked me. I nodded and the shuffled out after eachother, leaving me alone again. I whimpered and stood up from the bed, pulling the bag up with me. " Best get ready for bed" I chuckled to myself, walking over to the bathroom, locking myself inside of it. I checked the side of my face in the mirror and studied it. Every bruise and every colour on it. I dared not to touch it but I couldn't resist. Gently and slowly, I patted the side of my face, ensuring to stop when I winced. Temptation fulfilled, I slipped my vest top off and rumadged through my bag, looking for my bed clothes. I pulled out one of Carlisle's large shirts that was packed and threw it over my head, letting it rest softly on my shoulders. I studied the grey and white dogtooth print on it and the V-neck shape going lower on my chest than his. I pulled my shoes off, followed by my stonewashed jeans. They lay in a pile in the corner of the very claustrophobic bathroom. I dug through my back again and pulled out sweatpants as well as my tube socks. The grey sock were slipped onto my feet with ease, slowly settling at my ankles. I pulled the sweatpants up to my hips and let them rest. The white fleece lining was soothing on my cold legs, heating them up in seconds. A final view of myself in the mirror and I unlocked the door, pulling it wide open, grabbing my things as I done so. He was standing, just in my view with his hands in his pockets again, gazing out the window. He turned to me and took his hand from his pocket and presented me with a small, thin box with a tag on the front. " Medicine " He whispered as I took it from him. The box was light and rough to hold . " Two every four hours " He said again, handing me a bottle of water too. I smiled at him and took that from him also. He followed me over to my bed and stood at the side. He took my bag from my hand and slid it under the bed, resurfacing in moments. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable.

I sat myself down in the middle of the bed at the top and took the cap off the water bottle. It fizzed and bubbled in my hand. I set it down inbetween my legs and took two of the tablets, followed closely by the water. He looked at me and the sparkle in his eyes hadn't returned. " I'm so so sorry " He sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. I nodded and my eyes watered.  
" Your such a puppy ! " I cooed, brushing his face gently with my hand. " It wasn't your fault " I struggled to say to him. My speech was difficult to understand but he knew every word.  
He smiled at me and I moved down closer to him. " Does it look horrible ?" I asked, taking his hand. He laughed and shook his head. He sighed quietly and kissed my forehead. My eyelids got heavy and I felt myself begining to lean on his shoulder and slowly fall into his lap. I rested my hand on his thigh, just under my face and fell into a deep, dark dream.

Carlisle POV

She rested on my lap, her hands cradling her face. I placed my hand into her hair, twisting and folding it over and over. She sighed and moaned in her sleep, making me smile and laugh. I smiled again and leaned back onto the bed, my head almost going down the other side of it. She moved her head up to my stomach and placed her arm round my waist. " ?" She shouted on me. I groaned and opened my eyes back up. I gently lifted Renee up from the bed and lay her back down under the sheets. She settled without me eventually. Her hand still cradled her face as I walked from her. I strolled over to Nurse Kensitt. I crept up on her and slammed my hands onto her shoulders, making her jump and shudder. "You called ?" I chuckled. She let out a small giggle as she turned towards me. Minutes of silence passed. I sighed and sighed again. I slowly began to walk from her when words escaped her mouth. " Are you free tomorrow night ? " She blurted out, covering her mouth back up when she done so. I turned on my heels and looked at her. " No I'm sorry. I have plans with the - " I stopped and just looked at her. " The kids. " I managed to say, breaking out a huge smile.

Her eyebrows pushed together and she screamed at me. "Is nobody here good enough Cullen ?" I stepped back in fright and frowned at her.  
" They are. I just don't want _them_. I want her in there " I whispered back, pointing behind me. " I'm the reason she's lying in there ! " I said in a stern tone.  
" I'm staying with her tonight. Keeping an eye on her" I whispered. She slowly backed off and walked down the corridor, disappearing into 'X-Ray'. I hung my head low and walked back into the room where she was lying. " Don't worry darlin'. You'll be out soon." I whispered, strolling over to the chair next to the bed. She tossed and turned to face me in the chair. Her eyes were still shut and her breathing was light and soothing. I sunk deeper into the chair and listened to the sound of the snow hitting the window. I closed my eyes for moments and heard myself begin to snore lightly.

The morning

I woke to see an empty bed. I heard footsteps and tapping off glass behind me. "Renn ?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes with the bottom of my hand.  
" Yeah ?" She replied, silencing the glass. I stood up from the chair and walked over to her at the window. " What time is it ?" I asked, standing next to her. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.  
" Half 2 ! " She giggled. Her bruising had swelled right down in her cheek and the colour change was almost gone. I cringed and rubbed my hands against my face.  
" We best get you signing some forms and getting you home." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. I kissed the side of her head and she kissed me back on the lips.

Emmett POV

" Guys ! Guys ! Guys ! " I shouted, throwing my underwear ontop of my clothes in my suitcase. I grabbed my wallet and dove under my bed, pulling out a plastic bag named 'Vegas'. " Emmett, have you seen my shampoo ?" Jasper shouted through the wall in his room. I sniggered and pulled all the money from the plastic bag. I had roughly collected $1,586 in 5 months. " No ! " I shouted back to Jasp. I heard him jump on the floor and on his case. I shoved half of my money into my wallet and the rest I kept in the bag and threw it ontop of everything in my case. Rosalie came in to our room with her case in her hand. Her white shirt and her yellow shorts really went well with her crystal blue case. " Are you not ready yet baby ?" She asked me, putting her hand on her hip.  
" Almost. Is it Ceasers Palace we're stayin' in ?" I asked, followed by her nodding. I smiled a massive smile and stood up, grabbing the top of the case.  
"Let's get these down stairs" I smiled, pulling the case out the room and past Rose. I dragged the case down the stairs and onto the white shag rug at the bottom.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Alice to pull her case down the steps. " Alice come on ! " Frank shouted from beside me, nearly making me deaf. He looked at me through his milkbottles and smiled a toothy smile. " I'm coming I'm coming! " She yelled from the top of the stairs. She bounced the case downwards to us and threw it down the last 4 stairs. She smiled at me through Jaspers Ray-Bans. I laughed and pulled our cases over to the front door, handing out the brochures to everybody. " Frank. You'll be staying in the Bellagio with Alice & Jasper. Me and Rosalie, Edward & Bella will be in the neighbouring hotel : Caesers Palace. YAY ! " I squealed with excitment and happiness. I placed my brochure down and kept hold of Carlisle's. " And uhh ... The Wynn " I smiled at them all , placing our brochures down. Minutes of silence and coughing passed before Frank spoke.  
" So ... I can count cards. " Frank boomed in his croaky voice. I laughed and nodded.  
" We'll go to the Rivi and I'll be your spotter ! " Jasper chuckled out of sheer excitment.  
" ME TOO ! " I Shouted, followed by Alice.  
" ME THREE ! ". Rosalie linked arms with mine as Carlisle and Renee walked up the steps to the house.  
" Smiley face Edward ! " Alice squeaked as the door eased open.  
" Guys ! " Carlisle shouted, closing the door over behind him. I smiled as they set eyes on all of us. 

" What happened ? Who got pregnant ? Who died ? Who broke my trophy case ?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows at us all. Renee giggled and took his hand.  
Alice raised her hand sheepishly and giggled gently. " I did. It was an accident, I was dusting the place and Jasper gave me a fright so I jumped and elbowed the trophy case then it smashed ! " She sighed , taking in a deep breath at the end.  
Jasper gawped and shook his head. " No no no no . Emmett dared me to scare her. " He looked and me and winked. I laughed and looked at Carlisle.  
" Yeah I did ". I grinned and he just laughed.  
" Is it tidy ?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. I nodded in agreement. He just smiled at me and looked at the cases infront of him. " Where you going ?" Renn asked , studying My face.  
" Vegas Baby ! " Frank shouted. I cringed and Carlisle shook his head.  
" Really ? Vegas ? " She asked again. I nodded and pointed at the orange case next to the door.  
" And your going too " Alice grinned at her. She nodded and Renn ran upstairs, closing the bedroom door over behind her.

Carlisle cocked his head to the side and drifted past us, wandering into the kitchen. " Guys ? It's like sunny , 365 days a year there. What's our solution?" Alice beamed as she took her rightful place on the couch. Frank chuckled as did I and Carlisle from the kitchen. " Go out at night. Suncream. Shade. " Carlisle shouted from over at the fridge.  
" See ! Right there ! That's why your the one with the MD !" I shouted, standing up from the chair and pointing over at him. He chuckled as he pulled a beer from the fridge. I sat myself down on the armchair and rested my arms on the sides.  
" Guys ? Do you have the money ?" He asked in all seriousness. We all nodded sheepishly and his eyes widened.  
" Dad. Your our personal bank. Of course we have money. " Alice giggled from the corner of the couch. He just laughed again and cracked the can open.  
" Nuh uh uh ! Your driving ! " Renn beamed from the stairs. " When we get there. I promise. " She smiled her flirty smile and sat on my knee. Her jeans were dark and a rich blue colour. Her vest top was green and had a pair of orange Ray-Bans printed on them. I could tell she just blowdryed her hair 'cause I felt the warmth come from her.


	43. Chapter 41

R POV

I slouched on his lap, wrapping my arm around his neck. " Please ?" He asked from the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head.  
" I promise you. As soon as we get to Vegas." I smiled at him, watching as he strolled over to the front door. He clapped his hands together, climaxing with a loud bang. "Fine. Let's go then !" I heard him exclaim, picking our case up. I laughed as they al rose from their seats, even Emmett leaving me standing, weakly on my feet. Frank smiled at me and I strolled over to him,linking our arms together. We began walking to the front door together, occasionally stopping to switch lights off. " Tell me. Did you ever tye Carlisle to your apron strings? You know - Keep him close when his mother left?" I asked, bending down to unplug a floorlamp. He sighed as I stood back up.  
" Of course. I once dated a wench from the local. I brought her home one afternoon, just passed the Thames after some lunch from the sun in the sky. Perect breeze in the air, hitting you in the face if you walked the right way. We got home. I introduced her to Carlisle, as you do and I left to get her a beverage and when I came back,-" He paused and took in a large breathe, swallowing the lump in his throat, keeping him from crying."My boy was just shrivelled up in the corner of the kitchen,grasping his kne-" He broke down and wiped his eye. I wrapped my arms around him and we stopped. He buried his head onto my chest and cried. " Sorry. I just really wanted him to be happy." He wept into my chest and sighed a deep sigh.  
" The lass was Athiest and me and Carlisle were heavy Christian at the time. She just lashed out !" He whispered, followed by a shudder. I cuddled him and cooed him.  
"I would never, ever , ever do hat those women did to your son. EVER. " I promised, kissing his dry, bristley, gray hair. He patted my back several times.  
"Your a good kid." He laughed, his tears,soaking my shirt.

" Guys? Let roll. Renn, I think your going in my car with Emmett. Dad, your going with Alice and Jasper. Bells and Edward with be hitching with Rose. Yay (!) We have emmett for 5 hours (!)" He smiled his smile and Frank let go of me, turning to face his boy. He nodded and walked from me, pacing over to the door and exiting. He did turn and flashed me a small smile before hopping into Emmett's jeep. " What was all that about?" Carlisle asked, taking me by the hand. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "I'm never going to hurt you Carlisle." I whispered into his ear, walking from the house. He paused and hesitated audibly before locking the front door.  
" Unless I want you to right ?" He chuckled, smiling his raunchy smile. "Your Dad told me." I whispered again as we walked to his car. The sun was shining through the trees, glistening and shining off the ice and snow. He opened the passenger door for me and escorted me inside and slammed the door shut when my seatbelt was on. " HI ! " He shouted from behind me. " ROADTRIP ! " He shouted again.

Carlisle POV

I slid in next to them, switching the ignition on. "VEGAS!" He shouted, leaning forward, poking his head between our shoulders. Edward revved off ahead of us and Alice followed. I sighed and pressed my foot onto the gas, the car leaping away from the large greenhouse in the middle of the woods. " I gotta pee ! " Emmett whispered, just as we left the thick forest, expanding onto the tarmac. Renee laughed and I just sighed. " Can you not hold it until we get to the stop, just before we cross borders to Oregon?" She chuckled, turning round to him. He sighed and slouched back in his seat. " Yeah , I guess so " He breathed heavily and tapped his fingers on the seat next to him. Roughly two hours passed before it got too much. It got louder and louder, eventually making me pull over.  
" Go " I told him, taking childlock from the back doors. He chuckled and breathed heavily again. " I don't need anymore ! "He whispered, tapping his fingers again.

I heard them both laugh and the rev of the engine, speeding down the highway. All I heard, passing the 'Welcome to Oregon' sign was:  
" VEGAS BABY ! VEGAS ! GONNA GET LAID BABY IN VEGAS ! ". I heavily sighed and managed to catch up with the others. Edward had the top down in Rose's car and Alice was weaving between the lanes on the nearly-empty-road. I could feel the heat of the pre-evening sun, burn through the aluminum of the car sides. I took one hand from the wheel and took her hand into mine, cooling her. Soothing her. " Baby ? Jasper and Bella's signalling to you." She whispered, pointing through the windscreen with her free hand. I nodded and follwed the cars into the Services lane. Alices's silver Lotus Etna was infront, followed by Edwards,white Volkswagen convert. " Hey ? What car's this? My brother has one just like it but in blue." She whispered, running her free hand over the dash.  
" Uhh a 1970 Shelby Gt500 Convertible, but I call her Shelly." I smiled, raising our hands to my lips, gently kissing hers. They did eventually turn in, parking at a space close to the exit. Emmett crawled through the front of the car and planted himself ontop of our hands. Renee opened up her door first and Emmett pushed himself past her, falling out of the door. "Emmett ? What are they doing to you in there? " Jasper quizzed, helping him up from the ground. " They were going to make out so they just threw me out ! " He pleaded, grinning at us. I cringed and opened up my side door, stepping out of it, unlinking our hands. The sun beamed onto my skin, alighting me like a thousand candles. " What's up ? We still have like 2 or 3 hours left." Renee asked, passing the front of the car, walking over to me. I held my hand out and she took it in a heartbeat, pulling herself closer to me. I kissed her head and Dad came closer to us. " Rosalie got carsick. " He whispered, making Renn heave.  
" Is she alright ?" She asked from my chest.  
" Yeah, she's taking a walk." Jasper chuckled, cracking open a bottle of water. I wrapped my arms around Renn's back and squeezed her tight.

" Guys , we're going to get a drink and some food. Take the top off this. " Emmett laughed, hitting the cars side.  
" Don't mind if I do ! " Renn laughed, looking up at me.  
" Ew Mom " Bells expressed, wandering into the sandy planes down off the side of a hill. Everybody wandered to the store , some walking in other directions.  
" Would you help me with this Baby?" I asked, walking over to the car with her still round my waist.  
I pulled the latches on both sides, slowly raising it from the car, releasing the white leather seating. " OK and fold it down ?" She asked, bending it along the creases. I nodded at her continued to fold it down. She flipped the boot open and pulled the bags out, making room for the roof. I slipped the top of the car into the boot, turning round to find her half naked, pulling her shorts up to her waist. " What ? Never seen me in my panties before ?" She laughed, folding her jeans back up and throwing them into the bag. I grabbed hold of the cooler on the red sand and cracked it open. There was deep mountains of ice and bottles of beer and cola.

I held up a beer to her and she took it from my hand. She raised the bottle to her mouth and cracked it open with her teeth. " Does that not hurt ?" Emmett asked from behind us. She laughed and took the cap from her mouth, twirling it about in her hands. " Not really. You get used to it. " She laughed, wandering over to the car, sliding over to the far side of it. "I'm driving" He shouted, rushing over to the drivers seat. Dad and everybody else came from the shop, Bella just edging over the sandy hills. They all dispersed to the other cars and jumped in, slamming the doors behind them. She patted the seat next to her and bit her lip so softly. " Let's go ! "Alice screamed, revving off into the distance, slowly followed by Dad. I smiled and walked over to the car and hopped into the back, her moving closer to me. " Vegas Baby ! " Emmett shouted again, revving off down the highway. The wind hit the car making 'whooshing' sounds. My ears were deafened by the sound of the engine crossing the hot, boiling tarmac. The sun slowly began to set into the desert hills. I could see the others in the cars infront, swerving between lanes on the dead, lonely road.

The sky darkened, miles at a time. She clung onto my shirt, drifting to sleep ,19 Miles from Vegas. We hit bumpy roads, covered in rocks and sharp pebbles. Emmett laughed as Edward cut Alice off in the road. I could hear her gasp and speed up. Police lights came from behind our car and indicated to Alice to pull over. Emmett howled with laughed, waking Renn up. " Jeez Emmett. Wheres the fire ? " She asked in a hazy tone.  
" Alice is getting pulled over for swerving." He replied, passing Alice's little Lotus. We all sniggered and waved a smug waved at her as she handed the cop money. She flipped us off as the officer turned to inspect the car. We drove next to Edward and Bella, challenging them to a drag race from where we were in the middle of the desert until the large 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. Emmett pressed on the pedal hard and we shot off down the dark, bleak road.

Esme POV

I finished unpacking the cab, throwing my luggage onto the grey pavement. " Thank you Sir " I smiled at the cab driver. HE smiled and nodded back before turning back into the road. I gazed up at the curved building and looked at all it's beauty. I sighed and grabbed my bags, strolling inside to see the large, crystal white foyer. The crystal chandalier and the white roses on the small tables at the door was just breathtaking. I looked over at the check-in and walked over to it slowly. " Hi. I made a reservation for the Penthouse. Penthouse 1. " I pointed out, handing my card over to the hotel Manager. She looked up and smiled at me. Taking my card and scanning it as she done so. She typed in different letters and numbers before handing over my card and my room key. " Hope you have a pleasant stay with us ". I nodded and turned from her, looking for the nearest elevator. I took my bags into my hands and rushed over to the elevator, a huge grin on my small face. The elevator was completley mirrors except the door which was an oak finish on the other side. The flooring was a white, plush carpet with red accents in the corners. I pressed the very top button and waited for the doors to close.

The elevator shot upwards, leaving me with butterflies in my tummy. _Ding! _The elevator grinded down to a halt and opened up to let the white light pour inside. " Is this heaven?" I asked, exiting the shaft. I looked at the door at the other end of the long corridor and smiled.  
" Penthouse 1 huh?" I giggled, rushing towards it, my key ready in my hand. I reached the door and looked around.  
" I'm meeting Alice. We'll be at the Riv in 30. Don't keep me waiting!" She chuckled, her footsteps coming laughing was deep and hearty, straight from the gut. I shut my eyes firmly and sighed. "Hi Esme!" She squeaked. I turned my head to the side and saw her smiling and walking behind me. My eyes followed her and turned to face her, edging on the other side of me. My head flickered back to where she came from. I saw him heading back inside the door, slowly closing it over. I let out a quiet growl and turned the key in the door, unlocking Paradise. The dark blue carpet definetley made the cream walls stand out. I threw my bags inside and closed the door behind me. My back leaned against the door, hearing it crack made me jump. I growled louder and ran over to the bedroom, punching my hands down onto the mattress several times. I vented my anger for a long moment before going back into the main lounge area.


	44. Chapter 42

27

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Dotting about

Jasper POV

I kept hold of her hand outside Ceasers, waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to show face. Frank showed up first of all, followed by Renee, rushing across the road, holding her long, thin cardi to her waist. Her pockets in her jeans were empty, as was her wallet. " Hi. Where's your ... Money Renn ?" I asked, looking at her pockets again.  
" In my shoe. "She cringed, looking at the floor.  
" Your shoe? Why ?" Frank asked, turning to face Emmett and Rosalie who just appeared at our side.  
" Who done what to Carlisle with a shoe on the floor?" Rosalie asked, cringing.  
" Nothing. Yet. " She whispered, walking ahead. We all chuckled and began walking down the strip. We passed all the hotels and bars, eventually coming across the Riv. " Hello and welcome to the Riviera. May I see your Id's ?" The security asked, holding his hands out. I sighed and reached into my back pocket, pulling out my driving license. Everybody done the same, pulling out their passports. He nodded and opened the large brown, oak door. " Enjoy your games Guys ! " He chuckled, encouraging us to walk inside. Frank headed in first, gasping at all the tables and machines. " Let's go ! " Emmett shouted, rushing down the large staircase, pushing past everybody infront of us.  
" Renn, lets play some slots." Alice squealed over the noise of the casino.

Alice and Renn walked slowly downstairs, passing Emmett and Rosalie. They exchanged their notes for quarters and strolled casually over to the slots, pushing through the people. " Hi Jasper ! " She shouted from behind me. I gritted my teeth and turned to see Carlisle standing with Esme. He was slightly behind her, snarling. I smiled weakly and walked backwards. "Let's play POKER ! " She laughed , clapping her hands and rushing over to the largest table.  
" Of course. Need to do - see - I have to sort something ! " He recovered. I cringed and winked. We walked down the stairs and I strolled over to the table where Esme was. I frowned and patted her silk draped shoulder. I looked over to the slots and Picked out Carlisle. He hand his hands on Renn and Alices shoulder and gestured his head towards the table we were at. The girls nodded and he kissed their cheeks before walking over to us, grabbing Emmett & Rosalie. They mouthed words and he pointed at Esme. Emmetts mouth dropped and Rosalie frowned a low frown. " Playing ?" The guy asked. I nodded and threw a $100 down onto the table, as did Esme.  
" Wait ! " Carlisle shouted, rushing over to us, throwing a $100 and a $50 onto the table. Emmett and Rose looked at eachother and placed a $50 onto the table each. I could feel the tension already and it hadn't even begun yet. A few hours later and several cocktails past, piles of money were in the corner of the table. " OK! I'm raising the stakes! If I get double sixes ... I will get married tonight. Here in Vegas !" Emmett laughed. We all jeered and cheered. Alice and Renn were playing blackjack across the room so had no idea about the situation. He shook the die in his hands and threw it into the corner of the table. " Oooh. Double fives. Bad luck sir " The dealer sighed, taking his four $50's from his side of the table.

Carlisle snapped up the die from the table and thought.  
" Snake eyes - I leave Renee and marry Esme tonight !" He asked, whispering silent prayers. I saw Esme's face light up and she held her hands close to her mouth. I also whispered silent prayers, turning my head to the slots. Renn smiled at me whilst inserting a quarter into the slot. " Yahooooooo!"Rosalie screamed.  
" I mean 'Awwwwwww' " She recovered, laughing into her pile of money. I turned back and saw Carlisle grinning happily into his hands. Two 4's were lying across the table. " Shut your face ! " She screamed at him. He burst out in tears of laughter, slamming his hand on the table.  
" Finito ! " He chuckled. He held his hand to his neck and swiped at his throat. He bent over the table, grabbing his mixture of chips and papers.

Carlisle POV

She scowled and growled at me as I turned from the table. I struggled to get the items into my pocket whilst walking. I walked over to the slots, slowly, keeping an eye on the people surrounding me. " Dad ! Well done ! " Alice shouted, her eyes locked on my pockets which were brimming. I chuckled again and walked over to her, releasing my hands from my back pockets. " I will win ! " Renn promised under her breath. I laughed and planted my hands onto her shoulders, slowly aplying pressure. She shuddered pulling the handle down again. I watched the 3 spaces all change to R's. The chime of coins hit the stainless steel dish at her knees. " There _is_ a God" She joked, hopping from the chair.  
" And he happens to be blonde, tall and handsome" I bragged, putting my hands onto my hips. Me and Alice smiled as she scooped the silvers into her hands. The coins kept on coming and Alice had to help her. " Brava M'lady ! " I congradulated her, taking her into a large embrace.  
" Roll of chips in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me ?" She laughed, holding onto my back. I thought for a second.  
" Bit of both lass." I whispered, patting her lower back. Alice coughed slightly and whinced.  
" Dad, it's 2 am !" She pointed out, slipping another quarter into the slot.  
" And I'm not even tired. " Renn smiled, pulling at my belt loops. I nodded and smiled, pushing my lips together.

"" I whispered into her hair.  
" Let's go back to the hotel then..." She kissed my chest and pulled down on my belt loops again. I pondered for a few moments.  
" Sure ..." I almost groaned." But before we do, I should tell you that Esme's in the same hotel... On the same level... In the next room..." I released a sigh into the air and she sighed with me.  
" I know. I passed her in the hall. She growled a bit but she was ok. " She giggled, kissing my chest again. I nodded and Alice laughed.  
" Al, look after Emmett. Keep an eye on his alcohol intake. " I smiled to her. Alice saluted and we walked towards the door.  
I had my arm around her shoulder and her hand was in my back pocket.  
" Hey guys ! Mind if I join you ?" She asked from behind, rushing towards us. I sighed and nodded.  
" Sure." Renee beamed, stopping on the sidewalk. Esme ran up behind us and linked an arm with mine.  
" So... Where you guys headed?" She asked. I ignored her and looked at all the bright lights of Vegas. She pinched my skin and I muffled a squeem.  
" Gunna get something to eat. Wanna join us Es ?" Renee asked her, settling her hand back into my pocket. Esme laughed and nodded.  
" I'm unsure. I don't want to spend my evening with a drunk, old , male-slut. Thats all." She whispered innocently. I stopped suddenly in the middle of the side walk and wriggled my arm from hers.  
" What ?" I asked, keeping my voice to a minimum. Esme stiffled a chuckle and Renee shook with anger.  
" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ?" She screamed. I placed my hands onto her shoulders and tried to turn her round but she fought against it.  
" Oh yeah. When we were married, he slept around and got drunk- Brought strange women home infront of his family. " She sniggered.

" Stop twisting things please ! It was one time !" I asked, turning my head to her. She was standing with her arms folded ontop of her purple shirt, her face lit with a large smile.  
" What was 'one time' Carlisle ? " She asked, walking infront of me. Her eyes were shining with tears and her smile had fallen low. The innocence in her face made me whince.  
" One time, I came home 'drunk' and she never forgave me." I admitted, letting a sigh fall from my lips. Renee chuckled and nodded. Her smile returned.  
" Uptight slut." She whispered. Esme gasped and raised her hand to her chest in shock. " You heard ! " She screeched. Esme gasped again and stepped closer.  
" Uptight ? I'm not the one who gets abused from their own family !" Esme yelled back.  
" Jakebag ... " Esme whispered, prodding my shoulder. Renee growled a little. I stepped between them and held my hands out.  
" Enough ! " I shouted, looking directly at Esme. "Enough " I repeated, quieter and calmer. Esme launched her hand towards my face and gave me a sharp slap to my cheekbone.  
" Hey !" Renee screeched from my side, swinging her hand to hit Esme's nose. Moments later it turned for the worst. They were screaming and shouting at eachother, clinging to eachothers neck and hair.

" Is it odd that I'm being turned on by that?" A bystander asked, peering over my shoulder. I sighed and looked at him.  
" That's my girlfriend and my ex. Butt out ! But yeah - yeah it is odd !".  
The guy walked from me, his eyes still locked on the girls. I kept my eyes on him, narrowing them whenever he smiled. Her hand brushed my arm and my view flickered to her. She was looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. Esme was staggering down the sidewalk, walking away from us. Her cheek was bruised and her neck was scratched. "Baby, you OK?" I asked, caressing her face in my nodded and smiled, nuzzling into my hands.  
" I'm fine. "  
" See , this is why I don't go crazy with you...I'll hurt you" I laughed, kissing her forehead.  
" You're so tame. Cut loose once in a while."She laughed.  
" Sexual innuendo Renn." I smiled at her. She nodded, beginning to slope off down the strip. She stopped about 10 yards from me and held her hand out behind her, gesturing to me.

I smiled and jogged towards her, taking her hand into mine. "Where do you want to go Darlin'?" She asked, leaning onto my shoulder.  
" Well, it's 2am so we could: Go to bed, Reminice , Go to _bed_, get married, get drunk and gamble." I smiled and she giggled.  
" You pick activity one then." She whispered, kissing my cheek. I placed my finger onto my lips and thought.  
" Let's do all of them, except get drunk and gamble. We've already done that. " I winked at her. She smiled a million watt smile and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
" Okk, do you remember when you were pregnant with Bella? " I asked, taking her hand into mine. She hesitated and smiled.  
" Of course."  
" Well do you remember labour with her ?" I asked, eager to figure out what I missed. She laughed and let go of my waist, walking down the street with me in hand.  
" How could I forget. It was the funniest time of my life." She suprising whispered. I raised my eyebrow and held her ahnd a little tighter.  
" Funniest ?" I asked, unaware of what she was smiling about.  
" Oh yeah. Emmett was right next to me, cracking jokes about you."  
" Really ? What did he say? " I asked, intertwining our fingers together. She chuckled and grinned.  
" Just, how Bella got here and stuff..." She whispered, flashing her flirty smile.


	45. Chapter 43

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Simon = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Take it or leave it ?

Renee POV

We walked for a few minutes and came to the hotel. " So, I missed you having our child? Emmett talking about our sex life? AND you screaming the place down?"He smiled, winking at me. " I would pay to see that " He admitted in a lower register.  
" Nuh uh! I screamed once and it was for you." I admitted, smirking at him.  
" Done that before ... " He whispered, staring into the bright lights of our hotel. I smirked and nudged him slightly.  
" Don't I know it baby ? " I smirked, walking closer to the main entrance. The bellhop was outside in his light blue uniform.  
" Evening Madame . " He whispered, bowing his head. I curtsied and smiled before stepping inside the hotel. Carlisle followed close behind me and swept me off my feet.  
" What are you doing Baby ?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my cheek as we walked towards the stairwell.

He laughed and smiled several times before we reached the top of the stairs.  
" Are you drunk ? Are you high ? " I chuckled, linking my hands behind his neck. He kissed my neck and opened up the Fire Exit door.  
" No... Well... A little." He admitted, slamming the fire door closed with his foot. I smiled at him and raised my eyebrow.  
" I remember Jasper done this at that Halloween party - Oh god uhh ... 1985 I think it was. HE tripped on the last stair. " I smiled, holding back an innapropriate laugh.  
" Oh yeah. Alice was Wonderwoman and Jasper was - Oh what was he ? " He thought for a few seconds, opening the room door.  
" One of the Blues Brothers" I whispered into his hair. He sniggered and walked over to the kitchen counter, sitting me on the side. My forehead rested on his and he sighed.  
The door went several times, getting louder every hit. I laughed and got up from his forehead. He smiled and kissed me, full frontal , so animalistic and sensual. " Go get the door.I'll probablly be asleep when you get back." I smiled, breaking our nodded and kissed me lightly again before walked over to the door, cutting through the living area .

I smiled, jumping down from the counter, landing onto the cold white tiles. " Carlisle? I'm going to bed. " I shouted from the kitchen.  
"I'll be back soon. Emmett's missing again. Night Baby." He shouted back , closing the door behind him. Again, I smirked. His voice always brightened my day, no matter what time it was. Strolling towards the bedroom area , I slipped my dress downwards, leaving it on the floor in the living room. I picked up my overly-large shirt from the case Alice had packed for me. It hung on my shoulders, totally making my ass look fat in the window reflection. I threw myself down onto the large, inviting bed. I held the cotton quilt in my hands and closed my eyes for just a few moments.

_* Dream/Flashback * _

_I stood in the corner, watching everybody in their costumes party hard in the middle of the hall. I was at the stairs and to my right was the front door and to my left was the kitchen and living room where Alice was, getting me a drink. Rosalie was next to me in her Madonna outfit. Her eyes were locked on Emmett in an all black ninja costume. " I like your outfit " Edward smiled at me, looking at my feet and working his way up to my eyes.  
" What are you ? " I asked, flicking his shoulder jockingly. He smirked and shrugged.  
" I am meant to be a Mexican but some bitch stole my sombrero." He answered with a sad face. I nodded and pushed my eyebrows together. Rosalie growled lightly at Emmett and strolled over to him, wrapping her arms round his neck. They were surrounded by drunk, hot, sweaty and probablly high dancers. They stood out against the dark lighting. Her hair and his height. " And you are ?" Edward asked, flicking my gentle curls. I looked down at my white dress and shrugged.  
" It was either this or a pirate. " I smiled.  
" So you are ...?" He paused for a moment, in deep thought.  
" Really Edward ?I'm a nurse ! I'm a Stereotypical Nurse to be technical " I smirked.  
" Don't judge ! " I smiled. " I'd be an awesome pirate ". He laughed and turned towards the door. _

_" What is it ?" I asked, following his gaze. I blinked a few times as he walked through the front door, his work documents under his arms.  
" Dad's back " He sighed. I nodded , biting my lower lip.  
" It's not that bad." I convinced myself.  
I moaned so softly and quietly. Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrow. My eyes were still locked on the God that just came home. He snapped his fingers infront of me a few times before my attention was caught.  
" Huh? Hmm ? What ?" I asked, blinking. Edward laughed and walked away. I smirked and leaned against the stairs. Alice came bouncing towards me with a colourful mixture in a tall glass. " What is this ? " I laughed , looking at it and lifting it up so I could see the stuff at the bottom.  
" Oh. It's like one shot of every single alcoholic beverage we have PLUS a shot of cola. " She smiled.  
" There is JackD , Blue Nun , Moet , Brandy , Vodka - you get the picture. "_

_She giggled again and began to dance her way into the centre of the crowd. I turned to the stairs themselves and sat myself down on one, placing my drink on the floor. I placed my hands at the back of my thighs, keeping my dress from going any higher when I sat down. "Lookin' nice there " He smiled at me. I smiled back and pushed myself up from the tiled stair. " And you came as a ... Work-a-holic (!) " I giggled ,giving him a cuddle. He hugged me back and smiled.  
" Yeah , I guess I did. "  
" Don't worry. You didn't miss much. " I promised. He nodded and looked around.  
" Great party huh (?) " He chuckled. Jasper came past us with Alice in his arms a few minutes later.  
" Cheerie Bye guys ! " He laughed, walking upstairs with her, tripping on the last one. Their bedroom door closed over seconds later. Carlisle took my hand slyly, making sure nobody was watching us. His fingers interlinked with mine and it made me smile and step closer to him. _

_He laughed and began to walk upstairs, letting my hand go. I bent down and handed him his work documents from the stairs and he winked at me.  
" 5 minutes. " I mouthed to him. He nodded and smiled. I turned back to the party and fought my way through the crowd, eventually reaching the kitchen. I placed my hands onto the counter and gasped. " What the fuck ? " I asked myself as I looked down at the island. There was some sort of sugar and alcohol, mixed up together on the surface. I picked up a granule and placed it on my tongue, taking it right back off imediatley . " That's not sugar dude ! It's salt !" Emmett laughed from behind me.  
" Tequila ! " I laughed. He nodded and picked up the tequila bottle, raising it to his mouth and downing most of it. I smiled as he handed me the bottle.  
" Your Sixteen ! Go easy !" He winked at me and headed back to the extremely large crowd. Tightwad. I took one large mouthful of the acid and slammed the bottle down onto the barstool. I pulled my dress down a little bit and began walking to the stairs. _

_I climbed the stairs two at a time, passing hot,sweaty dancers, BO pouring from them._

_*End of Dream/Flashback*_

Emmett POV

" Come on Emmett ! We're meeting Grandad for Breakfast ! " Alice shouted from the hallway, banging on the door. I groaned and rolled from my bed onto the floor. Rosalie came from the bathroom and hit my back with a sharp slap.  
" What ? " I asked, my face buried in the carpet. Rose giggled and left the room, meeting Alice on the other side.  
" Get dressed !" She demanded before slamming the door over.I sighed and pushed myself up from the floor. I murmered words whilst walking to the bathroom,switching the shower on when I got hot water ran fast into the drain. I dropped everything and stood inside the shower. _Knock Knock Knock.  
_" Emmett ? You in here ? " She asked.  
" Yeah, I'm in the shower. What can I do for you ?" I answered, pouring some of the shampoo into my palms.  
" Nothing, just didn't want to go to breakfast alone."  
" Where's Carlisle ?" I asked, slopping the gel onto my hair, rubbing it into my scalp.  
" He went for a coffee with Bella and Edward ! " She laughed and I heard her walk closer to the bathroom.

Minutes of silence and rushing water passed before she spoke.  
" So wh - how did you get lost ?" She asked, tapping a tune on the door frame of the bathroom door. I smirked and stuck my head under the running water, letting the soap drip into my eyes.  
" AHHHHH! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, doing a mad dance under the water. I was hopping from foot to foot and my hands were waling about everywhere.  
" Emmett ? Is everything OK ? " She asked, withholding a laugh. I nodded and held onto the side of the wall.  
" Do you need help ? Are you alright Emmett ? Answer me !"  
" No ! No ! I'm alright, I got some soap in my eye. I'll be ok ! " I shouted through the door. She let out a laugh and I switched the shower off.  
" Are you sure your alright Emm ?" She asked, throwing in a towel. I nodded again and stepped from the shower onto the cold, marble tiles. I picked the towel up and dried myself off.  
" Rennie ! Can you throw me in some clothes ?" I asked from the sink.  
" Sure. What do you want to wear ?" She asked, opening up the wardrobe. I laughed and picked my toothbrush up from the sink, covering it in some toothpaste.  
" Emmett ? Do you remember when I was in labour ? Like... honestly ?" She asked me. I coughed and choked on my toothbrush. I coughed and spluttered everywhere.  
" Emmett ? You ok ? " She asked. I coughed again and laughed.  
" I'm fine." I whispered. She laughed and threw my jeans through the gap in the door.

I switched the tap off and dropped my toothbrush onto the tiled holder. I pulled my jeans from the floor and up to my waist. " How could I forget your labour ? Oh it was hysterical. You were laughing and crying, I was in a blind panic and Rosalie was really just all over the place. Why ?" I asked, exiting the bathroom. I done up my buttons and looked towards her. She was looking out the large window in the main area of the room.  
" I don't know how you could of done it without him if I'm honest here Rainie." I smiled in a low tone of voice. She sighed and turned to me, nodding.  
" I know. I'm just upset for him. That he missed it y'know. " She whispered, handing me a shirt.  
" Well... you cou- nevermind. " I smiled weakly at her and took the shirt over my shoulders. She raised her eyebrow at me and walked over towards me, aiding in pulling my shirt down. She patted my chest and let her hand drop at her side, eventually being brought up into her other folded arm.  
" He thought I would die. "  
" That's usually what happens. We all though you were going to die." I answered back to her. She sighed and held her arms out for a hug. She sighed and whimpered and just wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
I attempted to hug her back. " Come on. Breakfast." I whispered, kissing the side of her head. She nodded and let go of me and began heading towards the door.  
I followed behind her and opened up the door from over her shoulder.  
" You first madame !" I joked. Of course, she laughed and walked ahead, out the room and down to the end of the corridor next to the elevator.

I quickly nabbed the key from the hook next to the door and slammed the oak behind me. " Wait up Renee ! I'm quite slow !" I shouted, running down the hall, grabbing her shoulder at the elevator. She flinched and laughed, stepping into the elevator, pressing the ground button.  
" Hurry up then. Breakfast !" She smiled as the door closed.I slid into the lift and my foot just missed the door. We went down several floors and she couldn't contain her hyperness. I slighty turned my head towards her with my eyebrow raised. She raised her eyebrow back and the elevator went silent. " I'm sorry Renn."  
" What ?"  
" I'm sorry." I whispered. A smirk appeared across my face and I turned to face the door. She sighed and gasped and choked.  
" Holy - ! Emmett ! " She squealed, covering her mouth and nose with her elbow. The door opened and she ran out first and right out the hotel. I laughed all the way down the street. Renee was always like 100 steps away from me. She turned a corner into the cafe where Frank,Jasper and Ali was. " Come on Renn ! " I laughed, jogging down the street after her.  
" No ! Stay the hell away ! " She shouted back , ending with a laugh. I smiled and a puzzled expression covered Frank and Alices face. I only had to smile at Jasper till he knew what I was talking about.  
" It's what guys do." I smiled. She laughed and held her stomach. She waved her hand infront of me to stop. She gasped for air several times and crouched down onto the sidewalk.  
" What ? What's up ? " I demanded, my smile dropping a little.I raised my eyebrow and looked behind . Nothing.  
" Oh G- Emmett ! There was an old lady in that elevator ! OH my god ! I thought she was going to die ! " She squealed, unable to breathe. I could feel the embarassment come from the pit of my stomach as Ali and grandad burst into tears of laughter.

" Mom ? Why are you on the floor ? "Bells asked from behind us.I cringed and turned to her. I shook my head and laughed. Edward and Bella took a quick glance at eachother then focused back onto the hysterical female on the ground.  
" Emmett ! A word inside please ?" Jasper asked, his voice hid laughter. I nodded and turned to him, following him inside.

Carlisle POV

" Thank you sir. Have a nice day" She smiled at me, handing the change over the counter. I nodded at her and let her keep the sun outside belted in and I picked up my coffee cup. I sighed and began walking down the warm street, gripping my take-away coffee. It burned my mouth. I heard laughing and sighing as I came to the cafe. " What's happening? What happened ?" I asked, looking at the colour in Renns face. She laughed again and took my hand.  
" It doesn't matter. Let's just get breakfast." She smiled at me and stood close to me, linking her fingers with mine.  
" Yeah. Is everybody else inside?" I wondered, walking us to the door. She nodded and pointed out where everybody was sitting.  
" Come on guys ! Over here ! " Jasper shouted, inviting us over. I smiled at the group and began walking over to them.  
" OooOh !" She stopped and put her hand to her head.  
" What What What ?" I asked, stopping next to her.  
" Ooooh ! I have a job interview in 2 weeks ! "  
" Uhhhh , well done ! Hope you get it. " I smiled, kissing her forehead, continuing to walk.

" Here, have a seat." Dad smiled, pulling out a chair on either side of him. He was at the top of the table and Emmett was at the other end of it. Renee took the seat closest and settled herself next to Jasper and Alice.  
" Ohhhh... Wheres Edward gone now? He left me at Starbucks like an idiot. " Bella complained, looking at me. I shrugged and took the seat next to her. The other seat on her right was empty. I was guessing it was Edwards seat.  
" You both left me in Starbucks. I was hit on by a guy. I don't pass off the gay look, do I ? " I asked, setting my coffee down, looking at everybody. Emmett sniggered for a few seconds but was cut short with a kick from Rosalie under the table.  
" Of course not my dear boy. " Dad smiled, calling the waiter over. renee smiled over at me then Emmett caught her attention.  
" What can I do you for ? Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? " The waiter asked, looking at Alice, Renee, Bella and Rosalie. He flashed them all a flirty smile and took their orders. Emmett,Jasper, Me and Dad growled, looking up at the waiter.  
" And you sir's ? " He asked, tokking his gaze from the notepad and looked at us. I dropped my frown and smiled at him.  
" I'll just have a croissant please? " Dad smiled, looking at me.  
" Toast ." I told the waiter as he looked at me.  
" Ditto " Jasper and Emmett said at the same time, looking at eachother.

The waiter nodded and flashed the girls a smile again.  
" 30 minutes" He promised." Oh nice catch sir. " He smiled at Jasper and Alice before he walked off behind the counter and his eyes were locked on Rosalie. I watched him , gawping over my daughter, smiling at her every other second. Edward walked into the store and Bella's gazed turned from Jaspers, straight to Edwards. His smile fell and he shed a small tear. I chuckled quietly and Emmett caught my attention. Alice and Jasper were in deep, romantic conversation with eachother, laughing and smiling.  
" Carlisle? What's your plans for tonight?" He asked, smiling kindly at me. I thought for a few seconds.  
" Well I was thinking about -" He cut me off.  
" Well don't. Moonlight Bowling? How'd that suit your evening?" He chuckled, sipping at his Orange juice. Alice broke out of her conversation. " Oh my god ! Lets go bowling ! Moonlight Bowling is better ! Strobe lights, Smoke. Oh let's go Moonlight Bowling !"  
I laughed and nodded." Sure. Has anybody been before? " I asked, looking at everybody.  
" I have. With the Home. It's fun. Can't see a thing except the lights and pins at the end of the alley." Dad smiled.  
" Let's go bowling then ! " Renee smiled, looking at me, smiling a toothy smile.

I smiled back and took her hand across the table. We smiled at eachother and Bella and Edward came over to us, taking the seats next to me. The perverted waiter came over. We separated our hands and kept smiling at eachother. The waiter threw the food down infront of us. " Enjoy your breakfast ! "He scowled, walking back over to the counter.  
We all settled into our breakfast when Dad spoke. " Dad, Grandad, Brothers and Sisters, Chef - We're getting married again." Emmett smiled, taking Rosalie's hand from her fork. Renee laughed and smiled at them both.  
" Congratulations you two ! " She smiled again. We all smiled and applauded, giving them all our support.  
" Thanks everybody. We're going to do it here in Vegas. It's going to be in the hotel. Caesers" Rosalie smiled, kissing Emmett playfully on the lips. Alice and Jasper looked innocently at eachother and Alice kissed Jaspers cheek. Bella took Edward by the hand and brought him closer to her. " I love you Bells." Edward said, so proudly and openly. I smiled at everybody around me and my eyes landed on her.  
I looked deep into her eyes and she smiled at me, showing happiness for Rosalie and Emmett. " I'm so happy for them " I said, taking her hands from the table.

" I know, I am too. It's good they're renewing the vows. " She laughed, linking our fingers together, moving our hands around a little. I laughed and Dad caught my attention.  
" Carlisle ? When's bowling ?" Dad asked, calling the waiter over again to clear the table. I shrugged and kept my eyes locked onto Renee's.  
" Well it's only 11 am. Let's make arrangements for 5pm ? Are we all OK with that ? " She asked, smiling at me.  
" Yeah. " Everybody cheered in deep, hollow tones. They were all wrapped up in their own conversations.  
" I love you " She whispered, holding onto my hands tighter. I smiled back at her.  
" Not as much as I love you " I whispered back, bringing her soft hands to my lips, pressing them gently against her knuckles. She blushed softly.  
" Renee ! I'm taking you shopping in like 15 minutes ! We will shop roughly for about 5 hours so pack up your wallet. " Alice squealed, breaking her conversation with Jasper.  
" Hold on! 5 hours ! " She laughed, breaking our gaze. We all laughed and studied her confused, tired expression.  
" Well yeah ! Clothes for poolside, Clothes for the wedding ! " Alice smiled, nudging Emmett's shoulder.


	46. Chapter 44

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Shopping with Alice

Alice POV

Renee looked at me with shock and fear when I mentioned the long shopping trip.  
" Nothing to worry about. Just bring at least $300 bucks." I giggled, standing up from the table.  
" $300 ? I - I don't have that. I - How can I come up with that ? " She asked, joining me in the stand. I shrugged and thought.  
" What do you have ? " I asked, walking to the door, expecting her to follow.  
" About $250 - That's it. Bust- Ooooh! Except some in my saving's I've had since I was - well since I was still in diapers I think" She sighed, leaving the cafe, stumbling over the step onto the sidewalk. I clapped my hands and jumped over the step.  
" How much is in your savings ? "I asked, pulling the door open for the others. I watched her doing the mental maths.  
" Last time I checked... I had about $4,500 something..." She laughed, twirling aimlessly around the empty pavement.  
" Holy shit ! How did you get that much ? " Emmett and Jasper asked in sync. Renee laughed again and stopped, facing us all.

" I dunno. I guess when I was a baby, a guy donated to me." She laughed, leaning against a parking meter. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Jaspers back. Dad loved the way she rambled on and on and on and on. That's what they had in common with eachother. Jasper kept his hand on my hip as Emmett began punching his shoulder. " I'm getting Married ! Wooooooooooooh ! Getting married in like ... A day !" He boomed into my ear.  
" Really ? Tomorrow ? Tonight's the night we all get drunk ? " Edward asked, trying to contain his excitment.  
" Well... No. I wasn't thinking about having a bachelor party Eddie. " Emmett pleaded, kissing the top of Rosalie's head. Rose gently nudged his stomach and giggled.  
" Well I was, so that means you can too baby " Rosalie whispered, planting him one right on his lips.  
" It's like free porn ! " Jasper whispered. I nudged him and moved over to Renee. She laughed and began walking down the strip, stopping at a near by ATM.  
" Where are we all going then tonight ? " Dad asked,wrapping his arm around me. Emmett laughed and Edward devilishly raised his eyebrow.

" We could go to The Bank at The Bellagio ? The girls could go to The Pure nightclub at Caesars ? " Jasper suggested, shrugging his shoulders.  
" Yeah. That's alright. Let's do that." We all smiled. Renee came bouncing up the street to us with alot of Green's in her hand.  
" How much you got there ? " I asked, checking out the money. She shrugged and sighed.  
" Dunno, about $1000, maybe more - Who cares ? " She laughed, strolling past me. I watched as she shoved the money into her back pocket and throw her arms around my Dad.  
" Renn ! We're spending the evening at The Pure at Caesars for a Bachelorette. You in ?" I asked.  
" That's what she said ! " Emmett laughed. I sighed and shook my head.  
" Well ? " Rosalie and Bella smiled, walking over to us. She nodded.  
" When you two are shopping, Me, Bella, Emmett and Edward are going to the pool at Caesers." Rosalie giggled, walking back over to Emmett, kissing him all over again. Renee smiled over at me.  
" Alice ? You know this will be our first shopping trip since I was pregnant ? " She chuckled, rubbing her stomach. I nodded and pressed my lips together.

" We best set off just now. Whilst the stores are still quiet. Do you have a purse for all that money ?" I asked her, peeling Dad from her side. " Joined at the hip you two !" I giggled. Frank and Jasper set out a hearty chuckle but was interuppted by Emmett moaning.  
" Uhh ... Ehrrm ... I'll get one when I'm out. Let's go ! " She laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the nearest clothes shop.  
She pulled me into Bloomingdales and I gasped for breath.  
" Thanks for that. They're very ... intimate for lack of a better word Renn !" I giggled. She nodded and smiled, begining to stroll over to the 'Vacation' dept.  
" Come on Alice ! Let's look for something Pool-side ! " She smiled, studying sundresses and hats.  
" They have Vacation stuff now? " I asked, trying on a large, floppy sunhat. Renee giggled and slipped on a pair of Jet Black Aviators. She smiled in approval of my hat and her shades.  
" Fuck this ! Let's look at shoes and dresses for tonight. I have my eyes set on these Black, Drape Chain, Heeled Ankle Boots !" She laughed, rushing down the make-up aisle. I threw my hat into the basket and followed her.

" Renee ! Where are you ! " I asked, turning round several times before I stopped in fright. She was infront of me with the shoes in her hand.  
" They're gorgeous aren't they ? " She asked, smiling at me. I nodded and leaned against the table full of cashmere and cotton blends.  
" They're super sexy ! What are they ? Pleather or suede ?" I asked, taking one into my hands. She looked at the bottom of the shoe she had.  
" Suede. They are quite sexy aren't they ? But check the platform part and the heel. I think I'll wear these tonight. I have a black blazer thing in my wardrobe at the hotel. I'll match them with a red or silver dress. "  
" That sounds good. But the blazer? Is it like flat shouldered or quite ... like - Voom ! " I Exclaimed . I brushed my shoulders and she giggled.  
" Yeah. The shoulders are quite squaring." She smiled, giving me the other shoe to study. The boots had lace at the front of the foot and everything else was the suede. It had chains wrapped around the ankle area with a small space for a zip. I nodded and thought.  
" I love the chain parts at the ankle. " I smiled at her and traced the chains with my finger.  
" To make things better with the shoe fiasco - I have Mary Jane Patent Stilettos in my case ! They were in the bottom of my memory box that I created when I started the High School with you lot " She smiled and slipped her Converse off.

" Who got you the shoes ? I remember I - Me _and_ Jasper- got you the Earrings and the Necklace. Who got you the shoes ?" I asked for a second time. She hesitated and thought.  
" I think it was Rosalie and Emmett, but they knew I never wore heels that high !" She laughed, undoing the zip on the boots.  
" What did Dad and Esme get you ?" I dared to ask. She wriggled her left foot around in the shoe and zipped it back up.  
" Uhh... I don't remember. I think it was my lost Graduation cap. Sure I lost that when we got home from Graduation. They gave me it in a silver box with black paper stuffing." She smiled again and slipped her other foot into the other boot. " I still have that memory box. It's under the bed in Carlisle's room, still jam-packed full with pictures and gifts, like the ones you all gave me and cards and 18th birthday stuff. "  
" Will you ever call it 'Our bed' or 'Our bedroom' or 'Our bathroom' ?" I asked, holding up a lush white ,cashmere polo vest. She shrugged and sighed, standing up straight in her boots.  
" I don't ever think I will. It doesn't feel right. It still feels like His and Esme's place. These are quite good on aren't they ?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. I let out an exhausted sigh and agreed.  
" Yah. Your legs look longer and a whole lot more defined. You look taller. But anyway ,it's yours and his place no-" She cut me off.  
" I'll never be the same height as him. I'm chin height compared to him in these ! And these are 3.5 Inch." She chuckled, pulling them from her feet.

" Really ? Is that all they are ? " I asked, tilting my head. She giggled and pushed her feet back into the Converse.  
" You know Al... I'm in the mood for a movie. Do you wanna go see one before we meet back at the hotels ?" Renee asked, placing the boots into her basket. I thought and nodded, wondering about the movie genres and times.  
" We could go see T.C.M.2 ? " I asked, abreving the whole words.  
" What's with the letters ? What's the movie actually called Alice ?"  
" Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 ? Slasher movie with some guy called Leatherface - Meant to be really scary and gory." I explained, taking a large breath at the end. She shook her head and sighed.  
" I'm not good with blood ... or masked killers. Makes my skin crawl." She laughed, wrapping her arms around herself. We both began to giggle quite loudly.  
"Aww come on! Please ? If you throw up or something ... then I'll call somebody ! " I laughed, walking over to the 'dress and pants' section of the Vacation Dept.  
" Let's find a sexy dress then!" I smiled at her.

A Few Hours Later

Jasper POV

We were standing outside The Bellagio when Emmett came up with an idea.  
" Let's go see a movie. There's alot of good horrors. 'Trick or Treat' or 'Texas Chainsaw 2' ? " He pondered, nudging Rosalie's arm.  
" Well I don't know about you males, but I'm going to go find the girls and join them in some shopping. You coming Bells ?" Rosalie asked, moving from Emmett and linking arms with Bella.  
" Guys ? How much money does Alice have with her ?" I asked, my voice cracking and creeping from my throat. Carlisle laughed and hid back a smile.  
"I think she almost emptied your joint-account" He cringed, covering it up with a small cough. Frank chuckled a hearty chuckle as did Emmett and Bella. Rosalie stood on the sidewalk, still linked with Bella when she smiled a large smile.  
" How much was in your joint-account?" She asked daringly. I sighed and done the mental maths.  
" Buuuhhh Buh Buh Buh ! About $8,568 !" I jittered and stopped myself from running down the street to find Alice.

Carlisle laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. The girls ran down the street in search of my money.  
" There it goes Jasper. All your money being given away. Fluttering into tills, in return for a thousand pairs of shoes!" Carlisle laughed again, beginning to walk down the street. Emmett laughed with Edward and followed Carlisle down the strip. Frank just looked at me and nodded.  
" Not thousands. Right Grandad ?" I asked, pleading for him to say 'No'.  
" Of course not Son. Come on. Let's go find your Brothers." He smiled, patting the back of my shoulder.  
We walked for about an hour before finding them outside a cinema. " What brought you guys here ?" Frank asked, looking at the showings and times.  
" Oh we ran into the girls and we just thought about catching a movie before the parties." Emmett smiled, holding up 9 tickets in his hands.  
" Awesome ! What we seeing ?" I asked, taking one of the tickets from his hold. He began to hand them out and hesitated when he got to Renee.  
" Texas Massacre thing 2 " He smiled. I heard Renee whimper and her bones rattle inside her. She dropped her dozen bags and took the ticket from his hand, studying the black paper and white ink prints.  
" Okay then. Let's go watch it." She smiled a genuinely scared smile and picked her bags up.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and we all started to walk inside. My arm was around Alice and Emmett's arm was around Rosalie. I struggle dto think how I could get my arm around Al with all the shopping bags.  
" I'm scared ." Bella whimpered from behind. Alice sighed and turned to her.  
" Don't worry. I am too. Just put on a brave face. " Alice smiled and headed into Screen 13. Our screen. We all walked and gave our tickets to the dude.  
" Right down the bottom and to your right. Can't miss it." Stu, the Ticket Master smiled. We got there and found some seats up the back in the very far right corner. Bella lead the way and got the seats. Carlisle and Renn took the corner seats and from then on we just filled the rows.  
" I'm so scared . I'm shaking in my Converse Carlisle ! " Renee laughed, stopping with a whimper. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.  
" It's not real. Just remember that." He smiled as the lights got dimmer and the screen lit up with colour. Alice nodded and shivvered.  
" May...Maybe this isn't such ... such a good idea now ! " She whined, clinging onto my arm as the trailers began.

Several Hours Later

" Thank Christ that is over! " Emmett whined. Rosalie chuckled and wrapped her arms around him from the side.  
" It's all over now Baby. Ok? It's over. " She promised, kissing his cheek gently. I took half of Alice's shopping bags and I held her free hand with mine. I watched Renee stalk out of the theatre, shaking. Her skin was pale and it kinda looked green.  
" Holy. Shit. I don't feel so good." She sighed, leaning against the wall of the building. Carlisle was at her side, with Frank in tow. Frank was trying not to vomit, himself. Renee was sorta laughing.  
" Adreniline is good for the life-span I hear ! " She smiled, pushing herself up from the wall. Frank took her hand and pulled himself up too.  
" I need a sleep after that !" Frank tried to joke. We all nodded and began walking to our hotels.


	47. Chapter 45

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Sibling Rivalries

Renee POV  
I held let go of his hand and my bags and threw myself onto the bed.  
" Don't put me through that again darlin'. Please?" I asked, rubbing my face. He laughed and sat next to me on the bed.  
" Never. If this is the after shock we get." He laughed, trailing his hand up my side. I smiled and looked at him from my hands.  
" We got some nice stuff for tonight and tomorrow. We got dresses and bathing suits and more dresses and shoes." I smirked, taking his hand from my side and taking it into my own.  
" May I ?" He asked, picking up the Bloomingdales bag. I nodded and walked from the bed to the bathroom.  
" Sure. I'm gonna get a shower. " I smiled, closing the bathroom door over. I heard the items being spread over the bed. I could hear him gasp and laugh.  
" That's alot of stuff Rennie ! How much was this Bloomingdales stuff ? " He asked, giving me a small heartattack.  
" Uhh... about $250 in total. Oh Baby ! The left over money is in my purse. It's in one of the other bags. Could you hunt for it?" I asked.

He laughed again. " Sure ! "  
" Thank you ! " I said back, switching on the shower. The cold water ran and I threw my clothes down onto the tiles. My feet rested on the tiles underneath the shower head and I threw my head under the rushing Ice.  
" Baby ? Did you hear ? Rosalie tracked your big sister and invited her along. Isn't that sweet ? " I asked, reaching for the shampoo.  
" Oh cool !" He sighed. I heard him lean against the wall and slouch to the ground.  
" Why did your Dad not mention her ? He told me about when you were younger. Eve wasn't mentioned." I said, trying to sound sincere.  
"What did he tell you ?" He asked, resting his head at the frosted glass door. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo from my head.  
" Not much. Just a bad date experience that ended in tears for you. " I wiped suds from the side of my head and picked up the razor at the side of the shower head. I bent over and ran it up my leg.  
" All of them did Renn. For both of us." He whimpered.

I jolted and the razor slipped. I quickly done the other leg and switched the shower off. I wrapped the towel around me and fastened it with a safety pin just under my arm.  
" What's happened ? " He asked, standing up, still turned from the door.  
" Nothing. I'll be out in a minute. " I promised, raiding my make up bag. I dried my leg off and slammed a band-aid onto the cut.  
" No no! What's wrong ? " He asked again, tapping his fingers on the glass. I patted it down and threw the wrapper into the garbage.  
" For goodness - ! " I laughed, opening the bathroom door open. He looked at me and sighed. I gazed into his sorrowful eyes and pulled him close.  
" It's OK. It's Ok. Shh." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his back. I gave him a gentle hug and kissed the side of his head.  
" She hitched a boat from London - Where we lived- to Harvard College. When I was 10 years solid as a vampire, I got the news from another clan over here that had ties with my sister. She was 36 when the change was made to her. I haven't seen her in about 250 odd years." He sighed again and sobbed tearlessly.

I hugged him for a few minutes before breaking from him.  
" Carlisle? Did she ever get the same treatment you did from these women ?" I asked, knowing I was pressing on a nerve.  
" No. 'Sibling love Carlisle. Do it for both of us.' That's what she would say to me. " He whimpered, looking at me deeply and lovingly. I couldn't help but try to hold back tears.  
" What did she mean by that? Was it Blackmail or - or what ?" I asked, letting a lone tear fall. I tried my best to comfort him and calm him.  
" She meant that I had to take _her_ beatings as well as mine. After I was hit she would say mean and horrible things to me. Making me feel worse. Making me feel like dirt." He hid his face from me and he walked to the other side of the room.  
" These women beat you because of your religion and beliefs ? Nice (!) " I whispered, picking up my dress and underwear. I watched him, gazing out the window , taking in the bright lights and colours flowing from the city below.  
" Have you told your Dad this? That you took hers aswell as your own Carlisle ?" I asked, closing myself into the bathroom again.  
" No. I never will." He pointed out, throwing himself onto the bed.

I sighed and dressed myself, slipping my dress over my head, letting it settle at my chest. The strapless dress was very, very nerving as I'm not the dressy kinda person. I brushed my face over with compact powder and coated my eyes in mascara. My lips were covered in a pale red colour once I won the search for the lipstick.  
" Not too shabby !" I smiled to myself in the mirror before entering the room once again.  
" You. Look . Astonishing ! " He breathed. I blushed and walked over to him.  
" You don't look to bad yourself ." I smiled, fixing the back of his collar. He was wearing a baby blue oxford and a pair of charcoal grey suit trousers.  
He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly.  
" It's gonna be fine ! " I promised, kissing him back. He smiled but it quickly faded when the door went.  
" Open up Rose ! I'm here ! " She screamed, banging on the door. He flinched and sighed. I kissed his chest and released from his hold.  
" I got this !" I convinced us both. He shivvered and walked back over to the bed.I joined him and swept all my clothes under the bed. " Rose ! Hurry up !" She screamed again. I sighed and nodded.  
" Just coming !" I shouted back, throwing on my shoes. I got my shoes on and got to the door.  
" Hello ! " I smiled as I opened the door up. She looked up from the floor and her grin fell.  
" Oh. Who are you ?" She scraped, looking me up and down.  
" I'm Renee. You must be Eve." I smiled, studying her facial features. She had Franks nose , his eyes and Brown , volumptuous hair. She looked at my features too and smiled a fake, tacky smile.  
" Come on in. I'm a friend of Rosalie's." I smiled, persevering for a friendship. She nodded and flashed a genuine, friendly smile.  
" Oh !" She squealed, stepping into the room.

I closed the door over and walked over to Carlisle at the bed.  
" Carlisle ? " She pondered, tilting on her heel. I watched him turn around slowly and plaster a smile on his face.  
" Hi Eve." He whispered, walking over to her. He walked round to the other side of her and gave her a small hug. He looked at me from over her shoulder and I could read the sorrow and pain in his eyes. I put a smile on and his face began to shine a little. Eve shrugged him off and stood between us both. Long minutes of silence passed. Then the phone rang.  
" Hello ?" Carlisle answered.  
" Yeah that's Ok." He smiled.  
"OK. I'll tell her. Bye Jasper."Carlisle hung up and turned to face me and his sister. " We're meeting them now at the clubs." He laughed, walking over to me and taking my hand.  
" Now ? " I asked, grabbing my black blazer. He nodded and Eve coughed.  
" What ? " Carlisle asked, holding my hand tighter.  
" Nothing. Your wearing that ? " She giggled. He shrugged and nodded.  
" Well. Yeah. Problem ?" He smirked, walking us to the door.

" Come on . " He smiled, ignoring Eve's comments about his clothing. He tugged at my hand gently and we took the elevator.  
" Excuse me ! Ladies first ! " Eve pushed at us. She forced her way into the elevator first and we piled in after her. I heard Carlisle growl gently and I brushed his arm with my hand. He looked down at me then looked over at Eve who was pouting and bunching up her hair in the glass pane on the elevator doors. I sighed and patted his arm.  
" So ... I know this great little place in the centre of Vegas. Great Guys and Great Drinks !" She said, not moving her lips. I struggled not to smash her face off of the doors.  
" Actually. We're going to a bar place in Caesars." I smiled weakly and stood close to Carlisle. She turned and flicked her hand out to the side.  
" Why there ? " She demanded. I shrugged and bit my lip.  
" There's good reviews and shit " I shyed away and she spoke through her teeth.  
" Are you guys like boring or something ! " She asked, looking at Carlisle. He shook his head and looked back at her.  
" We all agreed on it ! " I whispered. She frowned at me.  
" Dad'll love to see you like this." Carlisle said sarcastically, exiting the lift.  
" Excuse me ? Like what ? " Eve squealed at him.  
" Like this ! Spoilt ! What have you done with your life except get drunk and sleep around ? " He asked, slightly raising his voice.

She stood and gasped.  
" Well what have you done ! " She answered back. He stopped walking and released his hold slightly on my hand.  
" I have a stable career. I have a stable family. And I have a stable residence back home !" He answered, turning back to me.  
" Oh really ! Who's the family ? What's the career?" Eve demanded, following us out the hotel and down the strip. We kept on walking, ignoring her questions. We ignored the questions until we met everybody at the Bistro we had breakfast at.  
" There's my family ! " He almost shouted, pointing at Bella first off, then Frank, then the kids.  
" And soon enough - Her." He smiled, wrapping his arm around me. I blushed and looked up at him.  
" You want to marry or adopt me !" I asked in a state of shock. He nodded and smiled.  
" Yeah. I actually want to marry you" He smiled, kissing the top of my head again.  
" Hold on. Her ? " She asked in shock.  
" Hold on. Yeah ! " He replied, kissing the top of my head. I blushed again and Frank came and stood next to me.  
" Hello Eve. " Frank whispered in a stale, bored tone. She looked at him and her top lip curled.  
" _Dad_ !" She snorted. I shook my head in disbelief.

Alice came from behind me and patted my shoulder.  
" Come on. Let's go." She whispered to me. I nodded and began turning to her.  
" Alice ?"  
" Rosalie ?" Jasper and Emmett asked the girls, taking them to the side. I fully turned and was put into a coma of shock.  
" What's up?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.  
" Nothing. Just. Full on attacking." I giggled, resting my hand in his back pocket. He smiled and pulled my lips up to meet his. He pressed his lips onto mine and parted our lips. I smiled and returned the kiss like a boomerang.  
" Excuse Me ! " Eve screamed both broke the kiss and turned to face eyebrow was raised and she was frowning like a 5 year old.  
" If I can't get any. You can't Bro ! " She squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
" Look, I'll see you later darlin' " I whispered, kissing him quickly before going over to Alice and Bella.  
" Really Mom ? Just wrestle him to the ground why don't you ? " She laughed, linking arms with me. We all parted into groups and went our seperate ways to the club.


	48. Chapter 46

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

Sibling Rivalries

Renee POV  
I held let go of his hand and my bags and threw myself onto the bed.  
" Don't put me through that again darlin'. Please?" I asked, rubbing my face. He laughed and sat next to me on the bed.  
" Never. If this is the after shock we get." He laughed, trailing his hand up my side. I smiled and looked at him from my hands.  
" We got some nice stuff for tonight and tomorrow. We got dresses and bathing suits and more dresses and shoes." I smirked, taking his hand from my side and taking it into my own.  
" May I ?" He asked, picking up the Bloomingdales bag. I nodded and walked from the bed to the bathroom.  
" Sure. I'm gonna get a shower. " I smiled, closing the bathroom door over. I heard the items being spread over the bed. I could hear him gasp and laugh.  
" That's alot of stuff Rennie ! How much was this Bloomingdales stuff ? " He asked, giving me a small heartattack.  
" Uhh... about $250 in total. Oh Baby ! The left over money is in my purse. It's in one of the other bags. Could you hunt for it?" I asked.

He laughed again. " Sure ! "  
" Thank you ! " I said back, switching on the shower. The cold water ran and I threw my clothes down onto the tiles. My feet rested on the tiles underneath the shower head and I threw my head under the rushing Ice.  
" Baby ? Did you hear ? Rosalie tracked your big sister and invited her along. Isn't that sweet ? " I asked, reaching for the shampoo.  
" Oh cool !" He sighed. I heard him lean against the wall and slouch to the ground.  
" Why did your Dad not mention her ? He told me about when you were younger. Eve wasn't mentioned." I said, trying to sound sincere.  
"What did he tell you ?" He asked, resting his head at the frosted glass door. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo from my head.  
" Not much. Just a bad date experience that ended in tears for you. " I wiped suds from the side of my head and picked up the razor at the side of the shower head. I bent over and ran it up my leg.  
" All of them did Renn. For both of us." He whimpered.

I jolted and the razor slipped. I quickly done the other leg and switched the shower off. I wrapped the towel around me and fastened it with a safety pin just under my arm.  
" What's happened ? " He asked, standing up, still turned from the door.  
" Nothing. I'll be out in a minute. " I promised, raiding my make up bag. I dried my leg off and slammed a band-aid onto the cut.  
" No no! What's wrong ? " He asked again, tapping his fingers on the glass. I patted it down and threw the wrapper into the garbage.  
" For goodness - ! " I laughed, opening the bathroom door open. He looked at me and sighed. I gazed into his sorrowful eyes and pulled him close.  
" It's OK. It's Ok. Shh." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his back. I gave him a gentle hug and kissed the side of his head.  
" She hitched a boat from London - Where we lived- to Harvard College. When I was 10 years solid as a vampire, I got the news from another clan over here that had ties with my sister. She was 36 when the change was made to her. I haven't seen her in about 250 odd years." He sighed again and sobbed tearlessly.

I hugged him for a few minutes before breaking from him.  
" Carlisle? Did she ever get the same treatment you did from these women ?" I asked, knowing I was pressing on a nerve.  
" No. 'Sibling love Carlisle. Do it for both of us.' That's what she would say to me. " He whimpered, looking at me deeply and lovingly. I couldn't help but try to hold back tears.  
" What did she mean by that? Was it Blackmail or - or what ?" I asked, letting a lone tear fall. I tried my best to comfort him and calm him.  
" She meant that I had to take _her_ beatings as well as mine. After I was hit she would say mean and horrible things to me. Making me feel worse. Making me feel like dirt." He hid his face from me and he walked to the other side of the room.  
" These women beat you because of your religion and beliefs ? Nice (!) " I whispered, picking up my dress and underwear. I watched him, gazing out the window , taking in the bright lights and colours flowing from the city below.  
" Have you told your Dad this? That you took hers aswell as your own Carlisle ?" I asked, closing myself into the bathroom again.  
" No. I never will." He pointed out, throwing himself onto the bed.

I sighed and dressed myself, slipping my dress over my head, letting it settle at my chest. The strapless dress was very, very nerving as I'm not the dressy kinda person. I brushed my face over with compact powder and coated my eyes in mascara. My lips were covered in a pale red colour once I won the search for the lipstick.  
" Not too shabby !" I smiled to myself in the mirror before entering the room once again.  
" You. Look . Astonishing ! " He breathed. I blushed and walked over to him.  
" You don't look to bad yourself ." I smiled, fixing the back of his collar. He was wearing a baby blue oxford and a pair of charcoal grey suit trousers.  
He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly.  
" It's gonna be fine ! " I promised, kissing him back. He smiled but it quickly faded when the door went.  
" Open up Rose ! I'm here ! " She screamed, banging on the door. He flinched and sighed. I kissed his chest and released from his hold.  
" I got this !" I convinced us both. He shivvered and walked back over to the bed.I joined him and swept all my clothes under the bed. " Rose ! Hurry up !" She screamed again. I sighed and nodded.  
" Just coming !" I shouted back, throwing on my shoes. I got my shoes on and got to the door.  
" Hello ! " I smiled as I opened the door up. She looked up from the floor and her grin fell.  
" Oh. Who are you ?" She scraped, looking me up and down.  
" I'm Renee. You must be Eve." I smiled, studying her facial features. She had Franks nose , his eyes and Brown , volumptuous hair. She looked at my features too and smiled a fake, tacky smile.  
" Come on in. I'm a friend of Rosalie's." I smiled, persevering for a friendship. She nodded and flashed a genuine, friendly smile.  
" Oh !" She squealed, stepping into the room.

I closed the door over and walked over to Carlisle at the bed.  
" Carlisle ? " She pondered, tilting on her heel. I watched him turn around slowly and plaster a smile on his face.  
" Hi Eve." He whispered, walking over to her. He walked round to the other side of her and gave her a small hug. He looked at me from over her shoulder and I could read the sorrow and pain in his eyes. I put a smile on and his face began to shine a little. Eve shrugged him off and stood between us both. Long minutes of silence passed. Then the phone rang.  
" Hello ?" Carlisle answered.  
" Yeah that's Ok." He smiled.  
"OK. I'll tell her. Bye Jasper."Carlisle hung up and turned to face me and his sister. " We're meeting them now at the clubs." He laughed, walking over to me and taking my hand.  
" Now ? " I asked, grabbing my black blazer. He nodded and Eve coughed.  
" What ? " Carlisle asked, holding my hand tighter.  
" Nothing. Your wearing that ? " She giggled. He shrugged and nodded.  
" Well. Yeah. Problem ?" He smirked, walking us to the door.

" Come on . " He smiled, ignoring Eve's comments about his clothing. He tugged at my hand gently and we took the elevator.  
" Excuse me ! Ladies first ! " Eve pushed at us. She forced her way into the elevator first and we piled in after her. I heard Carlisle growl gently and I brushed his arm with my hand. He looked down at me then looked over at Eve who was pouting and bunching up her hair in the glass pane on the elevator doors. I sighed and patted his arm.  
" So ... I know this great little place in the centre of Vegas. Great Guys and Great Drinks !" She said, not moving her lips. I struggled not to smash her face off of the doors.  
" Actually. We're going to a bar place in Caesars." I smiled weakly and stood close to Carlisle. She turned and flicked her hand out to the side.  
" Why there ? " She demanded. I shrugged and bit my lip.  
" There's good reviews and shit " I shyed away and she spoke through her teeth.  
" Are you guys like boring or something ! " She asked, looking at Carlisle. He shook his head and looked back at her.  
" We all agreed on it ! " I whispered. She frowned at me.  
" Dad'll love to see you like this." Carlisle said sarcastically, exiting the lift.  
" Excuse me ? Like what ? " Eve squealed at him.  
" Like this ! Spoilt ! What have you done with your life except get drunk and sleep around ? " He asked, slightly raising his voice.

She stood and gasped.  
" Well what have you done ! " She answered back. He stopped walking and released his hold slightly on my hand.  
" I have a stable career. I have a stable family. And I have a stable residence back home !" He answered, turning back to me.  
" Oh really ! Who's the family ? What's the career?" Eve demanded, following us out the hotel and down the strip. We kept on walking, ignoring her questions. We ignored the questions until we met everybody at the Bistro we had breakfast at.  
" There's my family ! " He almost shouted, pointing at Bella first off, then Frank, then the kids.  
" And soon enough - Her." He smiled, wrapping his arm around me. I blushed and looked up at him.  
" You want to marry or adopt me !" I asked in a state of shock. He nodded and smiled.  
" Yeah. I actually want to marry you" He smiled, kissing the top of my head again.  
" Hold on. Her ? " She asked in shock.  
" Hold on. Yeah ! " He replied, kissing the top of my head. I blushed again and Frank came and stood next to me.  
" Hello Eve. " Frank whispered in a stale, bored tone. She looked at him and her top lip curled.  
" _Dad_ !" She snorted. I shook my head in disbelief.

Alice came from behind me and patted my shoulder.  
" Come on. Let's go." She whispered to me. I nodded and began turning to her.  
" Alice ?"  
" Rosalie ?" Jasper and Emmett asked the girls, taking them to the side. I fully turned and was put into a coma of shock.  
" What's up?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.  
" Nothing. Just. Full on attacking." I giggled, resting my hand in his back pocket. He smiled and pulled my lips up to meet his. He pressed his lips onto mine and parted our lips. I smiled and returned the kiss like a boomerang.  
" Excuse Me ! " Eve screamed both broke the kiss and turned to face eyebrow was raised and she was frowning like a 5 year old.  
" If I can't get any. You can't Bro ! " She squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
" Look, I'll see you later darlin' " I whispered, kissing him quickly before going over to Alice and Bella.  
" Really Mom ? Just wrestle him to the ground why don't you ? " She laughed, linking arms with me. We all parted into groups and went our seperate ways to the club.


	49. Chapter 47

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

**Happiness, Sadness, Strangers**

Renee POV

_* Mid - Dream *_

_" No ! " He screamed at her. A young boy with blonde hair and a small, frail body was cramped into a kitchen corner.  
" She wouldn't of died if you were born !" Eve screamed at the boy. The boy's name was Carlisle.  
" Leave me alone Eve ! " He screamed, covering his face and slouching into the corner. She laughed an evil laugh and kicked his legs out from under him. He sat and began crying as a tall, slender woman walked in. Her body was finely tuned with a red and black corset and a large black underskirt walked in. Her hair was bunched ontop of her head and her make up was finely drawn on. She looked Regal.  
" Tell her to leave me alone ! Please ?" He begged, bringing his knees up to his chest. I felt sympathy for the poor soul in the corner of the room. The wench raised her hand to the boy and girl. Eve flashed him an evil look and he spoke to her.  
" Please ! I'll take her beating. Don't hit her miss " He whispered, closing his eyes and letting a tear fall. Eve smiled an evil smile again and exited the kitchen, leaving the boy and the violent woman alone. The oak door slammed shut and I heard violent screams and crying. It's like I was a ghost. They didn't even call my appearance.  
" Eve ? What's going on ?" A young, blond haired man asked. The girl looked up at him with sad eyes. There was a smug smile slowly appearing across her face when the man went to open the door. I screamed for them to get Carlisle out. They couldn't hear me. _

_The sight began to fade right infront of me slowly until I found myself in a dark, deep sewer. _

_" Go ahead ! I'll search down here Father !" He shouted, his voice echoing in the tunnels. His accent so pure and broad.  
" Watch yourself Carlisle ! " The same man from the house shouted. As before I was in an invisible coma. I couldn't scream. I couldn't grab his arm to tell him to go back. I was useless. He passed me, looking forward. He had an oil lantern in his hand and his feet were heavy down the thin puddles of merky water. I found myself following him down the deep orange and black tunnels. The smell was revolting. I sensed something was wrong. He stopped suddenly and looked deeply into the left passage. There was movement down there. My feet were following into his when I stopped right behind him. He was so brave. The walls were dripping and the droplets were echoing. Carlisle walked down further into the chamber to his right, clutching books and a satchel. There was a sign above his head. He kept on walking.  
' Potato Foundation ' it read. I breathed deep and watched him. A zoom of cold air brushed past me and Carlisle was pushed to the ground. He began writhing around in pain, his papers and books flutter down into the puddles. He cried and shouted and screamed. I began sweating. A cold sweat ran down my back.  
" Help me ! " He screeched, hitting his head against the wall. I tried to scream but my scream was silent._

_* end of dream *_

Pushing myself upright,I woke up screaming. I was panicking. I couldn't breath. Tears ran down my face, hitting off my chest. His hand on my shoulder made me jolt.  
" Hey hey hey ! Shhhh. Get some sleep. It's only 3am Renn, Long day tomorrow. " He whispered, brushing the hair from my shoulders. I shivvered and cried. "What's wrong?" He asked again, taking my shaking hand into his. His voice sorta calmed me down but the evil smile of Eve came into my mind. My body was shaking. An hour of silence passed between us and Carlisle was half asleep.  
" Carlisle ?" I whispered, looking down at him on my pillow. His legs were on his side but his body was twisted so his head was on my pillow. His eyes flutttered open then closed again.  
" Yeah ? " He whispered back, still holding onto my hand.  
" How did you... How did you die ?" I asked,rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. He chuckled in disbelief and smiled at me.  
" I was on a witch-hunt with my father and our church. We were in the sewers underneath London. I went my own way and was attacked in a vegetable preserve. Something was behind me when I was killed. I was praying it was my guardian Angel. "He smiled, shaking my hand about. I froze and jumped from the bed. My body began shaking all over again and he propped himself up." Why? what made you ask ?" He asked again, his face filling with fear in the dark.

" I dreamed that ! I watched you die and I wasn't even alive ! I'm so scared!" I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself.  
" You saw it ! Where were you when you saw it?" He asked, throwing himself out of the bed, walking over to me. I panicked again and my chest tightened.  
" Well... I saw you in the centre of the tunnel and at first I couldn't move. But when you moved forward, I followed you. I was walking behind you!" I sighed, looking up at him. He gasped and blinked several times.  
" Sorry you had to see me in pain." He sighed, giving me a large, tight hug. I sighed in disbelief.  
" Don't appologise. I had another dream before that one." I sighed, taking my arms from my chest and wrapping them around him.  
" What was that one about?" He asked, his voice full of fright and worry. I shivvered and held his back tighter.  
" You. Getting beaten by one of the women and Eve watching... Believe me, I wanted to pull you out of that kitchen." I sighed, my tears brushing onto his bare chest. "Please don't tell me that a woman with a black and red dress with fine make up on hit you in the corner of your kitchen." I pleaded, hoping for a 'No'.  
" No." He almost wept. I was so relieved for a moment. "It was green and black. Always green and black." He breathed. I shuddered again and looked up at him.  
" I'll never, ever do that or let that happen again ! " I promised, kissing his chest. He rubbed my back and I felt safe. My tears dried up and I smiled for the first time that night.  
" You don't need to worry. It's my fault for the nightmares. I shouldn't of told you so much about my sister and me." He pleaded , rubbing the back of my head. I nodded and looked up at him.  
" Let's go to bed. Sorry for waking you." I smiled, beginning to walk over to the bed again. He laughed quietly and followed behind.

" I am quite tired after all that screaming if I'm honest." I giggled, pulling the sheet up to my waist. I lay flat and looked up at the ceiling pattern. I studied it for a few moments, holding back several yawn. Carlisle smiled and moved in next to me, taking my hand from my side. He brought it up to his lips and gently brushed against it.  
" You are quite the Casanova aren't you ? " I giggled, turning to him. He smiled back at me and shook his head.  
" Casanova had several lovers. My father is Casanova " He chuckled, his hearty, soothing chuckle.  
" When did you come in from the Bachelor Party ?" I asked, rolling onto my side to face him. He thought and pursed his lips.  
" About 11. We all left after Jasper started fantazising about stuff- Alice in particular" Carlisle sighed,filling his cheeks with air. "What about you?"  
" Uhh, Well Rose nearly lashed out at your sister - who, by the way, is a bitch. No offense - at about 10. Alice and I went wondering around for about an hour then we came back here." I smiled, my head resting against his. He moved our hands around for a couple of minutes before I kissed his cheek and made him stop.  
" You looked amazing tonight " He whispered. I blushed and smiled.  
" You looked rather dapper " I laughed and kissed him. I placed my free hand on the side of his face and he kept hold of my other hand. He smiled and I parted our lips once he went for an intake of breath.

A Few Hours Later

I woke to the sound of water rushing. I looked over at the other side of the bed. He wasn't there.  
" Hello? " Emmett smiled from the front door. I looked at him and invited him in fully.  
" There's the man of today! " I whispered, throwing myself out of bed. He came across the room quickly and calmly, helping me find my balance. " Your getting married ! " I squealed, giving him a large, tight hug. He shook me about and smiled.  
" I know ! To an angel ! " Emmett laughed, throwing himself onto the bed.  
" Hey ! Careful ! If you break it you buy it Emmett ! " Carlisle laughed from behind me. I turned and saw him in his full suit. I almost moaned when I saw him.." Hmmm! Don't you just look edible ?" I whispered in my hazy tone.  
" You must of forked out alot then !" Emmett giggled, standing up on the bed. He began to jump on it, not even trying to hide his happiness. I cringed and took Carlisle's hand.  
" Not _alot_ ! " He laughed, pulling me into a hug. Again, I cringed and wrapped my arms around his back.  
" Yet " I laughed, holding him tighter. He growled lightly and kissed my nose.  
" Get a room ! " Jasper laughed, closing the front door. Carlisle laughed and looked at him.  
" We have one but your in it." I smirked.

Jasper POV

They ignored my appearance. Emmett was watching them intensley whilst I was trying not to look.  
" Gimme a second ! " She laughed in a high pitch. I looked over at them and she had broke free from hold. I looked at emmett in confusion then back at her. She was walking over to me with her arms wide open.  
" Come here ! " She smiled, wrapping her arms around the side of me. She squeezed my shoulders and took one hand from my arm and moved it to my chin. She squeezed my chin as well as my arms.  
" Look at that cute little face ! " Emmett smiled, blowing me a kiss. Renee laughed and kissed my cheek, her hand still at my chin. My lips were puckered against my will.  
" He looks like a little baby ! " Carlisle laughed, crossing his arms. She kissed my cheek again and let go of my face.  
" Come on. There's a bride and no groom waiting just across the strip ! " I laughed as she pranced into the bathroom with her clothes. I clapped my hands and pulled Emmett from the bed, down onto the floor.  
" Come on ! " I laughed again, pulling him up. Carlisle sniggered and walked to the door.  
" 10 minutes ! " He shouted to Renn in the bathroom. We all heard clattering and a faint 'Oh shoot'. Emmett laughed a hearty laugh and Carlisle left.

" Ready bro ?" I asked, brushing the dust from his lapels. He laughed and picked me up by my feet dangled and he threw me under his arm and carried me out into the hallway.  
" Don't go all lovey-dovey on me Jasper. It's not your strong suit. Makes you sound gay." He admitted, still holding me under his arms.  
" Just 'cause I'm smaller doesn't mean you can do this ! I have a bigger brain span and intelligence level ! " I protested, flailing my arms about.  
" Oh really little Bro ! " He asked, dropping me to the floor. I grunted and groaned trying to stand up. I got to my feet and ran towards him down the hall at an inhuman pace. We laughed as we fought and wrestled with eachother down the hall.  
" Your going down yah big Grizzly !" I shouted as we broke into the stairwell. He laughed as we tried to fight down the stairs.  
" Your so queer Jasper ! " He smiled, cunningly. I sighed and continued to push him down the last 4 stairs. He hit his back against the wall infront and didn't move.  
" Shit !" I whispered, jumping the last few steps, kneeling down next to him. I panicked and shook at his shoulders. " Emmett ! Don't die ! Please ? " I whispered. I heard sniggering and I lifted his face.  
" I got you good Jasp ! " He laughed, pushing me onto the cold concrete landing.

I growled lightly and he helped me up from the floor.  
" I didn't call for that ! " I chuckled, beginning to walk down the next flight. He shoved me into the wall and answered.  
" God ! For once Einstein just go with the flow ! ". I sighed and nodded. We reached the bottom of the stairwell and He stood. Proud and happy. I dusted off his shoulders when something caught my eye. I couldn't beleive my sights. Carlisle and Esme. 'Nuff said. I caught Emmetts attention from his daydream and I pointed behind him. He swiftly turned and he flicked his head back to me.  
" Should we tell her ?" He asked. I hesitated and shrugged.  
" I don't know. But lets move !" I whispered, running down the last set of stairs.

Alice POV

" Where are they !" She asked, pacing the room in her remarkable,white satin summer - looking dress. Bella began pacing too, just before Emmett and Jasper burst throught the door.  
" Oh thank God ! Wheres Renee, Carlisle and Edward ? " Rosalie pressed, frowning at the men catching their breath. Jasper's expression tightened and he shrugged. He looked briefly at Emmett who was doing the same. I studied theirs faces for a while before I spoke.  
" Is everything alright you two? You look like you've seen a ghost ! " I laughed weakly. They looked at eachother again and faintly smiled. Footsteps approached the door and Renee walked through with Carlisle in her hand.  
" Hi " She smiled at them, staying close to Carlisle. Jasper frowned and Emmett nudged his shoulder. Something wasn't right. Emmett smiled at everybody and began to leave the room.  
" See you down there ! " He smiled at us again and closed the door over behind himself. Rose smiled and I could sense the canaries fluttering in her stomach.

One Marriage Later

" Congratulations again you pair ! " I smiled, giving them both a large cuddle. Rosalie cringed and kissed my cheek. Emmett smiled at me and picked me up off the ground.  
" I done this earlier to Jasper. He threw me down some stairs afterward though." He smiled, kissing my forehead. Emmett placed me back in my seat an Jasper was eerily watching Renee.  
" Jasper ? What's wrong ? Tell me. " I asked, lifting my cocktail to my mouth,taking a large sip from it. He shook his head and shrugged.  
" I'll tell you after I tell her. Promise, Alice. " He smiled, kissing my forehead gently. " Renee ? Can I talk to you for a second? I wont keep you." He smiled, holding his hand out to her over the table. She looked at him funny and accepted his hand into hers.  
" Not here." He whispered, looking over at the fire exit of the bar. She nodded and they raised their hands over all the glasses and over Rose and Emmett. They were gone for about 15 minutes before people raised suspicion. I looked at Grandad and he looked back at me with a confused expression. I shrugged and took a sip of my Cuba Libre just as they walked back in. Jasper didn't sit next to me, but to Carlisle and Renee sat next to me. She looked upset and angry about something. I gave her a quick hug and she took a large mouthful of her drink.

I was still confused. Renee refused to talk to anybody but she sat, spinning her glass on the table in complete silence.  
" Excuse me " She eventually said after half an hour. I nodded and Jasper nodded for me to go follow her. I raised my eyebrow and thinned my eyes out.  
" Why me ? " I whispered. He just nodded again and I stood up. " Fine . " I mouthed to him, before hunting for the bathrooms. I threw the door open gently and asked for her.  
" Hey ? Psst ! It's Alice ! Where are you ? " I whispered, stepping closer to the sinks. I heard sighing and sniffling from the end toilet. I raised my eyebrow again and began walking over to it.I knocked the door and it opened up.I panicked and wondered what was going on.  
" Hi Alice " She sniffed. I smiled weakly and her and closed the cubicle door over. I knelt infront of her and patted her knee.  
" What's wrong Nae Nae ? " I asked, my eyes getting weighed down with water. She shook her head and her hands shook as she wiped her eyes.  
" He cheated. Jasper saw it. So did Emmett. " Her voice cracked and I filled up with anger. " I'm just so sad and let down Alice ! " She whimpered, drying her eyes again.I shook my head in disbelief.  
" Come on. " I smiled weakly, standing up and taking her hands in sighed and tilted her head to the side.  
" Alice... I want to leave. But I don't. I don't want to leave you all behind. And I can't stay at Toms the rest of my life - " She stopped as the door opened again.  
" Alice ! Get your butt out here !" Rosalie hissed. I sighed and took Renee's hand and lead her out too.


	50. Chapter 48

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

**Strangers,Happiness,Sadness cont'd**

Renee POV

My eyes were so warm and tender. I couldn't brush the tears away anymore. Rosalie pulled me into a large hug after we told her what was going on.  
" I just don't know what to do guys ! " I whispered as she let me go. They almost cried themselves. " I'm gonna go get my things and I'll hitch a ride back home." I whispered, heading for the bathroom door to exit. " Sorry. Bye. " I almost cried again. I ran out of the bathroom and out of the bar, being stopped by a tall, slender, dark haired had aviators covering his eyes and a moustache covering his top lip.  
" Excuse me miss. I couldn't help but notice you're a bit there anything I can do to help ?" He asked. I sighed and looked at the two girls, standing at the bathroom door and the large party of people in the back corner.  
" Yeah. When are you leaving? Like Vegas ?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at his watch.  
" I was meant to leave an hour ago but I saw you were upset. Why ?" He wondered, taking a sip from his water. It brushed against his moustache several times, making me smile.  
" I need a ride to Forks - You know, Port Angeles" I smiled, patting my eyes again. He chuckled calmly and nodded.  
" Yeah, I can do that for you. I'm heading back up to Forks anyway so I'll drop you off. I'm Charlie by the way." He smiled. It made me almost melt. His smile comforted me.

" I'm ... I'm Renee. " I struggled to find my voice. " Would you mind taking me now- I'm not trying to rush you or anything but I just need to leave Vegas." I smiled, my cheeks filling with colour. Was I falling in love all over again ? All too quickly ?  
He thankfully nodded and began escorting me to the door. I smiled and walked with him out onto the strip. " Any reason to leave Las Vegas? " He asked, walking with me to the hotel. I shrugged and nodded.  
" Yeah this were so happy. We were going to get married. He told me that he didn't have many lovers. He cheated on me with his ex whilst we were here for God knows how long. I just really don't want to be near him right now." I smiled and he wrapped his arm around me.  
" Is it totally inappropriate for me to do this ? " He chuckled, holding me tighter. I shook my head and nestled into the side of him.  
" No. It's making me feel safer. " I cringed, wrapping my arm around his back. " Is it totally inappropriate for me to do that Charlie ?" I smiled. He snorted and shook his head.  
" No. It makes me feel wanted. I only came to Vegas 'cause my mom and dad didn't want me in the house anymore after I failed my College thing. So I gave up and came here." He smiled.  
" Then why do you want to go back to Forks ?" I asked, wondering about what he said earlier.  
" My Grandma. She's not really all that well and my folks haven't came up from San Fransisco to see her. So I am." Charlie smiled again and we reached the Wynn.

" Hold on. You drove from San Fran , to here because of your folks ?" I asked, entering the large foyer of the hotel. He nodded and smiled.  
" Yeah. That's how bad they are. 5 mile radius rule ! " He laughed. I smiled very faintly and began walking for the elevator.  
" You have radius' ? That's a bit weird. " I chuckled, brushing his arm with my hand. Charlie smiled and looked at the elevator buttons.  
" Where are you ?" He asked, his hand wavering over the buttons.  
" Penthouse 2 " I smiled, pressing it for him. He raised his hands a few inches and stood back from me.  
" Renee ? Does this count as a date ?" He asked, lowering his hands and smiling sheepishly at me. I smiled and shrugged.  
" How would a girl know she was dated ?" I asked as the door opened up into the hallway. He hesitated and sighed heavily.  
" Well, she would be smiling- all the time. She would be closer to me near the end of the date than at the start. " He smiled at me and looked around, searching for the room.  
" That one on the end. " I whispered, pointing at the very end of the corridor.

" Well, how would you end the date ?" I sheepishly asked, opening up the door to the room. He stopped at the door and thought. I encouraged him to come in fully to the room.  
" I would take her in my arms." Charlie smiled, pulling me into his hold. " And gently kiss her lips" He breathed ,kissing my lips so gently, barely touching them.  
" What's going on here ?" He asked, making me jump. I glared at him and wriggled from Charlie's hold.  
" So it's OK for you to do it ? " I asked, raising my voice a little. He raised his eyebrow slightly and tilted his head.  
" Don't play dumb! You were with Esme before the wedding ! Jasper AND Emmett saw you so don't deny it ! " I almost yelled.  
" But I - I would ne - Why are you doing it?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and danced over to the bed, throwing all my clothes and shoes into the case, wide open on the bed.  
" I'm leaving if you hadn't gathered. " I weakly smiled, zipping up my case and walking towards the door.  
" Where you going ?" Bella asked, rushing into the room. I took a quick inhalation and my hand brushed the side of her face,gently, with my hand.  
" Goodbye My Darling" I wept, kissing the side of her face. " Be good for your brothers and sisters". Charlie weakly smiled at Carlisle and Bells before walking me out.  
" Goodbye Carlisle. Do take care of yourself and the family." I whispered, leaving the room.  
" You have no heart ! " He yelled at me. I smiled and turned to him, my case in my hand.  
" 'Cause you just broke it baby. " I whispered to him, walking back and taking his face into my hand. I shook my head and turned from him, not looking back.

Bella POV

" What have you done ? " I screamed, my hands hitting off his chest. I was hysterical. Tears ran down my face and my hands were getting sore. " What have you done Dad ?" I yelled, hitting his chest full force again. His hands rested on my shoulders and he pulled me into a large hug. I fought for a few moments before settling into it. I was still crying when he stroked the back of my head.  
" I know. Bella ... you should know. I kissed Esme. Emmett and Jasper saw, Jasper told your mom and she left. But I have been known to have a loose tongue whilst in a relationship" He whispered, throwing me into a state of shock.  
" Dad ! Wh- Why would you do it ? " I screamed, Alice almost pulled me from him. " You drove Mom away from me. From the family. From yourself, for fuck sake Dad!".  
" Bella, come on. Come calm down, please ?" Rosalie whispered, opening up the room door. " Come on ".  
" I'm _gonna _find her." I whispered, storming from the room alone.

" Bella ! Bella ! " Edward shouted after me. I ignored his calling and left the hotel, looking for them. I found her and called.  
" Renee ! Please ! " I yelled down the street to her. She turned and brushed her fringe from her eyes. Mom ran towards me and stopped, meters from me.  
" Come here, honey." She smiled, pulling me into a cosy, loving hug. " You don't have to stay here Baby." She laughed, still holding me close.  
" I want to. To comfort Dad in all this. You made your choice. You have that dude. " I smirked, moving from her. The tall, dark haired man was standing at his burnt orange Chevvy, tapping repeatedly on the body. His gaze flickered to me and he had an evil look in his eye.  
" Okay honey. But, I'm a phonecall away. Okay ? " She asked, holding my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. I struglled to find my voice, still looking at 'Charlie'.  
" Yeah. Be careful, wherever you go." I whispered, kissing her cheek.  
" Bye my darling. Be good." She whispered, before walking away and piling into the Chevvy.


	51. Chapter 49

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

**Bright lights, Big city**

A couple of months later.

Renee POV

The bustling noises of the city were so much to handle in a few weeks.I spent my months in my cousins apartment as she was away on business overseas. I worked as a yoga-instructor, as inspired by Emmett ,to get where I am today. New York City. Right in the heart of the city. An apartment that looks over Central park and windows just in view of the Empire State Building. I passed down the streets and dodged taxi's. I pulled my ponytail tighter as I reached the dance studio. Best way to spend my birthday. Turning 21 ! Officially and adult !  
" Hi Julie ! Any calls or visitors, -" I smiled at the receptionist, signing my form.  
" Hi Renee. I know. Send 'em up ! It's the same everyweek. Happy Birthday !" She laughed, taking my form from the counter as I began Running up the stairs. I threw on my slashneck jumper over my red vest top. I set up the music in the boombox and stripped down to my old sweatpants, still reeling over the information Bella told me over the phone this morning. The newborns were lead South East, away from me. I quickly snapped from my daydream by a high, squeaky voice.  
" Hi Renee ! " Sandra beamed from the door. I turned and smiled over at her as she lay her mat out on the wooden flooring.  
" Hi Renee ! " The other girls giggled from the side door.  
" Oh Girls ! Trying out a new pose this week! The crescent ! " I giggled and switched the warm up music on. They all laughed and lay their mats out.

We done a few poses and toning exercises when the break-bell went.  
" Take... Buh buh bah - 15. I'll be generous today ladies ! " I smiled at them all and crawled over to tthe corner of the hall and pulled out my book. I flicked to my bookmark and began reading again.  
" Woah Renee ! Bram Stoker huh ? " Sarah smiled, peering over the top of my book. I nodded and dove back into reading. I scanned over the words and speech marks when somebody snatched the book from my view.  
" Hiya sexy ! Happy birthday !" He laughed. I looked up and saw the big guy looking over me, his bulky structure blocking my sunlight. I fell into a state of shock and jumped up into my feet.  
" Hello handesome ! What are you doing here ? " I asked, suddenly suprised. Tom looked deeply at me and sighed.  
" Your sad about something ! " He whispered, pulling me into a hug. I shook my head and smiled into his chest. I moved from him and looked at his sad face.  
" Come on ! I'm fine ! When are you and that sexy beast gettin' married ?" I asked, smiling a big smile. He laughed and smiled.  
" Dunno. We're not. " He replied, fixing his hair in the large ballet mirror behind me.

I gasped and caught his attention.  
" Why ? " I demanded, alerting the other girls that something was wrong. They all quietened down and gathered around us.  
" He was with some other guy. In our bed and I kicked him out. " He pursed his lips together and started to cry.  
" Ditto. That's why I'm _here_.Except it was with a chick." I whispered. The girls gasped and all moved in for a cuddle. I sighed and hugged him along with all the other girls. He held me tighter than anybody else.  
" Ohh ! Girls what time is it ? " I asked, breaking from the crowd, packing my stuff up.  
" Uhh 4:45. Why ? " One of the girls asked. I threw my bag over my shoulder and looked at them.  
" You all know the warm- downs ? Right ? " I asked them , walking for the door. They nodded and I picked one of the girls out.  
" Ok girls ! Get in positions ! Loretta's taking over. Listen to her and respect her, like you would -me." I smiled and left the building, running downstairs and quickly out the place.

" Renee ! Where you going ?" Tom shouted after me. I ran down the street and was stopped by him. " Please. Slow down ? " He chuckled, taking my bag from my shoulder and dropping it to the floor. " Come here . " He whispered, pulling me into another hug. " I have wine. Alot of it." He laughed.  
" I could use it . "I sobbed. He quietened me down and we walked to my apartment across the street. We got into my apartment and he planted himself on the couch. I switched MTV on and we sat, listening to the music. All the soppy love songs played on a fucking loop. Foreigner , A-Ha , Tiffany , Spandau Ballet and everything else like that.  
" And the bad thing- It's the only music I have in this place. " I sighed, taking a huge gulp from my glass. He laughed and rested on the low-down couch. My feet planted firmly on the white shag carpet.  
" So how did it happen ? Talk me through it. " He sighed, resting his head on my shoulders.  
" I really love him. He was funny, so handsome , soooooooooooo SMART. He would often correct my grammar , with his perfect blond hair and model-like face -" I stopped and teared into my wine glass. I sighed and breathed deeply.

" Renee. You still love him. " He whispered, my gaze daggering towards him.  
" No I don't ! I'm over him ! Totally ! " I protested, taking another mouthful of wine.  
" You just said - and I quote ' I really love him '." He laughed, making me a little uneasy. I blushed and giggled as I walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a dish and a bag of tortilla chips.  
" Okay , so I do. I shouldn't of walked out on him like that in what's done is done. I'm stayin' put " I giggled, pouring the chips into the casserole dish. He laughed and got himself horizontal on the leprechaun-height sofa.  
" Are you making nachos ? " He asked, switching the tv off and pouring more wine.  
" Yeah ! My birthday dinner ! " I said, pulling a small, dried chili from the garlic and spice garland above my head. I chopped it up and sprinkled it over the chips, covering them in cheese afterward.  
" Are you making your super spicy nachos ? " He asked, containing his excitment.  
" Of course m'dear." I said, throwing the dish into the hot, hot oven.

The oven dinged and I pulled the hot glass from the scorching oven. I brought it through to the lounge and placed it onto the coffee table, clearing bridal magazines and catalogues. " Renee. Your still in your fitness - yoga stuff. " He laughed, plucking at the leg-warmers and lycra leggings. I looked down at the electric blue legwarmers and smiled.  
" I know, I'm going to go change actually." I smiled, moving from the couch over to my room. Pulling my legwarmers from my legs, the door went.  
The door chimed again and there was still no answer.  
" Tom ! Would you mind ? It'll be my new rug. " I asked. There was silence. I quirked my eyebrow and threw my legwarmers into the hamper. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw on my thick, grey sweater. The door went again and I sighed.  
" Tom ! Are you alive out there !" I asked again, slipping into my silk pyjamma shorts. " Did the nachos do something ?" I giggled, leaving my room, looking over at the couch. He was asleep, face down in the cushions. The room was suddenly darker than when I went into my room. The dish of chips was empty and the bottle of red was tipped over on the white carpet. His hand next to it. I sighed and slung a blanket over him and went on to clean the dish.

The water ran and created a bubbly, steaming pool in my sink. I drowned the dish in bleach and lemon juice and submerged it in the hot water.  
" Happy birthday , Dear me-eee ! Happy birthday to me " I whispered to myself, switching the kitchen lights off and dimming the living room lights.  
" Hi "He whispered, his hands loose in his pockets. I turned to him and replied.  
" Hi... What are you doing here ? " I demanded in a hushed tone, moving over to him and crossing my arms. I looked over at Tom who was gently snoring, tossing and turning on my couch. He shrugged and smiled softly, still taking the same effect on me but I shrugged it off.  
" It's your birthday. Just didn't want to say it on a card. " He smiled again, handing me several cards. I looked at them and swiped them from his hand, then placing them on the table.  
" But are you here? How did you find me ? " I pressed , almost waking Tom up.  
" Well I asked Bella and she wouldn't tell me. I got Edward to ask and _he _told me. It sounds worse than it is." He smiled again. I smiled back and stepped closer. " Renee, I _am_ sorry about it." He whispered. I nodded and looked out the window on the left, breaking my look from his.

He came closer to me and moved his face down to meet mine. " See you later " He smiled, kissing my cheek. I sank inside as he walked for the door.  
" Carlisle? Will you stay with me for a while ?" I asked, twirrling my thumbs. He turned with a smile.  
" As long as you like. " He whispered, closing the front door over. I smiled and bowed my head.  
" Thank you " I whispered as he walked closer, happiness in his eyes. Tom rolled from the couch and woke himself.  
" I'm alright ! " He told himself before falling back asleep. I looked at Carlisle and plucked up enough courage to take his hand into mine. He kissed the side of my face again and he took my other hand.  
" Happy Birthday" He smiled. I smiled and took a risk. Giving him a proper kiss. Full frontal and erotic. I quickly stopped and covered my mouth.  
"Oh god. Sorry ! "I whispered, my voice quieter than ever before. He laughed and shook his head.  
" Your appologising for kissing me ? Don't." He told me, tightening the hold on my hands.  
" No. I just got carried away. I shouldn't of." I whispered, all the blood rushing to my cheeks. I attempted to hide it but he knew already. He laughed and lifted my chin with his hand which wriggled free. He shook his head and kissed me again. I smiled and rested my hands at the back of his neck.

Carlisle POV

I seperated our lips and she laughed. I think she had forgiven me. " So... What are you ... wanting to d... do ?" I asked between kisses and nibbles. She giggled and shrugged.  
" Hmmm ! We can't do much. Toms right there." She whispered, looking over to him. She giggled again and kissed me on the cheek. " What do you want to do?". I thought and looked at her. She bit her lip. Tom started to move and he began to stand up from the couch. Renee smiled and pointed to her room door. " Go ! " She whispered. I nodded and ran over to her room, slipping in behind the door.  
" Well you ! I'm gonna looove you and leave you !" Tom laughed.  
" Alright. Stay close Tommy !" Renee whispered, probablly seeing him off in a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. The door closed and I heard footsteps come closer. The door creaked open in front of me and I held my breath.  
" Carlisle ? " She whispered, closing the door over, facing toward her bed.

I smiled as she walked further into her room. She looked around a few times and I saw my chance. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, causing her to laugh and scream. " What are you doing ? Put me down !" She squealed, hitting my hands several times. I smiled and set her down next to her bed. She turned and looked up at me, desire in her eyes. The scent of her arousal drove me into a frenzy. I smiled my model-like smile, which I knew made her weak at her knees. Her hands went behind my neck and her nails scraping at the top of my spine. My hands were on her hips, bringing her closer. She turned me around so my back was to the bed. She pressed my cest lightly and I fell back onto the matress. I smiled and she moved down next to me. I rolled over to her and kissed her deeply, making her shiver. I was intoxicated by her smell and her taste. She smiled and drove her hands into the back of my hair. " We really ... Shouldn't ! " She laughed during the kiss. I shrugged and placed my hands on either side of her.  
" Who really cares anymore ?" I asked,moving her and myself over to the headboard and pillows. She smiled and brought me down closer to her.  
" I definatley don't. " She whispered, kissing my jaw and my neck. I smirked and a groan was building up in my throat. She moved up to my face and bit gently at my lip. I groaned and covered it up with a throat clearing. I moved my hands down to her hips and slipped them under her thin,silk shorts. She giggled and fiddled at my tie.

She eventually pulled my tie from my neck and threw it on the floor. I turned from her and looked at the tie.  
" Alice got me that tie." I whispered, looking back at her, studying her lips and neck. I took a hand from her shorts and moved them to her neck, brushing hair away from it. Slowly, I moved to her neck, taking in her scent, pressing my lips against it, bringing blood to the surface of her skin, resulting in a lovebite. She moaned slightly, digging her nails into my back. I breathed heavily and erraticaly as her hold on my back got harder. I flicked my shoes off the edge of her bed and she wrapped her legs around my legs.  
" I have work in the morning ." She sighed, rolling me onto my back. I nodded.  
" HmmHmm. Ditto." I smiled, slipping her shorts down to her thighs.  
" Hey ! What you doin' ?" She asked, taking my hands up to my chest.  
" Well I took off my shoes and you took off my tie. So we're officially even !" I smirked as she bit her lip again.  
" No we aren't. You lost two items of clothing. I lost one." She smiled, crossing her arms over at her hips and gripping onto her sweater. She pulled it up and over her head, revealing her black, lace bra." Now we are. " I nodded and she threw her sweater over near the door.


	52. Chapter 50

**I SOO DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS . STEPHENIE MEYER DOES ! **

**It's Rated M But i don't think it will be an M ...  
Eve = OC**

**Carlisle Cullen is a popular Doctor in Forks, But a vision that his daughter Alice Has makes him move away from Forks and find his destiny. Esme (his wife) Is happy that Carlisle is moving on from Forks, but is still unsure whether or not to go along with him to Twin Falls High in Idaho . 1980's era**

**Mothers daughter knows best.**

Bella POV

I gazed out over the cliff, looking out over to the other side of the lake.  
" We can't cross that. It's the _dogs_ territory " Rosalie hissed, walking further to the edge and spitting into the river.  
" Rosalie. Bella ? Have you done this before ?" Emmett asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.  
" No. Edward would usually bring blood home for me. He said it was 'Too dangerous' for somebody with my 'structure and balance'. " I sighed, picking up a daisy, beginning to pull it apart.  
" Ok. It's not hard. Just stay quiet. Close your eyes and listen." Emmett whispered, closing his eyes and taking a breath. I copied him and listened out. The clouds shouted and roared, followed by a white flash. I listened harder over the thunder and suddenly, hooves came pattering closer to our group. I breathed heavily and waited for Emmetts call of order. " Now ! " He whispered suddenly. We ran to our left, edging the side of the cliff, close to tumbling into the merky grey waters below. Water began to fall through the trees, hitting off our bodies and the ravine below. Rosalie stopped all of a sudden and flickered her view across the river, settling her sights on people on the rocks. The scowled at us and we continued to go after the deer.

We feasted on the herd , disposing the carcases in a shallow grave once we were full. I wiped the side of my mouth on my sweater and stood up from the mud.  
" What do you reckon Al and Frizzball are doing with us hunting and Eddy out shopping ?" I asked, brushing my hair behind my ears. Rosalie giggled and I cringed a little.  
" 'Eddy' ? Is that your pet name for him ?" Emmett smirked, catching up with me and Rose. I nodded and looked at them, pulling my hood over my head.  
" Definatley beats 'Mr Bear' and 'Miss Hale' " I smirked at them both. The looked at the ground as they walked, trying to come up with something better.  
" No need." Rosalie pressed, kicking up the dirt. I laughed and smiled, silently celebrating in my head.  
" So Bells. What's the news with your Mom ?" Emmett asked, throwing his arm around me. I shrugged and wondered.  
" Well : She's in New York, she became a yoga/fitness- instructor and she has an apartment next to Central Park. Every girls dream." I smiled at them as we approached the house. " Oh ! Also, she told me that there is a picture of us in her bedroom next to the door. So she still thinks of us".  
" So it's like all of us together or wha-?" Emmett asked, being cut off by me.  
" No it's like 3 big frames and 1 small frame. At the top it's Alice and Jasper together, then it's you and Rosalie, then it's me and Edward and then Dad ".

Emmett nodded and took Rosalie's hand in his, unlocking the door quietly and slowly.  
" We're back !" Rose squealed, running into the house, leaving her cold, damp coat on the banister. We heard falling and a smash.  
" Shhhhhhhhimp !" Emmett whispered, closing the door over and switching the heating on. I kicked my shoes off and followed Rosalie to the smashsite.  
" Jasper ! Carlisle's gonna shoot you ! " Alice almost screamed, diving to the floor to pick up the peices.  
" He's not gonna know. With that attidtude he will. Let's make a move with this !" He demanded, helping to pick up the peices.  
" Look, I'll go get another one from the nearest store. I wont be 10 minutes everybody." I laughed, running to the front door, pulling it open and pulling my hood back over my head. I ran down the porch steps, ran to the garage and slid onto Jaspers bike. The garage door closed behind me as I revved off down the road.

Jasper POV

" Did she just take my bike ? She just took my bike ! " I scowled, putting all the pottery in the bin.  
" Jesus. Calm down Jasper. It's just a bike. " Rosalie laughed, brushing up the shards.  
" It's not just _a_ bike. It's _the_ bike. It's a Davidson !" I laughed, nudging Rosalie. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
" Come on. I'll put dinner on." Alice smiled, filling a pot with water and throwing some taglatelli in the pot.  
" We havin' pasta ! Nommy ! " Emmett smiled.I put on a smile and sat myself down at the island, taking a glass of water.  
" What _were _you guys doing ?" Rosalie asked, taking a seat next to me . I flashed a smile at Alice and shook my head.  
" Nothing. We were sitting talking about memories. And before you guys came in, I just began kissing her " I admitted with a huge smile on my face. " Killjoys " I muttered.  
" You were gonna get your groove on ! " Bella chuckled from behind.

I snapped my view to meet hers and she walked towards me. " Well... you were. Are you going to deny it ?" She asked, placing the large paper bag down on the counter. I shook my head and shrugged.  
" Well ?Yes or No? Were you or were you not, going to get your groove on !" She asked, pulling out a few martini glasses.  
" I was " I smiled, Alice's face dropping as I spoke. " I was gonna get laid. " I laughed, taking a martini glass from Bella's hand.  
" Jasper ! " Alice squealed.  
" That's what she said." Emmett chuckled to himself. I nudged him and Bella filled our glasses.  
" Guys ? What's our plans for tonight ?" Rosalie asked, taking a sip from her glass. The kitchen went silent and the front door closed over.  
" Baby? Sweetcheeks where are you ! " Edweird shouted, followed by Bella cringing and downing her drink.  
" In here my darling !" Rosalie mocked. Bella punched her shoulder and Edward walked in.  
" Woah ! What are you all doing here ? " He asked, setting the shopping down next to the fridge.

We all turned to face him with smug smiles on our faces.  
" 'Sweetcheeks ?' Really? Is that the best you can do? Based on the looks of her mother and father... I would definatley call her something like 'Einsteins sexy twin'." Emmett smiled at Bella and gave her a small wink.  
" Hold on. Your calling Renee smart ? And Carlisle Sexy ?" I asked, my mind boggled.  
" No. Renee's the sexy chef - that's where 'sexy' comes into it. And Carlisle's the smart ass - that's where 'Einstein' came in". We all nodded and kept on looking at Edward.  
Edward looked at us all and took a seat next to me. " What's our plans for tonight? We could watch some tapes, talk, drink - come on guys ! Help me out here !" I whined, taking a plate of Alice's pasta.  
" Hey ! Bella calls Edward 'Eddy' . Rosalie calls me- Nevermind. And Alice calls Jasper - you know, I actually don't know." Emmett chuckled, downing the rest of his Martini.  
" Yeah. So what did Renee call Carlisle ? Oh guys ! I just figured out what we're doing tonight ! " I shouted out, raising my hands in the air.

A few names later.

" No no no ! She's not that tame ! " I shouted, causing everybody to cheer.  
" Guys ! That's my Mom and Dad ! " Bella whined, putting her fingers in her ears. We all laughed and the front door closed again.  
" Hey Carlisle... How was work ?" I asked, holding back laughter.  
" It was the usual. I was sent away to visit another hospital. There were alot of snobs though. " He chuckled, setting his briefcase down at the kitchen table.  
" So that's where you were yesterday ! " Alice smiled, taking my hand into hers. " Thought you ran off with some hussy from Walgreens ! " She chuckled. He laughed and picked a beer up from the kitchen table. " I'll be in my office. " He smiled and began walking upstairs.  
" Definatley, ''. " Rosalie smirked. We all giggled and I suddenly felt a rush of sadness.  
" Excuse me guys. " I whispered, getting up from the couch and walking over to the stairs, taking them one at a time.

" Carlisle ?" I asked, approaching his office. There was nothing but the giggling and cheering from downstairs. " Carlisle !" I asked again, chapping on his office door.  
" In here ! " He sighed from down the hall. I looked down at his bedroom and headed towards it. I chapped the door again and he sighed from inside.  
" Carlisle ? What's the matter ? Is something wrong at work ?" I asked, wondering over to his bed where he was sitting. He shook his head and lay down , throwing himself under the duvet.  
" Close the door please when you leave. Much appreciated. " He whispered,closing his eyes and settling himself. I nodded and got off the bed, smoothing down the covers before I left.

A few hours later.

I waltzed down the hall to check up on him, clapping a small tune. " Jasper? Does everything happen for a reason ?" He asked, looking at me over the duvet. I shrugged and sighed.  
" Well ... -" He cut me off.  
" Knew it." He whispered, switching his bedside light off. " G'night again Jasper" .  
" Night Carlisle- Oh ! Question ?" I smiled, leaning against the door.  
" Go on..." He breathed, switching his light back on.  
" Can I borrow the Island ? Like for a while? " I asked, tapping on the door.  
" Uhhm... sure. When ?" He said.  
" Like... Tomorrow ?" I smiled, a beaming smile. He nodded and dove back under the covers.

I clapped my hands together and laughed quietly to myself. I closed the door over and turned out to the hall.  
" Jasper ? What's the matter ?" Alice bubbled from behind me, resting her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and took her into my arms.  
" Nothing. He's just tired." I smiled, brushing my nose against hers. She smiled and brushed her lips against mine. I gave her a quick kiss and peeled her from me.  
" Jasper? What has gotten into you ! " She asked, slipping her hands into her jean pockets. I shook my head and my emotions began to build up. I felt myself go down on my knee.  
" Jasper? What are you doi- Jasper, get up. " No. You know, for your family's sake and our sake. Just since they never saw us first time. Will you marry me all over again ?" I asked, dropping my head and pulling a red box from my back pocket. She took a hand from her pocket and set it on my shoulder.  
" Oh god ! Yeah ! " She laughed, kneeling down infront of me. She smiled and tackled me to the ground, resulting in a kiss.  
" Congratulations you guys ! " They all squealed out of sync. I looked at them and cringed.  
" This is _exactly_ what it look's like folks !" Carlisle laughed from behind, slowly clapping his hands. They all laughed and I rested my head on the wooden flooring.


End file.
